Evening Blues
by Beckett418
Summary: After a hard case, the team decides to go to the Old Haunt for a drink, Beckett wants to go but Josh has other plans, but of course Beckett puts him in his place. Reveiws are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Evening Blues Chapter One

It was 9:45pm and the Precinct was pretty quiet only for the faint sounds of drawers shutting, files being shuffled around and typing on keyboards. Beckett and her team were working on wrapping up a case that was so twisted it made you have a migraine just even thinking about it. Beckett was at her desk looking in some files, Ryan and Esposito were examining the murder board and Castle was in the break room preparing a cup of coffee for himself and Beckett. Captain Montgomery was in his office watching the team and could see the tired confused looks on their faces. He straighten his suit and walked out of his office, he could tell Beckett was going to be the hard one to convince to go home so he went up to the boys first, after he explained to them that it was late and they needed some rest, he prepared himself for the argument Beckett was going to put up for making her leave. He walked over to her desk and stood there for a while, she was so caught up in reading the files searching for anything she might have missed she didn't even notice the boys leaving and saying goodnight nor Captain standing there. Captain cleared his throat and broke her out of her trance,

"sir?"

"Beckett it's about 10:00, go home and get some rest, you can finish this in the morning".

"But Sir i…" He cut her off by holding his finger up.

"Beckett I do not want to hear it, it's late, now get out of here, the boys are going to the Old Haunt, I'm going to meet them there, and you're welcome to join us".

As he walked back to his office to get his briefcase Castle walked back to Beckett's desk and sat down, he was just about to hand her a cup of coffee when she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Castle asked.

Beckett stood up, put her phone in her pocket and was putting on her jacket "Captain ordered us to go home and rest, he and the boys are going to the Old Haunt for a drink first"

Castle put his coat on and asked "Well are you going to go Detective?"

Beckett was just bout to answer when her phone started ringing, she took her phone out of pocket and looked at the ID, it was Josh. She answered it "Beckett."

Castle went to pour out the coffee he made to give her some privacy on the phone, as he put the cups in the sink he watched her, she looked like she was arguing but trying her best not yell. She put her phone back into her pocket and starting walking towards the elevator.

Castle hurriedly caught up with her and asked her if she was going again. Beckett stuffed her hands inside her jacket pocket and got onto the elevator,

she sighed "I can't tonight; I got so caught up in the case that I forgot to call and cancel a date with Josh and now he is at my apartment waiting so I'll have to take a rain check for next time."

Castle knew that the phone was from Doctor Motorcycle Boy, he always seemed to call at all the wrong times.

Castle tried to bring a smile to his face as he stepped off the elevator "Maybe next time then Detective, until tomorrow".

Beckett sighed "night Castle"

As Beckett drove to her apartment, she dreaded the thought of going home to an already pissed of boyfriend especially with a case like she had today. She pulled in the parking lot, turned off the car and stepped out. She walked as slowly as she could without making it too obvious to avoid Josh and the argument she knew was about to take place.

When she finally got up to her door she took out her keys and was about to unlock the door when it swung open, "Your finally here" He said with an annoyed tone.

She felt her ears get hot with anger, she thought of a million things to say, but she held back instead, she sighed "Josh I do not want to argue, I'm tired and I want to go to bed".

She walked past him to go change into her pajamas. He shut the door and charged into her room. "Kate this is the third time in two weeks you got 'wrapped up in a case' and forgot to call".

Well _great_ she thought, _I was trying to avoid yet another argument. _

She turned around with her best cop face she said "look Josh I'm sorry the past few cases have been crazy and we all get so wrapped into solving them before you know anybody else gets killed that we forgot about everything else" the last few parts of her words were dripping with sarcasm and yet he seemed to not catch it.

"Kate who is 'we' and why can't you let the other two detectives handle it by themselves for once?" She was furious.

she threw her purse on her bed and started walking towards him "WE!" she shouted "is me and my homicide team; as in Detective Esposito, Detective Ryan, and Richard Castle, and WE solve these cases together because WE work as a team!"

He started backing up and she walked closer and closer towards him with her ice cold interrogation face on. She didn't even realize when she put her right hand on her gun and she was pointing at him with her left hand. He had never seen her this angry before, and her cop faces and gestures were scaring him. "Kate" he said with a small voice "I just wanted to go to dinner that's all but you never seem to remember that we actually have a date or that I'm even in town"

She was so mad she just wanted to shoot him, but of course she couldn't, the days that she actually needed him he was always off in Africa 'saving the world' and the days that she couldn't leave work he always seemed to pop up and accuse her of not caring or not remembering. Without saying a word she walked into into her living room, past her sofa and towards the door, she opened it and gestured for him to leave. She spoke without a hint of sadness that she knew it was over between them "Because your never here when I actually need you, and because you keep accusing me of not caring or never remembering when I'm actually at my job trying to save people from getting shot and killed, you need to leave and before you go don't forgot to drop your key on the counter and take your extra shirt in the bathroom". He grabbed his shirt from the bathroom hook, threw his key on the kitchen counter, picked up his motorcycle helmet from the couch and stormed out the door.

_What a jerk! _She thought as she slammed the door. She went to her refrigerator got out a bottle of merlot, got a glass from her kitchen cabinet and poured her a glass. Now she couldn't go to bed, she had too much on her brain. She found a James Patterson book from her bookshelf that she hasn't read in a few years, got her wine and huddled up on the couch, she read for a few hours then she felt her eyes get heavy, before she knew it she was fast asleep curled up on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening Blues Chapter two

It was 6:25 in the morning and Beckett had fallen asleep on her couch after reading a few chapters in a book trying to calm down after a fight with her now ex-boyfriend Doctor Motorcycle boy, her hand slipped on the book and it fell to the ground with a loud THUD! She woke up with a stiff neck and a numb arm. She got up off the couch, put the book away and put her empty wine glass in the sink. She looked at her clock, she sighed as she went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She walked out of her bathroom, fresh and clean, hair still wet from the shower. She went to her closet to find something to wear. She picked a pair of slacks, a button down shirt, a blazer, her black belt and her black stiletto pumps. She changed and went to go do her hair and makeup. When she emerged from the bathroom she was fresh and ready for the day. She walked to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. She put some toast in the toaster and took a sip of her coffee, she immediately spit it out. Her coffee tasted horrible, she had gotten used to Castle brining her coffee that she rarely even drank hers anymore. Her toast popped out of the toaster and she poured her disgusting coffee down the drain.

She sat down with a cup of orange juice at her table and started to eat her breakfast when her phone rang. _Dang a body must have dropped already and its only 7:00am_. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, she answered "Beckett" she got all the info for the crime scene and headed out the door.

When she pulled up to the crime scene it looked to be an old abandon warehouse, a few windows were boarded up, and some of them were broken. There was graffiti almost everywhere on the building, the chain length fence was bent and some of it was pulled from the ground. There was trash and dust everywhere. She walked over to find Lanie kneeling over the body writing down notes on her clip board. "Hey Lanie, what do you got?"

Lanie stood up beside the vic with a slightly annoyed look her face "Well good morning to you to detective" she said in a sarcastic tone. We have a Caucasian male, mid 40's, two GSW's to the chest and bruising on his arms and legs.

Beckett kneeled down to get a closer look to the victim "looks like he put up a fight, do we have an ID?"

Lanie flipped thru her notes and said "Aaron Peasley"

Beckett walked around the body, "time of death?"

"Well from the levity and body temp I'd say between 8:00p-9:00pm last night."

"Thanks Lanie".

Castle came strolling up "ahh good morning m'lady, here is your coffee" he said in a very cheery voice.

"Thanks Castle, and I'm not your lady, let's go"

When they got back to the precinct Beckett went straight to the murder board and start placing timelines and pictures, she could feel castle watching her every movement, usually it was creepy but for some reason today it wasn't so she decided just to leave it. She walked back to her desk and starting making notes in her folder. Castle sat down and he was itching to ask her about Josh last night but he wasn't sure how without her getting mad. So he took a sip of his coffee instead.

Beckett could sense he was stalling about something by the way he was acting so without looking up from her folder she said "what castle?, what are you determined NOT to ask me even though we both know your wanting to ask me something?".

Castle almost spit his coffee out with surprise that she could read him that well without even looking away from her paperwork.

He took a breath and braced himself for her to punch him or worse shoot him when he blurted out "So what happened with Josh last night?"


	3. Chapter 3

Evening Blues Chapter Three

Beckett looked up at Castle studying his expression on his face, he seemed scared at what she might say or do now that he already asked her. She grabbed her coffee, sat back in her chair; she was just about to tell him a short version of what happened when her phone buzzed. She picked up her phone, looked at the caller ID "M.E. Parish".

She answered it "Beckett".

Castle sat back in his chair, slightly annoyed that their conversation gotten interrupted, he watched her as she talked on the phone. Beckett got off the phone, stood up to grab her keys

"Lanie found something; I'm going to go down to the morgue".

Castle stood up and was going to follow her before he could even put his coat on she turned around and place her finger against his chest to stop him from following her

"you stay here and see if you can figure anything else out, I'll be back soon",

with that she put her phone in her pocket and walked towards the elevator. Ryan and Esposito watched as their boss walked out without her shadow, they exchanged suspicious expressions before walking towards Castle. Castle slumped in his chair and took a sip of coffee. Ryan leaned against Beckett's desk and Esposito crossed his arms and stood in front of Castle.

Ryan poked Castle's shoulder and said 'why are you here and Beckett just went out the door, aren't you her shadow?"

Esposito gave a light chuckle and said "yeah bro, what did u do to make her leave you here?"

Castle looked at both of them and let out a sigh "she told me to stay here and she would be back in a few minutes".

Ryan shrugged and walked back to his desk; Esposito patted Castle on the shoulder and went to the murder board. "Twenty bucks says something happened with Josh and Castle nosed his way in"

Ryan looked at Castle and then looked back and Esposito, "you're on bro!".

Beckett was walking up to the morgue; she tried to hide her emotions every time she thought about her fight with Josh, it made her angry. She took a deep breath and walked in. Lanie noticed her face almost immediately when Beckett walked in.

"Hey Lanie, what did you find?" Beckett walked over to the other side of the body examining the bruising patterns on the vic's arms and legs.

Lanie grabbed the evidence bag with the vic's cell phone in it and handed it to Beckett, Beckett went to grab when Lanie pulled it back "what's going on girl?"

"Nothing Lanie, now give me the cell".

Lanie crossed her arms and had a suspicious look on her face "I'm not giving you this phone until you tell me what is going on".

Beckett sighed and crossed her arms she gave Lanie her best cop glare and let out a deep breath "last night we were working on a case and I forgot to call Josh to cancel our date."

Lanie sat down on the stool to insist on Beckett to continue "and?"

Beckett knew if she didn't tell Lanie now Lanie would just keep on. So she continued to tell Lanie about their fight they had and how she made him leave.

When she was done Lanie stood up, handed her the vic's cell phone and said "see now what that so hard?" and walked out.

Beckett rolled her eyes and walked back to her car.

Beckett rode the elevator back up the precinct. The elevator chimed and she stepped out. Beckett quickly scanned the precinct; Ryan was on the phone writing down notes, Esposito was engrossed his computer studying something, and Castle was nowhere to be found. Beckett walked over to Ryan, gave him the vic's cell phone and told him to pull the sim card.

Beckett walked over to Esposito "find anything?"

Esposito rolled away from his desk and crossed him arms "nada".

She sighed, and leaned against this desk "where's Castle?"

Esposito leaned back into his chair "he went to pick up lunch".

Castle had just picked up a supreme pizza for Ryan and Esposito; he wasn't really feeling pizza so he went to Beckett's favorite Chinese restaurant and bought some Chinese takeout for him and Beckett. He walked back into the precinct and Ryan and Esposito grabbed the pizza from his hands and raced to the break room. Castle noticed Beckett was at her desk again, jotting a few notes down, he quietly sat down and started to pull out the Chinese food, as he sat the containers on her desk, she pushed back the paperwork to make room for the food.

She grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and handed him his pair. He leaned back in his chair and started to take a bite. "Thanks Castle, I wasn't really feeling pizza either" as she watched the boys eat there supreme pizza. Castle gave a light chuckle and began to eat.

They had almost finished their meal when Beckett leaned back in her chair, sighed heavily and blurted out "Josh and I broke up".

Castle tried not to show his smile _finally Doctor Motorcycle Boy is out of the picture!_ "I didn't ask..again", he said as he took another bite.

"Well you did ask once and you were not asking again very loudly" she smiled as she took a drink.

After the finished their meal and cleaned up her desk, Ryan and Esposito walked back to the murder board, Castle joined them.

Esposito leaned against his desk "so bro, did she ever tell you why you were grounded to the precinct while she went to the morgue?"

Ryan let out a quiet laugh and stood beside Esposito. Castle gave them a glare and smiled as he said "Her and Josh broke up and I guess she needed some space".

Esposito looked at Ryan with a cheeky grin, "I told you bro, now time to pay up".

None of them noticed when Beckett walked up "time to pay up for what?" Ryan grinned and gave Esposito a twenty dollar bill and went to his desk,

Esposito had a guilty look on his face. "Umm I bet Ryan I could eat more pizza than him".

Beckett looked at Ryan then looked back at Esposito "uh huh", "now get back to work".

Time flew by and it was 8:23pm, the team finally solved the case and Ryan and Esposito were putting their jackets on as they walked towards Beckett's desk.

Castle stood up, put his phone in his pocket and started to put on his jacket. "So you guy want to go to the Old Haunt, my treat?"

Esposito and Ryan agreed as they headed for the Elevator. Beckett stood up and put on her coat.

"So Detective would you like to join us for a drink, and cash in that rain check you had to take last night?"

She smiled and holstered her gun and put her phone in her pocket "Sure Castle, let's go".


	4. Chapter 4

Evening Blues Chapter Four

It's about 8:45pm when they all stroll into the Haunt, Esposito and Ryan walked in first and waited for Castle and Beckett. Castle opens the door for Beckett and walks in after her.

"Evening Boss!" Eddy the Bartender yells out as he sees Castle walking along behind Beckett.

"Evening Eddy, how's business today?"

Castle and Eddy chat for a minute when castle introduces Beckett to Eddy as his partner and inspiration for Nikki Heat.

Eddy smiles after he shakes Beckett's hand, looks at Castle and back at Beckett "ahh no wonder you picked her for your inspiration as he winks at Castle"

Beckett blushes and goes to sit across from Esposito and Ryan. Castle orders a round for them and goes and sits beside Beckett in his reserved booth in the back corner of his bar. They sit around for a couple of hours chatting and telling crazy stories when Ryan looks at his watch

"well guys I got to get home to Jenny, I'll see you guys tomorrow, thanks for the drinks Castle."

They all say goodnight and Esposito chuckles; makes a few jokes about Ryan being whipped by his fiancé and goes to stand up,

"I'm going to go too, thanks for the drinks Castle, good night boss"

Beckett and Castle are sitting next to each other, it seems kind of awkward now. Beckett goes to take a drink when she can feel Castle watching her. Castle gets up, go to the jukebox and punches in a slow song. Beckett is watching him and he walks back up to the booth, Castle offers Beckett his hand

"Care for a dance detective?"

Beckett smiles and give him a confused look

"Castle this is a bar, not a dance hall, are you crazy?"

Castle takes her hand and pulls her out of the booth

"this is my bar, we can dance whenever we want, and last time I check I was just a little crazy"

She smiles and lets him lead her to space by the jukebox, he turns around and pulls her to him, puts his hands on her waist. She is very hesitant at even moving, she puts her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of her arms in one position she finally relaxes them. He can feel her relax and starts to sway, the song is almost over, and he eyes Eddy to punch in another song so their dance can continue. The second song starts to play and Beckett finally gives in and lays her head on Castle's chest, even with her heels on she is still a bit shorter than him. After the song is over Castle pulls away, Beckett can feel a distant between them and zaps back into reality, she blushes slightly hoping Castle doesn't notice. Castle looks at his watch its 10:35,

"Well I guess we better call it a night, come on I'll call you a cab"

Castle open her cab door for her and she steps in "goodnight castle, thanks for the drinks and the dance"

He smiles "It was my pleasure Kate, until tomorrow". Castle watches as her cab speeds off and he calls one for himself.

It's about 8:00 in the morning as Castle emerges from his bedroom, he is already fully dressed and ready to go, Alexis is sitting at the bar while Martha is making her a cup of Coffee.

"Morning Dad, your dressed early today". Martha turns around and takes a sip of her coffee and she looks at her son, he is dressed and clean shaven, his hair is perfect

"Do you already have a date this morning or something?"

Castle smiles and laughs lightly "no just thought I'd get to the precinct early than usual that's all"

Martha looks at Alexis and looks back at her son "uh huh" "well I'm off to rehearsal, see you kids later, love you!" and heads out the door.

Alexis finishes putting her notebooks in her bag, kisses her dad on the cheek, "love you dad, tell Detective Beckett hi for me"

Castle gives her a hug "have a good day at school".

Castle grabs his phone and goes to his closet for his jacket and heads out the door. He calls for cab and give them directions to his favorite coffee shop. He pays the cabby and tells him to wait there, as he steps into the coffee shop he can smell the fresh coffee brewing, the muffins and the bagels. There are the regular elderly men sitting at their table drinking their coffee and talking about the good old days. In the window there are a couple of college kids on their laptops drinking iced lattes discussing classes and professors. Castle walks up to the counter and orders his and Beckett's usual coffee and sits at a table and waits for them to be ready. After a couple of minutes have passed they call his name and he goes to the counter to pick up the coffee and heads back out the door.

Castle arrives at the precinct, and sees Beckett at the murder board. Esposito and Ryan are at their desk looking thru some files; he tells them good morning and continues walking towards Beckett.

Esposito looks at Ryan and Back at Castle as he watching him "is it me or is he extra happy this morning?"

Ryan looks at Castle and back at Esposito "I don't know bro but he does seem like it".

They shrug and get back to the files. Beckett sees Castle approaching her out of the corner of her eye; she smiles to herself and turns to him "Morning Castle".

Castle smiles and hands Beckett her coffee "Good morning Detective" he says and he smiles.

"Thanks for the coffee" and she walks to her desk.

Castle follows and sits down "your welcome, so what do we have this morning?"

Beckett takes a sip of her coffee and leans back into her chair "well so far it's just paperwork, a body hasn't dropped yet".

Castle takes a sip of his coffee "oh, well I guess while your finishing up on you paperwork I'll try to beat my score on Angry Birds" as he gives his famous eyebrow wiggle.

She laughs and rolls her eyes as she gets back to her paperwork, Castle starts to play Angry Birds, he is trying to focus on the game but he looks up at her ever so often, she's reading some reports from the case and jotting down some notes. Once in a while she raises her eyebrow or gives a confused look. He loves watching her when she is reading, her facial expressions says it all about what she is concentrating on. Beckett can feel him watching her but she thinks it's kind of sweet so she decides not to say anything. Esposito and Ryan have finished their paperwork and are watching Castle.

Esposito leans back in his chair and crosses his arms "dude look at the way he is watching her every movement and all she is doing is reading".

Ryan looks at Castle and shakes his head: "and everyone says I'm whipped and look at Castle".

Esposito sits up "dude you are whipped "and stands up to get a cup of coffee.

Castle leaned back in his chair, he started thinking about their dance last night at his bar, the way she finally let him hold her, and this time it wasn't for undercover work, it was just because. Castle took a sip of coffee and tried to think of a way to ask her on a date. He sat for a few minutes thinking of a way to ask her. When he finally got up the nerve he lean forward in his chair towards her desk, he took a deep breath

"Kate?"

Beckett was so engrossed in her paperwork she didn't hear Castle trying to get her attention she flipped the page. He cleared his throat

"Kate?"

This time she heard she put her folder down and looked up, Castle was staring right into her eyes, it was awkward at first,

"what Castle?"

He put his coffee down and leaned closer to her so only she could hear, "um I was just wondering, if um, you would like to, he took a deep breath and said if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?".


	5. Chapter 5

Evening Blues Chapter Five

Castle watched as Beckett's expressions changed, her face went from concentrating on the case, to annoyed how he interrupted her train of thought, to surprised by what he just asked. He leaned forward in his chair just slightly waiting for her answer.

"umm a date?"

Castle smiled "yes detective a date, where two people go and have fun in each other company". Castle leaned back in his chair with a smug smile on his face, before she could even answer him he stood up "I have to go meet Paula for the next chapters of Nikki Heat, but I'll pick you up at 7:00, the dress code is casual, see you tonight Detective" with that he grabbed his coat and went to the elevator, if no one else would have seen he probably would have done a happy dance. Beckett was still in shock _Castle just asked me out on a date! A FREAKING DATE! _She tried to concentrate on her paper work but now she couldn't. She stood up and walked over to Ryan and Esposito, still flustered and still blushing slightly

"I'm going to go to the morgue and see Lanie" with that she turned on her heels and went to the elevator.

Down at the morgue Lanie was in her office writing down notes from a recent case she just finished, Beckett walked in and leaned against the door frame, she knocked on the door but Lanie was too focused on her notes she didn't hear. Beckett cleared her throat and Lanie almost jumped out of her skin,

"Dang girl! You scared me! What are you doing here anyway?"

Beckett walked into Lanie's office, closed the door behind and sat down she took a deep breath and said in a fast low tone

"castlejustaskedmeoutonadate".

Lanie pushed her paperwork on her desk and leaned back in her chair "I'm sorry Detective you're mumbling, what?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Beckett let out a heavy sigh and said "Castle just asked me out on a date." She blushed and covered her face with her hands.

Lanie jumped out of her chair ran over to Beckett gave her a big hug and squealed "Where are you going? When did he ask? What time is he picking you? I NEED DETAILS!"

Beckett pushed her hair back behind her ear "I don't know where we are going, he asked me this morning, and he is picking me up at seven".

Lanie had a cheeky grin plastered on her face, "well you better give me EVERY detail of this date before I have to hear about from Esposito!"

Beckett stood up and went to the door "fine Lanie and thanks" Beckett walked back into the precinct, she stepped off the elevator and the smell of her favorite Chinese filled her nose. She walked over to her desk and in Castle's chair was a sack of enough Chinese food for one with a note. She smiled as she started putting the containers on her desk, she reached for the note as she sat down

_I thought you might be hungry, so I ordered you some of your favorite Chinese, while you eat without your favorite writer, think of me! See you tonight Detective! Rick_. Beckett giggled as she put the note in her purse. Ryan and Esposito walked over to her, Ryan sat down in "Castle's chair" and

Esposito leaned against the side "what are you giggling about Detective?"

Ryan laughed quietly when Esposito crossed his arms waiting for her to answer.

Beckett gave them her best cop glare "I do not giggle Esposito, don't you guys have work to do our something?".

Ryan stood up "well we were going to ask if you wanted to go to lunch, but we see someone has already provided that for so we will see you later". Esposito snickered and they walked into the elevator.

It was about 5:30pm when the team finished up their paperwork and called it a night. Ryan and Esposito were putting their jackets on when they saw Beckett coming out of the break room and started to shut down her computer and gather up her things. Beckett put on her leather jacket when she realized the boys were watching her,

"what guys?"

Ryan looked at his partner and walked over to Beckett "um well its only 5:30pm, and your leaving voluntary",

Esposito chimed in "yeah boss, what gives?"

Beckett holstered her gun and went to walk out the door "if you two must know, I have a date", with that she walked out.

The boys exchanged surprised looks Esposito smiled "I bet you a dollar her date is with Castle",

Ryan crossed his "no way bro last time you were right and I like keeping my money in my wallet".

The duo walked towards the elevator and left for the evening. Beckett drove to her apartment and all she could think about was this date, she had no idea where they were going and normally not knowing scared her, she liked knowing every detail of everything, she was the one in control all the time, but this time she liked not knowing, she liked how she could give up being in control for a while. Beckett pulled into the parking, shut off her car and stepped out. She got up to her door, she was about to put her keys out when she saw a small piece of paper sticking out from under the door, she bent down and picked it up. It was a small square envelope, not much bigger than a credit card, she opened at read the words _remember Detective…CASUAL. _She laughed as she finished reading and stuffed it in her purse. She walked into her apartment and went straight to her bathroom to clean up. She emerged from her bathroom, crisp and clean from her shower. She went to her closet and started to pick out something to wear…_casual, casual, casual_. She let out a deep breath, she was nervous, Detective Katherine Beckett was never nervous,

_why am I nervous! I'm a Police Detective; I've stared down gun barrels and didn't even break a sweat! What's wrong with me!_

She scanned her closet she finally decided on a pair of straight leg jeans, a green fitted t-shirt with a small V-neck, nothing too drastic, and her favorite pair of converse sneaker. She went to the bathroom to start on her makeup and her hair before she dressed. It was about 6:25. She finished her makeup and was trying to figure out what to do with her hair, she could straighten it or she could let her natural curls be shown. She figured since Castle seems to stare at her more when her hair is natural, she left it with her curls. She went to her closet and started to put on her selected outfit, she finished it with her mother's wedding ring around her neck, her dad's watch on her wrist. She walked into her living room and holstered her gun to her hip. She heard a knock at the door; she took a deep breath and opened the door. Castle was wearing a pair of light faded jeans, a blue t-shirt and a pair of sneakers,

"Good evening Kate",

Beckett blushed and stepped aside to let him in "Hi Castle, let me just get my purse",

before she could grab her purse she walked over to her and grabbed her hand to stop her

"no purse, and no gun" as he pointed to her Sig Saur holstered to her hip.

She looked at him but didn't say a word, she got her ID out of her wallet, a few dollars and stuffed them into her pocket, and she unholstered her gun and sat it in the drawer.

She turned to Castle and smiled "ok Castle I'm ready".

Castle offered his arm "shall we?" as he wiggled his eyebrows, Beckett laughed and took his arm. They got to the sidewalk and Beckett noticed a black stretch limo a few yards from them. She thought nothing of it; she went to call a cab when castle motioned his drive to pull up to the sidewalk in front of Beckett. Castle ran over and quickly ran to open the door, Beckett gave Castle a shocked look,

"Castle I thought this was a casual kind of date, not a limo kind of date" ,

"it is casual, hence our clothing choices",

Beckett rolled her eyes "I can see that but if it is casual why do you have a limo, that totally goes against the rules of casual"

Castle laughed "If you haven't noticed Detective, I don't always follow the rules" as she stepped into the Limo,

"so Castle where are we going?",

Castle leaned back into the seat and smiled smugly "it's a surprise".


	6. Chapter 6

Evening Blues Chapter Six

As the limo pulled up to their destination, Castle tipped his driver and told him to take a break, he would call him when it was time to go. Castle Stepped out of his limo and held the door open for Beckett, as she stepped out a smile washed across her face, she laughed to herself and looked at Castle, he held his arm out for her and she took it. Castle start to walk up to the building when he stopped, he turned to look at Beckett,

"Close your eyes, I want it to be a full surprise",

Beckett gave Castle a suspicious look, "ok Castle what are you up to",

Castle smiled, "it's just part of the surprise and tonight you have to call me Rick, because this is a date not a murder case"

Beckett rolled her eyes "fine Rick, I will close my eyes".

Castle led Beckett into the building, he smiled as he noticed their height difference when she didn't have her power heels on, he laughed quietly to himself "come on shorty, let's go". When they entered the building Beckett could smell, popcorn, hot dogs, and pizza, Castle still made her close her eyes but she could hear there wasn't a lot of people talking, she heard a man's voice

"Good evening Mr. Castle, I have everything just the way you planned",

"Thanks Alan".

Castle led Beckett to the counter, "what size shoe do you wear?",

Beckett was slightly surprised, "umm what?",

"What size shoe do you wear?" he asked again

"8 1/2" she replied,

Castle turned to her and said "hold our your hands" she took her arm from his and held out her hand when she felt something placed on them. "Ok, now open your eyes" Beckett smiled when she looked down at what she was holding….bowling shoes. She laughed and went to put them on, Castle ordered his size of shoes and went to the chair next to Beckett to put them on

"so is this ok so far?",

she finished tying the laces "this is perfect!"

Castle picked up a navy blue bowling for him and a green one for Beckett. Beckett looked around and saw that besides the man at the counter and the man sweeping the other side of the bowling alley they were the only two there, she turned to Castle

"isn't kind of weird how no one else is here?",

Castle smiled "That's part of the surprise Detective, I'm sure you wouldn't want a lot of people seeing me beat you at bowling so I rented the whole place tonight" he said with his eyebrow wiggle. Beckett smiled and walked over to Castle, she got just close enough to his face to start to smell his cologne when she said "you're going down" with that she turned and grabbed her bowling ball. Castle stared out her, then at her lips, as she walked away he let at a breath he seemed to not notice he was holding.

They bowled for about an hour and a half when Castle looked back at Beckett "you hungry?",

Beckett smiled and started to unlace her bowling shoes "starving".

Once Castle paid for the evening and turned in their bowling shoes he called for his driver and opened the door for Beckett, Castle placed his hand on her back as he followed her out, she shivered when she felt his hand, and she got goose bumps. Castle felt when she shivered and brought his around her waist, now he was getting goose bumps. Beckett took that as an opportunity to step a little closer to him as they waited for the limo to pull up. Once the limo pulled up, Castle opened the door for Beckett and stepped inside, she slid along the back seat towards the door, allowing Castle to slide inside onto the seat next to her, he gave the driver directions to Remy's and sat back into his seat. Beckett slid closer to him and looked out the window, Castle took that as an invite and placed his arm around her and they rode in silence to their next destination.

The limo pulled up the little café and Castle stepped out, Castle offered Beckett his arm, she smiled but she took his hand instead, he was a little surprised at her gesture and laced his fingers through hers and they walked into Remy's. They had once eaten here together as a "non-date" and they smelled the fries and the burgers as they walked to a booth by the window.

A waitress came up to take their order, she was about 5'5, mid thirty's, blond hair it was pulled up into a messed up pony tail 'what can I getcha?'

They ordered their food and shakes and watched as the waitress walked off to place their order. Castle leaned forward in his booth seat,

"so did you like the surprise Kate?"

Kate smiled and leaned forward, "it was perfect Rick, and how did you know I like bowling?",

Castle smiled a cocky grin and shrugged "eh writers intuition".

Beckett rolled her eyes and laughed "You asked Lanie didn't you?"

Castle smiled and said in a cocky voice "you will never find out Detective".

The waitress brought their food and placed it on the table when she was about to turn to leave Castle's phone rang, he groaned as he saw the caller ID pop up, he sighed "Castle" as he answered "yes, no I know….the chapter will be ready by tomorrow , ok thanks Paula, bye".

The waitress turned around with her eyes big as saucers "Did you say your name was Castle, as in Richard Castle the author?"

Beckett leaned back in her seat and watched as Castle face had a slightly annoyed look on his face,

he sighed, "yep that's me"

The waitress squealed with delight, she grabbed a napkin "will you sign this for me?".

Castle leaned forward quickly signed his name and went to take a drink.

The waitress went to leave when she looked at Beckett, "Oh my gosh! So are you Nikki Heat?"

Beckett faced blushed read, "um its actually Kate Beckett, but yes I'm the inspiration".

The waitress took her pen back and handed the same napkin Castle signed his name "will you sign this for me too?"

Beckett looked at Castle, leaned forward and signed her name, they watched as the waitress bounced off back into the kitchen.

Castle leaned forward and put his hand on the table "I'm sorry i had to take the call from Paula, I didn't know Mrs. Blonde thing was going to go all crazy fan on us".

Beckett leaned forward and placed her hand on his "its ok Rick, it was actually kind of cool that she also asked for my autograph too".

Castle chuckled "well Kate, in that case I'll take you more places in the spotlight and you can sign your name until your heart's content". Beckett laughed as she took a bite of fries.

After they finished their meal they sat and talked about different stories about Beckett's craziest cases before Castle came along and Castle told her stories about trying to hide from crazed fans. Castle looked at his watch it was 9:23pm,

"well I guess we better get going before they lock us in here after they close".

Beckett took one last sip of her drink and stood up, Castle placed a tip on the table and paid for the meal at the counter. Beckett waited for him at the door, when Castle came up to her , he grabbed Beckett's hand and laced his finder thru hers. Castle and Beckett climbed into the limo and Castle gave his driver instruction to go back to Beckett's apartment. Castle leaned back into the seat and put his arm across the back, Beckett smiled at him and moved closer, she put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. When they got back to Beckett's building they walked to the elevator, Beckett pushed her floor number and went back to stand beside Castle, they rode the elevator ride up fingers laced together. Once they got to Beckett's floor she went to her to find her keys, she opened her door, stepped in and turned around to face Castle,

"I had a fun time tonight Rick, thank you",

castle smiled as he pulled her closer to him "It was my pleasure Kate"

Castle brought one hand on her waist and the other in her hair, Beckett put her arms loosely around Castle's neck and drew her head closer to his when his lips touched hers, their eyes closed as Beckett felt his lips against hers, they were soft and gentle.

Castle pulled away "good night Kate, we should do this again soon".

Beckett laughed "good night Rick, just tell me when",

Beckett kissed him once more before Castle pulled away and walked slowly down the hall, when Beckett saw him enter the elevator she closed her door, she smiled as she touched her lips, She grabbed her phone to text Lanie _.Ever!_.


	7. Chapter 7

Evening Blues Chapter Seven

A week had gone by since Castle and Beckett's date, they seemed to touch more, it wasn't overly PDA but it was more than anything they were used to in the past. Beckett was in the break room making her and Castle a cup of coffee. Castle was sitting at the table watching her as the stirred in creamer. Beckett walked over to castle, handed him his coffee and sat across from him at the table. From the bullpen Ryan and Esposito were sitting at their desk watching the partners as they drank their coffee, laughing and occasionally touching each other's hand on the table.

Ryan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms "hmm I wonder what is going on between those too lately".

Esposito sat up in his chair "I don't know bro but I have never seen Beckett giggle so much in one week".

Beckett walked back to her desk to notice how the boys were watching her, she sighed

"are you guys gonna stare at us all day or are you gonna finish up your paperwork?"

Ryan shrugged "we already finished boss".

Esposito chimed in "besides you and Castle are more interesting today". They boys chuckled as Beckett walked up to their desk

"well since you have nothing better to do, here" she plopped two very thick folders on Ryan's desk. "Organize those ".

Esposito groaned as he took his half of the files and took them to his desk. Beckett walked back to her desk and sat down in her chair.

Ryan watched until she was far enough from her to hear "dude did you catch that?"

Esposito looked up from the files with a confused look on his face "catch what?" Ryan smiled a smug look on his face "she said US instead of ME", a smile washed across Esposito's face as he quickly went to text Lanie.

Castle walked back into the bullpen to sit down in his chair, Beckett was typing up something on her computer as Castle pulled out his phone to play Angry Birds. Beckett's phone started to buzz; Castle quickly put his phone away waiting for her to say it was a body. Beckett answered her phone and wrote down the whereabouts of the crime scene, as she hung up the phone Castle was sitting on the edge of chair tapping his fingers. Beckett laughed at him as she put on her coat

"Come on Castle, a body dropped".

Castle jumped from his chair, put on his jacket and yelled at the boys "a body dropped let's go!" Beckett and her team walked to the elevator and stepped on and rode it down.

Beckett pulled up to the crime scene, turned off her car and stepped out. It was an older apartment building, the grass was a bit overgrown, some of the windows were broken, and the main office door was worn and fading. Beckett walked up to the apartment where the crime scene was, ducted under the tape and walked in. She stopped as she examined the living room, on the coffee table had a few clothing magazines that were scattered across the table, a wine bottle, two wine glasses, and a plate with crumbs and two forks.

"Looks like she had company, let's pull the prints from the glasses and forks". Beckett walked back to the bedroom and saw the body lying on the floor face down, before she stopped to look at the body she studied the bedroom, the sheets and blankets that were on the bed were in a tangled mess, there was a few blood splatters, a lamp that was lying on the floor was caked with blood, the lamp shade was thrown across the floor and the only the screw part of the bulb was left

"looks like we found our murder weapon".

Lanie was kneeling over the body writing down her notes as Beckett walked up

"Hey Lanie, we got an ID?"

Lanie stood up and flipped thru some of her pages on her clipboard

"We have Naomi Kinnly, Caucasian female, early twenties, she has a gash on the back of her head from blunt force trauma, bruising patters on her arms, hands and legs, she has a few cuts on her face and pieces of glass in and around the gash on her head".

Beckett walked over to where the young women's body was lying and kneeled down. "Do you have an estimated TOD?"

Lanie wrote down a few more notes "it's hard to say but I'm guessing between 12:00-3:00 this morning, I can give you more of an accurate time once I get her back to the morgue".

Beckett stood and walked over to Ryan "Thanks Lanie!" Beckett wrote down some notes in her note book

"See if we can get prints off the murder weapon and you and Esposito start knocking on doors to see if her neighbors heard or saw anything".

Ryan put his notebook in his "Right boss" and walked over to Esposito.

Castle walked over to Beckett and looked at the body "Well I guess the killer didn't come over to read her a bedtime story",

Beckett rolled her eyes and swatted Castle on the arm, "Let's go".

Once they got back to the precinct Ryan and Esposito starting placing pictures of the crime scene on the murder board. Beckett went her desk and started to write down the notes she took at the crime scene in her folder. Castle went to the break room and started making and Beckett a cup of coffee. Beckett walked over to the murder board and studied it for a while. Ryan and Esposito started to check into the victim's friends, family and if she had a current job. Castle walked out of the break room when he saw Beckett standing in front of the murder, he watched her for a few minutes as she studied the pictures and timeline, she had one hand on her hip and her other hand under her chin. He studied her face and she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Beckett could feel someone's eyes on her, she looked at the boys and they were on their phones, she turned slightly and saw Castle leaning up against the break rooms door frame holding her cup of coffee and he took a sip of his, she fell heat rush to her cheek as she smiled. Castle walked over to Beckett and handed her the coffee cup.

"Thanks Castle" she said as she took a sip.

He smiled as he sat down on the edge of a desk "your welcome, so have you found anything?". Beckett leaned back against the desk beside Castle, their shoulders almost touching

"well the boys are looking into her friends and family so we can bring them in"

It was about 1:15 when Castle came strolling into the precinct with a sack of food from Remy's and a drink holder with four sodas. He unloaded the food onto the break room table as Beckett and the boys walked in. Ryan and Esposito grabbed their burgers and sodas, walked over to the couch and turned on the TV, scrolling to find the sport channel. Beckett and Castle sat down at the table and started to eat their lunch. Ryan and Esposito were yelling at the TV after opposing team made a touchdown. Castle turned to watch the boys, Beckett leaned forward to see the TV a bit better

"Did they just make ANOTHER TOUCHDOWN?" she said in an annoyed voice.

Castle turned back around to see Beckett very interested in the game now, he watched her expressions as she watched the game

"Why Detective Beckett I didn't know you were a football fan" he said in a cocky voice.

She smiled and leaned back in her chair "well I used to only like baseball but those two crazed fans got me into watching it a few years ago".

After they finished their lunch and watched the last part of the football it was time to get back to work. Ryan had gotten a lead on their victim's job and went to bring her co-workers so they could be asked a few questions. Once Ryan got back he put them in separate interrogation rooms and notified Beckett. Beckett walked into the first interrogation room and saw a women sitting at the table, she was about mid-twenties, brown chin length hair, pulled back in a messy bun, she had on a pair of faded jeans a few rips in the knee, a red t-shirt and a pair of low cut sneakers. Beckett sat down at the table and introduced herself "Hi Ms. Stark, my name is Detective Beckett and I need to ask you a few questions about Ms. Kinnly", Beckett started to ask questions about her whereabouts of the time her victim was murdered, and if she had seen her the day on or before she died. Castle was watching in the observation room as Esposito walked in from finishing the interrogation with the second co-worker

"Well I checked into Mr. Whiles alibi and its solid" Castle sighed "dang I was sure it was him".

It was about 8:30pm and the team finally wrapped up the murder of Naomi Kinnly, Ryan and Esposito were filing away the rest of the contents from the murder board into a banker's box to put in storage. Beckett went to the break room to pour out her cold coffee and wash her cup out before leaving. Castle watched her walk into the break as he sat back in his chair when his phone started to buzz; he looked at the caller ID and answered. Beckett was drying her coffee cup as she placed it on the espresso machine, she wiped down the counter and was about to throw away the paper towel when she Castle walking up with a smug grin splashed across his face,

she grinned and she threw away the paper towel, "what Castle?".

He leaned against the door frame "I just got a call from my Agent Paula, she set up a book signing party for tomorrow night".

Beckett leaned against the counter "and you're telling me this why?"

Castle smiled as he stepped closer to Beckett, he grabbed her hand, smiled a cocky grin and said "So how about that second date detective?" 

Just wanted to give a thanks to all you guys who are following my story and to the guys you have placed reviews, all you guys are AWESOME!


	8. Chapter 8

Evening Blues Chapter Eight

Castle stood there a few minutes waiting for Beckett to answer him; he was still holding one of her hands in his. Beckett smiled

"Are you asking me to be your date to a book signing party Mr. Castle?"

Castle gave a cheeky grin "well you did enjoy giving your autograph to that waitress at Remy's".

Beckett giggled "what is the dress code this time?"

Castle smiled as he stepped closer "Black Tie".

Ryan and Esposito finished putting the case box inside storage when they walked back into the bullpen, Esposito turned to put his jacket on when his jaw dropped

"Ryan get over here!",

Ryan came running up to Esposito "what?" he said in an annoyed tone for making him run, Esposito looked over at Ryan, smiled and gestured form him to look into the break room. Ryan's jaw dropped, He saw Beckett and Castle standing extremely closer than normal, Beckett's hand in his and the other on her waist.

"Dude she is acutely letting him hold her hand"

Esposito punched Ryan's arm "Shh! I'm trying to figure out what there saying!"

Ryan winched at the pain that shot thru is arm from Esposito's punch "oww". The boys sat in silence and they watched Beckett grab Castle's other hand and lace her fingers thru his.

Beckett stepped closer to Castle and leaned toward his ear "I would love to be your date", she let go of his hands walked towards the elevator to head home. Castle smiled as he watched her walk towards the elevator "yes!" he shouted as he ran to grab his coat, he slowed his paced down when he saw Ryan and Esposito arms crossed leaning against Ryan's desk.

Ryan broke the silence first "So Castle what was THAT all about?"

Esposito laughed "Yeah bro, you and Beckett got something going on that we should know about?"

Castle put on his coat and started walking towards the elevator "I have no idea what you guys are refereeing too". Before the boys could even return with a comeback Castle was already in the elevator and the doors shut.

Ryan looked at Esposito and smiled "I bet there together by the end of the week".

Esposito punched Ryan's arm again "I'll take that bet!", and went to text Lanie.

Castle walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the counter, he whistled as he went to the refrigerator to get a drink. He never even noticed Alexis sitting on the couch watching him. He grabbed a beer and went to sit on the couch when he saw his daughter sitting on the other side curled up with a book with a cheeky smile plastered on her face. Castle sat down and took a sip; Alexis closed her book and looked at him

"So do you have another date with Detective Beckett or something?"

Castle choked on his beer, wiped his mouth and looked at his daughter with a surprised look on his face "uhh what?"

Alexis stood up and crossed her arms "Well the other night when you DID have a date with Detective Beckett you were acting like an excited teenage boy, then the next morning you were dressed and ready like the very minute you woke up, then tonight you stroll in, never even notice I'm on the couch and you were whistling".

Before Castle could respond Alexis bent down, kissed her dad on cheek "I'm glad you're happy dad, but just don't ruin it, good night". Castle watched in shock as his daughter bounced up the stairs, he smiled as he took another sip.

Meanwhile at Beckett's: She just pulled into her parking lot and turned off the car, she sat there and smiled as she grabbed her phone to text Lanie

_I'm goin 2 a black tie party w/castle! _She put her phone back into her pocket and walked into her apartment building. She went to the elevator and pressed the buttons. She heard her phone buzz as she stepped inside the elevator; she looked at the message and immediately recognized who it was from...Lanie

_so that's what you two were getting all cozy in the break room about. _

The elevator chimed and Beckett stepped out she read Lanie's message with a confused look on her face

_Lanie what are you talking about?_

She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door; she put her keys on her dresser where she keeps her mother's ring and father's watch. She was unholstering her gun when her phone buzzed again

_Javier and Kevin saw you too being VERY friendly in the break room before you left ;-) _

Beckett laughed as she read the last of Lanie's message, she unlatched her father's watch from her wrist and placed in the drawer, then she took her mother's ring from around her neck, placed in beside the watch and closed the drawer. Beckett took out her phone and started typing back to Lanie

_I have no idea what you're refereeing too._

Beckett strolled into her bedroom to change into her pajamas, her phone buzzed again

_funny thing, that's exactly what writer-boy told the boys! _

Before Beckett could reply her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller ID and laughed, she answered

"What Lanie?"

"Get your best dresses out; I'm coming to 'help' you pick out your dress!"

Beckett laughed as she ended the call; she walked to her closet and took out three evening dresses. She walked into her kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of wine when she heard a knock at the door. When Beckett opened the door she saw Lanie with a big cheeky grin, Lanie squealed as she almost knocked her best friend over trying to give her a hug. Lanie practically ran to her room to see the dress choices that Beckett had fished out of her closet, when Beckett came into her room she saw Lanie digging around her clothes in her

"Lanie what are you doing?" ,

Lanie sighed "Girl what do you think I'm doing, I'm looking for you a dress duh!".

Beckett walked over to bed where she had laid the three evening dresses she had picked out earlier "Lanie the dresses are right here" she said as she pointed towards the dresses.

Lanie groaned "umm no, you already whore the red one when you went undercover went Castle, you whore the pink one to that one party where you surprised him or something, and you are most defiantly not wearing that light blue one, that's like old grandma slash depressed bridesmaid dress".

Kate groaned in frustration "then what the heck am I supposed to wear?" she plopped on her bed while she waited for Lanie to finish digging around in her closet.

Lanie found a black garment bag in the very back of Beckett's closet, she brought it out, laid it on the bed and carefully unzipped it, Lanie gasped at the dress inside, and she looked at Beckett with a shocked face. Beckett slowly stood up and faced Lanie "oooh, I forgot about that one".


	9. Chapter 9

Evening Blues Chapter Nine

Castle woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and toast in the toaster. He strolled into the kitchen grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee. He leaned against the counter as he took a sip. Alexis came down the stairs ready to go

"Morning dad!, I'm off to school but I'm staying with Paige tonight so I won't see you until tomorrow, have fun with Detective Beckett, and remember DON'T RUIN IT!".

Castle gave his daughter a hug and watched as she walked out the door. He went to get the paper off the other side of the counter when his phone buzzed, he looked at the caller ID and smiled as he answered it

"Good morning Beckett, did you call to see what you should tonight, because I have a few ideas" as he wiggled his eyebrows. Castle wrote down the address to the crime scene and then ended the call. Castle strode into his room, past his bed and into the bathroom to get fresh and ready for the day. He went to his closet to pick out his attire for "work", he chose a white button shirt, dark jeans, his black belt and his favorite black loafers. He smoothed his hair, grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

When Castle ducted under the tape at the crime scene he saw Beckett standing alone examining the murder weapon. He shifted the coffee holder to he left hand and snuck up behind Beckett, he put his hand on her waist and whispered in her ear

"Good Morning Detective". Beckett nearly jumped out her skin, without thinking she grabbed Castle's wrist and spun around holding it in a vice grip, she didn't realize whose wrist she was sending pain too until she heard the whimpers of pain

"Beckett it's me! Oww!".

"Oh my God, Castle! What the heck were you thinking! I could have broken your wrist!"

Castle sat down the Coffee holder and rubbed his sore wrist "I didn't know I was going to scare, and you were going to go all ninja on me!"

Beckett laughed as she put her hand on her hips "well you're not supposed to run around trying to "surprise" trained detectives".

Ryan came strolling over to Beckett to give her some information he found out about the crime scene when he saw Castle sore wrist in Beckett's hand,

"Am I interrupting something?".

"No". Yes!" they said in unison.

Ryan looked at Castle then back at Beckett "umm ok then" Ryan continued to give Beckett the information when Castle's phone buzzed, he answered it "Castle" there was a pause "yeah….ok….sure, no I'll be there in twenty minutes". Ryan walked off to find Esposito as Castle walked up to Beckett

"Paula wants me to meet the hosts for the party tonight and eat lunch with them so I have to go, but I'll be back after lunch". Beckett sighed almost a sigh of sadness to see her partner go for the whole morning "Ok Castle see you after lunch".

Once Beckett and her team walked back into the precinct, Esposito started making phone calls, Ryan started setting up the murder board and Beckett went to her desk to write down some notes, as she set at her desk she thought of her dress she was going to wear to tonight's event with Castle, she was deep in thought, that she didn't hear Esposito calling her name

"Yo Beckett"….no answer

"Beckett"…no answer,

Esposito looked at Ryan and gave a confused look, he balled up a piece of notebook and threw it at Beckett. Beckett jumped when the paper smacked her right in the face, she heard light chuckles coming from the boys and she turned and gave them her best cop glare

"Esposito why the heck are you throwing paper balls at me!"

Esposito laughed, well I called your names twice and you didn't answer so i.. She cut him "So you thought throwing a paper at my face like a football was a better idea?" Esposito looked at Ryan and back at Beckett, before he could speak Beckett leaned back into her and crossed her arms, she sighed, "What did you find?".

It was about 1:45 when Castle finished eating lunch with the hosts of his book signing party, he said his good byes and called a cab, as he stepped in, and he gave the cabby the directions to the precinct. As the cab pulled up to the station Castle tipped the cabby and walked in. He rode the elevator up to the homicide, as the elevator chimed and the doors opened, he quickly stepped out and scanned the floor looking for Beckett. Ryan was the murder board writing some notes down, Esposito was talking to the victim's family member near his desk and Beckett was in the break room putting quarters in the soda machine. He walked quietly into the break room and walked past the table almost too where Beckett was. Beckett sighed

"Hi Castle" as she turned around and gave him a cocky smile. Castle's face immediately fell "aww" he whined "I was going to surprise you!"

Beckett press the Dr. Pepper button and waited for her soda to descend "didn't this morning teach you a lesson on not to surprise me?".

Castle whined "well I wasn't gonna whisper in your ear this time" as he wiggled his eyebrows. Beckett laughed as she smacked Castle on his arm and walked back to her desk. Castle followed her and sat down in his chair, she picked up some notes from the case that Esposito had written down and started to read them. Castle leaned back in his chair and grabbed her , so he said as he took a sip

"Have you found out anything interesting about the case?".

Beckett looked up from her files and watched as Castle began to drink her "Hey! That's mine!" as she grabbed her soda from him.

he looked at her and smiled "Well I was thirsty, and I'm not feeling coffee and I don't have any quarters on me at the moment".

She sighed and handed him her soda again 'Fine, but don't drink it all".

Ryan had gotten Esposito attention as they watched Castle and Beckett, Ryan's eyes went wide and Esposito's mouth dropped, Ryan looked at Esposito and back at the partners across the bull pen

"Dude she just let him take a drink from her soda….twice".

Esposito looked at Ryan as he swallowed "bro, she didn't even let Demming, Sorenson or Josh do that!" Esposito grabbed his phone and texted Lanie what they just witnessed.

Time flew by and it was 5:00, the team finished up the case, the killer was behind bars and Beckett was packing up the case to place it in storage, Ryan was handing her pictures from the murder board and Esposito was erasing the marker from the board. Castle grabbed his coat, put his phone in his pocket and strolled over to Beckett. He put his coat on as she walked towards him with the bankers box in her hands he smiled a smug grin

"Il see you in a few hours Kate, pick you up at 7:30".

Beckett blushed "ok Castle see you then" he gave her arm a quick squeeze and strolled towards the elevator, he pressed the button and in minutes the doors opened and he stepped inside, he gave her a smile and a little wave as the doors closed. Beckett walked inside the storage room to put the case away and walked back out, she went to her desk to put on her leather jacket and grab her purse, Ryan and Esposito came strolling over with cocky grins plastered across both of their faces, they stood beside her desk and Esposito said

"Soo Detective, Castle calls you Kate now huh?, you wanna tell us about that?" Ryan laughed as Beckett shut down her computer and walked to the elevator,

she turned around and smiled "he only gets to call me KATE, when its date night" with that she winked and stepped inside the elevator. Beckett smiled as she drove home _tonight is my date with Castle! _


	10. Chapter 10

Evening Blues Chapter Ten

Beckett walked into her apartment, threw keys and purse on her table, threw her coat over the back of her couch and walked into her bathroom. When she emerged from her bathroom, she looked at her clock 5:45, Castle was picking her up at 7:30. She pulled out the garment bag that was holding her dress and laid it across the bed. She went to her bathroom to apply her makeup and hair, after she applied her makeup, it was time to do something with her hair _hmmm_ Beckett decided to leave it natural with her curls flowing evening across her shoulder, she pulled a few strands of hair back to put into a clip. The clip was small and covered in sliver rhinestones making it perfect for a black tie event. Once she emerged from the bathroom her makeup was perfect and so was her hair, she strolled to her closet to find the matching shoes, clutch, and jewelry that would go perfectly with her dress. She finally decided on an ivory color clutch, a pair of diamond dangle earrings, a diamond necklace that the biggest diamond was in the middle and little diamonds were on the sides, and a pair of silver stiletto heels. She unzipped the garment bag and took the dress out, and began to unzip it to put in on. After she had her dress on she put on her earrings, her necklace and her heels. She grabbed her clutch to put some of the things from her purse that she would carry such as ID, money, etc.

Meanwhile at Castle's Loft: Castle strolled into his loft placed his keys, his wallet and his phone onto the kitchen counter, he walked past his couch and into his bedroom to get ready for his book signing party slash date with Beckett. He came out of the shower and begin to put on his tux, when he finally got everything zipped and buttoned he started to tie the tie when Martha came strolling past his room, holding a glass of wine and a play script. She stopped when she saw her saw standing in mirror in a very expensive Armani tux.

Martha walked into Castle's room and leaned against the door way "where are you heading in that very expensive tux?"

Castle finished with the tie and turned around, he gave a cocky smile "To my book party, and this time you're not going to find out where it is"

Martha laughed as she took a sip "Well I wasn't planning on watching my son sign the chests of crazed fan girls, I have a play to rehearse".

Castle sighed "Mother I don't do that anymore",

Martha laughed as if she didn't believe him "Oh since when" she said with a sarcastic tone. Before Castle could tell him mother why, she walked to out of his room and to the stairs he muttered under his breath "since I met her". Castle looked at his watch 7:24, he grabbed his keys, and stuffed his wallet and phone into his pocket and headed out the door, he has called for his limo driver earlier so he waiting. Castle climbed into to back seat and told the driver the address to Beckett's apartment. When the limo pulled up, Castle stepped out and his hands started to get clammy, he was never nervous when he went to book parties, but tonight he was taking Kate and he didn't want to 'ruin it' as Alexis said. Castle walked inside the apartment building, went to the elevator and pressed the button, he waited tapping his fingers as the doors opened, he stepped inside, pressed Kate's floor number and took a deep breath. As the elevator chimed and the door open and young women about her mid-thirties was getting on the elevator, as Castle stepped off as she stepped on, before the door closed he heard her whistle and his faced blushed and went red. He took a deep breath as he walked towards Kate's door. He wiped he hands on his pants and knocked her door.

Kate was in living room when she heard the knock, immediately her hands got clammy and she took a deep breath as she went to open the door. When she opened it a gasp came from the person standing on the other side, she smiled

"hey Rick",

and stepped aside to let him. Castle caught his breath and he eyed her dress, she was wearing an emerald green dress, with a sweetheart neck line, it was floor length with a slit a few inches above her knee, the dress was trimmed in silver rhinestones and her jewelry matched, the color of her dress enhanced the color of her eyes.

He stepped inside her apartment "Kate..wow…you look amazing".

Beckett blushed and smiled "You look good to Rick; I'm ready whenever you are".

Castle offered his arm and Beckett took it. As they walked towards the elevator Castle told Beckett how she would like the hosts, and where the event was located. She pressed the button and they waited for the doors to open, they stepped onto the elevator and a man was standing in the corner waiting, when he saw Beckett in her dress his jaw dropped "wow" he blurted out, Castle stepped between Beckett and the man, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers thru hers, he gave the man an 'I- Dare-You" look and the man quickly backed off. Beckett blushed as she the man's face turn white from Castle expressions, she laughed quietly to herself as she squeezed Castle hand. Once they got off the elevator the man quickly ran in front of them towards the door, Castle quickly put his arm around Beckett's waist as they walked towards the limo, the driver opened the door and Beckett stepped inside, Castle gave the man waiting for his cab once more glare before he quickly stepped in. Beckett laughed as Castle slid over to the seat beside her

"didn't like the way that guy was looking at us huh?"

Castle put his arm around her "He wasn't looking at us, he was looking at you, you don't have your gun on you, so I had to scare him somehow, so he would stop looking at you like that".

Beckett gave his arm a quick squeeze "Thanks that was sweet".

Castle quickly gave his driver the address to the even and sat back in his seat. When they pulled into the parking lot, Castle quickly got out offered Beckett his hand, she took it and he escorted her inside the building. When they got inside there were reporters and men and women with cameras waiting for his arrival. Beckett quickly got nervous because of all the cameras and tensed up. Castle could feel Kate getting nervous so he put her arm around her waist as they walked past the clicking cameras, the men and women shouting questions. When one of the reporters stopped them in hallway she quickly snapped a picture of the duo and shouted to the other reporters "its Nikki Heat!"

Castle turned to face the mob of cameras "Her name is Kate Beckett, but yes she is the inspiration for Nikki Heat" he said in a threatening tone. He put his arm back around Kate's waist and they walked into the room where the party was. Castle's agent Paula greeted them and turned to go make more appearances. Kate quickly looked around the room in shock at the crowds of people holding Castle's latest book Heat Rises "wow". Castle laughed as he handed her a glass of champagne, as Beckett took a sip she said "Castle this is amazing". Castle grabbed her free hand and led her more into the room "this is only the beginning".


	11. Chapter 11

Evening Blues Chapter Eleven

Beckett let Castle lead her more inside the room. The lights were on low, there were tons of tables in the middle of the room with white table cloths; each table had a vase with three red roses. The waiters were offering champagne and elegant finger foods to each guest as they sat at their tables. There was a mini bar in the back part of the room if any of the guests preferred wine or other beverages. The small stage was set up with two speakers on each side, and a crystal clear podium in the center with a small microphone. Castle had a reserved table for Beckett, Paula, himself and the two hosts located closer to the front of the room directly in front of the stage. There were two bouncers located on the outside of the door and two bouncers standing on the inside of the door. There was light instrumental music playing in the background. On the right side of the stage was a small table with two name cards, two chairs and a cup holding pens and black sharpie markers, this table had been roped off for later that night. As Castle led Beckett to their table Beckett could hear the whispers and gasps coming from the guest when they saw her on Castle's arm. As Castle pulled the chair for Beckett she sat down, then he came around to sit beside her, he could tell she was a little overwhelmed with all the people so he gave her a comforting smiles and took her hand in his. There was only one photographer allowed to be inside the room and she was from Cosmo, she stood in front of their table, took a quick picture and walked away to take pictures of the guests at their table. As the photographer walked away Paula came and sat down with her glass of champagne, she took a sip and looked at Beckett

"So glad you could join us Detective Beckett, Rick has told me alot of things about you, but I can assure, their wonderful".

Beckett squeezed Castle's hand and looked at Paula "Thank you for having me and you can call me Kate".

The host of the party started walking onto the stage to introduce Castle and Beckett so the party could start "Hello everyone, thank you for coming, my name is Alis Bennet, and this is my colleague Jason Daniels, and we would like to welcome you to the Book signing party for Richard Castle's brand new released book Heat Rises" as the guest cheered and clapped, Jason stepped up closer to the microphone, "Tonight we would like to introduce the Author of this book: Richard Castle and the Inspiration for Nikki Heat: Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPDS Homicide Department"

as the guest stood up cheering and clapping, Castle stood and offered Beckett his hand, he led her on stage and they shook the host's hands. After the clapping had died down and the hosts went to sit at the table, Castle stepped up to the microphone

"Thanks everyone for coming, we appreciate you all being here, enjoy your champagne and I will read a few passages in Heat Rises momentarily"

As Castle and Beckett walked off the stage, he put his hand on her waist to lead her back to their table. The photographer snapped a few quick pictures and she watched the partners take their seats.

A few moments had passed as the guest mingled with each other, laughing, comparing opinions about the book, enjoying champagne, as Alis Bennet stepped onto the stage

"At this time Richard Castle is going to read a few passages from his book, then he and Miss Beckett will be seated to sign your books for you"

the guest clapped as Castle walked onto the stage with his book in hand. He settled his book onto the podium and began reading a few passages. Beckett took a sip of her champagne as she watched Castle; he flipped thru a couple of pages and began to read. She watched as the crowd hung on his every word, ever so often Castle would look up at Beckett and smile. The photographer stood in front of the stage and got a few good pictures of castle reading and looking up, and then she turned around without Beckett noticing her and got some good shots of Beckett laughing, watching Castle and taking a few sips of her champagne. When Castle was done, the crowd applauded and cheered as he walked off the stage. He walked over to Beckett and offered his arm to walk to the signing table, Beckett took his arm and the duo walked to the table the photographer swooped in getting in good shots of Castle and Beckett arm in arm, smiling and laughing as he led her to sit down. When the Castle sat down after Beckett he scooted his chair closer to her and smiled

"so, how do you like the party so far Kate?",

Beckett smiled as she took Castle's hand "it's wonderful, a bit overwhelming at first, but I'm getting the hang of it.".

Castle smiled as he watched Jason walk onto stage "If everyone who wants their book signed please make a line beside the table". The two bouncers from the door made their way towards Beckett and Castle, one stood and manned the velvet rope and the other took his place behind their chairs.

Once a line had formed the guest started making their way towards Castle and Beckett. Castle reached over to Beckett and leaned in close to her ear

"Remember Detective, it's just like signing your name on the napkin".

Beckett smiled as she squeezed Castle's knee. After a few minutes of singing books, Paula came up to the table with a glass of wine, feeling a bit tipsy, she watched as the writer and detective laughed, touched, signed their autographs and greeted fans. She stood there for a moment and leaned between the couple

"Sooo how long have you too been dating?"

Castle looked at Beckett with a deer in headlights look; he was worried she would get angry and Paula, then at him, instead Beckett gave him a smile and calmly said "oh were not together".

Castle took a sip of champagne as he turned towards Paula "aren't you supposing to be making appearances or something?" Beckett giggled as she watched Paula storm off, Castle leaned back in his chair waiting for the next guest come up

"Thanks for not getting mad at me; I didn't put Paula up to that".

Beckett finished writing her name as she looked at Castle "I'm not mad, besides, she's had like three glasses of champagne, and that's her second glass of wine, were here together and the question was bound to come up sometime during the evening".

Castle leaned forward in his chair as the second guest game up with her book; he smiled "well Detective Beckett you're full of surprises".

When a woman came she kneeled down towards Castle and whispered something in his ear, Castle swallowed and looked at Beckett and back at the women he said in a shaky voice

"I'm sorry but I don't do that anymore, if it's not inside the book, I don't sign it.

The women leaned forward to Castle again as Beckett realized what the women asked Castle to do as she leaned forward towards the woman and said in a low threating voice

"He said if it's not in the book, he doesn't sign".

The women quickly gave Castle her book for him to sign and walked off. Castle leaned back in his chair and looked at Beckett with a smug smile;

Beckett rolled her eyes "Well you don't have a gun on you so I had to scare her somehow so she would stop looking at you like that". Castle realized she just recited the words he said earlier about the man in the elevator making eyes at Beckett. Castle laced his fingers thru her free hand "Thank you Kate". Beckett squeezed his hand "always" she replied.

Thanks to all you guys who are following, favoring and posting reviews, chapter twelve will be up soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Evening Blue Chapter Twelve

After the party was over and everyone started to head home, a guest had caught up with Beckett and they started to chat for a few minutes. Castle watched her as she talked with the young woman, he noticed her hair seemed to glow more in the dim light tonight and her curls were naturally flowing across her shoulders, her facial expressions changed as she continued to talk to the guest. He watched her body language and the way she moved her lips almost as if she pronounced every letter. He was so caught up in awe of Beckett he didn't hear Mr. Daniels, or Mrs. Bennet walk up behind him, she cleared her throat and he turned around sharply,

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you guys walk up, how long have you been standing there?".

Mrs. Bennet laughed, "Only for a couple of minutes, we just wanted to Thank you for coming out tonight on such short notice and also for brining Detective Beckett to also meet fans, she seems like a natural at it.".

As Castle and Mr. Daniels shook hands he asked "So are you and Detective Beckett dating?

" Castle looked at Beckett and back at Mr. Daniels "oh no, were not together".

Mr. Daniels gave Castle a confused look, and crossed his arms "oh I'm sorry, I thought since you were holding hands and those sort of things that you two were an item.",

Mrs. Bennet chimed in "yes, I thought so too, but I do have to say Mr. Castle, you two make the perfect couple, have a goodnight.".

Castle watched in shock and the two hosts left when he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey" Beckett said as she looped her arm through Castle's.

Castle took her arm and stood "Hey, did you have a good time Miss Hollywood?"

Beckett laughed as she swatted Castle's arm "yes, what about you, no one else asked you to sign their chest when I wasn't looking did they?"

Castle smiled as he walked towards the door "I always have a great time with you, and no, no one else asked, I think when you put the fear of God in that one woman you had the rest of them scared."

Beckett laughed as her and Castle waited for the limo to pull up. Castle opened the door for Beckett as she slid inside, after he stepped in he sat back in his seat and put his arm around Beckett, she laughed as she scooted closer "I could get used to riding around in a Limo Mr. Castle".

They rode enjoying each other's company towards Beckett's apartment. When the limo pulled up to Beckett's apartment for the last time tonight, Castle stepped out and held the door open for Beckett, when she stepped out Castle close the door and put his arm around her waist, she wasn't expecting him to and she felt a shiver run down her spine. As they stepped into the elevator, Beckett pressed the button to her floor but Castle never let go of her.

Beckett laughed at his gestures "afraid that man is going to steal me away again?"

Castle wrapped his arm tighter around her "If he shows up, I'll gladly fight him for you".

The elevator chimed and the doors opened, they stepped out and Beckett took her keys to unlock her door, once she got inside she turned to Castle and put her arms around his neck "I had a really fun time tonight Rick, I never thought signing my name over and over, and threating woman that made a pass at you would be so fun". Castle laughed as he pulled her closer towards him, he ran his finger along her jaw on her lips, and he replaced his finger with his lips and closed his eyes. A few minutes pasted and Castle pulled away,

before Beckett pulled completely away from him, she leaned in close to his ear "By the way, there's no need for fighting when you have already won.".

She gave him one last kiss on his cheek before she closed the door. Castle didn't move, he didn't breathe. He did a fist pump in the air and walked to the elevator.

The next morning Beckett woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, she rolled over and pressed the off button. As she got up, she looked at her dress from last night and a smiled sweeped across her face and she remembered having a good time with Castle, and that kiss. She touched her lips and she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Normally Kate didn't dress up for a guy or anyone for that matter, but today she was feeling something different, something she never felt before and she liked it. She went to her closet to pick out todays outfit; she picked out a white button down shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, her favorite red leather jacket and her matching red four inch stilettos. After she changed she went to the bathroom to apply her makeup and do her hair. Today she put on just a little more lip gloss, a little more perfume and she added a little more curls to her hair. She walked towards her dresser where she latched her father's watch to her wrist and put her mother ring around her neck. She went to her kitchen to find her purse; she grabbed her badge and clipped in on her belt, and holstered her gun to her hip. After she finished putting her money and ID back into her wallet, she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

She walked into the precinct and saw Castle talking to the boys. Esposito saw Beckett step off the elevator over Castle's shoulder "Morning Boss!" he shouted as Castle ran over to her desk, grabbed her coffee and ran to her.

Ryan watched as Castle ran to Beckett "Dude, there is definitely something going on between those too".

As Castle handed Beckett her coffee he kissed her hand "Good morning Detective".

Beckett smiled as he kissed her hand and then realized the boys were watching "Castle what you are doing?" she hissed.

Castle gave her a sad look "What, I resisted from those pretty pink lips, since I'm sure the Esposito and Ryan are watching".

Esposito and Ryan's jaws dropped as they watched Castle and Beckett walk to her desk. Beckett began doing some paperwork as Ryan and Esposito started their file organizing that Beckett made them do a couple days ago, the two files were so thick with papers they didn't even put a dent in it.

A few hours passed when Beckett's phone rang, without looking up from her paper work she grabbed her phone and answered "Beckett". She ended the call and stood up,

Castle looked at her as she put on her jacket "who was that?" he asked,

"that was Lanie, she needs to talk to me, but since we don t have a case I'm sure its personal, so stay here with the boys just in case, I'll be back in an hour or so."

Castle watched as Beckett walked towards the elevator _is it just me or is she swaying her hips more? _Castle's train of thought was broken when Esposito and Ryan plopped down on the edge of Beckett's desk

Esposito crossed his arms "So bro, what's going on with you and Beckett lately, anything you wanna share?" Ryan laughed "yeah Castle, what's going on?"

Castle leaned back in his chair "nothing is going on with Beckett and me".

Esposito scoffed "yeah right bro, we see what's happening lately between the two of you, first someone mysteriously orders Beckett her favorite food for lunch and she giggles at something in the sack and I'm sure it wasn't the food."

Ryan chimed in "then she left work VOLUNTARLY and claimed she had a date"

"Then the next day you come in all happy and cheery".

Ryan stood up and crossed his arms "then the next week you two are touching more, and she is giggling bro"

Esposito piped up "yeah bro giggling, Beckett doesn't EVER giggle, then she actually lets you drink from her soda….twice"

Ryan laughed "then she comes in the morning, wearing extra lip gloss, and you literally run towards her to make sure she has coffee".

Esposito got up and stood in front of Castle "and then to top it all off bro, you kissed her hand, and she let you". Ryan crossed his arms "So bro like we asked before WHAT is going on between you too?"


	13. Chapter 13

Evening Blues Chapter Thirteen

While the boys were grilling Castle, down at the morgue Lanie was doing some barbecuing of her own. As Beckett walked into the morgue she saw Lanie sitting at her desk, leaned back in her computer chair with her feet propped up on her desk reading the paper. Beckett laughed at her best friend as she knocked on the open door,

"Hey Lanie, what's up?"

Lanie raised her eyebrow as she set her feet back down on the floor "So anything you wanna tell me that's been happening between you and writer-boy?".

Beckett sighed as she took a seat in one of the chairs Lanie had arranged in front of her desk, as she leaned back she felt like she was in high school all over again, sitting in the principal Martin's office waiting for a her punishment from blooding a girls nose. "What are you talking about?"

Lanie folded the paper up and pushed it towards Beckett so she could read the headlines _Writer and Muse get HEATed at his book party_, as Beckett read the paper her eyes widened, under the headline was a picture of Castle holding Beckett's hand at the table they sat at in front of the stage at the party and the second picture was of Castle leaning in towards Beckett's ear with a smile on her face.

Lanie sat back in her chair again "So, again what is going on with you and writer-boy?"

Beckett gave folded the paper and threw it back at Lanie she sighed in frustration "fine I will tell you, but you better not tell the boys" she said in a threatening tone.

"Ok deal, now spill it!".

Beckett began to tell Lanie about the date at the bowling alley (which even though she was supposed to give Lanie the rest of the details that night, she didn't), the note he left with the Chinese food, the note he left in her door, and the date at the party last night. Beckett finished telling her best friend all the details as she back in her chair once more. Lanie's suspicious facial expressions turned into a cheeky grin. Lanie leaned forward and propped her elbows onto her desk

"So are you too finally a couple, because I could really use my winnings in the bet to buy me a new purse".

Beckett laughed and rolled her eyes at her best friend "well not technically, we have only been on two dates, but he hasn't exactly came out and asked me to be his girlfriend so I suppose not".

Lanie groaned in frustration "Oh my God, you too move slower than cold syrup!".

Beckett laughed as she walked out the door "Bye Lanie!".

Back at the precinct Castle was being bombarded by questions and threats if he didn't explain from the boys, as Beckett stepped off the elevator, he sighed a sigh of relief, he was never so happy to see that woman as he was right now. Beckett looked at Castle and his face was white, she looked at Ryan and Esposito as they almost ran to their desks. She walked over to Castle, grabbed her newspaper off her desk

"you okay Castle, you look like you've seen a ghost".

tried to bring a smile to his face "I'm so glad your back, Esposito and Ryan was basically interrogating me trying to found out what's going on between us."

Beckett laughed "well you're not the only one who was getting interrogated, Lanie did the same to me, and showed me the headlines in the paper, have you seen it yet?"

Castle gave her a confused looked "No what does it say?"

Beckett handed him the paper "See for yourself".

As castle took the paper and sat down at his chair, his face went pale and he eyes widened. He swallowed hard as he said in a shaky voice "Beckett I'm sorry I didn't know that this was going to happen."

Beckett took the paper from Castle's hands and threw in her trash can "It's okay Castle, I figured there was going to be some kind of blurb about us since that photographer wouldn't stop taking pictures." Castle's face began to turn back to its normal color and he felt his breath steady again, he was so shocked that Beckett didn't seem to mind the cameras and press anymore; she seemed more at ease with everything to do with him lately that it surprised him.

Castle took her hand in his "So what did Lanie have to say?" as he wiggled his eyebrows".

Time flew by as there was only paperwork, not a single body had dropped and it was already 5:00pm, Beckett told the boys they could head home and she finished with the last of her paperwork, Castle was playing a game on his phone trying to beat his latest score, he was so glued to the game he never noticed Beckett shutting down her computer and putting the files away. Beckett stood up , put her leather jacket on and stuffed her phone in her pocket, as she stopped to watched Castle he was playing some game that was making alien noises and blasts and booms. Beckett laughed to herself; he was always downloading the latest app, or watching the latest sci-fi movie.

"Castle you coming?"

Castle looked up at Beckett "huh?"

Beckett grabbed his phone, put in her pocket and pulled him from his chair

"its 5:00, and I'm starving lets go grab a pizza and we can watch a movie at my place." As he quickly got up from his chair, he put on his jacket and walked towards the elevator behind her,

"so can I have my phone back?" Beckett laughed as she pushed the down button on the elevator "you can have it back before you leave".

They hailed a cab and gave directions to a pizza parlor a few blocks down the street. As the cab pulled up, Castle paid for the drive and opened the door for Beckett. They walked inside the pizza parlor and the smell of dough and toppings filled their noses. Inside there was booths lined against the walls, and five tables with four chairs at each table were in the middle, there was an old timey jukebox in the corner and a few gumball machines by the door. From the counter you could see into the kitchen, Beckett watched as the cooks flipped the dough in the air and spoke in Italian. Castle ordered a supreme pizza with extra cheese and bell peppers and two Dr. Peppers to go. Beckett walked to one of the tables and sat down, Castle followed her, and they chatted for a few minutes on what kind of movie to see as they waited for their pizza to cook. About twenty minutes had passed when there order number was being called Beckett quickly got to the counter first to pay for their meal before Castle could even whip out his American Express card.

"Rick it's just pizza, no need for plastic".

Castle carried the pizza as Beckett carried the drinks back to their cab; they hopped in and rode along to Beckett's apartment. Once they got to her apartment she went to her room to change into more comfy clothes, when she came out of her bedroom she was wearing a Yankees Baseball T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Castle was settled on the couch with the pizza box open scrolling through Netflix looking for a good movie, Beckett smiled as she starred at Castle, he seem very at home and domestic sitting on her couch, in a pair of jeans, his white t-shirt he wore under his button down and a pair of socks. Castle smiled as Beckett came and sat beside him

"so what movie do you wanna watch?"

Beckett leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza "It doesn't matter you pick, but nothing scary, I have to deal with ugly looking criminals at work, I don't wanna watch ugly looking creepers at home".

Castle laughed as he took a bite of pizza "deal!".

Thanks everyone who continue to add my story to their alert/faves, and thanks everyone for the, how can I say this?...AWESOME reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Evening Blues Chapter Fourteen

As Castle continued to scroll through the numerous choices, Beckett leaned against him

"So are you gonna pick a movie anytime soon? She said in a sarcastic tone.

Castle handed her the remote "Well Miss bossy, since you're in such a rush to watch a movie you pick it."

Beckett grabbed the remote from his hand and started scrolling through the comedy section. She scrolled for about five minutes when she finally decided on _The Hangover_.

Castle laughed as he realized what movie she had picked "I would have never guessed you liked that movie".

Beckett grabbed another slice of pizza "You have to remember Mr. Castle, I'm full of surprises."

After they finished their pizza, Castle leaned back on the couch with his head against the arm rest, Beckett leaned against him with her head on his chest and one arm draped around his waist. Castle put one around her shoulders and the other arm around her waist. About forty five minutes had passed as the two continued to watch the movie and Beckett's eyes started to get heavy as she paid more attention to the sound of Castle's heartbeat than the movie. She exhaled as she drifted off to sleep. Castle was so into watching the movie he hadn't realized when Kate fell asleep, as she exhaled he looked down when he saw her eyes closed. He quickly maneuvered is phone out of her back pocket trying not to touch more than his phone. He sent Alexis a quick text saying he wouldn't be home tonight as set his phone on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote, turned the movie off and settled back against the couch he kissed Kate on her forehead and went to sleep.

Alexis was sitting at the bar doing some biology homework when her phone buzzed, she put her pen down and opened her phone to reveal the message

_Hey pumpkin, just wanted to let you know I won't be home tonight, see you in the morning, love you, don't have a house party without me!_ She laughed as she read her father's last part of the text _I have entirely too much homework for a party_.

As Martha came strolling into the kitchen she saw her granddaughter seated at the bar, with thick books opened and she was writing notes down on a piece of notebook paper.

"Darling it's late, why are on earth are you doing homework?"

Alexis sighed as she put her pen down "this is biology, I already finished my chemistry homework and I'm almost done anyways"

Martha went to the kitchen a pulled out a wine glass and a bottle of red wine "Have you spoke to your father? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

Alexis finished writing down her notes as stood up "He sent me a text saying he wasn't going to be home tonight."

Martha smiled a smug grin as she took a sip 'I wonder where he is at tonight?"

Alexis closed her books and placed them into her backpack "the last time I checked he was still with Beckett when they left the precinct, so I guess he is…" her thoughts trailed off as a million things started to pop into her head.

Martha watched as her granddaughter eyes went wide and face went pale. Martha laughed as she pulled her into a hug "Darling, your father is grown, but I doubt Detective Beckett is like any other women he has dated."

Alexis face changed back to its normal color as she took a deep breath "You're probably right Grams, I'm going to bed goodnight. " Martha watched as she sauntered up the stair "goodnight darling!"

Beckett woke up to the sun light hitting her straight in her face _I have got to get darker curtains_, she squinted her eyes as she realized she wasn't in her bedroom, she looked down to see a white t-shirt as she watched Castle's chest rise and fall with each breath he inhaled and exhaled. She looked around her living room when she saw the empty pizza box with a few crust pieces, their two empty soda's and Castle phone lying next to the remote _I put his phone in my back pocket, how did it get on the .._, her thoughts trailed off as she immediately remembered how they were watching a movie and then she fell asleep, _great, he took his phone out of my back pocket, I will never hear the end of this._ Castle stirred as opened his eyes, Beckett propped herself onto one hand on the couch but she was still lying next to him

"Stop thinking so loudly, people are trying to sleep around here."

Beckett smiled as she swatted Castle's chest "Good morning, you want some coffee?" Castle sat up and went to give her a light peck on her lips when he felt her hand against his chest to stop him

"No way buster, morning breath, brush first, kiss later."

Castle gave her a sad look "But I don't have a toothbrush here."

Beckett stood up and strolled to her bathroom to brush her teeth and try to tame her wild morning hair. Castle walked over to her kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee; he leaned against the counter as he rubbed his eyes. He liked waking up next to Kate; he liked the thought of spending his nights next to her. He laughed as he remembered her pushing him away for a morning kiss because of morning breath. He took a sip of coffee and immediately spat it back into the cup; he poured the rest down the drain and sat the cup in the sink. Beckett came strolling out of her bedroom and threw Castle an extra toothbrush. Beckett smiled as she noticed the coffee mug in the sink and Castle wiping his mouth

"Don't like the coffee either I take it?"

Castle caught the toothbrush and walked towards her bathroom "remember how I said the coffee at the precinct tasted like a monkey peed in battery acid? Well congratz yours does too."

Beckett laughed as she balled up a towel and threw it at him; he barely got into her bedroom door before it missed him. Beckett put some bagels into the toaster and poured two glasses of orange juice, after the bagels toasted she lather them with butter and sat them down on the table. She walked to her front door and grabbed the paper knowing Castle would want to read it. She sat down and took a sip of her orange juice as Castle came out from the bathroom with his hair much calmer and his breath minty fresh,

"So how about that morning kiss now?".

Castle walked over to Beckett and planted a lingering good morning kiss on her lips as he sat down. Castle grabbed the paper as he sat down

"Look at us, being all domestic".

Beckett rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her bagel when her phone buzzed. Beckett looked at the caller ID and answered "Beckett", as she wrote down the crime scenes address, Castle watched her body language and facial expression changed from "Kate" to "Detective Beckett" in those few minutes just from answering her phone. He was so in awe how she could be giggling one minute and how the next she could easily take down a criminal. As Beckett began towards her bedroom to get ready for work, she turned to Castle

"I'm going to go change and then I can drop you off at your place so you can change clothes and I'll meet you at the crime scene."

Castle gave her a confused look "Well I can just wear these clothes."

Beckett raised her eyebrow 'Do you really want to have Lanie, Ryan and Esposito interrogate us both at the crime scene on why you came strolling up in the exact clothes you wore yesterday?" Castle smiled as he leaned back in his chair Beckett walked to her room and before she closed her doors she yelled "I didn't think so!"

I'm loving the feedback from you guys! Here is chapter 14!


	15. Chapter 15

Evening Blues Chapter Fifteen

Beckett came out of her bedroom as she latched her father's watch onto her wrist. Castle had just finished tucking in his shirt and rolling the sleeves up. Castle watched her as she checked her gun then holstered it to her hip. She clipped her badge onto her belt, and then grabbed her black leather jacket.

"You ready?"

He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door "yeah let's go".

Once Beckett pulled up to Castle's building, Castle stepped out as Beckett rolled down the window "Don't forget the coffee!"

Castle smiled as he turned to walk to the door "When have I ever forgotten?" Becket smiled as she pulled away from the curb and headed towards the crime scene. She thought of the way Castle kissed her good morning, and the way he looked at her after she came out of her bedroom, she could get used to waking up next to Castle, she loved the way his hands fit around her, she loved the way he kissed her, like it was going to be the last one _whoa! Did I just say love? No way, were not even 'officially dating' and I…_Her thoughts were broken when a car behind her sitting at the green light started honking at her to go. She sighed as she pulled up to the location.

Meanwhile at Castle's Loft: Castle opened the door to his loft as he walked in, he was bombarded by Alexis giving him a hug.

"Hey pumpkin"

Alexis had a cheeky grin plastered onto her face "So where were you last night?".

He smiled as he threw his coat on the sofa "A writer never kisses and tells."

Alexis rolled her eyes "you were with Detective Beckett weren't you?" she said in her best sarcastic tone as she crossed her arms.

Castle turned around to face his daughter, at this moment he never thought she looked more like Beckett standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot waiting for him to answer her.

"Well we went to get pizza and then the movie and we fell…how did you know?"

Alexis rolled her eyes again and put her hands on her hips _oh my God, did she just do Beckett's eye roll and now she has her hands on her hips just like her! Wait, why I am thinking about Beckett again, FOCUS Rick! _

"Dad, it's so obvious, first you tell me that your leaving the precinct, then the next thing I know, your texting me saying you won't be home for the night, and I don't even want to know why, and then you come home and your all like glowing or something."

Castle smiled "Well wouldn't you make a fine detective, yes I was with Kate, but nothing like that happened, and we fell asleep on her couch, and am I really glowing?"

Alexis grabbed her bag and kissed her dad on the cheek "Love you dad, and I'm glad she makes you happy, she the first girlfriend you have in a long time that I actually approve of."

As Alexis walked towards the door Castle stood there in shock "by the way were not actually officially dating!" he shouted as Alexis opened the door, she threw her hand up in the air "Whatever you wanna call it dad!"

Castle retreated to his bedroom to change into a fresh pair of clothes. He was hanging up his coat when Martha descended from the stairs "well aren't you home a little early, or should I sat late?"

Castle smiled as he shut the door "Mornin' mother."

Martha went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee "So how are things between you and Detective Beckett lately?"

Castle smiled as put his wallet into his pocket "things between us are good, but we have only been on two dates and I've been thinking about taking her out somewhere and making it "official " as Alexis said."

Martha smiled as she patted her sons arm "Well you too finally opened your eyes about each other; I'd say it's already official, besides Beckett isn't going to let you use your money all the time like the previous women, so you might wanna think about plan B."

Castle groaned in frustration, he hated when his mother was right, Kate was different from all the other women he had dated in the past, they were all for his money, and his fame. Kate was unique, she was special, she wasn't going to let him to toss his money here and there just for a few dates and bouquets of flowers. For her he had to come up with something special, something that didn't involve the use of lots of money, limo or expensive dresses, he had to come up with something…..extraordinary.

After Beckett and her homicide team finished at the crime scene they drove back to the station. Ryan and Esposito got out of their car first and started towards the door as Beckett followed. Ryan had a smug smile on his face

"So where is your shadow?" Beckett rolled her eyes and without thinking she blurted "he went back to his apartment to…" She stopped immediately when she realized what she had just said.

Esposito looked back a Ryan and raised his eyebrows "Really now, and why would he have to go back to his apartment again?...Unless"

Ryan chimed in "Unless he stayed with you last night." The boys snickered as they walked to the elevator.

Beckett face was beet red; she can't believe she just blurted that out, especially to those two, _well great, so much for avoiding interrogation_

_._ Beckett took a deep breath as she stepped off the elevator "We watched a movie and we fell asleep, nothing happened, and if you guys tell Lanie about this, I will shoot you."

Esposito shook his head as he walked to the murder board "Riight…nothing happened, that's your story and your sticking to it."

Ryan laughed as he handed Esposito the pictures of the crime scene "well dude, I do believe they are officially together."

Esposito scoffed, "no there not bro, if they were together we would have already known." Ryan looked at Esposito in confusion "what are you talking about?"

Esposito sighed "dude, if they were a couple, Lanie would have already known because Lanie is the only other person besides Castle around here that can pull these things out of Beckett, if they were a couple, Lanie would have already told us."

Ryan smiled "ooh..right, we gotta talk to Lanie!"

As Castle entered the bull pen, he saw Esposito and Ryan at the murder and Beckett was at her desk trying to focus on some papers. He noticed how the boys watched his every movement as he walked towards Beckett, it was very awkward. As he sat down in his chair and handed Beckett her coffee he asked in a questioning tone

"What's with those two over there?"

Beckett sighed as she took a sip up coffee "well they asked me where you were and I may have accidently let it slip that you went home to change, then they accused us of basically sleeping together so I had to tell them we watched a movie and nothing happened and I get the feeling they don't exactly believe me."

Castle smiled as he leaned back into his chair "Wow its only 8:30 and you have already had a busy morning."

Beckett laughed "so how did Alexis take it when you came home?"

Castle sighed "well she figured out I was with you, she would make a hell of a detective, and then her and mother assumed we were dating like as in girlfriend-boyfriend type of dating."

Beckett's face went pale; she swallowed hard "um what did you tell them?" Castle leaned forward and laced his fingers through hers "well about that…."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I saw some your reviews about the dialog hard to read so I changed it up a bit, hopefully this helps. Tell me watcha think!

Evening Blues Chapter Sixteen

Beckett raised her eyebrows, "Castle" she warned, "What did you tell them?"

Castle gave her hand a gentle squeeze, he cleared his throat "I, uh, I just told them that I wanted to make it 'official'."

Beckett let go of Castle's hand and leaned back in her chair, "you want to what now?" Her voice surprised her; the words came out in more of a threatening tone, than a question. She watched Castle's face, he seemed to be nervous about even bringing up the subject, and now she might have just scared him even more unintentionally.

_Great_ she thought, _I just scared him even more, what is wrong with me!_

Castle swallowed hard, his palms were sweaty and he felt like he had a lump in his throat, he didn't mean to be so forward, at least he didn't think he was being forward, but Beckett's face and tone said it all. He leaned forward in his chair as he took a deep breath

"Last night at the party when Paula asked if we were together, I was so nervous that you would get mad and leave, but you didn't, then the hosts ask me the same thing and after that I just thought…."

His words were interrupted by Beckett's phone ringing, she looked at the caller ID, it was Lanie. Beckett hesitated before she answered _this had better be about the murder_ she thought as she answered "Beckett". Castle leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair, he hated that every time him and Beckett were in a serious conversation someone always called, a body always dropped or the boys would find something thing at that very moment. Sometimes he just wanted to throw her phone down the toilet so they could finish their conversations. He knew having Kate as his girlfriend would be wonderful, and they would be perfect together but sometimes he wished that she would put being the a cop on the back burner for a little while and just be Kate. Beckett ended the call and stood to put her jacket on

"that was Lanie, she found something" Castle stood to follow her when she stopped him, "Rick, you stay here, I need some time to think, I'll be back in a few minutes or so, and we aren't done talking."

Beckett could see the disappointment and sadness in Castle's eyes, she didn't mean to scare him or make him even more nervous, but things had been happening so fast between the two of them, as least she thought they were happening fast that she just needed some time to think. She wasn't one for public affection, especially at the station, but she wanted to assure him that she wasn't mad; she smiled as she gave him a light peck on his lips before stepping into the elevator. As Castle watched her step onto the elevator and the doors closed he exhaled slowly. At first he was nervous that he moved to fast but that kiss and smile told him everything was going to be ok.

Esposito and Ryan exchanged looks as the sauntered over to Castle who was sitting in his chair thinking about what just happened.

Ryan sat on Beckett's desk "ok bro, this is the second time she left you here this week, did you get grounded again?"

Esposito chuckled as he crossed his arms "yeah bro, what did you do this time?

" Castle stood up and walked between the two towards the break room "she had to go and see Lanie".

Ryan shook his head as he walked back to his desk, Esposito took one last look at Castle before he followed.

Meanwhile at the Morgue: As Beckett walked in, Lanie was hovering over the body examining the victim's right shoulder. Beckett walked over to the slab to get a better look at the victim.

"Hey Lanie, what did you find?" ,

Lanie pointed to the victims shoulder "well besides the blunt force trauma to the back of his head, your boy here looks like he has a broken shoulder, looks like it happened maybe trying to block the killers attack".

Beckett leaned in to get a closer look "so you think are victim may have put up a fight and instead got a broke shoulder and a beating to his head?"

Lanie wrote down some notes "it appears that way". Lanie walked into her office to finished writing the notes down

"So I hear you and writer-boy are getting cozier lately".

Beckett sighed as she followed her "Can we please not talk about that now, just gimme the rest of the notes."

Lanie finished writing the notes as she handed the slip of paper to Beckett "you wanna talk about it?"

Beckett groaned in frustration "not really ".

Lanie put her hands on her hips "Katherine Beckett, if you don't tell me what is going on between the two of you I'm going down to the station and ask him myself!"

Beckett sighed as she plopped herself in a chair "I may have scared him this morning".

Lanie gave Beckett a confused look as she sat down in her computer chair "You didn't shoot him did you?"

Beckett laughed "No Lanie, I didn't shoot him". Beckett began to tell Lanie the conversation her and Castle had. After a few minutes had passed Lanie smiled a cheeky grin as leaned back in her

"Well all I can say is, you need to let him in, and quit being such a chicken, that man loves you and I can see it all over your face, but you love him too, so hurry up and get together all ready!" Beckett rolled her eyes and she walked out the door "Bye Lanie!"

It was now well around 12:00, and the only Beckett had accomplished in her morning, was scaring Castle and getting some crazy advice from her best friend. Beckett groaned in frustration _I need some coffee!_. After Beckett pulled up to the station she turned off her car and stepped out, she took a deep breath as she walked inside. After she pressed the button to the elevator she tapped her fingers nervously on her thigh waiting for the doors to open. It seemed like it was taking forever for the doors open, or maybe she was just a little ancy. When the elevator chimed, she exhaled as she stepped in, she rode it to the homicide floor, when the doors opened again, she wiped her hands onto her pants and stepped off. She quickly scanned the floor, Ryan and Esposito were looking into some files and Castle was in the break room getting a cup of coffee. Beckett made her way over to the boys as she handed them the notes from Lanie "add these too the board". Ryan nodded as he took the paper and began to write the notes down. Esposito looked at his boss with a concerned face

"You okay Beckett?"

Beckett let out a sigh as she walked towards the break room "yeah I'm good" .

Castle had his back turned from the door as he was stirring in the creamer. Beckett walked in and sat down on the couch

"Make that two please."

Castle turned to see Beckett sitting on the couch with her knees brought up under her, he smiled as he reached for a second cup. After castle had both of their cups, he sauntered his way over to the couch, handed Beckett her cup and sat down.

"Thanks Castle" as she took a sip. She put her hand on his knee "sorry for running out on you earlier, I just needed to think."

Castle put his coffee down and laced his fingers through hers, "it's okay, I understand, but I need to know something." A million things popped into Becketts mind, her hear started to race as she tried to figure out where he was going with his question, he took a deep breath

"what?"

Castle smiled a cocky grin as he leaned forward "Do you like the park?"

Beckett gave him a confused look, "umm yes, why?"

Castle stood up and kissed her cheek, "Good, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

Beckett smiled as she watched Castle walk towards the elevator "what am I supposed to wear?" she shouted.

Castle smiled as he stepped onto the elevator, he shrugged "how about casual again?" Beckett leaned back onto the couch as she took a sip of coffee _what is he up to now?_


	17. Chapter 17

Evening Blues Chapter Seventeen

As Beckett sat at her desk she tried to think of what Castle was planning, but with him you never know. She usually hated surprises; after her mom died she hated any kind of surprise even if it was a good one. But with Richard Castle, she liked his surprises they were always sweet and loving, even if some of them were way off like the limo when it was supposedly a 'casual' date. Ryan and Esposito were watching Beckett as she sat at her desk doing nothing. Ryan raised his eyebrow

"Dude, she is just sitting there doing nothing"

Esposito propped his head on his hand as he leaned on his desk "I know bro, and she smiling, Beckett never just sits and does nothing when we have a case and she especially never smiles like THAT"

Beckett sat there while a few minutes pasted when she felt eyes on her, she immediately sat up in her chair and started to quickly scan the bullpen. When the boys saw her sit up, the immediately went back to their earlier position occasionally looking up at Beckett and then back at each other with smirks plastered across their faces. When Beckett realized that the boys were watching her but doing their best not to show it, she sat back in her chair and gave them a glare.

"What guys, why are the two of you staring a whole thru me?"

Ryan stammered as Esposito piped up "We uh, were just trying to figure out why you were sitting there being all smiley."

Beckett crossed her arms "Can't a girl just smile once in a while, or is that a crime?"

Esposito shrugged as he went back to his paperwork, Ryan ducked his head and muttered under his breath "I'm sure it has something to do with Castle."

Beckett pushed away from her chair and walked over to Ryan's desk, she slapped her hand on the file he was reading to make him look up, she leaned in where she was inches away from his face "You wanna share with the whole class?"

Ryan's hands got sweaty and he cleared his throat nervously "I uh, I was just saying uh". As Beckett moved her hand from the file and backed up from Ryan, she put her hands on her hips "I didn't think so, get back to work."

As Beckett walked back to her desk she smiled as if she just won a war. She sat down and sipped her coffee while she got back to her notes. Esposito looked at Ryan, his face was pale, his eyes were wide and he had little beads of sweat that had formed at his temples. Esposito snickered as he punched Ryan's arm "Looks like you got told by the principal today bro, I wouldn't mess with her anymore, and she is liable to probably shoot either of us today after that little incident."

Time flew by and it was 5:00, the team had worked all day on the case and they weren't getting anywhere. All the good leads alibied out, the only evidence was the wrench the killer used to hit the victim in the back of his head, the victims broken shoulder and the victims cell phone. Ryan and Esposito had ordered pizza and were scarfing it down while they watched the reruns of lasts night's game. Beckett decided to take a break from the case, as she walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee Ryan offered her some pizza.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm gonna eat later."

Ryan looked at Esposito and back at Beckett, "When have you ever turned down pizza on a hard case, it's like comfort food of the NYPD."

Beckett laughed as sat down at the table to drink her coffee, "I have a date later, and I don't wanna ruin my appetite by eating pizza." Ryan was just about to respond when Esposito shook his head, Ryan immediaelty remembered what happened earlier and simply said "ok". Beckett was surprised at the boys when they didn't protest or tease her, but she had bitten Ryan's head off earlier and she had them scared. She smiled as she took another sip of her coffee, it was good to have them scared once in a while, it keeps them on their toes, and it keeps her in control. Captain Montgomery was sitting at his desk when he looked up to see his homicide detectives nowhere in the bull pen. He stood up from his chair and strolled into the break room, when he saw Esposito and Ryan eating pizza and watching TV, and Beckett drinking a cup of coffee. Captain Montgomery cleared his throat, when all three detectives whipped their heads around. Ryan and Esposito quickly switched off the TV as Beckett turned in her chair to face her captain.

"Sir we were just.."

Captain Montgomery smiled as he put his hand up to stop Beckett "I know what you were doing, you were taking a break, it's understandable, but it has been a long day and a very, very difficult case, so why don't you guys head out and I'll see you in the morning."

Beckett normally hated leaving that early when there was still a case to be closed but her brain was turning into mush and she wanted to be awake for her date with Castle, she complied as she walked out the door towards her desk to grab her things. Captain Montgomery was surprised at her action when she didn't even try to argue, he looked at Beckett and then back at the boys.

"Is Beckett feeling alright?"

The boys snickered, Esposito chimed in "Well sir, were not exactly sure, her and Castle are acting different today, actually this week and all of last week as well, and we can't get anything out of neither of them and Lanie hasn't spilled either." Ryan crossed his arms as he waited to make sure Beckett was out of where see could hear

"And today she bit my head off for making a comment under my breath,"

Captain Montgomery shook his head as he smiled "Well whatever it is, I hope those two finally are together, I'm tired of seeing them dance around, and I would really like to win the pot we all have going."

They boys smiled as they walked towards the elevator. Beckett finished getting her things together, grabbed her coat and stuffed her phone into her pocket. As she walked past the break room she saw her captain turning off the light 'Night Sir, see you tomorrow." With that she stepped into the elevator and rode it down.

When Beckett walked into her apartment she placed her keys, her purse and her phone onto the counter as she headed towards her bathroom to take a shower and freshen up before changing clothes. When she emerged from the shower she wiped off the condensation that had formed into the mirror and started to dry her hair. Once her hair was completely dry she fixed it with just enough curls that they fell against her shoulder. She applied her makeup lightly and looked at herself in the mirror once more to make sure everything was just right. She walked to her closet as she rummaged through her clothes, this time she didn't have to think so hard about finding something causal to wear, she wasn't nervous like the first date and she was looking forward to seeing what Castle had planned. She finally decided on a pair of older dark jeans with a few rips in them, a grey t-shirt, and a pair of Nikes. She walked to her dresser as placed her mother's ring around her neck and her father's watch around her wrist. She wasn't so sure about being in the park at night without her gun so she decided to holster her smaller gun that was more concealed to her hip. She picked out her favorite black leather jacket and put it on. She looked at her watch 6:45. It was almost time for Castle to pick her up. She sauntered into her living room, as she remembered the date before he didn't want her to take her purse so she took out a few bills from her wallet and her ID and stuff them in her jean pocket, when she heard a knock out the door. A smile grew on her face as she walked over to the door and opened it. Castle smiled as she let him in, he was wearing light faded jeans, a Green Lantern t-shirt and a pair of low cut converse sneakers.

"Hey Rick, look no purse this time."

Castle smiled as he took her hand and laced his fingers through hers "You ready?"

Beckett smiled "yup, let's go" as they walked towards the elevator she squeezed his hand "you didn't bring the Limo this time did you?"

Castle laughed "Would you be disappointed if I say we are taking a regular cab this time?"

Beckett smiled as they stepped into the elevator "Maybe just a little, but I'm sure I could recover."


	18. Chapter 18

Evening Blues Chapter Eighteen

Castle hailed a cab, and held the door open as Beckett stepped in. He gave the cabby instructions to go to Central Park as he drove off. Castle sat back in his seat and wrapped his arm around Beckett's waist. Beckett inched closer as they rode in silence to the park. Once the cabby pulled up to the park, Castle paid him and they stepped out. As Castle led Beckett to a spot under a clump of trees, she saw a blanket that had been arranged on the ground, a picnic basket and iPod touch, which looked to be connected to a set of small speakers. Beckett smiled as she sat down

"What's in the picnic basket Rick?"

Castle smiled a cocky grin as he passed the basket over to her, it's not what you think, and that's all I'm saying."

Beckett opened the two flaps of the picnic basket; she was expecting to see a bottle of wine or something more elegant like that. That's what they did in the movies at least. When she pushed back the cover she saw two burgers from Remy's, two milkshakes and one large order of fries.

Castle watched her as she begin take the food out of the basket "told ya" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's even better than what I was expecting."

After the two of them finished eating Castle turned on the iPod and soft, slow music began playing. He stood up and offered Beckett his hand and this time she didn't hesitate to accept. Castle pulled her closer and he wrapped his hands around her waist. Beckett put her arms loosely around Castle's neck when she felt his right hand move down. Castle froze when he felt her gun holstered to her hip, he pulled back so he could see her face.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Beckett blushed slightly "Well I didn't exactly like the idea of being in the park at night, without my gun."

Castle smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows "you don't think I could protect you?"

Beckett rolled her eyes she smiled as cocky grin "well I didn't want to be without my gun, in case a crazed fan girl decides to show up and ask for you to sign something that isn't paper."

Castle laughed as Beckett put her head back on his chest as he started to sway. They were so into just being together, that neither of them saw the photographer a few yards away from them snapping pictures as they held on to one other. They danced for about twenty minutes when Castle pulled away,

"You wanna go for a walk?"

Beckett nodded wordlessly as she took his hand in hers. They walked and talked about how Ryan and Esposito were giving them a hard time and how Beckett had Lanie promise she wouldn't spill anything to the boys. Castle was getting nervous, he was about to ask her basically to become his girlfriend and he didn't know exactly how to approach the conversation. Little beads of sweat started forming at the hair line by his temples, and his hand started to get clammy. Beckett could sense the instant change in him, especially since she holding his hand and they started to get sweaty. Beckett stopped walking and faced Castle.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Castle cleared his throat and put his hands on her waist "Remember how the other night Paula asked if we were together?...Well while you were talking to that guest, the two hosts of the party asked me the same thing, and well I just thought since we have been going on dates lately and everyone assumes were already 'official' why don't we make it official?"

Beckett smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck; she ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a light kiss. When Castle pulled away he smiled his cocky grin and wiggled his eyebrows "I'll take that as a yes!"

When Beckett finally got home that night, or perhaps morning it was 1:25am. She kicked her shoes off and threw on jack onto the couch. She walked wordlessly into her bedroom to change into her pajamas she searched her drawer until she found a pair of yoga pants and a blue t-shirt with the NYPD logo on it. She changed into her pants and was just about to change into her NYPD shirt when she got a sudden whiff of something on her shirt. It was a familiar smell, she had been close to everyday, but lately she had gotten extremely close to this certain smell. It was Richard Castle; she could smell his cologne on her shirt from where they danced. She smiled as she decided to leave it on. Beckett crawled into bed and before she knew it she was asleep.

Beckett arrived at the station a little earlier than normal to try and finish the case they had been working on the day before. She was studying the case files when she suddenly a mug of coffee appeared in front of her. Castle sat down in his chair as he took a sip of his coffee

"Good morning Kate"

"Hey Cast…uh Rick, what are you doing here so early?"

Castle leaned forward in his chair "I just thought I'd get here early and surprise you; I knew you would get here early because of the case and everything."

Beckett smiled as she took a sip of coffee, she heard the doors to the elevators and Ryan and Esposito walked in.

"Mornin' Boss" they both said in unison

They all said there good mornings and the boys headed to their desk to continue looking into the case they had been working on. The morning passed by slow, and they had found out a few more things about their case, but nothing too useful, it was now well past 10:00am. Ryan came running up to Beckett's desk, he finally found a lead on a dangerous suspect that was linked to the case. Beckett and her team walked to the elevator as Castle followed

"Rick, I need you to stay here, this guy is pretty dangerous."

Castle usually didn't follow those orders but he could see the concern on Beckett's face. "Um okay, but call if you need me."

When the trio got to the apartment building to pick up the suspect, it didn't look very welcoming, the windows that were still there somewhat had either graffiti on them or bullet holes through them. Esposito took one look at the building and brought out their bullet proof vests. They all three strapped on the vests and unholstered their guns. Beckett led the team to the suspect's door as Ryan and Esposito flanked her. Once the team was at the door, Beckett positioned herself on the left side, Esposito went to the right side, and Ryan flanked behind Beckett.

Esposito beated on the door, "Andrew Keens, NYPD open up!"

Behind the door the team could hear the floor creaking as the footsteps were getting farther away. A few seconds had passed and since no one was answering the door, and they needed this suspect, Beckett back away from the door a few, inches and in a swift motion, she kicked it opened and walked inside, Ryan and Esposito flanked her while they entered, then went separate ways to clear the rooms. Esposito walked past the living and into the kitchen, while Beckett walked into the bedroom and to the bathroom. Ryan walked over to Esposito as he was holstering his gun when the boys heard two gun shots. Ryan quickly took his gun back out and they ran into the bedroom where Beckett was at. The suspect was lying on the floor, holding his right hand against his left shoulder, while he had his small hand gun resting in his left. Ryan quickly handcuffed him and called and EMT for his gunshot wound. Esposito found Beckett leaning slightly against the wall, she had her gun holstered and was trying to stop the blood with her hand as much as possible that was coming from right arm, a few inches above her bicep. Esposito walked over to Beckett and lifted her shirt sleeve slightly to reveal the bullet wound.

"Dang, what happened?"

Beckett groaned from the pain as she stood up straight "When I walked into the bedroom to clear it, he was standing by the window, he turned around and clipped me before I could react, when he saw that he got me, he went to take another shot when I aimed at his shoulder, he fell back and you guys came in."

Esposito holstered his weapon "Ryan has him cuffed and he called the EMT, there on their way."

Beckett sighed "I'm fine, besides it missed the bone and went through." "See?" as she pointed to the slug in the wall behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Evening Blues Chapter Nineteen

When the paramedics arrived at the scene, they checked the suspect first, since he was lying on the ground. The bullet that Beckett had fired hit the lower part of his collar bone, breaking it, and he was going to have to have surgery. The EMT's explained the situation to Beckett and Esposito, while Ryan stayed with jerk that was lying on the ground. 

"You need to get that arm looked at Detective, we can give you a ride to the hospital."

Beckett thought about her options, option A-ride with the S.O.B who shot her, then aimed again, where she could easily be tempted to shoot him on the way over to the hospital, or option B- let Esposito drive her and not be tempted. Needless to say, she chose option B.

"Uh, no thanks, you guys take him, and Esposito can take me."

Esposito knew that's what she was going to say, why would anyone want to hitch a ride with the jerk that tried to shoot her…twice. Beckett gave the suspect her best glare that could kill, as she walked out the door. Ryan rode over to the hospital with the suspect to make sure he stayed handcuffed. Beckett groaned in frustration as she threw Esposito her car keys. She hated when other people drove her car, and she especially hated when people had to drive her car because she couldn't. On the way over to the hospital, she called Captain Montgomery to debrief over the phone on what took place in the apartment. As she put her phone in her pocket, pain shot through her arm, she tried her best not show it but Esposito knew better. She looked out the window to hide her face as she grimaced at the pain every time they came onto a pot hole in the road or a bump. By the time they got to the hospital Beckett's whole right t-shirt sleeve was soaked in blood, and it started to trickle down her elbow onto her hand that was applying pressure.

Back at the precinct: Captain Montgomery ended the call with Beckett and looked around to find Castle. He walked into the bull pen and saw him seating in Beckett's chair.

"Hey Castle, I just got off the phone with Beckett, in the process of getting the suspect, Beckett got shot in the arm, and Esposito is driving to the hospital as we speak."

Castle felt a lump in his throat, he started to sweat and his hands started to shake. "is she, uh, is she going…."

Captain Montgomery cut him off "She's going to be fine, the bullet missed the bone, but her arm is going to sore for a good while, you might wanna head up to the hospital."

Beckett sat on a hospital table, with her leg swung over the side, while Dr. Gibson examined her arm.

"Well Detective, it did miss the bone like you said but it's going to be sore for quite some time, you need to limit your use to it until it's time for the stiches to be taken out. After the stiches come out, you can use it again just no weight lifting, or boxing or whatever physical training you cops do."

Beckett sighed as she watched the doctor get the supplies to clean her wound, then stich it back up. Esposito sat in a blue chair in the corner as he waited for his boss to be stitched up. As the doctor inserted the suture needle into Beckett's skin, he hadn't waited just quite long enough for the area to go numb. She felt the stab of the needle and hissed and he began to stich her up.

"Would you like some pain medication Detective Beckett?"

Beckett glared at him "No I'm fine, now please finish, I have work to get back too."

Castle quickly found the front desk to ask where Beckett was. "There is a woman here, who got shot in the arm; her name is Detective Katherine Beckett, where can I find her?"

The nurse quickly looked up Beckett's room number "Only family and the detective who brought her in can see her, what is you relation?"

Castle knew she would probably kill him for lying, and kill him for saying what he was about to tell the nurse, but he had to find her "I uh, I'm her fiancé."

The young nurse smiled as she led Castle to her room "She's right through those doors."

"Thank you."

When Castle entered her room, he saw Esposito sitting in the corner, grimacing as he watched the doctor weave the suture in and out of Beckett's skin. "Hey guys"

Both of the detectives whipped their heads around, Esposito sat up in his chair "Hey bro, your girl here is gonna have a nice battle scar." Esposito patted Castle on the shoulder as he walked out to the waiting room.

Beckett rolled her eyes "Hey Rick"

Castle stood beside her bed and squeezed her left hand "What happened?"

Beckett sighed as the doctor finished stitching her up, "well I walked into a room to clear it, the guy was at the window, when he saw me he took a shot, then he realized he hit me, so he aimed again, and before he could shoot the second time I shot him and the bullet broke his collar bone, he is in surgery right now."

Castle looked at her now freshly closed wound, "What did the doc say about it?"

"Well it missed the bone, and I have to limit my used of it until the stiches can come out, then after they come out I can use it, but nothing physical like weight lifting or punching that guy in the face."

"Well, you will get through this, and if you want when can used it properly again we can track him down and beat him together."

Castle always seemed to make her laugh when she need some humor, he always seemed to know just what to say to comfort her when she had a terrible day, and somehow he always knew. _Always._ After Beckett was released from the hospital a few minutes after being sewn back together, they all climb into Beckett's car and Esposito drove them back to the station.

When they arrived at the station, Esposito went straight to his desk to start filing away his case, he was glad they got the guy, but he wasn't happy that his boss had to get shot in the process. Captain Montgomery motioned for Beckett into his office and Castle took that as his cue to go sit in his chair. Beckett sat down at a chair in front of her Captain's desk and he sat down in his chair.

"First of all, good work on finally wrapping up the case, I'm sorry you got shot in the process though."

"Thank you Sir."

"But" Beckett hated when he said that word, "Since you had to get stitches I'm going to have to limit you to desk duty until they can come out which will be for about for seven days or so, then after they do come out, you can go back to your regular job but you have to save roughing up the suspects for the boys."

Beckett sighed, she absolutely hated paperwork with a passion, and now she was saddled with it for seven whole days all because some idiot was trigger happy. "Yes Sir."

Beckett walked back to her desk with a defeated feeling, she sighed as she plopped in her chair "I got signed to desk duty for a seven days."

Castle leaned forward and took her hand "That gives me more time that I get to stare at you, while you do the paper work."

Beckett rolled her eyes and she thought for a moment "By the way what did you have to do, for the hospital to allow to the back to see me?"


	20. Chapter 20

Just wanted to give quick thanks to Schatze8210, for catching the "lungs" and for the stiches info in chapter 19…., I so did not catch that word after I re-read it again, so thanks!

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty

Castle knew she would eventually ask that question, but he didn't think she would ask so quickly, they had just became official and he didn't want to ruin it by telling her, but she was a trained detective, she could sense when people were lying to her, especially him so he might as well tell her the truth.

He swallowed hard and he placed his hand over hers, she smiled as she laced her finger through his. He took a deep breath.

"Ok, Kate, don't get mad, it was the only way they would let me back to see you."

Beckett gave Castle a confused look, "Oh come on Rick and it can't be that bad."

Castle exhaled slowly "I told them I was your fiancé."

Of course Esposito and Ryan chose that exact time to walk up to the couple to check on their boss, and of course they heard what Castle had said. They boys exchanged smug grins.

Esposito leaned against the desk behind Beckett's and crossed his arms "Wow, I didn't you popped the question Castle." He said in a cocky tone

"Yeah, how long have you two been dating anyways, we would like to congratulate you." Ryan said as he and Esposito 'fed the birds'.

Castle let go of Beckett's hand and leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Were not engaged guys, I had to tell the nurse that so they would let me in the back to see Kat…uh Beckett."

Beckett rolled her chair away from her desk, she winched at the pain that shot through her arm, and she gave the boys a glare before grabbing her coffee and walking towards the break room. As she walked into the break room she shouted "Since last night!"

Esposito's eyes widened and Ryan jaw dropped, they looked at Castle who had a cocky smile washed across his face as he stood up. Castle patted Ryan on the shoulder as he followed Beckett into the break room.

Ryan looked at Esposito "dude, you better tell Lanie about this."

Back in the break room, Beckett sat on the couch staring at the wall, while she sipped her coffee. Castle sauntered in and made his way over to the couch when he saw something outside the window facing the bullpen. He watched as the boys, Captain, and a handful of officers exchanged bills. Looks like more people were in on the bet than he thought. Castle laughed to himself and he gently sat down on Beckett's left side, to avoid accidently hitting her sore arm. He put his arm around as he kissed her temple.

"You okay?"

Beckett sighed as she laid her head on Castle's shoulder "Yeah I'm fine."

Even though Castle wasn't a trained detective he could tell when she was lying, although he couldn't tell if she was mad at him for telling the nurses what he did, if she was mad at the boys for always prying at the wrong times, or if she just felt useless because she just received desk duty, and pain shot through her arm just by picking up a pen.

"Liar, I can tell your thinking about something, you furrow your eyebrows when you're deep in thought."

Beckett sighed as she swatted his chest "How am I supposed to do any kind of paper work, when I have to write with my right hand and I can't even move my arm to pick up a pen or move the paper without it hurting like hell."

"Well maybe you should take a couple of days off until the pain isn't so bad, then you can come back and I can watch you do paperwork and you can tell me how creepy it is."

Beckett laughed as she stood up and laced her fingers through Castle's "Thank you Rick, for saying the right things at the right time."

Castle smiled as they walked back into the bullpen "Always".

After a few hours of Beckett attempting to do paperwork, she finally caved and walked towards Captain Montgomery's office. She hated the feeling of defeat; it made her feel small and helpless inside. Katherine Beckett was never helpless, she never gave up. She knew the risks came with the territory of the job, but she blamed herself for not reacting faster to the guy who shot her. She hated asking for days off just because she got a little roughed up; she hated to admit she was having a problem that she couldn't fix. She sighed as she stepped inside the door frame of her captain's office.

"Sir, do you have a second?"

"Sure, Beckett, come on in."

Beckett closed the door behind her and sat down. "Sir, I can't do this, it hurts to even pick up a pen, at this rate I'm never going to get this paperwork done."

Captain Montgomery pushed his paperwork aside and he leaned back in his chair "Do you want a few days off detective, I can have Ryan and Esposito take over your paperwork for you?"

Beckett sighed, she hated even saying this "I only need a couple of days Sir, and I can start on my paperwork when I get back, don't give it to them in case they have to work a murder while I'm gone."

"Ok, Detective, I'll give you three days to start off with, if you need more, just give me a call."

"Thank you Sir."

As Beckett was walking out of his office he stopped her.

"Oh and Beckett?"  
>She turned around, as she gave her captain a confused look "Sir?"<p>

Captain smiled as he nodded towards Castle "Let him help."

Beckett smiled as she rolled her eyes "Yes Sir."

Castle was sitting his chair playing with his phone when he heard Beckett walk up; he quickly put his phone away as he watched her reach for her jacket.

"Come on Rick, let's go."

Castle quickly picked up her jacket and purse before she could. Beckett smiled as she let his carry her things and walked towards the elevator. The couple stepped in and Beckett pressed the button and waited for the doors to close.

Castle put his arm around her waist "So where are we going?"

Beckett sighed as she leaned into him "Anywhere but here."

Castle hailed them a cab, he held the door open as she slid into the seat, then he followed. He quickly told the cabby instructions to his apartment and sat back in his seat. 

"Were going to my place, and I'm going to cook lunch for you."

Beckett smiled as they rode in silence to Castle's loft. The cabby pulled up to the curb, Castle paid him and the couple stepped out. They rode the elevator up to Castle's loft, the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Once they got to Castle's apartment, he opened the door and placed her jacket and purse onto the end of the couch. Beckett hadn't been able to leave work earlier to change her shirt, she had gotten some of the blood out but the rest was dried and already stained.

"Rick, do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?"

Castle quickly ran to his room and found a plain blue t-shirt that had shrunk in the wash a few times, he handed her the shirt and she retreated to his bedroom to change. When Beckett came out of his room, she saw Castle getting together ingredients, she climbed onto a bar stool and watched as he prepared a meal. When Castle saw his mother walking down the stairs he groaned silently to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Richard, stop rolling your eyes every time I walk into the room". Martha walked into the kitchen and saw Kate, sitting on the bar stool "Hello darling, what brings you here, on a work day?"


	21. Chapter 21

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty One

Castle was turned towards the stove when he heard his mother ask Beckett a question. He quickly turned around; expecting Beckett to stumble on her answer, Beckett was smiling as she rolled up the sleeve of Castle's shirt she was wearing to reveal her stitched up bullet wound. She seemed so comfortable around his mother, a lot more than she had ever been.

"I got shot today, and so I took a few days off."

Martha's eyes widened and her face went pale, as she saw Becketts wound. "Darling, oh my God, are you okay?"

Beckett giggled as she put the sleeve back down, Martha squeezed her hand for support "I'm, fine, the bullet just clipped me, missed the bone, its hurts a little when I move it but I'll be fine."

Martha smiled as she turned towards her son with her hands are her hips "Now, Richard if Kate can get shot and still be fine, what's your problem when you burned your fingers on the stove that one day when you were cooking?"

Beckett and Martha giggled as Castle glared at is mother. He was giving her the 'evil eye', which made them, laugh even more. Martha patted her son on his arm, and gave Kate a quick hug before heading towards the door.

"Well I'm off; you kids have fun, and Richard? Watch those fingers of yours; don't want to burn them again!"

Beckett giggled as she watched Martha walk out the door. She was starting to see where Castle got his dramatic side. Castle was finished with making lunch; he started to put the meal onto a plate to place onto the counter. Beckett didn't like just sitting there and watching him, she wanted to help, but there were only a few things that didn't involve much movement of her right arm.

"Want me to set the table, or are we going to eat at the bar?"

Castle scoffed "Just go sit down, I got this."

Beckett frowned "Richard Castle, I am not an invalid, now hand me the plates…..one at a time though."

Castle smiled as he quietly handed her the plates, he knew she would find something to do after a few minutes of just sitting there. Kate wasn't the kind of woman who wanted to be waited on hand and foot, she was extremely independent and once she set her mind to something, there wasn't much you could do to change it, even if was only to set the table. Castle placed each of their helpings onto their plates before returning the pan back to the stove. Before returning to the table he grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

After the couple ate their lunch, Castle started to clear the table; he knew Kate would want to help so he picked up the heavier items, leaving her the glasses and forks, so she wouldn't have to strain her arm as much. As just like he figured Kate grabbed their glasses and their forks and trotted over to the sink. Castle didn't feel like washing dishes so he placed everything into the dishwasher. Beckett went over to the couch and sat down, while Castle excused himself and went to the bathroom. Beckett started looking through his movie collection, to find a good one that she hasn't seen in a while. Instead of a movie, Beckett found all the season's to Temptation Lane, and quickly popped the first season into the dvd player. She sat back on the couch with her feet curled up under her and resting her right arm on a pillow. Castle came out of his bedroom, dressed in more comfortable attire; he was wearing a grey fitted t-shirt that had a slight V-neck, and a pair of cargo shorts. When Castle came out of his room, Beckett watched him as he walked over to the couch. She let out a whistle.

"Nice legs there Mr. Castle."

Castle smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows "I wish I could same the same to you, but you're always wearing jeans or slacks."

Beckett laughed as Castle put his arm around her; she gently lifted her right arm so his could around her waist, without bumping her wound. She leaned into his side and rested her hand on his thigh.

"So what are we watching?"

Beckett smiled a mischievous grin "Just wait and see."

When the menu of the dvd popped up, Castle laughed "I should have known!"

The couple watched hours of Temptation Lane, it was around 3:35 when the door started to open, they both whipped their heads around and saw Alexis sauntering her way into the loft, she had hear iPod blasting in her ears and never noticed them on the sofa as she trotted up the stairs. Beckett turned back to Castle.

"Does she know that were together?"

Castle smiled as he kissed her temple "She was the one who said we were already official, before I even asked."

Beckett grinned as she moved her head to plant a kiss on Castle's lips. The two were so focused on each other, they never noticed Alexis walking back down the stairs into the kitchen, she still had her iPod's ear buds in her ears so she never heard them, she grabbed a water bottle and walked over to the living to work on some home when she saw her dad and Beckett kissing on the couch.

"Oh, dad! Umm, I didn't know you were home."

Beckett jumped and when she did she moved her arm, she hissed at the pain that was shooting through it. Castle whipped his head around to face his daughter.

"Hey pumpkin, sorry we uh, were just uh,…we didn't hear you come down the stairs."

Beckett blushed "Hi Alexis."

Alexis and Beckett were both beet red. Alexis walked in on his father and girlfriend, and Beckett was caught kissing her boyfriend on the couch.

"Hi Detective Beckett, are you okay?" as she pointed to her right arm.

Beckett smiled "you can call me Kate, and yeah I'm, just got a little roughed up on the job today."

Castle smiled as he watched his daughter and his girlfriend being so comfortable with each other, despite the fact they were both a little embarrassed of what just happened.

Alexis moved over to Beckett's right side "can I see?'

Castle scoffed "Um Alexis, I'm sure Kate doesn't want to show you."

Beckett laughed, "Its ok Rick." Beckett rolled up her right sleeve as her wound was slowly revealed.

Alexis gasp as she saw Beckett's wound "Oh my God, what happened?"

Beckett grimaced as she put her sleeve back down, "I got shot today, while I was clearing a room."

Alexis's eyes were wide and she had her hand over her mouth "That's terrible, what did you do?"

Castle watched as Kate started to tell Alexis about how she got shot, and he loved the way they were interacting together. He watched as his daughters expressions changed from shocked to happy when Kate told her how she broke the guy's collar bone when she shot him.

Alexis took it all in, she looked at Castle and the back at Kate, she smiled a mischievous smile "Can you teach me how to shoot a gun?"

Castle started coughing, he was shocked his daughter wanted to learn how to shoot a gun; first she wants a Vespa scooter, now she wants to learn how to shoot. _Oh God_.

Beckett and Alexis giggled as they watched Castle gather himself together "Sure Alexis I can teach you, once I get my arm back to normal."

"Really? Cool!" Her eyes glistened with excitement, they exchanged phone numbers, and Alexis went back up to her room to start on her homework that she intended to do downstairs,

Castle looked at Beckett with a concerned look "are you really going to teach her?"

Beckett shrugged as she laid her head back on Castle's shoulder "yeah, sure, it's not like she is old enough to carry anyways."


	22. Chapter 22

Evening blues Chapter Twenty Two

Castle sat in shock, his daughter just asked his girlfriend if she would teach her how to shoot a gun, and she agreed. He knew Kate had been wild as a teen, by what he has learned over the years, but he wasn't expecting his daughter to even think about touching a firearm, much less shoot at targets. Castle's starting to sweat and his face was white as if he had seen a ghost. Beckett could sense a change in him as she leaned against him watching the dvd.

"Rick, are you okay?"

Castle cleared his throat "Yeah, uh, yeah I'm fine."

Beckett giggled as leaned up to see his face "I don't have to teach Alexis if it's gonna freak you out."

Castle let a deep breath "No, its fine, I'm just surprised she would even consider picking up a gun, much less shooting rounds into a target." Her face lit up when she realized you broke the guys collar bone."

Beckett laughed as she put her hand around his waist "I'm sure its fine, besides your daughter isn't the type to have a wild phase, remember?"

Castle's face turned back to its original color and his breathing became steady again, he let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, of course." He remembered the conversation they had when Becket was telling him about her 1994 Harley soft tail motorcycle; he distantly remembered telling her that Alexis was not entering her wild child phase.

After they finished watching the first three seasons of Temptation Lane, It was well around 6:00pm. They had sat there in each other's arms since after lunch. Normally Beckett hated just sitting around doing nothing, she especially hated sitting around most of the day just watching movies, but with Castle, she loved every minute of it. She was comfortable in his arms, around mother and daughter; she was comfortable in his apartment. She had only visited a few times here and there but she already knew her way around. Before when she was with Josh, and he would want to watch a movie she always dreaded it, she hated the movies he picked, she hated the way he put his arms around her, and she hated the way he liked to sit around.

Alexis came down stairs to rummage through the fridge to find something to eat.

"Dad, what should we make for dinner?"

Before Castle could respond, Beckett piped up "Alexis how about since your dad already cooked lunch, me and you cook supper, I mean I can use to my left arm to stir the pot or whatever."

Alexis eyes glistened "Oh cool!"

Castle looked at his daughter and back at Kate "What can I do?"

Alexis pulled her dad from the couch and pushed him into his office "You can write, until it's time to eat."

Beckett and Alexis giggled as they walked into the kitchen, they both heard Castle whine as he plopped into his chair. Alexis started pulling out ingredients from the fridge and pantry, while Kate got out a few pots and cooking utensils. The two started mixing, and chopping, and stirring. Castle sneaked by the door of his office to watch the two as they cook, they both had their backs turned towards the counter; he got his phone and quickly snapped a picture, He tip-toed back to his chair and started writing more chapters of Nikki Heat.

After an hour of preparing the meal, Alexis quickly set the table, while Kate was pouring up their drinks.

"Hey Lex, could you go tell your dad its ready?"

Alexis finished placing the last plate "Yeah, sure."

After Alexis informed her dad dinner was ready, she went upstairs to wash her hands. Castle quietly snuck around the counter where Kate was and wrapped his arms around her waist, he planted a few kisses on her neck. Beckett giggled, she was trying not to spill the drinks as she poured them but Castle was making it very hard.

"Dinner smells good." He said as he stood, holding her while she finished pouring the last glass.

Alexis came down stairs and walked to the table, she rolled her eyes as she put her hands on hips "Okay, you guys, can we please eat dinner?"

The couple laughed as they walked towards the table and began to eat their meal. Kate felt at ease with Castle and his daughter, she loved that she and Alexis were getting close, she loved how easily Alexis trusted her with her dad. Castle watched as the woman interacted, Kate was telling Alexis how Castle tricked her into showing him how to shoot a gun, when he really just wanted some photos. He had never seen Alexis this talkative with any of the other girlfriends he had in the past, in fact she never acted this way toward Gina, and even though Meredith was her mother, she couldn't talk so easy and freely with her as she could with Kate. Castle watched Kate's facial expressions, he had never seen her smile so much in one day, even when he would crack a few jokes on a case, and she definitely fit into his family. It was a perfect fit.

After they finished eating they all three helped clear the table, after they were done Alexis bid them goodnight and went up to her room to call her own boyfriend. Beckett watched as Alexis sauntered up the stairs, she could definitely get used to being with Castle and his family more often. Castle watched Beckett, as she watched Alexis, he could see the joy on her face, and in her eyes. He sauntered over and put his arms around her waist and she leaned into him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Beckett smiled and he held her, he was definitely the perfect fit. "Oh, nothing"

Castle smiled a cocky grin "uh huh."

Beckett let out a sigh "Well I guess I should head home."

Castle's face immediately fell "What?, why?. You could stay with me, uh I mean in the guest room if you'd prefer. We can have a day with Alexis tomorrow, she doesn't have school."

Beckett smiled as she pulled away from Castle's arms. She grabbed her jacket, and carefully put in on, she winched at the pain, when she put her right arm through the sleeve. "Well if we're going to have a day with your daughter, I need to go home and get real clothes. Il see you in the morning."

Castle's face lit up, a smile washed across his face as he handed Beckett her purse "9:00?"

Beckett pulled her purse on her shoulder "See you then." She gave Castle a quick kiss, and walked out the door.

Beckett walked towards the elevator and pressed the button, she smiled as she touched her lips, she could still feel his on her. The doors slip open and she stepped inside, the same man that had made eyes at her in her green evening gown was standing on the right side of elevator, she rolled her eyes as she stepped in, she moved her jacket slightly so her gun and badge could easily been seen. The man watched her as she slowly moved her jacket, when his eyes met her badge and gun, his face turned white and he stared at the floor the entire trip down to the ground floor. Beckett smiled as she stepped off the elevator leaving the man in the elevator scared and pale.

When she got to her apartment, she placed her purse on the counter and strode to her bedroom. She quickly found her yoga pants and her NYPD shirt she had intended to change into the night before. She folded Castle's shirt and placed it on her dresser. After she placed her mother's ring and father's watch in her dresser, she placed her gun and badge onto her nightstand. She walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing. After she came out of the bathroom, she checked her phone; she had one missed call from Lanie. She rolled her eyes; she knew exactly why Lanie was calling. She pressed the call button and waited while it rang.

Lanie answered "Girl, you had better call me back!"

Beckett laughed as she plopped herself onto her bed 'Hey Lanie, what's up?"

Lanie scoffed "I was wondering the same thing!"


	23. Chapter 23

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty Three

Beckett laughed at her best friend, she was always prying and poking into Beckett's life, but that's what best friends do right?

"What are you talking about Lanie?"

Beckett heard Lanie sigh in frustration "I hear you and writer boy are FINALLY together."

Beckett felt a smile creep onto her face "Well you heard right."

Lanie squealed and did a happy dance "YAY!, Dang girl it took you guys long enough!"

"So I guess you get to buy that new purse with your winnings right?"

Lanie smiled 'Of course, but only if you can come too, how about tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow; I'm hanging out with Rick, and Alexis, how about the next day?."

"Oooh I see how it is, yeah the next day is fine!, I told the guys ya'll would make a cute family!"

"Lanie!, were just started dating, and I like his daughter!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you say, just wait another few months or so, he'll pop the question."

"Whatever Lanie, I gotta go, talk to you later."

"You better tell me all the details!"

"Whatever!"

Beckett smiled as she hung up the phone, Lanie and the boys were always teasing them, and of course now since their 'official' it's just gonna get worse, but it is worth it. Beckett plugged in her phone to charge and strolled into the kitchen. She forgot about her arm, when she reached for a glass inside the cabinet. She hissed at the pain, and went to retrieve some Advil in her medicine cabinet. After taking some Advil, she went to her bedroom to take a look at her wound, she slowly lifted her shirt sleeve to reveal the stitched up wound, and yeah she would definitely have a 'battle scar' as Esposito put it.

Back at Castle's loft: Castle was googling attractions to go with Kate and Alexis tomorrow, When Martha came strolling into the loft. Martha looked around the room in search of Kate, Castle was on the sofa with his iPad, and Alexis was in her room. She walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm.

"Richard, where is Kate?"

Without looking up from his iPad he said 'Oh, she left so in the morning we could spend some time with Alexis, since she doesn't have school and those finals or whatever tests they do in school."

Martha laughed as she smacked Castle with a pillow "So much for you being involved in your daughter's education."

Castle gave his mother a glare "Well I don't remember what all those tests are called."

Martha shook her head as she headed upstairs.

Castle finally found a fun place to take his two favorite girls and called in to have the tickets waiting, after he got off the phone he strolled into his bedroom and crawled into bed, he was asleep in ten minutes.

Beckett had set her alarm clock for 7:30, just enough time to shower, eat breakfast, and get ready before heading off to Castle's. She was woken up to her alarm clock blaring and the sun streaming in. She quickly got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. After thirty minutes had passed, she came out of the bathroom with her makeup applied just right, and just enough curls in her hair that made Castle want to touch them. She sauntered her way to her closet to pick put her clothes, she didn't know where they were going so she decided on something casual and comfy just in case. She picked out her favorite pair of jeans that had a hole in the knee and a few rips in the back pocket; she grabbed a white t-shirt and her black converse sneakers. She put her mother's ring around her neck and her father's watch around her wrist. She thought about her conversation with Alexis and how she wants to learn how to shoot a gun, so she decided to holster her weapon and badge to her right hip, to give Castle a good tease. She stuffed her ID and a few twenties in her pocket with her cell phone. After searching for something to eat in her kitchen the only choices she had was old stale cereal or a bagel that was growing something.

_I have got to go grocery shopping!_

She pulled on her red leather jacket carefully, not to hit hear arm, and strolled out the door. It was a perfect morning to ride her motorcycle, but she needed to move her arm to steer so she decided to call a cab instead. Beckett had a few minutes to kill before she needed to head over to Castle's so she had the cabby whip into a Starbucks and she walked inside. When she got into the door, she could smell the freshly brewed coffee and the muffins that were sitting in the shelf display. She walked up to the counter and ordered a tall coffee, with a blueberry muffin. While she waited on her order, she looked at the coffee mugs and cups that were for sale on the wooden shelf towards the front of the café. After a couple of minutes had passed and her name was called for her order, she quickly grabbed her items and found a table by the window. She watched the people walk by and the traffic in the street as she ate her muffin and sipped her coffee. She would have never admitted it before but it felt nice having a few days off, here and there, she will definitely be taking advantage of her vacation days more often. After she finished the rest of her muffin and sipped the rest of her coffee, she threw the empty cup away and strolled out the door to go to Castle's. When the cabby pulled up, she paid him and stepped out. She was excited to see what Castle had planned with her and his daughter, nothing too drastic she thought.

She finally got to Castle's door and buzzed the doorbell. When Castle opened the door, he was wearing a pair of pajama pants and his robe. Beckett blushed when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was toned, but overly muscled like a body build or some star athlete. When Castle realized she was staring he felt his cheeks get hot as he quickly tied his robe.

"Hi Kate"

Beckett smiled as he stepped aside to let her in. "Hi Rick." He gave her a good morning kiss and Alexis came bouncing down the stairs dress and all ready to go.

Alexis stopped when he saw her father kissing Kate; she blushed "Hi Kate, I'm sorry my timing is terrible lately"

Beckett laughed when she saw Alexis blushing once again, "Hi Alexis, it's okay, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Alexis quickly gave her a hug "no, I just forget you too are FINALLY together, it still catches me by surprise sometimes."

Castle laughed "I know the feeling!"

Beckett punched him in the chest as she walked towards the couch. Castle whined at the pain from Beckett's punch, as he watched her take her jacket off, when he realized she had worn her gun and badge.

"Umm, what are those doing on you?"

Beckett smiled a mischievous grin "Oh, I thought you'd notice, since Alexis wants to learn how to shoot, she has to be comfortable around guns." She gave Alexis a quick wink as they watch Castle's eyes widen.

Castle took a deep breath "oh, uh right."

Alexis swatted her dad on his arm "Dad! Go get changed so we can go already!"

Castle put on his best sad face "What, I can't go in my pajamas?, I thought they were pretty comfy myself."

As he watched Kate and Alexis roll their eyes and put their hands on their hips, almost in sync.

"Rick, hurry up and go change your clothes before we change our minds!"

Castle sighed as he walked towards his room "Great my daughter and my girlfriend have ganged up on me, and now there like twins!"

Alexis threw a pillow at him as he walked into the door; it hit the back of his head "Whatever dad!"

Beckett laughed as she turned towards Alexis, "So where are we going?"

Alexis shrugged as put her messenger style bag across her torso "I have no idea, he wouldn't tell."


	24. Chapter 24

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty Four

Castle and the girls headed towards the elevator, he laced his fingers through Kate, and wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder. Kate pressed the down button as the elevators doors closed.

"So where are we going?"

Castle smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows, "You both will know soon enough."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she waited for the doors to open.

"Kate, do u see what you have taught my daughter? She has your eye roll down to a T."

Beckett laughed as the trio stepped off the elevator and walked towards the door. Castle hailed a cab, and held the door open for Alexis, and Kate as they stepped in, Alexis slid in first, then Kate, leaving Castle to sit next to his girlfriend. Castle gave the cabby instructions to their destination and sat back in his seat. As they rode in silence, Alexis watched out the window, people were walking on the sidewalks, shops were opening up, the street were already busy with traffic, street sweepers were sweeping and garbage trucks were picking up trash.

The cabby pulled up to the sidewalk and Castle jumped out of the car to hold the door open. After they all three got out and he paid the cabby, the cabby drove off. Alexis and Kate turned towards the Iron Gate and smiles grew on their faces.

"The Zoo?" Alexis asked as she hooked her arm through Kate's.

Castle put his free arm around Kate "yup, like it?"

Kate smiled as they walked to get their tickets "It perfect."

After they picked up their tickets, they started towards the animals. Castle of course wanted to see the monkeys first so the girls complied. Once they got to the monkey habitat, Castle posed in front of the cage, Kate snapped a quick picture, and they moved along. Next stop was the penguins, Alexis remembered the video see had saw online where a penguin smacks another penguin, and of course they had to snap a picture.

After a few hours the trio finished looking at the last animal, they headed towards the gift shop. Alexis went straight to the penguin section, Castle wanted to look at the monkey section and Kate went to the started at Zebra section. After a few minutes of browsing Alexis purchased a stuffed penguin, and key chain, Castle got a small figurine of a monkey and a magnet for the fridge. Kate was still browsing around, as Castle quickly re-entered the store, he saw a stuffed tiger that was the size of a standard pillow. Kate finally decided on a picture frame that had the zoo name, and a few animals decorated on it for her desk at work. After she paid, she saw Castle and Alexis sitting on the bench waiting for her. Kate immediately noticed Castle was hiding something behind his back that was doubled bagged.

"Rick, what are you hiding?"

"I got you something, that remind me of you when you're interrogating a suspect."

Kate smiled as Castle handed her the bag, she quickly took it out of the bag "a Tiger?"

Castle smiled "Yes, you're like a tiger, stalking on your prey, then when you have them right where you want them, you pounce, and I have yet to see you miss."

"Thanks Rick, that was sweet." Castle pulled her to him and gave her a peck on the lips.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she stood to walk towards the couple, "you guys are too mushy."

Castle gave his daughter a glare, "Who was the one is ALWAYS talking about Ash?"

Alexis blushed as she smiled "Um, let's go eat."

The three decided on eating at a close by Chinese restaurant, after they ordered their meal, they all started talking about the zoo and the animals. After a few minutes had passed, they ordered appeared and they started to eat. The waiter had seated them by a window at booth, Alexis was on one side, and Kate and Rick were on the other. They were all so into the meal and conversation they never saw the man with the camera across the street snapping photos. Kate had picked up three pairs of chopsticks and was teaching Alexis how to use them, Rick pretty much figured it out since they ate take out a lot at the station, Alexis had used them once in a while but she still wasn't used to them yet. The photographer got a few shots of Kate leaning over the table teaching Alexis, one of Rick and Kate smiling at each other, and another of Rick kissing her.

After they finished their meal, they weren't far from Kate's apartment building, so they decided to walk. Rick and Kate were walking with their arms around each other, and Kate's free arm was looped through Alexis's arm. Alexis took out her phone and broke free from Kate's arm, and took a picture of the couple as they walked. She smiled as she looked at the picture, she could definitely get used to Kate as a step mom.

When they got to Beckett's apartment, Kate gave Alexis a good by hug, and she stayed down to hail a cab as Castle walked Kate to her door. When they got to Kate's floor, there was a man dressed in a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans, sitting against Kate's door. Castle put his arm around Kate as Kate put her hand onto her gun. When they approached the door, the man stood up. Kate face went pale and Castle gripped her tighter. It was Josh.

"Josh, what are you doing here?"

Josh stepped closer to Kate, as Caste took a step forward. "I came back for a few days from Haiti and I wanted to see you."

Castle quickly gave Alexis a text saying to go on home, and he would explain later.

"Well Josh, were over, so you need to leave."

Josh felt the anger rise him in. "I just want to talk to you for a second."

Kate sighed as she moved past Josh, towards her door, Castle followed. "I said you need to leave."

Josh quickly grabbed her wrist, startling her as she dropped her keys. "And I said I want to talk."

Castle quickly became defensive and stepped between Kate and Josh, he grabbed the hand that was latched tightly around Kate's wrist and squeezed until Josh had to let go because of the pain. "She said leave."

Kate quickly picked up her keys and unlocked her door, without opening it.

Josh looked at Kate and back at Castle, he couldn't believe she was with the writer, he was pissed, and he scoffed as he went to reach for Kate's wrist again, when he suddenly felt excruciating pain to the left side of his jaw. He stumbled back about three inches, holding his jaw, he looked up to see another fist flying towards his left eye, before he could react he was knocked off his feet and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Castle quickly pulled him up from his jacket and was about to give him a second black eye when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately looked up to see Kate, she was shaking her head 'no', he relaxed Josh's jacket and dragged him to the elevator, he waited for the doors to open as he pushed him inside, he pushed floor one and stepped out before the doors closed.

Castle walked back up to Kate, who was standing in her doorway with her jaw slightly opened, processing what had just taken place. Castle placed a hand on her back to guide her into her apartment.

"I'm sorry Kate, when he grabbed you like, all rational thought went out the window and all I could think about was he wasn't going to lay another hand on you."

Kate went to the kitchen for a towel and an ice pack, she returned as she placed the ice on Castle's hand. "It's ok Rick, you know this is the second time you beat up a guy for me."

Castle smiled as "I told you I would fight for you."


	25. Chapter 25

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty Five

Beckett smiled as she removed the icepack to examine Castle's hand.

"How does it feel?"

Castle wiggled his fingers "I think my hands are getting used to throwing punches."

Beckett laughed as she stood up to get him some Advil and a glass of water. After a few minutes of searching through her medicine cabinet she came back with two Advil's and a small glass of water. When Beckett returned to the living room, Castle had taken off his shoes, and was leaning against the sofa's arm rest. He had unbuttoned his casual button down and folded it onto the table, where he was wearing his white undershirt.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

Castle accepted the water and Advil, swallowed them in a swift motion and placed the glass onto the table. "I'm not leaving, in case he comes back."

Beckett frowned and put her hands on her hips "Rick, I can take care of myself, I'm armed remember?"

Castle smiled as he leaned back "Well you're not getting rid of me tonight."

"Well then where are you supposed to sleep?"

"Right here, unless..,," He wiggled his eyebrows as he trailed off

"You can sleep on the couch, we've only been dating a week, oh what about Alexis?"

Castle gave her a quick sad look "Ok, fine, and I sent her home when I saw Josh stand up." Castle smiled as he looked at his semi-injured hand "Oh look, you have an injured arm, and I have an injured hand"

Beckett giggled as she sat on the couch "I can already hear the guys now."

"And Lanie"

"Right, well I'm going to go change, you can turn on the TV or whatever"

Beckett sauntered into her bedroom and closed the door. She rummaged through her dresser when she pulled out a pair of Nike sweat pants and a NYPD shirt. She quickly changed and pulled her hair into a messy pony tail. After she hung up her clothes, she opened her door and saw Castle digging around in her fridge. Beckett quietly walked into her Kitchen and hopped onto the counter. Castle was in his own little world as he rummaged through her fridge looking to see if she had any kind of breakfast items for the morning. After ten minutes of searching and finding nothing he closed the door and spun around, he jumped when he saw Kate behind him on the counter.

"Find what you're looking for Mr. Castle?"

"Uhh not exactly, when was the last time you went grocery shopping?"

Beckett shrugged "I don't remember"

Castle quickly walked to the living room, threw his shirt on, leaving it untucked and unbuttoned, put his shoes on and grabbed his phone. He walked back to the kitchen and pulled Kate off the counter.

"Come on, were going grocery shopping."

"Rick, I can't go dressed like this!"

Castle rolled his eyes and he ran to her room, he grabbed a pair of sneakers that were lying on her floor and he found a pair of socks rolled up on her dresser. He grabbed her wallet from her purse and her phone and walked back into her living room.

He handed her the shoes and socks. "Here, put these one."

Beckett rolled her eyes and she quickly put her socks on, then she laced her shoes. Castle handed her, her wallet and phone, she grabbed her keys from the counter and he pulled her out the door. She locked the door and then they headed towards the elevator.

"Rick, we don't have to go grocery shopping."

Castle scoffed as he waited for the doors to open "Umm yes we do, have you not seen your empty fridge and bare cabinets?"

Beckett rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the elevator. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Once they got down to the street Castle hailed yet another cab and they quickly slid in. Beckett gave him instructions to her favorite grocery store that was only a few blocks away. Castle sent Alexis a quick text saying he wasn't going to be tonight and shoved his phone back into his pocket. The cabby pulled up to the grocery store, Castle paid and they stepped out. Beckett walked into the store first, grabbed a shopping cart and the two started towards the isle.

"So where to first?"

After an hour of grocery shopping, their cart was completely full, Beckett had never bough so many groceries in one setting. They moved to an open Cashier and started placing the groceries onto counter. Beckett had gotten a lot of healthy choices, while Castle had bought a few items that were not so healthy. While Castle finished up placing all the groceries onto the counter, Beckett was placing the ones that were in bags back into the cart when her phone buzzed. Her right arm was still sore, so she switched hands and held her phone into her right hand to answer, it was Lanie.

Beckett rolled her eyes as she answered. "Beckett"

"Hey, girl, what's up?"

"Hey Lanie, were just at the grocery store."

"Oh and who is we?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she placed more bags into the cart, she definitely stepped into that one. "Rick and I."

"Oh so you grocery shop together huh?"

Beckett sighed "Ok Lanie, what do you want?"

"Well so much for being nice to your best friend, I just called to see when you wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"How about ten?"

"Great I'll pick you up!"

Before Beckett could protest about Lanie picking her up, the call ended. She rolled her eyes and she finished putting the last of the groceries into the cart. She grabbed her wallet and was about to give the cashier her credit card when Castle had already swiped his and placed it back into his wallet.

"Rick, why did you pay for it all?"

"Cause I wanted to"

After the cashier handed Castle the receipt, he placed it into his wallet and headed towards the door. Beckett walked beside Castle as he pushed the basket, when she saw a newspaper stand; she quickly grabbed one and ran to the counter to pay for it. Castle had hailed a cab and was placing the groceries into the trunk, when Beckett came back out. She quickly slid in, as Castel finished putting the last of the groceries in and closed the trunk. Beckett told the cabby her address as Castle returned the basket to the store and quickly jumped into the cab.

After the cabby pulled up to the curb, the couple quickly unloaded all the groceries, Castle paid the cabby and he drove off. Castle bent down and scooped up as much bags as he could leaving Kate with a few light bags.

"You're going to carry that many?"

Castle shrugged "You're the one with the door key."

Kate smiled as she picked up her few bags and took out her keys; they quickly headed towards the elevator. After the elevator chimed and the doors slid open, Castle stepped in first and Beckett quickly followed. There was an elderly lady standing in the middle, she moved her to give Kate and Rick some room. After Kate pressed her floor number, she turned back to step beside Castle, when she realized the elderly lady was her neighbor, that lived a few doors down. The elderly gave Kate a sweet smile.

"Hello Kate."

Beckett smiles and she shifted the groceries in her arms. "Hi Mrs. Peters, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I see you have been grocery shopping."

"Uh, yes, we had to pick up a few things."

"We?, and who is this young man?"

Castle shifted the groceries so he could at least somewhat shake her hand and she could see his face a little bit better.

"Rick this is Mrs. Peters, Mrs. Peters this is Rick."

Castle shook her hand as the elevator chimed and all three stepped out. Beckett took her keys out once more and led Rick to her door. The woman walked down to her door and waved to Kate and Rick.

"Nice to see you Kate, and nice to meet you Rick."

Castle gave her a smile as Kate opened the door "You too Mrs. Peters."

The coupled entered her apartment and Rick walked swiftly to the counters and placed all the groceries down at once. "Wow those were heavy."

Beckett rolled her eyes as she sat down her few bags, "Well you insisted on carrying them all."

Castle smiled as he kicked off his shoes and re-folded his shirt back onto the coffee table. "Well you have a sore arm."

Kate began to start putting away the groceries into her fridge, while Rick placed the dry goods into the cabinets. After they finished filling Kate's kitchen back up with food, she walked to her couch and plopped down with the paper. Castle followed as he placed his phone onto the coffee table. Castle picked up the remote and starting flipping through the channels. Kate turned the page, when her jaw dropped and her face went pale.

"Um Rick, have you looked at the paper lately?"


	26. Chapter 26

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty Six

Castle quickly looked at the paper, as his eyes went wide. On the second page were pictures of Kate, Alexis and Rick at the zoo, and sitting at the Chinese restaurant. The headline was big and in bold lettering _Writer and Detective get cozy._ As Castle read the headlines and the article under the pictures he felt a lump in his throat.

"Kate, I'm sorry"

Beckett leaned against Castle as he put his arm around her. She wasn't mad at Castle; she was mad how the photographers and reporters seem to interfere every time they go out. She knew there was going to be some talk about them, but she didn't think they would drag Alexis through the mud either.

"It's okay rick, is there any way we can stop them from printing those kinds of things?"

Castle sighed as he threw the paper onto the coffee table. "We could release a statement."

Beckett leaned into Castle as she let out a deep breath. "What kind of statement?"

Castle quickly got out his phone and started searching through the contact list for his agent Paula. "Something saying we are together and we would like to keep our life private."

"That sounds good."

Castle found Paula's number and dialed it, he sighed as he waited for her to answer.

"Hey Paula its Rick"

"Hello Rick, have you seen the papers your all over them!"

Castle groaned in frustration "That's what I'm calling about, Kate and I would like to release a statement."

"Oh so you too are officially dating huh?"

"Yes Paula, now release some sort of statement saying that were a couple and we want our life private."

"I think I can come up with something along those lines, when do you want it released?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay, I get right on that."

"Thanks Paula."

After Castle ended the call he placed his phone onto the counter and leaned back onto the couch. "Paula is going to release a statement ASAP."

"Good, how does Alexis take all this?"

Castle smiled "Us or the reporters?"

"Both"

"Well she loves you, and she has gotten use to pretty much ignore them."

Beckett smiled as she stood up. _I love her too_.

She went to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of popcorn and placed it into the microwave. Castle watched her as she reached into the cabinet to get the popcorn, how her shirt rose up revealing her waist band, how she found a good size popcorn bowl and hopped onto the counter waiting for it to pop. He quickly moved to the kitchen and poured them two sodas. He placed them onto the coffee table and sauntered his way back over to Kate, who was now pouring the freshly popped corn into the bowl. She knew he was behind her but that didn't stop her from continuing what she was doing. Castle put his arms around her waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You know, watching me pour popcorn in a bowl is just as creepy as watching me do paperwork."

Castle chuckled as he began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. Beckett smiled as she finished emptying the popcorn into the bowl and went to turn around when she realized Castle was holding her tighter than she realized.

"Rick, are you going to let me go to the couch?"

Castle smiled as he held onto her while guiding her to the couch.

Beckett giggled "I can find my back you know"

"I know, but I'm not ready to let go."

Beckett smiled as she sat down the popcorn onto the coffee table and leaned against Castle. "I'm not either."

Castle began to kiss the other side of her neck, Beckett closed her eyes as the two just stood in the living room, after minutes they heard a knock at the door. Castle chuckled when he saw he left a mark on her neck. Beckett groaned as she trotted to the door. Castle quickly followed.

"If its Josh can I punch him again?"

Beckett giggled as she reached for the door knob. "Maybe."

Beckett expected Josh to be standing on the other side with a bruised jaw, a busted lip and a black eye from earlier, but when she saw who it was a smile grew onto her face.

"Hey dad!"

"Hi Katie."

"Come on it, what are you doing here?"

"A father can't come see his daughter after I hear she got shot at work?"

Beckett blushed "I didn't want to worry you."

The two quickly hugged, when the older Beckett saw Castle leaning against the couch.

"Katie, who is this gentleman?"

Beckett smiled as she grabbed Castle's hand and pulled him towards her. "Dad this is Rick, Rick this is my Dad Jim Beckett."

Castle put one arm around Kate's waist and offered his other to shake hands. "Nice to meet you Mr. Beckett."

Mr. Beckett laughed as he shook Castle's hand. "Please, call me Jim."

Kate had let her father meet a few of her boyfriends as a teen and some of the men she dated over the years and not one time did he let them call him Jim.

"Dad, you want something to drink?"

Jim took off his coat and laid it across the couch as he walked towards the kitchen, Castle quickly moved his shoes and over shirt into Kate's bedroom, along with his phone. While Castle was putting his stuff away, Jim walked over to his daughter; she was pouring his a soda, when he saw something on the side of her neck. He quickly pushed her hair out of the way, Beckett gave him a confused look as he had a smiled washed across his face.

"Clearly I interrupted something."

Beckett raised her eyebrow as she ran her hand over her neck; she picked up a pan and looked at the reflection of her neck.

"Uh, I didn't know that was there."

Jim laughed as he took a sip, Beckett quickly moved her hair back where it covered her neck, she felt her cheeks hot as she blushed and throat started to get dry. Castle returned to the living room when he saw Jim smiling a cocky smile and Kate beet red. He laughed to himself as he watched Kate. _She is even more adorable when she is embarrassed about something._

Beckett had no idea that Castle left a mark and having her dad discover it before she did just made it worse. She grabbed a few napkins and made her way over to the living room.

"We were just about to watch a movie, you wanna watch it with us dad?"

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's not what gave you that mark." Jim took a seat in a chair, leaving the couch for his daughter and Castle.

As Castle set down he realized what Jim was talking about, now Kate wasn't the only one who was beet red. Kate quickly found a movie and settled into the couch, she held the popcorn bowl in her lap and Castle put his arm on the back of the couch. Jim smiled as he watched out of the corner of his eye, his daughter scooting closer to Castle. She had never cuddled with any of her boyfriends in front of her dad, but he realized Rick was different. When Kate had first told her father about Rick, she hated him but deep down Jim knew that would change. Jim didn't know much about him except he was an author, he had a daughter, he had money, he lets his mother live with him and he is Kate's partner.

After the movie was over Beckett threw the popcorn kernels in the trash and placed the bowl and the empty glasses in the sink. Jim put his jacket on and headed towards the door. Kate gave him a hug, and Castle shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you Rick."

Castle wasn't expecting his grip to be as hard as it was, his hand was still a bit sore as he whimpered from the pain.

"Rick, are you okay?"

Beckett smiled as she held up Castle's sore hand. "He uh, beat up a guy….for me."

Jim gave Kate a shocked looked, and then looked back at Castle. "You did what?"

Castle cleared his throat "I uh, I defended your daughter when another man tried to put his hands on her."

Beckett smiled "He gave him a busted lip, a black eye, and a bruised jaw." Beckett didn't realize her words came out more proudly than she expected. She never thought having a man defending her from another man would make her feel like this, she didn't need defending but when it came from Castle, she liked it.

Jim smiled as he hugged his daughter once more. He shook Castle's other hand as he winked at Kate. "I think you should hold onto him Katie, see you kids later."


	27. Chapter 27

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty Seven

Castle smiled as he watch Beckett close the door and walk to the kitchen. "Well I'm glad I met your dad, I was just a little disappointed it wasn't Josh, I was prepared to give him a couple more bruises to that pretty face of his."

Beckett laughed as she began to wash the glasses and popcorn bowl. "I'm glad you met him too, it wasn't exactly the meeting I prepared in my mind, but it went well."

Castle laughed as he began drying the dishes as she continued to wash the rest of them. "Sorry about the mark on your neck, I didn't mean to do that."

Beckett flicked him with water "Sure you didn't, my dad saw it first by the way."

Castle face went pale. "Oh, uh.."

Beckett laughed as handed him another glass. "It's okay Rick, he thought it was funny for some reason."

After the few dishes were washed, dried and put away, Beckett sauntered into her room to find an extra pillow and blanket for Castle. When Beckett entered her room she saw Castle's shoes next to hers, his shirt folded nice and neat on her dresser along with his phone. She smiled to herself, she could use to his things mixed along with hers. When she returned to the living room with a blanket and pillow, Castle had his wallet, belt, and change all piled onto the coffee table.

"You put those with the rest of your stuff on my dresser if you want."

Castle quickly grabbed his things and retreated to her room. He now had his own toothbrush at her apartment and a spot for his things on her dresser and a spot for his shoes beside hers. He had helped her grocery shop, he met her dad, and they washed dishes together like a married couple. Yes he could use to this. After Castle finished putting his stuff away he emerged from her bedroom where he found her couch made into a makeshift bed with a pillow a blanket.

Beckett quickly retreated to her bedroom once again to change into her pajamas, she found a pair of shorts and a fitted pink t-shirt. She took her hair out of the pony tail and combed through her curls. She made her way back to the kitchen to set the coffee pot for tomorrow; she finally had some good coffee to actually enjoy. Castle was sitting on the couch fluffing the pillow.

"Goodnight Rick"

"Until tomorrow Kate"

Beckett smiled as Castle kissed her goodnight, and she sauntered off into her bedroom. Castle waited till her door was closed, stripped to his boxers and folded his shirt and jeans onto the coffee table. He plopped onto the couch and closed his eyes within minutes he was asleep.

Castle woke up to the sun shining bright onto his face; he opened his eyes and immediately remembered where he was. It was 8:45 and Beckett wasn't up yet. He quietly padded into her bathroom, brushed his teeth, smoothed his hair down as much as he could, grabbed his phone from the dresser and strolled into the kitchen. He rummaged through her fridge and cabinets finding everything he needed to make a 'good morning' breakfast. He started to cook waffles, eggs and bacon. After a few minutes of cooking, he was almost finished when Beckett appeared out of her bedroom.

"Good morning sleeping Beauty"

Beckett giggled as she walked around the counter to pour her a cup of coffee. "Morning Rick" She almost choked on her coffee when she realized Castle was only his boxers. Castle was flipping waffles when he felt her eyes on him, then it hit him _Oh my God, I'm not wearing pants…..or a shirt!_

Beckett giggled as she popped his waist band "Nice plaid boxers Mr. Castle."

Castle felt his face flush red. "Sorry I forgot to put my jeans back on."

Beckett kissed him, as she hopped onto the counter "That's ok, plaid looks good on, you should wear it more often."

Beckett grinned as Castle ran to put his jeans on, his cheeks were red, and his waffle was starting to burn. "Rick, you might wanna come flip your waffle over here."

Castle ran over to the stove and quickly flipped the waffle to reveal a very burnt side. "Uh, I think this one is gonna go in the trash."

Kate smiled as she took the plate of bacon and eggs to the table, castle quickly followed with the syrup and plate of waffles. After breakfast Kate retreated to her bedroom to get ready for the day of shopping with Lanie.

"Where are you going?"

"Lanie is coming in an hour to pick me, were going shopping."

Castle whined as he gave her his best pouty face "But I don't wanna leave yet."

Beckett rolled her eyes as she walked over to her purse, she found her extra key and sauntered her way over to Castle.

"Here" she said and she handed him her extra key "Now you don't have you, keep it"

Castle smiled as he took the key and placed it in his pocket, he gave her a quick kiss and she retreated to her bedroom. Castle began to clean up the kitchen from breakfast; he cleared the table, threw the scraps away and washed the dishes. It was only 9:10, so he decided to turn his phone on to check if he had any missed calls or texts. He had once text from Alexis saying good morning so he replied

_Morning pumpkin_

_Hi dad, what happened last night?_

_I stayed with Kate, Josh was waiting for her, and some things happened_

_Oh ok, well are you guys ok?_

_Yeah were fine, have a good day at school_

_Ok dad, love you, and you're expected to tell me the detailed version whenever you come home_

_Promise!_

Kate had just finished with her shower; her hair was still damp as she searched in her closet for something to wear. She decided on a green polo shirt, straight leg jeans, and a pair of heels. Even though she wasn't on duty, she never shopped without her gun and badge, she had watched too many movies were women are shopping and some idiot tries to take their bags or purse or something. After she changed she went to her bathroom applied her makeup, and curled her hair. She went to her dresser where her father's watch and mother's ring were, it was so routine that she quickly put them on and looked in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, she was happy, she had never been this happy before, she loved Castle being here with her, she loved having his things beside hers, she loved his breakfast's he always wanted to make, she loves his family and she especially loves him.

She took her credit card, cash, and ID from her wallet and placed them into her pocket; she grabbed her phone off her nightstand, placed it in her back pocket and opened the door to her room. Castle quickly whipped his head around when he saw her door open, she was rummaging through her closet again finding a different pair of shoes, Lanie was a shop-till-you-drop kind of girl and wearing heels was not a wise choice. He sauntered his way into her room, leaning against the closets door frame watching her on her knees, looking through her what it seemed to be hundreds of shoes.

"Wow"

Beckett whipped around when she saw Castle leaning against the door frame in his jeans. She smiled as she found her black converse sneakers. "What?"

"That is a lot of clothes and shoes"

Beckett giggled as she sat on her bed and she pulled a pair of socks onto her feet, "And I'm going shopping today"

Castle was still looking into her closet when the heard a knock at the door.

"Rick, can you get that while I'm lacing my sneakers?"

"Sure"

Castle made his way over to the door, unlocked it and opened it to see Lanie smiling on the other side.

"Castle what are you doing here?"

"I stayed here last night"

"Oh did you now, is that why you're not wearing a shirt still?"

Castle blushed as he ran to the coffee table and quickly pulled his white shirt over his head. "Kate's in her room"

Lanie smiled as she made her way into her best friend's bedroom. "Hey girl"

Kate finished lacing her shoes and stood up "hey Lanie, you ready?"

"Yeah, and I must say girl, your boy in there has a very toned upper body"

Beckett blushed as she moved past her friend "Yes I know"

The two women headed towards the door, as Castle followed to close it behind them. 'Um hello Kate, are you forgetting something?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she gave Castle a kiss "Il be back soon" She turned towards Lanie "Alright lets go"

After the two women got to the elevator Lanie couldn't contain herself anymore "Ok! So tell me about you and write-boy!"

Just wanted to give a quick thanks to all the peeps who are posting reviews, and to all you guys who have subscribed to my story, and a thanks to the guys who have newly subscribed to my story and faved it!


	28. Chapter 28

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty Eight

Beckett smiled as they stepped onto the elevator. "Fine, what do you wanna know?"

Lanie sighed as she crossed her arms "Um duh, everything!"

"Fine, well we have been dating for a week so far."

"And you didn't think to inform your best friend?"

"Well I uh, I just wanted to wait a few days first."

The elevator chimed, the doors slid open and the women stepped out. As they got to the street a young man in a tailored black suit and a driver's hat approached them.

"Miss Beckett?"

Beckett gave Lanie a confused look, and then looked back at the young man. "Yes, that's me."

"My name is Zane; Mr. Castle arranged a car service for you today."

Lanie felt a huge smiled wash across her face and she looped her arm through Beckett's and walked over to the limo that was waiting for them. As Zane held the door open for both women, they quickly slid in and Lanie gasped at the sight of the Limo, it was flashy outside of course, but inside was even better.

"Wow, your boy just earned brownie points!"

Beckett laughed at her best friend and she quickly dialed Castle's number. She smiled as she heard him answer.

"Hi Kate, do you like the surprise?"

"How…..when did you arrange the car service?"

"When you were getting ready."

"Thanks Rick, that was sweet, and Zane is nice."

"He has been working for me for a few years so he knows the streets pretty well, he will take you girls anywhere you want to go."

"But what about payment?"

Castle laughed "Kate, I already took care of all that, you girls just go and have fun."

"Thanks Rick, see you later."

Beckett ended the call and placed her phone back into her pocket. She leaned back in her seat and faced Lanie. "So where too first?"

Lanie didn't have to be asked twice, she quickly told Zane her favorite clothing store as she grabbed two champagne glasses and a champagne bottle that was being chilled in a bucket with ice. She poured Kate a glass, then herself one. Beckett took a sip, she started worrying what Zane thought about her if Castle had did this for all the other women he had dated, he did have the playboy image when she first met him.

"Uh, Zane, how long have you been working for Rick?"

Without looking form the road Zane answered "Five years."

"And how many women has he offered car services too?"

Zane smiled as he continued to drive "just two"

Beckett gave him a confused look "Oh"

Zane laughed "The first woman is his daughter Alexis, and the other is you Miss Beckett."

Beckett smiled as Lanie squealed. "Oh, and please call me Kate"

"Yes ma'am"

Lanie was in her own little world as she admired the limo, she had only been in one and that was for senior prom. She had already approved of Castle for Kate, but now seeing he knew how to use his money for simple things for her, and not big and flashy stuff that she wouldn't like, she officially wanted them to hurry up and get married.

"So tell me the details!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she sat her glass down. "What would you like to know first?"

Lanie smiled, she finally got her friend to open up, and she was going to ask everything she could before she closed up again. "When did he ask?"

"Last week, hence the whole dating for a week thing."

"Imma smack you, ok how did he ask?"

"We went to the park on a date, we danced, then we walked, then he asked."

Lanie squealed as she hugged her friend. "Do the boys know?"

Beckett felt a mischievous smile creep across her face. "Well when I got shot Rick had to lie and tell the nurses he was my fiancé, and they boys overheard, and joked about us being engaged and Ryan asked how long we had been dating so he could congratulate us, and I walked to the break room and yelled "since last night!" and so I'm sure they know, but they haven't said anything, plus I took a few days off cause my arm."

"Uh huh, well are ya'll gonna tell them?"

"Actually we haven't even talked about how to tell them."

"Well I have an idea."

As the limo pulled up to the curb, Zane turned off the limo and opened the door closest to the curb. "Were here Kate."

"Thank you Zane."

"My pleasure and I'll be here when you come out."

The two women climbed out and headed into the first store on their list. Lanie headed towards the dresses of course; when she wasn't working she liked to get dressed up. Kate headed towards the shoes. After about an hour of shopping the two came out with three bags each. Zane helped them with their bags and then held the door open for them as they slid in.

"Where too next?"

Lanie piped up first. "Victoria Secret!"

"Lanie!"

Zane could see the look on Beckett's face "Is that ok with you Kate?"

Lanie crossed her arms, "What, earlier my first choice was fine, now it's not?"

Zane smiled as he turned towards the women "I have strict orders to drive you two wherever you would like to go, as long as Kate is fine with each destination."

Beckett smiled as she watched her friend lean back into her seat with a pouty face plastered across her face. "It's fine Zane."

"Yes ma'am"

Kate turned towards Lanie as she handed her, her champagne glass again. "Happy?"

Lanie smiled as she took a sip, "Yes, thank you"

Kate began to tell Lanie a little bit more about her relationship with Rick, Zane would look up every so often as Kate spoke about Rick; he never said anything as he continued to drive. Once he pulled up to the store, he stepped out and held the door once more.

"Zane, you don't have to hold the door open every time."

"Yes ma'am I do, those were Mr. Castle's orders."

"What else did Mr. Castle tell you to do?"

Zane smiled as helped Lanie out of the car, then quickly shut the door, "I cannot say"

Beckett rolled her eyes and her friend dragged her into the store, she dreaded every time she walked in.

Lanie went straight to the bra section. "Alright, what is Rick's favorite color?"

Beckett blushed as she ripped the bra from her friends hand and put it back onto the rack. "Lanie!"

Lanie laughed as she began to pick out different colors and matching underwear for her best friend. Beckett absolutely hated shopping at this store with Lanie, she hated it! She quickly retreated to the pajama section to compose herself and try to hide from Lanie as she picked out sets for herself, then crazy ones for Kate. Kate found some cute pajama sets; she walked up to the counter and saw Lanie walking toward her holding two bags.

"This bag is mine, and this bag is yours."

Beckett blushed as she looked inside the bag "Lanie, what did you buy!"

"Go pay for your pajamas, you can look later"

After Beckett paid, the two walked back outside, Lanie handed Beckett the bag of goodie she had bought and Kate took it reluctantly. Zane placed the bags in the trunk, but he kept them separate so the women could tell which ones are which at the end of the shopping day. Lanie quickly climbed into the limo and Kate followed, Zane settled in the driver's seat.

"Where too next?"

Kate gave Zane the name of her favorite store and quickly settled back into her seat.

Lanie gave Beckett a questioning look. "Where are we going?"

"My favorite store."

Lanie sighed "Oh great, I know exactly what that is."


	29. Chapter 29

Evening Blues Chapter Twenty Nine

As the limo pulled up to the store Kate squealed as she dragged her friend out. "Let's go!"

When Kate entered the store, the smell of leather filled her nose. She went straight to the motorcycle jacket section. Lanie rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed, she never had a thing for leather jackets, but her best friend did, she bought a new every chance she went shopping, more than half of closet was shoes and leather jackets. Only forty five minutes had passed and Kate had already managed to buy enough that it fit it two shopping bags.

Kate smiled as her purchases as the two walked back to the limo. "Let's go to lunch."

Meanwhile: Castle had spent a good time of the morning at Kate's apartment, but he eventually had to go home and change his clothes. When he got to his loft, it was quiet, Alexis was at school, and he had no idea where his mother was, but did he really want to know? He wrote a quick note and set it on the counter, and then he strolled to his bathroom to take a quick shower and freshen up. Once he emerged from his bathroom, he changed into a pair of faded jeans and a blue t-shirt with a slight V-neck. He grabbed an overnight bag and packed an extra pair of clothes, pajama pants, pair of boxers and socks, deodorant, and a few other must haves. He didn't know exactly if was going to be spending more nights with Kate, but he wanted to keep a bag at her apartment just in case. He smiled as he placed her apartment key on his key ring and found his extra key and shoved it in his pocket. He quickly stuffed his extra phone charger in his bag, and headed back out the door. He hailed a cab and quickly jumped in, as he checked his messaged his stomach grumbled, it was lunch time. He gave the cabby directions to a pizza place and set back as he looked at the window. When the cabby pulled up to the curb, he quickly paid him, and told him to wait.

When Castle entered the restaurant, he made his way to the counter and ordered a supreme and pepperoni pizza. After a few minutes of waiting, his pizza was ready. He quickly whipped out his credit to pay; he smiled when he remembered what Kate had said "_It's just pizza Rick, no need for plastic". _He quickly swapped the plastic card for cash and he paid the cashier, he grabbed his pizzas and retreated to his cab. After he slid into the cab, he gave him instructions back to Kate's apartment and leaned back in his seat.

Once Castle stepped out of the cab, the doorman at Kate's building greeted him as he held the door open for him.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Castle"

Castle smiled as he strode passed him. "You to Jerry"

Jerry smiled as he closed the door. "You must be pretty special to Miss Beckett if she gave you a key."

Castle felt his heart flutter and he stepped onto the elevator. He rode the elevator up to Kate's floor, and then quickly stepped off. He unlocked Kate's door and walked into the kitchen. He sat down the pizzas and went to her room to find a place for his things. He unloaded his deodorant and toiletries in the bathroom beside hers. He went to her closet and found two empty hangers for his jeans and extra shirt; he quickly hung them up as strolled back into her bedroom. He placed his extra pair of boxers and socks in a drawer with her socks. When he finished placing his things where they all needed to go, he threw the bag into her closet and went to go eat his pizza.

Meanwhile at Remy's: Kate and Lanie were shown to a booth and the both quickly slid in. A young waitress came, when Kate realized who it was, it was the same waitress who asked for her and Rick's autograph on their date. The waitress never looked up as she took out her pen and pad "What can I getcha?"

Lanie quickly ordered, and then it was Kate's turn, when the waitress looked up to take her order, her face lit up and eyes glistened. "Hi Kate!"

Kate smiled "Hi, uh, I never got your name."

The waitress squealed "My name is Naomi"

"Hi again, Naomi, this is my best friend Lanie."

Lanie and Naomi shook hand, took her pen back out to get Kate's order once more. "What would you like Kate?"

Kate smiled as she handed her the menu "The usual"

"Alright, it will be out shortly."

"Thanks Naomi"

Lanie leaned back in her seat and she smiled. "What was THAT all about?"

Kate laughed as she took a sip of her soda. "Rick took me here and Naomi asked for his autograph, and then realized I was the inspiration for Nikki Heat, so she asked for mine as well."

"Oh I see"

"Yeah"

After a few minutes had passed, Naomi brought out their food, and the two women began to eat. Kate and Lanie finished their meal as Kate walked to the counter to pay. Naomi met Kate as she took the bill.

"Your meal has already been paid for."

Kate raised her eyebrow. "By who?"

Naomi smiled as she pointed to Zane, who was standing against the limo. "He said Mr. Castle had it taken care of."

Kate smiled as she shook her head. "Ok, well thanks Naomi, I'm sure I'll be back soon."

Zane smiled as he held the door open for the women, Kate turned towards him before she stepped inside. "You won't tell me will you?"

"No Ma'am"

Kate slid into the limo, and Zane quickly shut the door. "Where to next Lanie?"

Lanie contemplated her options as Zane started the limo, "How about a movie, then we can call it a day?

"Sounds good."

Kate quickly told Zane their destination, then started to chat with Lanie. Once the limo pulled up, both women silenced their cell phones and stepped out. Before Kate got to the entrance, she turned towards Zane who was leaning against the limo.

"You're coming too."

"I'm sorry?"

"You have driven us around all day, so were treating you to a movie."

"Uh, no ma'am, Mr. Castle wouldn't like that."

Kate grabbed Zane, threw his driver's hat into the limo and dragged him into the movie theater. "I'll handle Mr. Castle, come on."

Once the three had their drinks and popcorn, they headed towards theater number five. Zane held the door open for them as they entered. "Are you sure Mr. Castle won't get mad at me?"

Kate scoffed as they began to take their seats, "I'll worry about Rick, and you just enjoy the movie."

"Yes ma'am."

Kate gave Zane a glare "You're not driving, so there is no need for all the ma'am's"

Zane smiled "yes ma…I mean Ok Kate."

After the movie was over, the three threw away their trash and headed out the door. After they all climbed into the limo, Lanie gave Zane her address and he quickly drove off. Once they were at Lanie's apartment, the women hugged and said their goodbyes and Kate waited for Zane as he helped Lanie with her shopping bags. When Zane returned, he was starting to sweat; he slid into the drivers seats and turned towards Kate. "Your friend know how to shop, she had four full shopping bags."

Kate laughed as she leaned up "That's nothing, I have seven"

Zane's face went pale "wow"

Zane drove away from the curb and started towards Kate's building. After he pulled up, she quickly stepped out and picked up all of lighter bags, which wasn't many and they headed towards the elevator. Once they got to Kate's door, she quickly unlocked it, and walked inside. Castle quickly helped them with all of her bags and sat them on the table.

"Wow, you girls really went shopping didn't you?"

Kate laughed as she leaned in for a kiss. "Yes, and Zane was wonderful, I think he deserves a big tip."

Castle smiled as he whipped out his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, gave it to Zane as he shook his hand. "Thanks for taking care of my girl, and her friend, you're off for the rest of the day."

Zane smiled as he gladly accepted "Thank you Mr. Castle." He quickly shook Kate's hand "It was nice to meet you Kat….Miss Beckett."

"You too Zane."

Castle led him out and shut the door behind him. He rubbed his hands together as he smiled "So what did you buy?"


	30. Chapter 30

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty

Kate smiled as retreated to her room. "Take a look", she quickly took her shoes off and placed her gun and badge on her dresser. She placed the rest of her cash, ID, and credit card back into her wallet. She looked into the living as Castle started moving all the bags to the coffee table. She quickly unlatched her father's watch and took her mother's ring that was around her neck and placed them in their special box. When she returned to the living room, Castle was patiently waiting on the couch for her.

"Don't you wanna know what I bought?"

Castle smiled as he leaned back into the couch. "Yes but I want you to show me."

Kate rolled he eyes as she grabbed the first clothing bag, she began to pull out the three pairs of heels she bought and placed them into the coffee table. Then she placed the five pairs of slacks, and four buttoned down tops next to them. "Work attire"

"Wow"

Kate laughed as she started on the next bag. She pulled out the pair of pajama pants set, and the two pairs of pajama shorts set and placed them on top of the clothes already piled onto the coffee table. "Pajamas"

Castle moved the empty bags out of the way to make room for the others. Kate looked in the Victoria's Secret bag Lanie had picked for her and placed each bra set onto the table. "For the record, I didn't want to go Victoria's Secret, and Lanie picked out these for me". There was a black lace set, a red lace set, and a pink set. Castle's felt a smile grown onto his face; Kate could see his excitement and quickly started on the next bags. "Moving on!"

She quickly placed a black leather jacket and a brown leather jacket onto the table. "These are my favorites"

Castle laughed as he touched the leather jackets. "Wow, but what is in the last bag?"

Kate smiled as grabbed the bag and sat down on the couch beside him. "I got you some things too."

Castle's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. Kate set the bag on the ground. "Close your eyes."

Castle obediently obliged. When he felt something settled on his lap. "Ok, open your eyes."

"A leather jacket!, cool!"

He quickly stood up and put it on; he strutted around the living room, when he stopped he gave her a smug smile "Much better than motorcycle boy right?"

Kate Laughed as she pulled him to sit down once more. "Much, much better, now close your eyes again, there's one more thing."

Castle closed his eyes once more and held out his hands. He felt something heavy on his hands.

"Ok, open"

A smile washed across his face as he looked at Kate "You got me a motorcycle helmet!"

Kate laughed as she quickly took it out of the box. "Yes, now try it on to make sure it fits."

Castle quickly unbuckled the chin strap and placed it on his head; he flipped the visor up, and looked at Kate. "This is so awesome!" After he pulled the helmet off and placed the leather jacket onto the couch, he helped Kate put away her new purchases. "Does this mean you're gonna show me those pictures of you on your bike?"

Kate laughed "Why would you wanna see old pictures, when you get the real deal after I can move my arm to steer?"

Castle's eyes sparkled and he wrapped Kate into a hug. "I'm so excited!"

Kate responded to his hug, and then returned to her closet to put away her shoes. She was placing them beside her others when she saw Castle's jeans and shirt hanging beside hers. "Rick, what is all this?"

Castle ran to her closet. "Oh those are my clothes, oh that reminds me, come here."

Castle dragged her into the bathroom and pointed to his things beside hers. "I brought these things over so if I ever spend another night on your couch, I'll have things here to freshen up."

Kate smiled as she looked around her bathroom and bedroom and his stuff with hers. Castle started to get worried when she didn't say anything. "Is uh, is that ok?"

Kate walked over to Rick and kissed him on his cheek before returning to the living room. "It's perfect."

Castle smiled as he followed her, he took his extra key out of his pocket and pulled her to him. "I have something for you as well." He grabbed her hand and placed the key inside her palm. "A key to my loft."

Kate smiled as she put the key onto her key ring; she then wrapped her hands around Castle's neck. Castle smiled as he wrapped one arm around Kate's waist and his other went to her hair. Beckett closed her eyes when she felts Castle's lips on hers. Castle moved his other hand to her face, when they heard a phone ring. Kate tried to pull away to check her phone when Castle didn't let go.

"Ignore it."

Kate moved back to Castle and continued to kiss him, Castle started to kiss her jaw when the phone started to ring again. Kate groaned as pulled away to go find the ringing phone. She walked to her bedroom, and found her phone buzzing on the night stand. It was her Captain. She quickly answered.

"Beckett"

"Hello detective, just wanted to call and check on you."

"I'm fine sir"

"Will you be able to return to work tomorrow or do you need a few more days off?"

Beckett rubbed her temples, she loved being off work with Castle, but she had a stack of paperwork to get to. She sighed as she answered "I'll be in work tomorrow, to finish my paperwork."

"That's good to hear, but once you finish I'm sending you home, there no need for you to hang around twiddling your thumbs."

Beckett sighed as she plopped on her bed. "Yes Sir."

"Oh and Beckett, when does your stiches come out?"

"In a few days."

"That's great to hear, until then paperwork only detective."

"Yes Sir, see you in the morning."

Beckett hung up the phone as Castle came strolling in her room and plopped on the bed beside her. "Who was that?"

"Captain"

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He was checking on me, and wanted to know if I'm going back to work tomorrow"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, but only to finish paperwork, then he said once I'm done with paperwork each day until the stiches are out he will send me home."

"Oh, well you got a few more days to go."

"Yeah"

Beckett sighed as she laid her head on Castle chest. Castle wrapped his around her and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just ready to have the stiches taken out, but I don't wanna go back to work, which is weird for me"

Castle laughed "Am I that addicting Detective?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she punched Castle.

"oww!"

"Quit being a baby, I barely even hit you."

"Says the bruise already forming"

Beckett swatted his arm as she retreated back into her living room. Castle rubbed his sore chest from as he followed. "So what would you like to do detective?"

Beckett smiled as sauntered her way over to the kitchen, and started digging through her freezer. "Were going to eat tons of ice cream, and watch sappy movie."

Castle laughed as he helped her scoop ice cream into a bowl. Beckett gave him a confused looked as she placed the ice cream back into its tub and grabbed two spoons. "It's just us too, no need for bowls."

Castle quickly rinsed the bowl and placed it onto the drain board to dry as Beckett began to scroll through Netflix to find a sappy move. Once she found one, she pressed play and settled against Castle with the ice cream and began to watch the movie.


	31. Chapter 31

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty One

After the movie was over Kate began to put the spoons in the sink and the rest of the ice cream in the freezer. Caste quickly retreated to her room to grab the extra pillow and blanket for the couch. Kate walked over to Castle and placed a hand on his to stop him from unfolding the blanket.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"I'm making my couch bed, hence the blanket and pillow."

Kate rolled her eyes and she took the blanket and pillow from him. "No you're not"

Castle whined "But I wanna stay here"

"As much as I love you being here with me, you have a daughter at home that needs to see her father once in a while"

Castle put on his best sad face "Please?"

"No, go home, and see your daughter, besides I'll see you in the morning at the precinct."

"Ok, fine, I will go home, on one condition."

"What is your one condition Rick?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she put her hands on her hips.

"When your arm gets better, you have to place laser tag with me" He smiled a smug grin as he waited for her to answer.

Kate smiled as she kissed him and he sauntered his way to the door. "Fine, but Alexis plays too."

"Yes!" "Until tomorrow Kate."

"Good night Rick"

As Castle made his way over to the elevator he smiled as if he had just won a bet, he finally got Kate to agree to play laser tag, and with his daughter no less….oh great he is going to lose. When Castle finally arrived to his apartment door, he unlocked it and stepped inside, he was greeted by a very big bear hug from his daughter and a smile from is already tipsy mother.

"Hello, Richard, nice of you to come home again"

"Hi mother, I'm sure Alexis has been holding down the fort while you were also somewhere."

Alexis smiled as she let her dad out of a hug, "So how is Kate?"

Castle smiled as he hung his coat in the closet and placed his bag on the floor. "She's good, I got her to finally play laser tag with me, but she only agreed if you play too."

Alexis eyes glistened "She wants me to play laser tag too?"

"Yes, she loves you."

Before Alexis could reply Martha chimed in, "Richard, what is in the bag?"

Castle smiled as he picked up the bag and placed it on the counter. "Kate went shopping with Lanie today, and she brought back two things for me."

Alexis quickly took a seat at the bar as Martha stood behind her. "Well show us dad!"

Castle quickly pulled out the brand new black leather jacket and the motorcycle helmet and placed them onto the bar. "Ta dah!"

Martha rolled her eyes and she walked upstairs and Alexi's eyes glistened as she touched the leather. "Kate has a motorcycle?"

Castle quickly put the items back into the bag. "Yes" He could see the excitement in her eyes, almost the same when she learned Kate broke the collar bone of the man that shot her, and when Kate agreed to give her shooting lessons.

Alexis jumped from the bar stood and strolled upstairs "That's so cool!"

Castle started to get worried, first his daughter wanted a scooter, then she wanted to shoot a gun, now her eyes lit up when she touched the leather jacket and realized Kate had a motorcycle. He needed a drink.

Meanwhile at Kate's apartment: Kate sighed as she went to her closet to pick out her clothes for work, she decided on one of the pairs of slacks, and buttoned down shirt, and a pair of the heels she bought. She wasn't too happy about returning to work just to finish paperwork then return home, but at least she could do it all in new clothes, that made her feel a little bit better about the whole situation.

She climbed into bed after plugging her phone into the charger, she settled against her blankets and she was asleep before she knew it.

When Kate woke up to her alarm blaring, she groaned as she threw a pillow at it. She hated the noise it made, it didn't sound like a regular alarm clock, and she didn't know how to explain it was just annoying. While dating Josh her original one had broken and he bought her this one. She definitely needed to buy a different one. She unplugged it, carried it to the bathroom and threw it in the trash. After she came out of the bathroom and her hair and makeup perfect, she changed into her new clothes. Before strapping her gun to her hip, she examined her wound; it was healing but the stitches made it look a bit creepy. She quickly pulled down her sleeve and holstered her gun and badge to her belt. Once she finished fastening her father's watch, she pulled her mother's ring over her head. She put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her purse and made her way into her kitchen.

She pulled out a breakfast bar from her cabinet and poured her a cup of coffee. She actually had coffee that didn't repulse her every time she took a sip. Castle may like to eat junk food every now and then, but he knows his way around the kitchen when it came time for it. Beckett smiled as she finished her breakfast bar and sipped the last of her coffee, she place the cup in the sink, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

When Beckett got to the homicide level of the precinct, she stepped off the elevator and headed towards her desk. As she set down, Esposito and Ryan made their way over to her.

"Mornin, Beckett" they said in unison.

"Hey guys"

Ryan sat down in Castle's chair and Esposito stood behind him. "Soo how were your three days off?"

Beckett rolled her eyes as she started on her paperwork. "They were great; I'm going to have to take more days off in the future." Beckett looked up to see both their faces dropped as their eyes wide. "I'm sure I can trust you two to cover for me, whenever I decided on those days right?" She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she waited for the boys to answer.

Ryan stammered on his answer "uh, we uh..."

Esposito smacked him on the back of the head. "Course, we can handle it"

As Esposito walked back to his desk he shook his head. Ryan stayed to debrief Beckett on the case they had while she was gone. After a few minutes had passed, the elevators door slid opened and Castle stepped out. Beckett could smell the coffee as Castle approached her desk.

"Dude, Ryan, why are you in my chair?"

Ryan stood up quickly "I was debriefing Beckett" When Ryan saw Castle's bruised knuckles he gave him a slightly confused look. "Wow, bro, what happened to your hand?"

Beckett smiled as she accepted the coffee "He beat up Josh for me"

Ryan's jaw dropped and he not so subtlety retreated to his desk to inform Esposito. When both of the boys turned back to look at Castle, he was leaning down kissing Kate. They started whistling when the whole bullpen broke out into applause. The couple broke away as their faces were both beet red, they looked around and every officer and detective's eye was on them, including the captain and the boys. Castle saw Beckett become very uncomfortable as the men and women continued to stare. He quickly stood, up, straightened his jacket and pulled Kate him, he inhaled a deep breath and shouted.

"Ok! I'm about to kiss my girlfriend again and we would appreciate it you all went back to work!"

Kate giggled as Castle leaned in for a second kiss. Esposito and Ryan quickly took out their phones and began to take pictures; you never know when they could come in handy!


	32. Chapter 32

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty two

As the detectives and officers went back to work, Esposito sent Lanie a picture of the couple kissing, then sat at his desk to start on his and Ryan's case again. Castle smiled as Kate sat down. He knew she hated public affection but she seemed okay with it from him, which made him feel good about it. Beckett began to start on her paperwork as Castle watched her. Beckett could feel his eyes on her, he had told her when she came back he was going to watch her, but she thought he was kidding.

"Rick, are you really going to stare at me the entire time while I'm this paperwork?"

Castle smiled as leaned back in his chair "Only if you let me."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Touché Detective"

As Beckett began on her paperwork once more, Castle watched her. He wasn't staring, he was more admiring the way she held her pen, the way she furrowed her eyebrows when she was thinking about something, they way she would rest her chin on her head. He loved the way her curls flowed over shoulders, every time she wore her hair curly he always had a hard trying restrain himself from running fingers through them. She could wear a feed sack and she would still be gorgeous to him.

Esposito and Ryan were happy for the couple, they were finally together, and Castle was like a brother to them, but that didn't mean they still couldn't protect Beckett. Ryan walked into the break room and stood in front of the espresso machine. Esposito quietly walked past Castle grabbing his collar, then letting go quickly before Beckett looked up. Esposito turned to stand beside Ryan, as they motioned for Castle to follow. Castle quickly got up and strolled to the break room.

"What's up guys?"

Ryan closed the door and Esposito shoved Castle into one of chairs at the table. "So you and Beckett are together right bro?"

Castle swallowed as he watched Ryan stand in front of the door. "Yes, why?"

Esposito crossed his arms. "Castle, we like you and everything, but Beckett is like a sister to us."

Ryan come up on the other side of Castle and stood with his arms crossed. "But we don't like to see our sister get hurt."

"So bro, if you hurt her, in any way we will track you down, and we will kill you."

Ryan piped up "Lanie will help us hide the body, and make it look like a robbery or something."

As the boys walk towards the door, Castle swallowed "I'm not going to hurt her, I love her too much"

Esposito opened the door as Ryan stepped out first. "That's good to know bro."

As the boys walked back to their desk, Beckett never looked up or registered that Castle had left. Castle quickly straighten his jacket, and walked back into the bullpen towards his chair. He sat down as he tried to take a sip of coffee.

Without looking up from her paper work Beckett said "The boys give you the talk about not hurting me?"

Castle choked on his coffee and wiped his mouth. "Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

Beckett put her pen down as she looked up at Castle. "I could tell when you sat down"

Castle smiled as he face started to gain color again and his breathing became steady. "I'm not going to you know that right?"

Beckett smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. "Yes I know, because I will shoot you first, and then hand you over to them."

Castle laughed nervously as he set back in his chair.

It was now well around 12:45 and Beckett had seemed to get done with all the paperwork, she filed them away and then turned off her computer. She pushed away from her desk and made her way to the Captain's office. Captain Montgomery was sitting at his desk, when Beckett knocked on his open door.

He looked up as he took his glasses off. "Come in Beckett."

"Sir, just wanted to let you know, I finished the paperwork and I'm headed home."

"Alright Beckett, have a good afternoon"

"Thank you Sir" Before Beckett have even reached the door Captain Montgomery stopped her.

"Oh Beckett"

"Yes Sir?"

He pointed towards Castle who was sitting at her desk making a paperclip bracelet. "Take him with you."

Beckett smiled as she turned back to her Captain. "I planned on it Sir."

Captain Montgomery smiled as he went back to his papers and Beckett left his office. He strolled to her, grabbed her purse and took the paper clips from Castle's hands. She intertwined her fingers with his as she pulled him. "Come, on, let's go home"

Esposito watched as Beckett and Castle made their way towards the elevator, he quickly shouted. "Where are you going?"

Castle smiled before the elevator's doors closed "Were going Home!"

Esposito smiled as he looked at Ryan, "Dude, I bet they each have a key to each other's house."

Ryan scoffed. "How could you possibly know that?"

Esposito chucked a pen at him as he sat back in his chair. "Because Castle said THEY were going HOME" "and Beckett didn't protest"

Ryan smiled as he shook Esposito's hand. "I'll take that bet!"

As Beckett and Castle stepped off the elevator and made their way out the door, Beckett was about to hail a cab when Castle stopped her.

"Let's walk instead"

Beckett smiled as Castle wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ok"

"So what are you going to do since you through for the day?"

Beckett smiled as she kissed Castle "I don't know, this walking thing is working so far."

"Alright then"

The couple walked for a good thirty minutes when they came to a burger joint. Castle held the door open as Kate walked in. "You think this is as good as Remy's?"

Kate giggled as they walked towards a table "Let's find out.

After the couple ordered their shakes, burgers and fries, Castle reached across the table and laced his fingers through Kate's. "When do you go get your stitches taken out?"

"In a few days"

"Can I come?"

Beckett smiled "Why do you want to come to watch the doctor pull thread from my skin?"

"To be with you"

"Yes, Rick, you can come, my appointment is at 9:00am"

"Great, I'll sleep on your couch"

Beckett rolled her eyes as she squeezed Castle's hand. "You're crazy you know that?"

Castle smiled as the waitress appeared with their order. "I've been told."

The couple began to eat their meal and chat about laser tag and other things. Castle took a drink of his shake and quickly swallowed "So when do you plan on teaching Alexis how to shoot?"

"Probably a few days after my stiches have come out"

"She is gonna love you even more after that, oh that reminds me, she figured out you have a motorcycle"

"How?"

"She saw the things you bought me, and her eyes completely lit up, like when you agreed to give her shooting lessons, you should have seen her, it was like I went and bought her, her very own motorcycle."

Beckett laughed as placed her napkin on her plate. "Well I can give her a ride sometime too, if you don't mind."

"Course not, but you know she is going to want you to take her shopping to get her a helmet and leather jacket as well."

Beckett smiled as she took a sip of her shake. "I would love that"

After the couple ate, Castle quickly paid and they left the restaurant. Beckett hailed a cab as Castle pulled her to him. "I'll see you tomorrow Kate"

"Good night Rick"

Castle gave Beckett a kiss before she stepped into her cab. She gave instructions to her apartment and leaned back as he drove off.


	33. Chapter 33

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty Three

**TIME JUMP** - The day Beckett has her stiches taken out.

Beckett and Castle were settled in two maroon chairs as they waited for the nurse to call Beckett's name. She was finally going to get her stitches removed which she was excited about, but she was more excited about being able to go back to real work, teaching Alexis how to shoot a gun, and riding her motorcycle once again. After about fifteen minutes a short lady in pink scrubs came out holding a clip board, she called Beckett's name, and showed them to her room.

Castle sat down on the empty chair by the door, and Beckett sat on the examination table, waiting for the doctor to arrive. After Castle had looked through all the magazines and Beckett had checked her watch for what it seemed a million times the doctor finally entered the room.

"Detective Beckett, nice to see you again"

Beckett made a half smile, she wished she didn't even have to see him the first. "Hello Dr. Gibson"

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine"

"Are you able to pick up things and move it around?"

"Yes"

The doctor had only been in the room for a few seconds and Beckett was already getting annoyed, she was ready to go and get back to work. Beckett pulled up her shirt sleeve as Castle shifted in his seat, this was the first time he had seen her wound healed and those stiches just looked weird. Dr. Gibson put on his glasses and rolled on his stool towards Beckett. As he began to remove the stiches Castle swiped out his phone and took a few pictures. Beckett whirled her head around and gave Castle a glare. Castle smiled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Once Beckett's stitches were out, the doctor quickly examined her arm once more and dismissed her.

Beckett and Castle climbed into her car, and buckled up. Castle turned to look at Beckett as she checked her phone.

"So where to?" "Home, Remy's, the loft?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she put her car in drive and pulled away from the curb. "Work"

Castle's frowned as he slumped in his seat. "I thought you had today off?"

"I told Captain I'd come in after the doctors."

Castle frowned "Oh"

"You didn't think I was going to skip, just because I was getting my stitches out did you?"

"Well I was kind of hoping that, yes"

Beckett rolled her eyes as the two stepped out of her car and strolled into the precinct. They quickly reached the elevator and stepped in. Castle was searching through his phone of the pictures he had taken of Beckett's stitches coming out to show the boys as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Beckett sauntered her way over to her Captain's office, while Castle made a B-line for the Ryan and Esposito. Beckett knocked her Captain's door as he looked up from his desk.

"Sir, just wanted to let you know, the stitches are out."

"That's great to hear, you can return to your regular duty, just leave the roughing up the suspects and weight lifting to the boys for a few days, don't want to push it."

Beckett sighed "Yes Sir."

As she made her way over to her desk, she saw Castle flashing his phone to the boys; Ryan was making a very uncomfortable face as Esposito raised his eyebrows. When he realized Beckett was back, he quickly put his phone away and trotted into the break room to make two cups of coffee. Beckett smiled to herself and the boys made their way over to her desk. Ryan sat in Castle's chair, as Esposito leaned against the desk behind Beckett's.

Esposito lifted her shirt sleeve as she swatted his hand away. "Nice battle scar boss."

"Shut up Esposito"

Ryan snickered as Beckett's face blush red. "So when are you gonna use your vacation days?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you two planning something while I'm gone?"

"No just wanted to make sure we were prepared."

"You will know when I decide to take them."

Esposito laughed as he walked back to his desk.

Ryan gave him a glare and turned back to Beckett. "So what did Cap' say about your arm?"

"Just gotta take it easy for a few days, and supervise while you too beat up the suspects for me." Beckett gave Ryan a smug smile as Castle walked back to Beckett's desk.

He handed Beckett her coffee and stood in front of his chair. "Dude, Ryan, why are you always in my chair?"

Beckett laughed as Ryan made his way back to his desk. "Thanks for the coffee Rick."

"You're welcome."

Beckett smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, it felt good going down her throat. She hadn't had coffee all morning, and she had desperately missed it. After a few minutes of silence, Beckett sat her cup beside her paperwork and leaned back into her chair.

"When is Alexis out of school again?"

Castle quickly looked through his calendar on his phone. "Tomorrow, why?"

"Ok, thanks"

Beckett walked in her captain office and sat down; waiting for him to acknowledge that she was there.

"Yes Beckett?"

"Sir, I know I just got back, but I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off and take the weekend instead?"

"You're asking for a day off?"

Beckett smiled "Yes Sir"

Captain Montgomery smiled as he put his reading glasses back on. "Sure, but I want you here bright and early on Saturday"

"Thank you sir."

Beckett smiled as she walked out towards the break room; the boys and Castle were watching her with curious eyes. Beckett gave a quick glare at the boys for staring, and a sweet smiled to Castle and he watched her disappear into the break room. She fished her phone out of her pocket, found Alexis's number and quickly pressed call. Alexis was on break at school, so it was perfect timing for her to call.

"Hello"

"Hi Alexis, this is Kate"

"Hi Kate!"

"Hey I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow."

"No, no school, no plans, why?"

"Well how would you like your first shooting lesson?"

"Really? Awesome!"

"Well how about I pick you up around ten in the morning, and we can go to the shooting range, then afterwards we can go to lunch and shop or whatever?"

"That sounds good; I'll see you in the morning!"

Beckett grinned as she ended the call and made her way back into the bullpen; Castle was watching her as she sat down at his desk. He desperately wanted to ask what that was all about but he had some sort of an idea.

As Beckett sipped her coffee she said "I'm picking Alexis up at ten tomorrow at your place."

Castle swallowed hard. "For, uh for what?"

As Beckett placed her coffee cup back onto her desk, she picked up a case file that the boys had closed while she was gone. "Shopping, lunch, oh and shooting lessons."

Castle started to cough as sat up in his chair. "Can I come?"

Beckett frowned as she turned back to her papers. "No"

"Why not?" Castle whined

Beckett threw a paperclip at him as she smiled. "Girls only"

Castle pouted as he pulled out his phone once more. "Fine"

The day passed by pretty quickly it was now well around 4:45 and all the paperwork on cases had been filed away and there wasn't much going on for Beckett and her team. The bullpen was pretty quiet even though there were officers and detectives buzzing around. A few were dragging in suspects, others were typing fiercely away at their computers and the rest of them were shuffling papers around. Beckett sighed as Ryan and Esposito rolled their chairs over to her desk beside Castle.

Beckett rolled away from her chair as they formed a circle with their chairs as they sat. "So guys, I won't be here tomorrow,so if you two will come in early tomorrow, you don't have to come in as early on Saturday"

First Ryan and Esposito exchanged suspicious looks, but then they realized they weren't having to get up at 6:00am on a Saturday and was it really worth chancing Beckett to reconsider? Beckett began to shut down her computer and the boys rolled back to their desks. After Beckett had her jacket and purse, she stood up and pushed her chair in.

"I'll see you guys later."

Ryan and Esposito gave Beckett a quick wave. "Later boss" they said in unison.

Castle quickly grabbed his coat and caught up to Kate as she was stepping into the elevator. He stepped in just as the doors were starting to close. Beckett giggled as Castle quickly looked back at the doors that almost got the tail of his coat. After a few minutes the doors slid open and Beckett stepped out, as Castle followed. Castle walked Becket to her car as she slid into the driver's seat.

"You wanna ride?"

Castle smiled as opened the door and slid inside. "Where are we going?"


	34. Chapter 34

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty Four

Castle waited for Beckett to reply, lately when they left work early or on regular time, they either went out or to one of their apartments. Castle wanted to go to the Old Haunt but he wasn't sure Beckett would agree.

"I'm dropping you off at your loft, but I'm coming up to see Alexis before I go."

Castle frowned "Will you at least stay for dinner?"

Beckett smiled, she knew Castle would eventually get around to that question, but of course how could she say no? "Sure, but I can't stay."

As Beckett pulled into the parking lot, she shut off her car and they quickly stepped out. Castle grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers which made her smile as they walked into the building. Castle's doorman greeted them as he held the door open.

"Evening Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett"

Castle shook the older man's hand. "Evenin' George"

Beckett said hello and let Castle lead her to the elevator. Once the couple stepped on and the doors quickly closed. Castle turned to Beckett as pulled her to him; he quickly pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised when she felt his lips against as she gasped. She responded as the elevator doors opened the couple broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. As they stepped off Beckett blushed as the elderly man shook his head and stepped onto the elevator.

Castle smiled as he unlocked the door and placed his hand on Beckett's waist to lead her into his loft. Once Beckett entered the smell of Chicken filled her nose. Her stomach grumbled as she placed her jacket onto the back of the sofa. Martha was wearing a black apron with pink ruffles on the end with a pink outline of a martini glass on the front.

"Hello Kate, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Martha" Beckett hopped onto a bar stool as her and Martha chatted for a few minutes. Castle quickly took over the cooking while his mother talked with Kate since something started burning. Martha turned back towards her son who was quickly turning down the stove and fanning the air with his hand.

"Richard, what are you doing?"

Castle shooed his mother out of the kitchen. "I'm taking over, since your aren't paying attention."

Martha rolled her eyes as she threw her apron on the back of a bar stool and pulled Kate to the couch.

As Kate and Martha began to chat some more, Castle finished repairing supper when Alexis descended down the stairs. She had her iPod blasting in her ears once more and never saw Kate and Martha. When she Castle in the kitchen, she shoved her iPod into her pocket and sauntered her way into the kitchen.

"Hello Father" she said in a sarcastic tone

Castle laughed as he gave her a quick hug. "Hello daughter" he mimicked her tone.

"Why are you home so early? Did you get in trouble with Kate?"

Kate laughed as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen. "No he isn't in trouble….yet"

Alexi's eyes glistened as she made her way over to give Kate a hug. "I didn't see you over there."

"Oh, Martha and I were sitting on the couch chatting."

Alexis smiled as her and Kate settled onto a bar stool. Martha grabbed a bottle of merlot and poured a few glasses, she offered Kate a glass as she took a sip of her own. Kate gladly accepted as she turned back towards Alexis.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

Kate laughed as she took a sip. "I'm glad, I thought we could go to the range, then eat lunch and finish with shopping."

"You don't have to work?"

Kate grinned as she looked at Castle then back at Alexis. "Nope, I have the whole day off to spend with you."

Alexi's eyes widened as huge grin washed across her face, she had always had a few 'girls day' with her mom, Gina and even some of her own friends, but Kate was different. She was easier to talk to; she didn't judge her or tease her about boys. With her mom Alexis could never really had a chance to voice her own opinion and she couldn't freely talk to her about any problems she was having in school. With Gina, she just didn't even try, she didn't like her, she never did, and she probably never will. Castle was watching the connection between Kate and Alexis, there was something between them that he never saw with his ex-wives or any of his past girlfriends. Kate was wonderful with Alexis; she was the perfect friend, the perfect woman for her to look up to, and the one perfect for her step mom.

Castle quickly finished placing the food onto the counter as Martha set the table. Once the food was ready and the table was set, they all settled around the table. Castle sat at the head, Martha and Kate sat on each side of him, as Alexis sat beside Kate. It was like the picture of a perfect family. Where's a camera when you need it?

After they finished supper, Martha helped clean up as she retreated to her room. Alexis told her good nights and strolled up the stairs. Castle finished clearing off the table as Beckett was rinsing off the dishes and she placed them into the dishwasher. Castle made his way over to her and placed a hand onto her waist and the other moved her hair off her neck.

"You better not leave another mark; I will shoot you if you do."

Castle chuckled as she began to kiss under her ear. Beckett fumbled with the dishes a few times before she gave in and leaned into him. She was having hard time breathing and Castle's hands started to wander.

"Rick…..I uh, I should go."

Castle laughed as he heard her trying to steady her breathes. "Am I that breath taking?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she punched his arm. "Shut up"

Castle led her to the door, as he grabbed her coat. He gave her one last kiss before she made her way to the elevator. He watched her until she stepped in, she gave him a little wave, and then she was gone. He sighed as he closed his door and walked into his office. Castle plopped in his office chair as he logged into his laptop. He propped his elbow onto his desk and rested his head on his hand. He thought about Kate and how perfect she fit with him, and his family. She was excellent with Alexis, and she loved Martha. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but they had been partners for three wonderful years. Castle had fallen, and he had fallen hard for her. When he was married he didn't even love his ex-wives as much as he loved Kate. Castle was so deep in his thoughts, he never heard Alexis enter his office. She was leaning against the door frame as she watched her dad staring into space.

"Dad?"

Castle exhaled slowly as a smile crept across his face

"Dad!"

Castle jumped in his chair, which made in roll back and hit the bookshelf, knocking off a few books. "Hmm?"

Alexis laughed as she helped him place the books back into their place. "You okay dad?"

Castle smiled as he rolled back up to his desk. "Uh, yeah I'm good"

Alexis rolled her eyes and she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Night dad"

"Night pumpkin"

Before she walked out of his office completely she turned to him. "Dad why don't you just tell her?"

Castle gave her a confused look. "What?"

Alexis groaned in frustration. "Why don't you just tell Kate?"

"Tell her what?"

"You love her"

Alexis walked out of the office leaving her dad confused and shocked with his jaw slightly dropped and his eyes wide.


	35. Chapter 35

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty Five

Beckett's internal alarm clock woke her up; she blinked at the light shining through her window cascading across bed, over her pillow and into her eyes. The sun was bright as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light as she crawled out of bed. The sunlight hit her hair which made it shimmer as she stood. She quickly retreated to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her and Alexis's girls day. She turned on the hot water, grabbed a towel, and stepped inside. The hot water from the shower and the steam quickly woke her up from her sleepy state. Once she was finished she stepped out and wiped the condensation off her mirror, as she quickly brushed her teeth. As she started drying her hair, she thought about Castle, she never thought she would ever be able to let someone in, past her many walls she had built up since her mother died. Somehow Castle took down her walls brick by brick, he made his way through and she finally had let him. He managed to show her how to live again, how to have fun again, and how to love again. She was determined not to let him in when she first met him, but the more she fought it, the more he seemed to push his way inside her heart.

Beckett had let Castle see every side of her, the hard core detective that puts criminals behind bars and doesn't back down when threatened. The soft women inside her extremely hard shell that only her dad and Lanie had seen once or twice, the women who cried at sappy movies and weddings, the one who secretly liked Temptation Lane, and who loves to shop for new clothes and shoes. The vulnerable side who no one ever saw, this was the side of herself that she hated, the part of her when a case hit too close to home, or when a sudden flash back from her past brought back old, deep wounds that had once been healed, the part of her that broke down when she had to shoot and kill her mother's killer. Kate smiled as she finished her hair and makeup, she was glad she had Castle in her life, where would she be if she didn't?

Once Kate emerged from the bathroom, she strode to her closet and started rummaging through the racks of clothes trying to find something to wear. She settled on a pair of jeans, a cotton t-shirt and a pair of Nikes. Once she was dressed she holstered her Sig Saur and her badge to her hip, fastened her father's watch, and pulled her mother's ring over her head. She grabbed her smaller gun and placed it in its case, grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked into her kitchen. She poured herself a cup a coffee and sat down at the table enjoying the morning. Once she finished her coffee, she looked at eh watch, it was almost 9:45am, and she was picking Alexis up at 10:00am. She walked to her sink, placed her cup inside and turned off the coffee pot. She put on her leather jacket, grabbed her purse and smaller gun, and headed out the door.

Beckett made her way towards Castle door, when she could smell eggs, bacon, and waffles. She knocked on the door when she heard Alexis's voice shout.

"I'll get it!"

Beckett smiled as the door opened and there stood Alexis with a grin as big as Texas plastered on her face. "Hi Kate!"

Beckett laughed as she stepped inside the loft. "Hey Alexis"

Castle made his way over to her, he said good morning and pulled her into kiss. Alexis grimaced as she grabbed her purse. "Ew, I'm standing right here guys."

Castle rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?"

"Uh, no thanks, I had coffee."

Castle scoffed "Kate, coffee is not breakfast, come on I made eggs!"

Alexis made her way to the door as she pulled Kate behind her. "Come let's go before he starts begging."

Beckett waved good bye and they were out the door. The two women made their way to the elevator, stepped inside and rode it down. Once the doors opened they stepped out, Castle's doorman beamed as he held the door open for them as they walked out. Beckett slid in the driver's seat of her Crown Vic as Alexis slid in the passenger seat.

Alexis smiled as buckled into her seat. "Is this your patrol car?"

Beckett glanced back at Alexis as she pulled away from the curb. "Yes, is this ok?"

"It's awesome!"

Beckett snickered as she drove to the shooting range. Once she pulled up, she grabbed her extra gun from the back seat and they piled out of the car. Alexis started to get nervous as she walked up to the dividers. Beckett quickly got the guns ready and turned towards Alexis, she handed her a pair of safely glasses, and ear muffs. Alexis laughed as Beckett began to put hers on as well. Once they were ready, Alexis quickly took out her phone and she and Beckett posed a couple of times for a few pictures.

"I want copies of those missy!"

Alexis laughed as she agreed. "Let's take one with the guns and I'll send it to dad."

Beckett made sure the smaller gun was on safety before she handed it to Alexis. Alexis took it and they posed back to back holding the guns up like Charlie's angels. She snapped the picture quickly and they both giggled as she sent it to Castle. After they had their picture moment, Beckett began to show Alexis how to stand while facing the target, much like how she tried to show Castle. She placed the gun in her hands and showed her the proper way to hold it and the way not to hold it. Once Alexis had the stance down, she showed her how to aim. Kate stepped back as Alexis aimed at her target, she pulled the trigger, and sent a bullet flying. She hit the silhouettes left shoulder and squealed with delight.

Alexis beamed as she looked back at Kate. "I hit it!"

Beckett giggled as she gave her thumbs up. "Go again!"

Alexis happily turned around, aimed, and shot again. This time she aimed for the chest and she hit just above where the belly button would be. Kate got her own gun ready as Alexis kept practicing. Alexis stopped as she watched Kate make her stance, and aim for the target.

"I want to watch you shoot too, is that ok?"

Kate never took her eyes off the target "Sure"

She exhaled slowly and let off a few rounds into the target, hitting right in the center ring. Perfect shot. Alexi's eyes glistened as she watched Kate. "Wow, you're really good!"

"Thanks, Alexis, if you keep practicing, you will get even better."

Alexis gave her a confused look. "You mean you would practice with me more often?"

Kate smiled sweetly has she showed her how to load the bullets into the clip. "Of course"

Time flew by as the girls practiced and of course took more pictures. It was 12:32 and Kate started to get hungry. "You ready for lunch?"

Alexis turned the safety on her gun, before handing it to Kate. "Yes please."

Kate placed the smaller gun back into its case, and holstered hers back onto her hip. Kate showed Alexis where to place the safety goggles and ear muffs before taking down their targets. Kate threw hers into the trash as she handed Alexis hers. "Keep yours to show your dad."

Alexis smiled as she rolled up her target and placed it in the back seat of Kate's car. They quickly stepped inside and buckled up.

Kate turned towards Alexis before driving off "So where would you like to eat?

To all the peeps who are making review, you guys make my day!


	36. Chapter 36

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty Six

Kate pulled into Alexis's favorite Italian restaurant, she turned off the car and the girls stepped out. When they walked into the restaurant the host immediately recognized Alexis.

"Hello Miss Castle, a table for two?"

Alexis smiled as she nodded. She grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her to 'her table' that was reserved only for her. Once they sat down, they were given menus and the waiter took their drink order while they scanned the menu. Once the waiter returned with their drinks Alexis ordered chicken masala while Kate played it safe with lasagna. The two women sat and talked about their day so far. Once they finished their meal Kate whipped out her wallet and went to stand when Alexis put her hand onto her wrist to stop her.

"Dad always picks up the tab here"

"Alexis I can't let your dad pay when you're here with me."

Alexis rolled her eyes and she pulled her from the table and put her wallet back into Kate's purse. "Even if you tried to pay, they won't let you because you're here with me."

Kate raised her eyebrow "Oh"

Alexis smiled as she waved to the host. "Come on lets go shopping!"

They both giggled all the way to the car, they opened the doors and slid inside. Alexis turned on the radio and blasted it while Kate rolled the windows down. Kate never drove with her windows down, much less music blasting, and she never let anyone touch her radio, but with Alexis she was having fun, and she didn't care. While Kate pulled away from the curb a familiar song came onto the radio and Alexis began to sing, Kate giggled as she joined in, they sang every song until they reached their next destination.

Kate pulled up to the store and Alexis's eyes glistened, she knew exactly where they were. They entered the store and Alexis beamed as she saw the leather jackets, the motorcycle helmets and a few motorcycles on display. Kate watched as Alexis took pictures of the few motorcycles and made her way to the jacket section, for a minute she saw herself in Alexis, she reacted the same way when she bought her first leather jacket. Alexis quickly found a black leather jacket, with pink accents. She found her size and put it on. Kate smiled as she gave her thumbs up; Alexis strutted around for a bit before putting back onto the hanger.

"Do u like that one Lex?"

Alexis beamed "Yes, it's so cool!"

Kate grabbed her hand and led her to the helmet section. "Let's find you a matching helmet then!"

Alexis squealed as she and Kate began to search for a pink and black helmet. Kate gasped when she came across the perfect one. It was black with elegant pink flowers coming up on the sides. Alexis quickly put it against her jacket and it was perfect. Kate led her to the counter and whipped out her credit card. Kate paid and they walked out of the store, Alexis was beaming, she had a huge smiled washed across her face.

"You ready to try those out?"

"Are you serious?"

Kate smiled to herself as they slid inside her car and she quickly pulled away from the curb. "Yup"

Alexis did a fist pump in the air. "Awesome!"

Kate quickly drove her way towards her apartment to switch shoes and vehicles. Once they got to Kate's apartment, they grabbed their shopping bag and Alexis target and made their way towards her door. Kate whipped out her keys, unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Wow, your apartment is great"

Kate laughed as she walked into her bedroom. "Thanks Lex, I'll be right out, let me change shoes and get my helmet."

Alexis quickly took the tags of her jacket and put it on. She opened the box to her helmet and fixed it just right. Kate quickly changed from sneakers to motorcycle boots, and grabbed her helmet. When she walked out Alexis had her jacket on and her helmet under her arm. She looked exactly the way Kate looked when she first rode her motorcycle. Kate grabbed her keys and they were headed towards the door.

"Wait, let's take a picture."

Kate smiled as she and Alexis posed with their helmets under their arms, then with their helmets on. Alexis put her phone away and they walked out the door once more. Once they got to Kate's motorcycle, Alexis gasped.

"This is AWESOME!"

Kate giggled as she straddled her bike, and quickly started it. She zipped up her jacket, but she had left her gun and badge on, so from the side you could easily spot her gun and badge holstered to her hip. Alexis zipped up her jacket and quickly slipped on her helmet, Kate helped her fasten it and Alexis flipped the visor down. Kate moved her hair off her neck and put on her helmet; she fastened it and turned back towards Alexis.

"Ready?"

Alexis squealed. "yes!"

"Alright, you can either hold to my shoulders or my waist, whichever is comfortable to you, and when we come to a stoplight or stop sign, don't move, I can go slower at first until you get used to it, once you get used to it tell me and I'll pick up a little speed."

"Kay!"

Kate flipped her visor down, gunned the bike a few times, Alexis rested her feet on the foot pegs, and quickly grabbed Kate's waist. Kate peeled out of the driveway and they were off. She pulled up to a red light and gently stopped, while waiting for the light to change green.

"You ok back there?"

"Yes! This is so cool!"

Kate laughed as the light turned green and sped off again. After a few minutes another red light came up, Kate groaned, New York has entirely too many stop lights. She stopped and rested her feet on the pavement; she rested her right hand on thigh while waiting for a light to change, while Alexis lightened the death grip she had on her waist, which told Kate she was getting more comfortable with it. A young guy pulled up in a black convertible, eyeballing the two girls. Kate rolled her eyes as she flipped her visor down with her left hand and gunned her bike with the right. When she moved her right arm, she exposed her gun and badge, which made the punk that was staring a whole through them turn his eyes back to the road. Alexis giggled as she gripped Kate again as she sped off once more.

After a few hours of riding, Kate pulled back up to her apartment, turned off her bike, and let Alexis get off first. Alexis unzipped her jacket and pulled off her helmet. Kate swung her leg over, slipped off her helmet, gave her hair a shake, and unzipped her jacket.

"So did you like it?"

Alexis gave Kate a bear hug. "It was AWESOME!... Forget the scooter I want a motorcycle!"

They both giggled as they walked towards her apartment building. Once they were inside Kate's apartment, she disappeared into her bedroom once more to change back into sneakers. When she came back, Alexis was sprawled out on the couch messing with her phone. Kate smiled to herself; she was definitely Castle's daughter. When Alexis realized Kate was back, she quickly sat up.

"Look at my new wallpaper on my phone."

Kate grabbed the phone to take a look, Alexis had changed her background to the picture of her and Kate in their leather jackets with their helmets under their arms. Kate grinned as she shook her head and handed Alexis her phone back.

"Well I guess I should get you back home, before your dad starts calling us, wondering if we disappeared."

Alexis sighed as she gathered up her things, she was not even ready to go home, but Kate was right, besides tomorrow was a school day. Alexis grabbed her helmet and target but kept her jacket on. Kate grabbed her keys and wallet and they headed out the door. They slid into Kate's car, Kate rolled down the windows as Alexis blasted the radio once more.

When they pulled up to Castle's loft, Alexis sighed as she got out of the car; she grabbed her helmet, while Kate carried her target. Alexis unlocked the door and they both strolled inside. Castle was sitting on the couch with his iPad.

"Hey there are my girls!"

They both giggled as Alexis gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, then moved to his side while he pulled Kate into a kiss. Castle smiled as they all three sat on the couch with him in the middle.

"Sooo what did my girls do today?"


	37. Chapter 37

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty Seven

Alexis leaned back on to the couch and starting telling her father all about her and Kate's day. She told him about the shooting range, the motorcycle store, Kate's motorcycle and she even showed him the rest of the pictures she had taken. Kate beamed as Alexis finished telling Castle about their day, she was just as happy as Alexis was. Castle watched his daughter as she explained her day; he had never so much joy in her eyes as she had today. After she quickly finished Alexis gave her dad a kiss on his cheek, she stood and gave Kate a bear hug and retreated upstairs.

Castle smiled as he leaned back on the couch and threw his arm around Kate. "You don't think she is going to want a motorcycle now do you?"

Kate giggled a she remembered Alexis's words earlier '_Forget the scooter! I want a motorcycle!' _ She didn't want to freak Castle out so she shrugged as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Castle kissed her head. "Nah, me neither"

The couple sat on the couch for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Castle shifted against the couch and broke their silence.

"So did you have fun?"

Kate smiled to herself as she sat up. "Yes, you have an amazing daughter Rick."

"Thank you, she thinks you're amazing too."

Kate blushed slightly as Castle took her hand. Castle mumbled under his breath. "She isn't the only one"

Kate gave him a confused look. "What?"

Castle took a deep breath as he inched closer to Kate; He laced one hand through hers and placed the other on her hip. "Kate, there is something I need to tell you, that I have known for a while now."

Kate saw his serious face, as she shifted her body towards him so her legs that were crossed were touching his. "I'm listening"

"I don't really know any other way of saying this, I'm a writer for crying out loud and no other words come to me, so I'm just gonna blurt it out there and if you don't feel the same I understand."

Kate took a deep breath, her hands started to get clammy, and her heart started to race. "What is it Rick?"

Castle pushed a hair that was flowing freely by her face behind her shoulder as he trailed his hand back to her hip, he exhaled slowly as he looked up to see her green eyes staring back into his. "I love you"

Kate felt her heart skip a beat; adrenaline started rushing through her veins, she felt her eyes starting to get a little misty, she looked down at the couch to try to hide the tear that was about to fall. She smiled as she looked back into Castle's eyes. "I love you too"

Castle's heart beated rapidly against his chest, he felt like jumping up and doing a happy dance. He squeezed her hand that was laced through hers and he ran his free hand through her hair, he pulled her close to him and pressed a gentle kiss against her pink lips. Kate ran her free hand through Castle's hair as she responded to his lips against hers. She knew she loved him, but there was something about saying it out loud to him and herself that made it feel different.

Alexis started to descend down the stairs when she quickly stopped to see her dad and Kate on the couch, she had witnessed them kissing before, but this time there was something different, there was some other kind of spark that seemed to be exploding everywhere between them. She grinned as she took out of her phone and took a few photos of the couple before she quickly retreated back up stairs.

When the couple heard Alexis's door shut, they opened their eyes and pulled away, they both quickly turned their heads towards the stairs as Castle started to smile.

"I bet she came down here, and then went back up."

Kate grinned as she looked back at Castle "I'm sure of it."

Kate kissed Castle once more before standing and making her way towards the door. "I'd better go; I have work in the morning."

Castle sighed, he hated when she had to leave, and he wanted her to stay beside him all the time. She lived all the way across town, and he absolutely hated the distance between them. He led her to the door. "I'll see you in the morning Kate"

Kate smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Night Rick"

Castle reluctantly shut the door and walked back to the living room, he quickly looked around the loft to make sure no one was watching when he did a fist pump in the air and started dancing to his office. He was humming a song as he swiftly moved his feet and hips past the couch, when he heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. His faced blushed as he slowly turned around seeing his daughter, with her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised and a smirk splashed across her face.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Castle swallowed hard and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I uh, I was just uh, I was going to my office."

Alexis giggled "Moving like THAT?"

Castle felt his face blush ten different shades of red. "Uh, yeah, just kind of happy I suppose."

"You told her didn't you?"

"Uh….what?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and she moved closer to her father. "You told Kate you loved her didn't you?"

Castle smiled a cheeky grin. "Yes"

Alexis squealed as she squeezed her dad into a hug. "What did she say?"

Castle hugged his daughter back as she kissed her forehead. "She said she loved me too"

Alexis squeezed her dad once more before quickly letting go. "Finally!" She giggled all the way back up the stairs.

Castle shook his head and he retreated to his office, which was where he really was headed in the first place. He plopped in his chair, logged into his laptop and clicked on the 'Nikki Heat' file, inspiration had struck and he felt like he was going to explode with happiness if he didn't write about it somehow.

Meanwhile at Kate's apartment: Kate walked wordlessly into her apartment, threw her purse, keys and jacket on the couch and retreated to her bedroom to flop onto her bed. She flipped over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She had a huge smile on her face and her heart was beating what felt like ninety miles a minute. She had been in love once but it had never been this strong, she had so much adrenaline running though her system she could have probably ran a triathlon and it wouldn't have fazed her. She was glowing and she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes as she thought about what had just happened between her and Castle, her breathing became steady again, and her nerves started to calm, before she knew it she was asleep and lightly snoring.

Kate made her way into the precinct; she strolled over to her desk and sat down in her chair. Ryan and Esposito weren't there yet, and neither was Castle, for a few minutes she had a few moments of silence to herself. Of course that all changed a few seconds later and the two boys stepped off the elevator and made their way towards their desks. They all three exchanged 'good mornings' and the boys went to their paperwork. Esposito was watching Beckett at her desk as she would pick up her pen, smile, and then write a few notes down. Then she would rest of head in her hand, smile again and go back to her notes. He raised his eyebrows and turned towards Ryan.

"Dude, are you catching any of this?"

Ryan pushed away from his desk, towards Esposito. "Catching what?"

Esposito scoffed as he nodded towards Beckett. "Watch her for a few seconds."

Ryan turned his attention to his boss as he started to see what his partner was talking about; he quickly turned towards Esposito with his eyebrows now raised. "Bro, she is glowing!"

Beckett looked up from her paperwork to think about what she had just read when she caught the stares of the two detectives across the room. She blushed slightly, but hid it very well. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you two looking at?"


	38. Chapter 38

Evening Blue Chapter thirty Eight

Beckett sat at her desk waiting for the boys to answer here when the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Without turning around she knew it was Castle. As he approached her desk the smell of fresh coffee and his cologne filled her nose. She smiled sweetly when he placed the coffee mug on her desk and he sat down in his chair.

"Good morning detective!"

"Mornin' Castle"

"I guess a body hasn't dropped yet?"

"Nope"

"Darn"

Castle took out his phone and started playing Angry Birds as Beckett got back to her paperwork. A few minutes passed when Beckett's phone buzzed. She answered it.

"Beckett"

She wrote down the crime scene's location and stood to put on her jacket. Castle looked up as he put his phone in his pocket.

"A body dropped?"

"yep"

"Yes!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she motioned for Esposito and Ryan to follow. They all four squeezed into the elevator and rode it down. Ryan and Esposito hopped in their car, as Castle and Beckett hopped in her car. Beckett pulled away from the curb first, and then the boys followed.

Once they all piled out of their cars, they made their way towards the body. Beckett and Castle were walking in front of the boys and every so often they would touch hands. Castle grabbed Beckett's and wrapped his first finger around her thumb. Anytime earlier that Castle would have done this Beckett would have pulled her hand away and moved away from him immediately, but this time she smiled sweetly and they continued walking. Once she got to the body she pulled away and kneeled on one side while Lanie was on the other.

"Hey Lanie, what do you got?"

"Caucasian female, multiple stab wounds to the torso, bruising around her neck, face, and arms. She also has some ligature marks on both of her wrists."

Beckett inched closer to the body. "Looks like she was bound."

Castle watched as Beckett examined the body, she always furrowed her eyebrows as looked the victim over. She gently picked up the victims wrist and examined the marks that had been cut into her skin. From the looks of it, she had been bound by wire that had been very tight.

"So you think the stabbing is what killed her?" She felt something at the pit of her stomach, she hated cases where the victim had been stabbed multiple times, it was sometimes too personal.

Lanie shook her head as she turned the victims head to the right, revealing a single gunshot wound to her head.

"So stabbing, bruising, ligature marks, and a single GSW, looks like she was tortured before she was killed."

Castle was having a hard time with this case, the young women looked so innocent, she seemed too young to die. "But why?" he choked out the words as he gripped his coffee mug so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Beckett turned towards Castle as he looked at the young women's body lying limp on the ground. "Rick, if this is too much its ok for you to go home."

Castle shifted his eyes from the young women to Beckett kneeling beside her. "Uh, no I'm ok".

Beckett nodded her head and turned back to Lanie "Do you have an ID?"

"She doesn't have any form of ID on her, so I'm sorry but no, you have a Jane Doe"

"Damn" "Alright, what about an estimated T.O.D?"

Lanie looked through her notes. "Well judging from her body temp and levity I'd day between twelve and two this morning."

Beckett sighed as she stood up. "Thanks Lanie"

Beckett and Castle made their way towards the boys who were talking with the two young college students who found her during their morning run. Ryan excused himself and made his way towards Beckett.

"Ryan, when you and Esposito get done, talk to some of the other people around here, see if they saw anything else, and maybe there are some cameras around here."

"Got it boss"

Beckett turned towards Castle who was watching CSU load the body in the morgue's van. She stepped closer to him and looped her arm through his. "You sure you're ok?"

Castle sighed as he wrapped his hand around her waist. "Yeah I'm fine, let's go"

Beckett didn't believe him but if she knew if she asked again he would only tell her the same thing, so she decided to let it be. The slipped in Beckett's car, buckled up and she drove off towards the precinct. Beckett would glance over at Castle once in a while and he would still be looking out the window with one hand resting on the console and the other on his knee. He was silent the entire trip back to the precinct and the ride in the elevator to homicide level. When the couple entered the bullpen, Beckett went straight to the murder board and started placing pictures and timeline. Castle went to the break room; he was in desperate need to hear his daughter's voice.

When Castle came out of the break room, feeling a bit better that talked to his daughter for a few minutes, he saw Beckett standing in front of the murder board with her hands on her hips. He smiled to himself as he quietly made his way over to her. Beckett could feel his presence behind her but she was too focused on the murder to acknowledge he was there. He gently stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Find anything?"

She sighed as she never took her eyes off the board. "Nope"

"Heard anything from Lanie?"

"Not yet"

"Damn"

The elevator chimed and Ryan and Esposito stepped out and quickly made their way towards Beckett. Ryan raised his eyebrows at the position Castle was standing, and where his hands were resting but chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Yo Beckett, we talked to a few people, and no one claims they saw anything, and the park doesn't have cameras in that area nor any other camera that could possible record from their distance."

Beckett sighed as she walked back to her desk. So far on this case there wasn't anything useful and Lanie hadn't called yet. The victim had no ID, and her fingerprints weren't in the system. Beckett groaned in frustration as she put her face in her hands. She sat like that for a few minutes racking her brain trying to think if anything she could use to help move along this case but there wasn't. Beckett went to take a sip of her coffee when her phone buzzed. She quickly answered before even checking the caller ID, hoping it was Lanie.

"Beckett" "Great, I'll be right there!"

Castle jumped up from his chair. "Was that Lanie?"

Beckett smiled as she put on her jacket. "Yes, she found a few things, let's go!"

When Castle and Beckett entered the morgue, Lanie was leaning over the victim examining the bruising patterns on her neck. Beckett stood on the opposite side of the table as Lanie finished writing the notes on her clip board.

"Hey Lanie, what did you find?"

"Well I found this piece of paper with these numbers on it, and when I stripped the body, her ankles have matching ligature marks just like her wrists."

Beckett quickly moved to the lower end of the slab to get a closer look at the young women's ankles. They had the exact same wounds as her wrist. "Anything else?"

Lanie moved back towards the victims head and she pointed to the bullet wound. "It looks to be small caliber, I'm guessing a .32 and the bruising on her neck tells me that the killer either strangled her or had something wrapped around her neck tightly"

Beckett wrote down some notes and turned to walk out the door. "Thanks Lanie"

Castle and Beckett stepped off the elevator as the doors slid open. Beckett made her way to the murder board to add the few things Lanie had provided. . Esposito pushed his chair from his desk, and made his way over to Beckett, who was now concentrating on the murder. He stood beside her and crossed his arms.

"So what did Lanie find?"

Hey guys, just thought I'd throw in a murder so it won't be sooooo much of Caskett…don't wanna bore you guys out….but don't worry there is plenty of caskett-y fluff! The next chapter will be up shortly! Again thanks to all the peeps that are reading, alerting, favoring and reviewing, you guys are awesome!


	39. Chapter 39

Evening Blues Chapter Thirty Nine

You guys are so awesome! You totally make my day when I read ya'lls reviews and how you loved the chapters! I'm so glad you guys love the story! :-D

Beckett sighed as she stepped back, hopped onto the empty desk and turned towards Esposito.

"Well her ankles were bound exactly the same way her wrist were, Lanie thinks that maybe the killer had something either tied around her neck or tried to strangle her because of the bruising pattern, and she found that number on a piece of paper in her pocket."

"You think maybe it is some sort of code?"

"I don't know, maybe a address or phone number"

Esposito quickly jotted down the mysterious number on his note pad before returning to his desk. "I'll check into it."

"Kay"

Castle sauntered his way over to Beckett, and moved some papers out of the way before sitting beside her. "What happens if we don't come across anything?"

Beckett sighed as she looked up at Castle. "The case becomes cold, and we move on"

"Oh"

"Without knowing who she is, where she lived, or any kind of basic information we have nothing to go on"

"What about that number"

"So far that is the only thing we have beside the size of the bullet, and there are tons of people who own a .32 caliber handgun"

Beckett sat on the desk swinging her legs when Captain Montgomery came strolling out of his office. He scanned the bullpen finding Esposito and Ryan on their computers and Beckett and Castle sitting on a desk staring at the murder board.

"Beckett, how are we doing on the case?"

Beckett sighed as she quickly hopped off the desk. "Pop and drop Jane Doe"

Captain turned to look at the murder board. "No ID, no leads?"

Beckett shook her head. "The only thing we have is a number, Ryan and Esposito are running it down now."

Captain Montgomery groaned in frustration, pop and drops were hard enough as is, but they became even harder to solve when the victim didn't have any form of identification on them or their fingerprints weren't in the system. "Alright, well keep me posted."

"Yes Sir."

Beckett watched as her captain made his way back into his office before she turned towards Esposito.

"Find anything yet?"

Esposito pushed away from his computer "Well it's definitely not a phone number; Ryan is checking it as an address."

Beckett groaned as she walked towards the break room. "I need some coffee"

After Beckett finished making her a cup, she sat on the couch, and brought her knees up under her. She had already finished her coffee mug that Castle had brought her, but with a case like this she was going to need all the caffeine she could get. She was deep in thought about the case when Castle entered the room. He saw Beckett sitting on the couch, and made his way over to her.

He gently sat down and pulled her around so her back was against the arm rest, and he legs were across his lap. "You ok?"

Beckett sat her now empty coffee onto the table beside the couch and leaned back against the arm rest. "Yeah, it's just this case, the stabbing reminds me of my moms, and then randomness of it isn't helping us with any leads."

Castle placed his hands on her knees as he leaned his head back onto the back of the couch cushion. "Maybe the number will bring up something."

Beckett furrowed her eyebrows. "If Ryan doesn't find anything about it, Captain is gonna close the case"

The couple sat in silence in the break for a few minutes trying to calm their brains down, when Ryan bolted in. "Beckett, we got a hit on the number, it's an address to a building in Brooklyn"

Beckett jumped from the couch as she grabbed the paper. "Go get the picture of the victim and let's go!"

Ryan ran back to the murder board, grabbed the picture and him and Esposito high tailed it to the elevator. Beckett and Castle quickly grabbed their jackets and climbed into the elevator.

Once they squad arrived at the building, it didn't look like much, the street wasn't busy where it was and there were only a few cars parked in front of it. They found the door, and Esposito and Ryan entered first, then Beckett and Castle followed suit. When the team entered they realized they were in a club. Beckett walked to the bartender as her team followed. She flashed her badge and the victim's picture.

"Do you know this woman?"

The Bartender looked at Beckett, then at her badge, and then looked over the woman's picture. "Yeah, I know her; she used to come in club a few times a week"

"Got a name?"

The bartender shook his head "Nope, she always ordered the same drink, and would sit at the table across the room over there by herself, after she finished her drink, she left a tip on the table and she would leave."

"Where can I find the owners?"

The bartender pointed to a door on the other side of the club. "That's his office back there"

Beckett and her team quickly made their way towards the office door, she knocked on the door, when it barley opened. There was a man standing on the other side.

"Yes?"

"NYPD, we need to ask you a few questions about this woman." She held up the photo of the victim and then quickly put it back into her coat pocket. The man looked at all four of the detective as they held their badges up. He slammed the door and quickly locked it. Esposito and Ryan ran back to the front of the club, and pushed their way through past the people and out the front door. Beckett stepped back a few inches, and kicked the door open. She unholstered her gun and quickly walked inside. She found the window the man had climbed through, she quickly scanned the alley way ….nothing. She groaned as she walked back into the middle of his office. She quickly radioed Esposito.

"Find anything?"

"No, he disappeared."

"Yeah, us either, he went through his window but he isn't anywhere"

"Damn"

"Alright, we'll meet you back by the cars."

"10-4"

Becket walked back to the bar again, she gave the bartender a glare, she had fire in her eyes and she knew it. "Tell your boss the next time we pay him a visit, I'm not going to play so nicely."

The bartender swallowed hard as he nodded. Beckett made her way towards the door as he watched her leave. When her and Castle got to her patrol car, Ryan and Esposito were leaning against it. She quickly took her keys out and turned towards the boys.

"Call in a few uniforms, have two sit behind the building and two sit in front of it. When that punk shows back up, tell them to bring him in."

Esposito could see the fire in her eyes; he nodded quickly before calling in her orders.

Beckett slid in her patrol car as Castle slid into the driver's seat. They both quickly buckled as she peeled out. Esposito and Ryan watched as Beckett drove away. Ryan shook his head.

"Well she is pissed"

"Duh bro, the only lead to our case vanished in thin air; of course she is going to be pissed."

Beckett stepped off the elevator and headed towards her desk. The only lead they had, vanished, and now who knows when he would turn back up, and if the uniforms would be able to catch him before he disappeared again. She needed to let off steam before she completely lost it. She put her phone on her desk and made her way towards the stairs to the gym.

Castle watched her as she walked up the stairs; he shook his head as he sat down at his desk. He wanted to calm her down, but he knew with her being that angry it would only make it worse.

Beckett quickly changed into a pair of gym shorts and a black tank top. She laced up her Nike sneakers and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She walked across the precincts gym to the boxing bags. She quickly wrapped her hands before making her stance. She wasn't supposed to be pushing her arm too hard, but she hadn't done any form of physical activity except steer her motorcycle; she was pissed and needed release. Beckett made her stance in front of the bag, and exhaled a deep breath. She began punching and kicking the bag with all she had. After about forty five minutes had passed, she had been able to relive the anger that had built up inside her and sat down on the bench to unwrap her hands. She was drenched in sweat and a few stray hairs were sticking to her face and neck. She stood up to make her way into the locker room to take a quick shower when she saw Castle leaning against the doorway.

Beckett gave him a confused look. "How long have you been standing there?"

Castle smiled as he moved so she could get passed him. "Only for about ten minutes."

Beckett rolled her eyes and she placed her hand wraps inside her locker. "Did you find something or did you just want to watch me?"

Castle made his way towards the door so she could clean up. "Both!" he yelled before he was out the door.

Beckett smiled as she made her way to the showers, something finally popped on the case.


	40. Chapter 40

Evening Blues Chapter Forty

Beckett quickly rinsed off and changed back into her work clothes. She fixed her hair and sauntered her way back down the stairs. Esposito was standing in front of interrogation room one, while Castle and Ryan were in the observation room. Beckett made her way towards Esposito and he gave her the details on the man inside the interrogation room. The man that Beckett had attempted to chase from the club was now sitting in the steel chair with his hands resting on the table.

Beckett walked into the door, and slammed it behind her, making the man jump. Her eyes traveled from the man's hands, which were now tapping the table nervously, to his temple where small beads of sweat have formed, to his eyes. As the man looked back into Beckett's eyes, he could see the fire and determination to make him crack. He swallowed hard and she sat down, never breaking eye contact or silence. She opened her folder, pulled out the victim photograph and slapped it onto the table making him jump once more. She gave him a death glare before proceeding.

"Mr. Pread, I'm Detective Beckett, I'm sure you remember me from our earlier meeting."

He smiled a cocky smile and he leaned back into the chair. "You mean, the meeting where I slammed the door in you and your little buddies faces?"

Beckett ignored his remark as she shoved the photo across the table. "Do you know this woman?"

He glanced down at the picture, studied it for a few seconds, and then shoved it back across the table. "Yeah, so?"

Meanwhile in the observation room: Castle and the boys were watching Beckett stalk her prey. Ryan shook his head as he began to watch Beckett pace around the room, never taking her eye of the scared little man sitting in the chair. Castle smiled, she had stopped in front of the man and leaned in close where she merely a few inches from his nose.

"It's like she can smell his fear." Castle whispered as he watched her in awe.

Ryan scoffed. "What?"

Esposito and Ryan gave Castle a questioning look as they focused their eyes back onto Beckett.

Castle cleared his throat. "It's a tiger thing"

Ryan and Esposito looked at Castle, then back at Beckett who began to pace again. They shook their heads and walked back into the bull pen. Beckett had questioned the man aggressively and was finally starting to gets some answers. Castle was watching him on the TV camera in observation as she continued to question him. The sweat that had once formed at his temple was down cascading down his chin, he was shifting in chair constantly and he began tapping his foot. A few minutes had passed, Beckett was finally satisfied as she had squeezed all the answers she needed, and picked up her folder and strode to the door. She turned around to face the man once more, if she could have shot fire balls form her eyes, the man would have burnt to a crisp by now. She gave him one last glare and slammed the door as she left.

She smiled to herself as she walked back to her desk and plopped in her chair. Castle came strolling out of the observation and quickly saw Beckett sitting at her desk smiling like she won the biggest prize.

"Nice work in there."

"Thanks Castle"

He smiled as he leaned back into his chair. "I told you, you're like a tiger in there."

Beckett giggled as she began to search for the next lead that the man had given her so willing since she scared the crap out of him in the interrogation. Once she finished searching the database, she printed off the next leads information and called the boys over to her desk. Once the team finished putting on their coats and jackets, they quickly made their way into the elevator.

They pulled up to the apartment building and they all quickly climbed out of their cars and scrambled their way inside. Beckett found the correct apartment number, knocked on the door, and then stepped back a few inches. Ryan and Esposito took their places behind her as they got their badges ready, and Castle stood beside Ryan. When the door opened a young man appeared, he looked to be the same age range as their victim. Beckett pulled out her badge.

"Mr. Willens, NYPD, I need to ask you a few questions about this woman." She held up the victim's picture, and the young man turned white as he stepped aside to let the squad in.

When Beckett and her team entered the apartment, she and Castle quickly sat down at the table across from the man. Ryan and Esposito were looking around the apartment.

Beckett was just about to speak when the man interrupted her. He clenched her jaw, she absolutely hated being interrupted.

"What happened to my sister?"

She shot a look towards Castle, and then looked back at the man. "Mr. Willens, I'm sorry to say this but she was murdered."

The young man swallowed hard. "Please, call me Paul, and How?"

Beckett took out a few pictures of her wrists and ankles. "It appears someone had her bound, and tortured before she was killed."

"Do you know who did this?"

"We were hoping to ask you the same question, do you know of anyone who would want to potentially harm your sister in any kind of way?"

Paul shook his head and he looked down at his ands that were resting in his lap. "No, everyone she had ever met thought she had hung the moon."

"Do you happen to know where she worked or lived?"

"Don't you people have all this information already?"

"No, she was not ever entered into the system, which is why we are asking you."

He sighed heavily. "She lived in an older apartment building down in Brooklyn, and she worked as a waitress at one of the fast food joints a few blocks from her house."

"Do you happen to know her apartment number and the name of the restaurant?"

"Uh, 110, and I have no idea what the name is, she never talked about work with me."

"Where were you between twelve and two last night?"

"I was here, asleep"

"Can anyone collaborate that?"

"My neighbors I'm sure"

"Thank you for your time Paul"

Beckett and her team made it to the door and quickly stepped out. Esposito and Ryan walked ahead of the couple their car. Castle placed his hand on her lower back as they walked towards Beckett's car.

"You think he did it?"

Beckett sighed when she felt the warmth of his hand leave as they slid into her car. "Well as of right now, he is our only lead."

Beckett drove them to the precinct and they stepped out. She had already missed the feeling of his hands around her so she walked closer to him. He snaked his arm around her waist and they stepped onto the elevator. Beckett pressed the button as the elevators doors closed and resided next to Castle once more. Castle hadn't got to kiss her all day, her lips were like a drug that he was addicted to and he was about to have a withdrawal if he didn't get his fix. He pulled her to him and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lips and the elevator doors slid open. Neither of them noticed the few officers had stopped what they were doing to observe the couple. Castle pulled away, straightened his suit jacket and stepped off the elevator.

"There, much better"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she smacked his arm. She sauntered her way to her desk catching the stares of the officers that were lingering in the bullpen, watching, waiting to see if there was round two of that kiss coming up next. She rolled her eyes and put her hands onto her hips.

"There is nothing to see here, now get back to work!" She snapped.

Castle gave a light chuckle and he sat down in his chair. "Touchy, are we detective?"

Beckett threw a pen at him as she began to check into Mr. Willens alibi.


	41. Chapter 41

Evening Blues Chapter Forty One

Beckett finished making a few phone calls; she threw her phone onto her desk and pushed her chair away from her desk. She sighed as she took Paul's picture off the suspect list. This case was getting harder every time they dug deeper into it. They finally found out the victims ID, where she worked and where she lived. They found out she only had one living relative and that was her brother. The only steps they could take next where to search her apartment and visit her co-workers. Beckett stood in front of the murder for a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. She ran her fingers through her hair as she scanned the notes and pictures, looking for anything she might have missed.

Beckett exhaled a slow deep breath as she moved away from the board, and walked over to Ryan and Esposito's desk. "You guys check with her job, Castle and I will search her apartment."

The boys complied and quickly made their way towards the elevator. They stepped on, the doors closed and they rode it down.

Beckett threw on her jacket and Castle followed. They made their way to the elevator and quickly stepped on. Beckett sighed as she leaned her head against the back wall and closed her eyes waiting for the doors to slide back open. Castle could sense when she was stressed, he had spent three years with this woman and in that time he had picked up on her body language and those little gestures she'd throw to him. Before the doors opened he gave her arm a light squeeze. Beckett smiled as she stepped on the elevator and made her way towards her patrol car. They both quickly buckled in and she pulled off.

Once they arrived at the victims building, Beckett went straight to the office, flashed her badge and the manager showed them to the woman's apartment. They both quickly pulled a pair of latex gloves over their hands and walked inside. Castle went to the bedroom, while Beckett looked around the living room. She began to rummage through the pile of papers that were sprawled out over the coffee table; they were a mixture of bills, invoices, newspaper article clippings and random doodles. She sighed as she moved past the couch and made her way to the victim's computer when she heard a crash coming from the next room. She unholstered her gun and ran into the bedroom. She fully expected to see the worst case scenario, when she looked around the room only to find Castle picking up shards of glass where spread across the bedroom floor.

"Castle, what the hell did you do?"

Castle cringed inside from the tone in her voice that she was using to get her point across. "I uh, I shut the door to her closet, and when I did it slammed and the force knocked this picture off the wall."

Beckett rolled her eyes as she bent down to help scoop up the glass. She quickly picked up the picture to replace it back onto the wall when she saw it.

"Castle, look"

Castle rose to stand beside Beckett when he saw the black door that had been hidden behind the picture. "A wall safe! Cool!"

Beckett shook her head and she reached for the safe's door.

"Wait!"

Castle's outburst startled Beckett and she jumped. "Rick! What?"

"We don't know what's in there"

"Hence, that's why I was going to open it Sherlock"

"No I mean, what if there is a shrunken head, or wait! Top secret CIA data"

Beckett swatted Castle on the arm and she reached for the door once more. She fully expected it to be locked, but when she gave it a gentle tug it popped open.

Castle's eyes lit up. "oooo"

Beckett opened the door wider and it revealed a black box and a handgun. She quickly grabbed the handgun and examined it.

".32 caliber, and it's been fire recently"

Castle gave her a confused look. "Wait, that's the murder weapon?"

Beckett shrugged as she reached for the black box. She carefully took off the lid to find a stash of bullets, and a banded stack of money.

"Wow, now that's some hard cash" Castle said

Beckett quickly placed the items back into the safe and dug her phone out of her pocket. She dialed CSU and placed the phone to her ear.

"Wait, who are you calling?"

"CSU, they're gonna have to do a sweep of this place"

"Oh, right"

After a few minutes Beckett ended the call and placed the phone into her back pocket. Her and Castle exited the apartment and waited outside the door for CSU to arrive. They leaned against the wall in silence for a few moments until Castle piped up.

"Ok so here is what I don't get it"

"What?" 

"If that gun is the murder weapon, then why would the killer go through the trouble of placing it back inside the safe,?"

"Maybe they aren't the brightest crayon in the box, which means someone had access into her apartment"

"hmmm"

Beckett shook her head as she leaned against the wall. Castle checked his watch as he slid down the wall. It wasn't that the case was physically tiring, it was mentally tiring, and Beckett and her team were mentally exhausted. Castle looked up at Beckett who had her had closed with her head against the wall and her arms crossed. She looked tired, overworked and completely stressed out. This stabbing of the victim had gotten to her and she was doing her best not to let it show through her walls. The randomness of the case had just made it worse because again, like her mother's case she looked so innocent, like there was no reason for her to die. Castle tugged on her wrist to get her attention.

"What Rick?"

"Sit down, you're exhausted"

"I'm fine"

Beckett closed her eyes once more until they shot open and she realized she was losing her balance very quickly. Castle had tugged onto her pants until she fell into his lap. She quickly scooted off and punched his arm…hard. She was not happy that he just pulled her down without warning.

"Rick! What the hell what that?"

Castle gave her a sheepish smile. "Well you weren't going to sit down, and CSU is taking forever, and thanks for the bruise by the way."

"Next time don't pull me down and you won't have one"

Beckett gave him a glare as she settled against the wall, in a now sitting position. Once CSU finally arrived Beckett quickly let them inside and showed them the safe. She gave them instructions to call her or her team if they found anything and walked out the door.

Castle jogged to catch up to her. "Aren't you going to stick around in case they find anything?"

Beckett shook her head as she climbed into her car. "Nah, besides if something else pops they'll give us a call"

Castle quickly buckled in. "Nice"

Beckett and Castle stepped off the elevator. Beckett made a b-line for the break room; she was in desperate need for some caffeine. Esposito and Ryan had just finished checking into the victim's co-workers alibies when Castle came strolling up to their desks.

"You guys find anything?"

Esposito shook his head. "Nada, what about you?"

"We found a stash of money, some bullets and a .32 caliber handgun."

Ryan sat up from his chair. "That's the same as the murder weapon"

"I know"

Ryan furrowed his eyebrow. "Wait, so you're telling me the killer was dumb enough to put it back in the safe? "

"I know right? But Beckett said we won't know until after ballistics."

Esposito crossed his arms. "How is Beckett?"

Castle looked back into the break room as Beckett was stirring in creamer. "You know her; she doesn't flinch, but this case…."

"It reminds her of her moms."

Castle nodded as he watched Beckett sit down onto the couch. "I'm gonna go check on her"

Beckett was seated onto the couch; she was sipping her coffee when Castle walked in.

He gave her a comforting smile. "You okay?"

She tried to smile back. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Castle placed his hand over hers. "Kate, you know you can talk to me right?"

Beckett sighed. "Yeah it's just…"

She was interrupted when Esposito came in holding a few papers. "We just got the info from ballistics"

Beckett sat her coffee cup down and sat up quickly "and?"


	42. Chapter 42

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Two

Esposito grinned. "It's a match, and it's not registered to anyone"

Castle scoffed as he shook his head. "Wow"

Beckett looked up from her coffee. "Ryan, you and Esposito look into neighbors, while Castle and I go talk to the brother again."

"Got is boss"

Beckett and Castle made their ways towards the elevator as the boys followed closely behind. They all squeezed in and rode it down. They all went separate ways and Beckett and Castle climbed into her car, and they boys climbed into theirs.

Beckett and Castle arrived at the Mr. Willens apartment. She knocked on his door and moved back a few inches. She held her badge, ready to flash it, if need be. When the man opened his door, he sighed heavily.

"Detective, can I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Willens, I need to ask you a few more questions"

He stepped aside and let the two in, before closing the door. They all three sat at the table, and Beckett whipped out her notes.

"Mr. Willens, we found the murder weapon in your sister's apartment, in a gun safe no les, along with a box of hard cash and extra bullets. Did she ever mention to you if she was in any kind of trouble?"

"Please call me Paul again; if my sister was running scared she never said anything to me about it."

"Do you happen to know of anyone in her life that would give her a gun?"

"I know she hung around that club a lot, maybe she could have met someone there"

Beckett wrote a few notes down. "Thank you so much for you time again Paul"

"No problem"

Castle and Beckett crawled into her patrol car; she quickly started it and drove off.

Castle broke the silence first "Wonder how Ryan and Esposito are doing with the neighbors"

Beckett shrugged. "All I know is, we need to catch that killer"

Castle nodded his head as he looked out the window. It was getting late, and they hadn't made a ton of progress on the case, they were more like baby steps.

When Castle and Beckett returned to the precinct Captain Montgomery was waiting on them. Beckett quickly stepped off the elevator only to be confronted by her Captain.

"Sir?"

"Beckett, it's getting late, and I already let the boys off, go home, get some rest and come back in the morning"

Beckett didn't really want to go home without getting anywhere on this case but she was too tired to argue and she needed some sleep. "Yes Sir"

Beckett sighed as her and Castle stepped onto the elevator once more and rode it down. They made their way towards Beckett's car and Castle stopped her. "Come to the loft with me"

"What? No, it's too late."

"I know, but my loft is closer than your apartment"

She sighed as she crawled into her car. His loft really was closer, and it seemed like a much better idea than going home alone. "Fine, but no funny business"

Castle gave her a solute. "Yes Ma'am"

Beckett smiled to herself and she pulled out towards Castle's loft.

Castle laced his fingers through Becketts as they walked towards the elevator. Castle's doorman had a smiled on face every time he saw the two together. Beckett returned the smiled back towards the doorman and turned back to face Castle who was dragging her into the elevator.

"Did you see that?"

Castle pushed the button to his floor stood beside her once more. "See what?"

Beckett scooted closer to him. "Every time I see your doorman he is always smiling at us."

Castle laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Maybe he likes you"

Beckett grimaced. "Ew, I don't think so"

Castle quickly unlocked his door and they both stepped inside. Martha was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and a rehearsal script. "Hello Richard"

Castle leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Hello Mother"

Kate made her way into the living behind Castle when Martha noticed her.

"Kate, darling!" Martha stood up from the couch and pulled her into a hug. "How is the arm?"

Kate smiled as she lifted her sleeve. "Much, much better, no more stitches"

"Oh that's wonderful"

"Yes, thank you"

Martha pulled her into the kitchen while Castle went to change in his room. "Have you two eaten?"

Kate shook her head. "Not yet, rough case, didn't really have time to eat"

Martha began digging around in the fridge. "Well you made perfect timing, I just finished cooking, I'll heat up some left overs for you two."

Castle came out of his bedroom wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. "What did you finish cooking? Nothing burnt I hope"

Martha threw a kitchen towel at her son before scooping helpings onto each plate. "Grilled chicken with rice"

After Martha finished heating up the left overs, she bid them goodnight and strolled upstairs. Castle rolled his eyes and he watched his mother leave. Kate was watching his expressions until he caught her watching him.

He raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Kate smiled as she took another bite. "Oh, nothing"

"No, what is it?"

"It's just you always seem to not want your mother around"

"Well sometimes she can be…"

"Sweet?"

"huh?"

"Your mother is sweet, she is just looking out for you, and I like her"

"You like my mother?"

"Yes, why is that a surprise?"

"Because she is all dramatic"

Kate threw a piece of chicken. "Now I know where you get it from"

Castle didn't have a good comeback for that so he just stuffed his mouth with more chicken. They were silent the rest of the meal until Kate realized she didn't have any kind of clothes at his loft.

"Umm Rick, I have no clothes here."

Castle shrugged as he went to his room, grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and returned back to the kitchen. "Here, just wear these"

Beckett grabbed the clothes and walked towards his bedroom. She had never been in his room before, and the smell of him filled her nose. His room was huge, the bed looked to be a king size and the decorations and colors were modern and vibrant. She went to his bathroom and closed the door behind her to change. The t-shirt was a bit big on her, but it was baggy and it smelled like him and that's all she cared about. She sat on the edge of his bed to take her socks off when she realized how soft and inviting it was. His sheets were silk and who knows what thread count they were. They were so soft; all she wanted to do was curl up in them and hide away from the world. She scooted more and curled up on his pillow. She never meant to fall asleep on his bed, she wasn't ready to sleep together even if it was just sleeping, but his bed was so soft and warm, and she was so exhausted she didn't care. She closed her eyes and the world drifted away.

Castle waited for about ten minutes and Kate still hadn't come back out his room. He was starting to get worried. He opened the door to his bedroom and the light from the living room ran past him, across the floor and on the corner of his bed. His eyes followed the light and he saw a foot lying on the corner. He opened his door a bit wider and the light shined across the rest of his bed, over Kate and onto the other side.

"Kate?" He barely whispered.

He quietly made his way across his room to his side of the bed. She was curled up under the sheets and covers, with her curls spread across his pillow. Her breathing was steady and he watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She was completely asleep, she looked so peaceful. He quickly stripped to his boxers and carefully climbed in next to her, without waking her up he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her middle. He heard her exhale slowly; he smiled when he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She would probably kill him in the morning for him sleeping next to her in an intimate way, but right now he could care less, he just wanted to sleep, knowing she was next to him.

Hey guys, just wanted to apologize about the mistake I made earlier with the gun and the gunsafe, to the guys who caught it, thanks for letting me know, I never caught after I re-read the story, anyways enough of my rambling, the next chapter will be up shortly. You guys are great!


	43. Chapter 43

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Three

Beckett's internal alarm clock started buzzing, and she slowly stirred awake. It took her a few tries before her eyes were open; she blinked a few times before scanning the room. _This is definitely not my bedroom. _Then it hit her, she stayed with Castle last night and fell asleep on his bed. _Oh crap!_ That explains the breath that would tickle her neck every time he exhaled. She went to get up, when she was she realized she was being held down, buy something strong, yet gentle. She pulled back the covers, and Castle had his arm wrapped around her middle protectively. She laid her hand back down on the pillow, trying to think of a way to get up without waking him. She slowly and carefully removed his fingers from her waist and moved off the bed. Before she turned to leave, she glanced at his face. His hair was messy and he had light stubble on his chin and lip. She smiled to herself as she made her way towards his bathroom. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at him for sleeping next to her or herself for actually liking it. Deep down she liked having his arm around her, it made her feel safe and loved. Detective Beckett didn't need to feel safe, she had a gun and her cop training to rely on, But Katherine Beckett, liked it, she liked feeling his face nuzzled in her hair.

She shut the bathroom door, and it closed with a faint _click. _She rummaged through the medicine cabinets looking for an extra toothbrush. She was relieved when she found one still it its wrapper behind the aftershave. She squirted on the toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. Castle started to wake up as he heard the water running inside his bathroom. He ran his hand over the spot where Kate had slept and the smell of her had lingered there. He sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled on his sweats. He checked the alarm clock 7:15. Beckett opened the bathroom door, feeling better that her hair wasn't messy anymore and her teeth were brushed. Beckett smiled when she saw Castle sitting in his bed still trying to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head"

Castle watched as she walked past him to his door. "Morning" he said as he rubbed his eyes once more.

Beckett made her way to the kitchen, and poured herself a cup of coffee. Castle slowly made his way into his bathroom to freshen up before he walked into the kitchen. Beckett hopped onto a bar stool, crossed her leg over the other and sipped on her coffee. She wasn't really hungry this morning, she just needed her caffeine jolt, which held her over till she got to the precinct. Alexis came bouncing down the stairs, entirely too happy for this early in the morning, but it didn't bother Kate.

"Morning Kate"

"Hey Lex, you're up early"

"Yeah, Paige and I are working on a project before classes start"

"That's cool, what kind of project?"

"Science"

Alexis walked to the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and poured her a glass when she noticed what Kate was wearing. She felt a cheeky smiled wash across her face as her eyes traveled back towards Kate's.

"Umm, are you wearing dad's clothes?"

Kate felt heat rush to her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I uh, I didn't have any kind of pajamas here, so I had to borrow some of his."

Alexis smiled as she slung her bag across her torso. "Oh, you know what dad is going to say though right?"

Kate turned to watch Alexis saunter to the door. "Umm no, what?"

"That you look good in his clothes." With that Alexis left the loft, leaving Kate blushing ten shades of red.

Kate choked on her coffee, as she wiped her mouth. Castle emerged from his bedroom. He smiled sweetly as he approached her.

"Morning Kate"

"Good morning Rick"

Castle leaned down as he kissed her; Kate gently sat her coffee on the bar as Castle rested his hands on her leg, a few inches where the boxers stopped.

Martha came strolling down the stairs in a vibrant colored silk robe, in matching slippers. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and before she took a sip she cleared her throat, making the couple pull apart like they were on fire.

The couple whirled their heads around to see Martha sipping her coffee with an innocent look on her face. "Morning kiddos"

"Good Morning" they replied in unison.

Both of their faces were flushed and beet red and Kate bit her lip to hide her smile. Castle gave her one last kiss before he moved to the fridge.

"Hungry?"

Kate shrugged as took a sip of coffee. "Not really"

Castle poked his head from out of the fridge. "I'm not letting you leave here until you eat something."

Kate rolled her eyes as Martha came and sat beside her. "Fine, eggs and toast"

Martha laughed at the two people bickering like an old married couple. She had never seen her son so happy, as he was when he was around Kate, or when she was with his family.

"So Kate, do you have to work today?"

"Yes, the case needs to be wrapped up"

"Can I ask what it is about?"

Kate began to tell Martha about the case, as Castle cracked a few eggs in the skillet. He put some toast into the toaster and went back to cooking the eggs. When Kate finished telling Martha all about the case, her eyes were big as saucers.

"Kate, how do you deal with death every day like that?"

"Well when I first started out as a detective everyone case reminded me of my mom, just because it was a homicide, but a few months on the job, I began to get used to it and it is just something I have to learn to deal with"

Martha squeezed her hand. "But don't you ever feel like breaking down after you have put up with so much?"

Kate sighed as she looked up at Martha who had a very concerned look in her eye. "There are only a few cases that have really bothered me, but Rick always helped me through them, and besides if a criminal see's that he can crack your shell even a little bit, he knows he can get to you."

Martha shook her head, she gave Kate a quick hug, then made her way over to Rick, gave him a quick hug, then patted his cheek.

"You have a strong woman sitting over there Richard, don't let her go" she whispered

Castle stole a glance at Kate who was taking a sip of her coffee, then back at his mother. "I didn't plan on it…ever"

Martha made her way back up to the stairs, as Castle finished buttering the last piece of toast. "Breakfast is ready m'lady"

Kate smiled as she took the plate he offered and sat down at the table. Castle quickly joined her and they began to eat their breakfast.

After Breakfast was over, Kate retreated to the bedroom, and searched around for clothes. She changed in the bathroom before, but her clothes were nowhere to be found.

"Rick, where are my clothes?"

"There is the top drawer of the dresser"

Kate grinned as she opened the drawer revealing the clothes she had worn the day before, an extra pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a button down top.

"Rick, where did the other clothes come from?"

Castle made his way from the table and into his bedroom. "A store"

"You bought me a change of clothes to keep at your house?"

"Yes, I figured one day you'll need them, and the toothbrush, and there is girly shampoo and toiletries under the cabinet."

Kate kissed his cheek before grabbing the jeans and button down shirt and retreating to the bathroom once more.

"What? You're not gonna change in here?" Castle whined

Kate shut the door to the bathroom and shouted. "Go finish your breakfast!"


	44. Chapter 44

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Four

Castle smiled smugly as he retreated back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. Kate placed the clothes onto the bathroom to change when she glanced at herself in the mirror. She never thought the day would come where she would be wearing famous author Richard Castle's boxers as pajama bottoms. She smiled as quickly changed and neatly folded the shirt and boxers. She was still thinking about how he slept next her, she wanted to feel aggravated at him for just assuming he could, but she really did like having him beside her. She smiled mischievously; it would be more fun to tease him with it.

She placed the folded clothes in 'her' drawer in the dresser and searched the room for her phone. She looked on top of the dresser, inside the drawer, on the night stand but finding nothing. She made her way into the living room, and saw her phone, gun and badge on the coffee table. She placed her phone in her back pocket, clipped her badge to her belt and checked her gun before holstering it. She slipped into her stilettos when she felt Castle's eyes on her. She looked up to find him watching her as he leaned against the counter. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and she finished strapping on her shoe.

"What?"

Castle walked towards her, he had a sparkle in his eye and a smile washed across his face. "Nothing"

Kate gave his a confused look. "Rick, what?"

"Nothing, it's just I could watch you all day"

Kate rolled her eyes as she swatted his arm. "We have already established that; now hurry up so we can go"

Castle gave her a quick peck on her lips before retreating to his room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt; he quickly tucked it in and rolled up the sleeve. He grabbed a pair of socks and put on a pair of loafers. Castle came out of his bedroom, and saw Kate sitting on the bar stool reading the newspaper. He made his towards her, pushed her hair off her neck and left a trail of kisses towards her ears.

"Rick, uh…we need to go"

His response was muffled as he continued to kiss her neck and ear. "In a minute"

Kate slowly put the newspaper on the counter. "I don't want to be late"

Castle sighed as he moved away from her, so she could hop off the stool. "Fine" he whined "let's go"

Beckett climbed into her car as Castle slid in the passenger's seat. Castle messed with his phone a few minutes before looking up at Beckett who was focused on the road. "You think we're gonna solve this one?"

Beckett sighed. "I don't know, were gonna have to check with the club again, and I don't know if the boys found anything with the neighbors"

"What about CSU, did they find anything?"

"Well we never got a call so I'm guessing not"

"Well I guess that rules out her apartment for where she was kept hostage or killed"

"Yeah"

"So the killer was smart enough to wear gloves so we couldn't get his finger prints on the gun, but yet he put it back in the safe?"

"Maybe he didn't want to be reminded of the crime"

"Yeah, I suppose"

The couple stepped off the elevator and made their way towards the murder board. Ryan and Esposito were already there digging around in the neighbors once again.

"Did you guys find out anything from her neighbors?"

Ryan looked up from his computer. "Were checking their alibis right now"

Castle walked to the break to make two cups of coffee. Beckett leaned against the empty desk as she continued to study the board. "The brother didn't know anything about the gun or the possibility of her being in any kind of trouble"

"What?" He said in an annoyed tone

"Exactly" "Me and Castle are going to talk to the club owner and bar tender again later today"

"CSU called just a few minutes before you got in"

"and?"

"Her apartment was clean"

"Damit! What is it with this case, we can't catch any leads, and there isn't much to go on either"

"I don't know, but Captain is seriously thinking about closing it"

Beckett shook her head as she went to her desk and plopped in her chair. She groaned in frustration as she rubbed her temples. She had only been at work for a few minutes and she could already feel herself becoming aggravated. She smelled freshly brewed coffee as she heard Castle sit down in his chair. She opened her eyes to a very inviting, steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks" she said as she took a sip

"Welcome" "So do we have anything?"

"Nope, her apartment was clean, the boys are still checking into the neighbors and we have to go to the club later."

"Oh"

"Yeah, and the Captain said if we can't catch a break he is closing the case"

"Oh"

Beckett huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated leaving a case like this, but without any solid leads, there wasn't much she could do. She was determined to try to catch any possible lead before 5:00pm.

Esposito pushed away from his desk and folded his arms. "Yo Beckett"

Beckett looked up from her desk. "What?"

"We checked into the neighbors, the few that she even had, all are clean, nothing out of the ordinary and there alibies are solid."

She groaned as she leaned back in her chair. "Alright, I guess the only thing left to do is go to visit the clubs owner again"

Esposito nodded as he rolled his chair to the murder board and started to examine it.

Castle placed his hand over Beckett's. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate the thought of just walking away from this case"

"It's not your fault if you have to though; you have done everything in your willpower to solve it"

Beckett gave Castle a sweet smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Thanks Rick"

"Always"

Beckett's heart flutter a bit, he could make her melt with the one of one little word….THE word. She returned back to her notes and studied them for a few minutes when Captain Montgomery called her into his office. She reluctantly walked into his office and sat down. She knew what he was going to say, so she bit her lip and braced herself.

"Yes Sir?"

"Beckett what progress have you made on this case?"

"Well Sir, not much, the gun was found in her apartment, no fingerprints, and CSU checked her apartment, it was clean"

"What about the brother, did he give you any useful information?"

"Only that he didn't know where the gun came from, and he didn't know if she was in any kind of trouble that could have gotten her killed."

"What about the neighbors?"

"All their alibis are solid Sir"

Captain sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "Beckett I hate to close a case like this, but if you don't find a crack in it, I have no other choice."

"Yes Sir"

Beckett walked back to her desk to see her team surrounding it. They had all saw when she was called into their Captains office, and wanted to know what happened.

Esposito raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"He is gonna close it, we need to find a lead and we need to find it fast"

"What is our next move?"

"The only card we have to play is the club's owner again"

"Crap, we can send a few uniforms to pick him again"

Beckett sighed, this case was like a band aid, and you rip it off fast so it doesn't hurt as much. If they could talk to the owner sooner than later, and if they still didn't get anywhere they still had half the day to move onto the next case. She hated doing this to the victim's brother, but she didn't have much choice.

"Send four; I do not want him running again"

"Got it" Esposito quickly radioed in her orders and pushed his chair back to his desk.

Ryan followed and sat at his desk.

Castle quickly sat up in his chair. "How long you think it will take for them to bring him in again?"

Beckett shrugged. "If it was anything like last time, a while"

Castel scoffed as he leaned back in his chair. "Damn"

Hey guys just wanted to give a shout out to all my readers you give are awesome and your reviews are as well! I recently wrote an oneshot about Beckett…lol the name is just "Kate Beckett Oneshot" if any of you guys are interested in reading it as well. Chapter 45 will be up shortly! Thanks again!


	45. Chapter 45

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Five

A few hours had passed since Beckett had sent the four uniforms to sit on the club until the owner returned. She was going to pull everything she could, check everything again, and ask even more questions to find the killer. So far she hadn't found else anything about the case, and she was becoming more frustrated and more aggravated the more she searched. She wasn't one to EVER give up on something, but even she was starting to have doubts. She sighed as she buried her face in her hands. Castle looked up from the folder he was searching through, and he could almost literally see steam coming out of her ears.

"Kate?" He whispered

Beckett was too busy racking her brain to hear him.

"Kate?" he asked again

Still no answer

"Kate!"

Beckett jumped from Castle's shout and turned her head to see him with his eyebrows raised. "What?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Uniforms just brought the owner in; Esposito and Ryan are in observation waiting."

She stood quickly, composed herself, put on her ice cold glare and started towards the room. Castle decided it was in his best interest not to be in the same room with the suspect and Beckett stalking her prey. He quickly joined the boys in observation as Beckett entered the room.

She entered the room and was dripping with authority. "Mr. Pread, I'm sure you remember me"

The man shifted in his seat, the last time he was in the box with Beckett he was sweating bullets and this time she looked even fiercer. "Uh, yeah, I remember you"

"Great, now I need to ask you more questions"

Castle shuttered as he watched the tiny flames in her eyes dance around, she had yet to show him her claws….But he knew what was coming next.

Esposito snickered as he heard Castle shift nervously. "You ok bro?"

"Uh yeah, I'm just glad it's not me on the other end of Beckett's claws"

"Me too bro, she has had all day to wait to unload on him, and I'm sure it's gonna be worse that last time."

All three men turned their heads when they heard the door click open. Captain Montgomery nodded as he stepped in and took a place at the mirror.

"Who's this dirt bag?" the Captain said as he pointed to the man.

"That's the club owner" Ryan responded before the other two men could chime in.

"Wait, didn't Beckett already question him once?"

Esposito snickered. "Yes Sir, this is his second time and she is not happy"

"Oh, poor guy"

The men laughed as they turned there gazed back towards Beckett when they heard her yell.

"You didn't think that was important?" she shouted, her face was stone cold as she clenched her jaw and the tiny flames in her eyes had engulfed into a raging fire.

She rose from her chair and slapped her hands onto the table, closing in the space between him. "You better talk, now!"

The man cringed as he looked into her eyes, he was sure the room became a hundred degrees hotter and he started to sweat as he stumbled on his answer. "I uh, I saw her talk to him once or twice"

"Describe him" She commanded

"Tall, brown hair, he has a scar above his left eyebrow"

"Does he come to your club often?"

"Yeah, once or twice a week"

"You got a name?"

"Uh, Mike? Mark? Matt?" "I don't know something that starts with a M"

"You're going to describe him to a sketch artist." She stood and strolled to the window, shot a look at whichever man was looking back at her to find a sketch artist and bring them in.

"Sit, I'll be back" she said as she walked out the door.

She walked into the observation room as three wide-eyed men stared back at her. She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Ryan stuttered, Captain shook his head and Castle quickly cleared his throat.

"Uh, Esposito went to find the sketch artist"

"Great"

Castle had never seen her determined before; it gave him a mix feeling of being scared and turned on. He swallowed hard. She walked closer to the window and watched the man tap his fingers and quickly sit up in his chair when the sketch artist appeared. Esposito stood behind him, with his arms crossed.

After a few minutes of describing this mystery man, Esposito escorted the woman out and brought the paper to Beckett.

"Recognize him?"

Beckett shook her head as she grabbed the picture and headed out the door. She was hoping she would recognize the man that was drawn on the paper, but none of her team had seen him throughout the entire investigation.

She re-entered the room, and found the man's eyes and never broke eye contact. "Your one hundred percent positive this is the guy?"

"Uh, yes, that-t is him" he stuttered.

She nodded her head as she walked towards the door; she grasped the door handle before she quickly turned head back to the man. "Don't leave town"

Castle gave a light chuckle as he saw the man nod nervously before Beckett exited the room.

Beckett pushed her hair behind her hair and a grin started to creep across her face. This was the second time she had to question man, and she still made him crack easily…..she still has it!

She walked to her desk, threw her jacket on and she turned to see her squad walking toward her from the interrogation room.

"We're going to find that guy right?" Castle asked as he threw on his coat.

Castle could have sworn he saw the corners of her mouth curve into a mischievous grin when nodded and headed towards the elevator with then three men following her.

When the team entered the club once more, Beckett headed towards the bartender, flashed her badge, and pulled out the drawing. "Has this man been in here today?"

The bar tended nodded as he pointed towards the man that was sitting at a table drinking vodka, talking to some girl across the room.

Beckett and her team made their way past the people who were starting to watch them as they approached the man. She quickly cleared her throat as the man turned to face her.

"Can I help you?"

She flashed her badge. "NYPD, we need to ask you a few questions"

His face went pale, and his eyes widened. He jumped from his chair, throwing it towards Beckett's team and he ran towards the door. Esposito and Ryan quickly jumped the chair, and ran past the tables he was knocking down in the process to get away. Esposito dodged the last table before taking a leap and tackling the man to the ground. Ryan and Beckett quickly drew their guns as Esposito pulled out his handcuffs and quickly cuffed the man before bringing him to his feet.

Castle smiled as he followed Beckett and the boys and they drug the man to their car. "What is it about the people here; they always run when you say 'NYPD'"

Beckett rolled her eyes as the two climbed into her car.

Esposito sat the man down in interrogation before returning to observation. Beckett, Castle and Ryan were standing around the window watching him as he sat down and casually leaned back into the chair.

Esposito turned towards his boss. "You want this guy?"

Beckett shrugged as she continued to look out the glass. "Nah, you guys take this, Castle and I will sit this one out"

Esposito smacked Ryan on the arm before the two left observation and entering in interrogation. Ryan quickly sat down as Esposito stood behind his chair with his arms crossed.

Ryan opened his notes and pushed the picture of the victim across the table. "It has come to our attention you had contact with this women."

The man looked at the picture before returning his gaze back toward Ryan. "So?"

Esposito scoffed as he sat down. "So she is dead, you can understand our concern"

"What do you want?"

"What did the two of you talk about?"

The man shrugged. "We flirted, she talked about her job and how she hated it"

"Anything else?"

The man didn't say anything as he shifted his gaze towards Esposito before looking down at the table.

Esposito took a plastic bag from his jacket pocket that he had confiscated as he sat the man down earlier. "You were carrying cocaine in your jacket, so what else did she talk to you about?"


	46. Chapter 46

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Six

Beckett watched as the man shifted in his seat, he was started to get nervous and was about to crack.

"I uh, I sold to her"

Esposito wrote a few notes down. "When?"

"Every time she would come to the club, we meet a few times"

"Did she ever have anyone with her?"

"No, just her, after we exchanged I left"

"Who would she sell to?"

"How the hell should I know, I just give her the drugs and I didn't talk to her until she wanted more"

"How did she contact you when she wanted more?"

"I already told you we would meet at the club"

"Calls, texts, email? What did she use to tell you to meet?"

He sighed as he buried his hands into his hands. "The first night we met, we made plans to meet every Tuesday and Friday around 6:00, and she was always there"

Ryan and Esposito stood as they collected their notes before heading out the door. The man groaned as he leaned back into his chair.

Beckett and Castle met them in the bullpen as they all walked to their desks. Castle plopped in his chair and Beckett rolled into hers. "What was she doing selling cocaine if she wasn't using?"

Beckett sighed. "I don't know, the tox report was clean, and we have no financials showing her money trail, and her apartment was clean"

"What do you think Captain is gonna do?"

Beckett pushed away from her desk, and slowly stood. "I don't know, but I have a feeling he isn't going to like where we have gotten"

"But we haven't gotten anywhere"

"Exactly"

Beckett made her way towards her Captain's office and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in Beckett, any news on the case?"

"No, Sir, the man we brought in sold her cocaine, but she wasn't using, and her apartment was clean"

"So what did she buy for?"

"We don't know Sir"

"Maybe you could question the brother and her co-workers again"

"Yes Sir"

Beckett stood from the chair and started to head towards the bull pen once more.

"Detective?"

"Yes Sir?"

"If you don't get any leads after this, I'm going to have to close this case"

"Understood"

Beckett walked to her desk, threw on her jacket and grabbed her keys. The boys were watching, and began to make their way towards their boss.

"What's our next move?" asked Ryan

"Esposito you talk to the neighbors, see if any of them knew she was selling, Ryan you go talk to her co-workers."

They both nodded in compliance and headed towards the elevator. Beckett turned towards Castle as he was putting on his coat. "Come on, were going to have another chat with her brother"

"Oh he is going to be thrilled to see us again"

Beckett rolled her eyes and they stepped on the elevator. She pressed the button and they rode it down.

Castle followed Beckett as she made her way to Paul's door. She knocked then stepped a few inches back. She heard his footsteps getting closer until the door swung open. He sighed as he eyed Beckett and her badge and Castle with a smile on his face.

"Hello again Detective, now what?"

Beckett sat down on the sofa, with Castle beside her, and Paul sat on a chair across from them. "We have found out through our investigation that your sister was buying cocaine and possibly selling it, do you know anything about that?"

"Detective, you have to understand, my sister and I barely even spoke throughout the week, and we weren't very close."

"Just answer the question Paul"

He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, she never talked about any of this to me, we weren't very close but she never hid these kinds of things from me."

"Do you know of anyone that have might found out about it and confronted her?"

"No, none of friends knew her, I invited her out a couple times when we all went out but each time she backed out, I don't think they even know I have a sister, well had a sister"

Beckett shook her head in disappointment, hopefully they boys were getting somewhere with the co-workers and neighbors. "If you can think of anything, even if you think it isn't relevant you need to tell me"

Paul sat there for a couple of minutes, he sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry detective, I don't know anything"

Beckett gathered her notes as she and Castle stood. "Thank you for your time again Paul"

He led them to the door. "No problem"

Castle turned towards Beckett once the door was shut and he couldn't be overheard. "You think he is telling the truth?"

Beckett sighed. "Well it seems that way, him and his sister lived in different parts of town, different jobs, they didn't even talk much, so I don't think she would have told him anything about what was going, whatever that happens to be."

"You think Esposito and Ryan found anything?"

Beckett shrugged as they stepped into her car. "I don't know, I hope so"

Castle laced his fingers through Beckett's and gave her a comforting squeeze. "It's not your fault if Captain chooses to close this one; you put all of yourself into and pulled out all the stops that you could"

Beckett smiled sweetly before returning her eyes back towards the road. "I know, thanks Rick"

Castle squeezed her hand again in response before looking out the window.

Esposito and Ryan were sitting at their desks when Castle and Beckett stepped off the elevator. Beckett started to walk towards them when her Captain intercepted.

"So, what did the brother have to say?"

"He doesn't know anything Sir"

"Have you talked to Ryan and Esposito?"

"No Sir, that's where I'm headed"

"Carry on"

Castle went to the break room as Beckett walked towards the boys. He needed some coffee and he knew she needed the caffeine. He placed two cups under the espresso machine and waited for them to fill up. After a few minutes he stirred in the creamer and made his way towards the team standing around the murder board.

He handed Beckett her coffee and quickly turned towards the boys. "So what did you guys found out?"

Ryan slumped back into his chair and Esposito leaned on the desk. "Nothing bro, not a damn thing"

"Yeah, us either."

Beckett sighed as she watched her Captain in his office before taking a sip of coffee. "He is going to make us close the case"

"I can't believe no one around this girl knew anything about her, it was like she barely even existed"

Esposito huffed as he sat down in his chair and rolled up to his desk. "Sometime we get cases like this bro; there is nothing we can do about it"

"So who is going to break the news to Captain?"

Ryan and Esposito quickly answered in unison. "Not me!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and she sat her coffee down and made her way towards her office, which seemed like the hundredth time, as she knocked on is door once more.

"Captain?"

"Back again detective?"

"Uh, yes Sir, just wanted to inform you about the case"

"Oh, and?"

"Well Sir, as of right now we have no leads, and everyone has solid alibis"

Captain Montgomery sighed as he took off his glasses and stood from his desk. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Yes Sir"

Beckett made her way back towards her team who were watching her every movement. Castle quickly piped up first.

"So? What did he say?"

"He will be out here in a minute"

Esposito punched his chair as he sat down. "Damn"

Ryan shook his head as he started to put his notes away. Castle was completely confused.

"What?"

"When we have a tough case that is next to impossible to solve and we end having to close it, Captain comes out of his office and tells us as a team" Beckett said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Oh"

Captain Montgomery came out of his office, and made his way towards the team. He stopped in front of the murder board as the teams eyes were on him. He cleared his throat.

"You all have done wonderful detective work on this case, including you Castle, but…."

The Fluff starts again Next Chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Seven

The team braced themselves for what was coming next, a big part of them didn't want the case closed, and they wanted to solve it, but deep down, a tiny part of them wanted to just walk away. They were exhausted and needed a break.

Captain Montgomery exhaled a deep breath. "But this case has been going on for a few days now, and in that time we haven't gotten anywhere, so I have no other choice but to close it."

Castle sighed as he sat on the desk, Ryan and Esposito nodded and Beckett replied. "Yes Sir"

"Well since its Thursday, why don't you guys take the rest of the week off and I'll see you Monday morning"

Beckett was somewhat glad the case was over, but she now had to do the paperwork on it and it was not the not best of times to take a break. "But Sir, I have to do the paper…"

Captain held up his hand to stop her. "Beckett, you and your team have running all week, you need to take a break, you can finish the paperwork on Monday, consider this an order."

Beckett sighed. "Yes Sir"

Captain Montgomery left the team to package the case up as he made his way back to his office. Beckett and Castle began taking down the murder board and Ryan and Esposito gathered up all the notes. Castle went to the storage room to retrieve a banker's box and returned to find the murder board wiped cleaned and all the notes neatly stacked up.

"Wow that was fast"

Beckett shrugged. "Well with a case that doesn't give you much to go on, it's easy to put away"

Beckett let Ryan and Esposito leave since all her and Castle were doing were placing the papers and photos inside the box. After a few minutes had passed, Beckett placed the last photo in the box and gently placed the lid on.

"I'm going to take this to storage, I'll be right out."

Castle nodded as he walked to his chair and threw his jacket on. He grabbed Beckett's purse and placed in on her desk top. He quickly shut off her computer and sat down at his chair.

Beckett came out of the storage room and made her way towards her desk. She came up behind Castle and gently brushed her hand across his shoulders. She threw on her jacket, grabbed her purse and was about to turn off her computer, when she noticed it was already off. She glanced as Castle sitting in his chair with a smile.

"Did you turn of my computer?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't, it would have tempted you to stay and work"

Beckett felt a smile creep across her face. He was right, if she would have come back to her desk seeing her computer still on and the thought of the paperwork still swimming around in her head, she would have sat down and continued working.

"You know me to well Mr. Castle"

Castle followed her inside the elevator and quickly stepped inside. Beckett pressed the button and stepped back to find Castle extremely close. She smiled when she felt his arm snake around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

"Did you miss me or something?"

Castle responded with a kiss to her lips. He could feel her smile before they pulled away and stepped off the elevator. They quickly climbed into her car, buckled up and she drove off.

Castle sifted in seat and rested his arm on the console. "So where are we going?"

"Remy's I'm starving"

Beckett pulled up to the restaurant and they quickly stepped out. Beckett laced her fingers through Castle and pulled him into the diner. They quickly sat down at 'their' booth and waited for the waitress to appear. Beckett hoped Naomi would be taking their order, and almost as if on cue she walked to their table and handed them their menus.

"Alrighty, what can….Kate! and Mr. Castle! Welcome back!"

Beckett laughed. "Hi Naomi, told you I'd be back"

"Of course….the usual?"

"Yep"

"Alright, it will be out shortly"

Castle was beaming as he waited for the waitress to walk off. He turned towards Beckett with a cocky smile. "What was that all about?"

"Well you're not the only one with a fan here"

Castle gave a light chuckle. "Apparently not"

After a few minutes their food was ready and placed in front of them. They ate for a few minutes in silence before Castle chimed in.

"So what are you going to do since you don't have to work?"

Beckett shrugged as she took a sip of her shake. "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead"

"Well I have an idea"

Beckett raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Oh? What?"

"What if asked your dad to join us to the Hamptons?"

"Me, you and Alexis?"

"Yeah, and we could invite the rest of the guys too…if you wanted."

"I think that's an awesome idea, I'll call my dad and you can call the guys after we eat"

The couple starting talking about the beach and Castle house in the Hamptons as they finished their meal. After the meal was paid for and they climbed into Beckett's car, Castle started dialing Esposito's number while Kate dialed her father's.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me"

"Hey Katie!"

"Dad, what are you doing tomorrow and the rest of the weekend?"

"Uh, nothing, my plans going fishing fell through why?"

"Rick and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the Hamptons with us and the guys."

"Uh, sure, what time are you heading out tomorrow?"

"Just come to my apartment around 9:00am"

"Alright, see you in the morning"

Kate hung up the phone and stole a glance at Castle who was on the phone still, before returning her gaze back onto the traffic. She was already getting excited, she had never been to Castle's house in the Hamptons and the whole gang was coming along. A few minutes passed and Castle ended his call.

"Esposito and Lanie are in, there meeting at my loft in the morning"

"My dad is too, he coming to apartment around 9:00, did you call Ryan?"

"I am right now" he put the phone to his ear and waited for him to answer.

"Ryan"

"Ryan, its Castle, do you have plans this weekend?"

"No bro, just staying home with Jenny, why?"

"How would you two like to come to the Hamptons with everybody?"

"Sweet bro, let me ask jenny, hold on a second"

Castle could hear the muffled talking in the background until Ryan came back to the phone.

"Alright bro, were in"

"Be at my loft around 9:00am"

"Sweet, see you then"

Castle ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket before turning towards Beckett. "Ryan and Jenny are in"

"Awesome"

Beckett finally pulled up to Castle loft and placed the car in park. He quickly stepped out and waited for her when she didn't.

"Aren't you coming up?"

"Rick, I have to go home and pack"

"Right, love you!"

Beckett smiled and Castle leaned inside the car for a quick kiss the trotted his way towards his door.

"Love you too!"

Castle smiled as he heard the words leave Kate's lips. He stepped through the door and started towards the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. He shifted his feet as he waited; he was excited which made him ancy. The door finally opened and he stepped inside.

Once he unlocked his door, he stepped inside and made a b-line for his room. He grabbed his medium sized duffle bag, and started picking clothes out. He packed all casual; jeans, tees, sneakers, cargo shorts and swimming trunks. He got his shaving cream, hair gel and etc. and threw them into the bag. He already had a toothbrush and the rest of the hygiene products at the house. He was placing a pair flip flops in the bag when Alexis came into his room.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?"

"Packing"

"I can see that, what for?"

"We're going to the Hamptons this weekend"

"Who is we?

"Us, Kate, the guys, Lanie, Jenny and Kate's dad"

"Really?"

"Yes, do you have school tomorrow?"

"No it's a staff holiday"

"Awesome, go pack, and make sure gram knows"

Alexis was already bouncing up the stairs. "Kay!" she shouted


	48. Chapter 48

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Eight

Beckett was standing in the middle of her closet, she had her hands on her hips and she was looking at her clothes trying to figure out what to pack. She had grabbed a few pairs of jeans, shorts, a few t-shirts and tank tops and threw them on her bed. Then she grabbed a pair of sneakers, flip-flops and threw them on the floor in front of bed. She opened the drawer that held her numerous swim suits; she picked out her green bikini, a blue striped bikini, and a beach towel. She neatly folded all the clothes and placed them into her duffel bag. Once she packed everything she figured she needed, she went back into her closet to pick out tomorrows attire. She settled on a pair of Bermuda shorts, a red Nike shirt and a pair of puma sneakers.

She made her way towards her bathroom, turned on the water to the shower and waited for the steam to fill the room. She stripped and stepped inside. After she was done, she dried off and put on pajamas. She quickly dried her hair and comb through the tangles. She crawled into bed and was asleep in blink.

Beckett stirred slowly awake. She turned over and pulled the covers over her head. She needed to get up because her dad would be arriving around nine, but it felt so good just lying there, she was tempted to do just that. She groaned as she climbed out of bed. She padded to her bathroom to freshen up and fix her hair. After about thirty minute had passed she emerged from the bathroom with her natural curls shimmering and her make applied lightly. She quickly dressed and walked into her kitchen for some much needed coffee. She poured a coffee cup full, and placed a travel mug on the counter for the drive over to the Hamptons. It was 8:45, and knowing her dad he would arrive a few minutes early, she prepared him a cup of coffee as well.

She sat down on a bar stool enjoying her coffee, when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly made her past her couch, and opened the door.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Katie"

They hugged and Jim stepped inside her apartment.

"I poured you a cup of coffee, before we had to leave"

"Thanks Katie"

Jim took the bar stool next to his daughter watched her take a sip of coffee. "So how long have you and Rick dating?"

Kate nearly choked on her coffee; she was surprised by her father's forwardness. "Uh, a few months"

"I see" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Why?"

"I have never seen you so happy before"

Kate smiled as she sat her cup on the bar. "Well I am happy, he makes me happy, his whole family makes me happy, which reminds me, you're going to meet his daughter and mother today"

"Oh, wonderful, I'll be happy in meeting my future grandchild"

"Dad!"

Jim laughed as his daughter's cheeks turned beet red with embarrassment. He always knew what to say to get a good rise out of her. She may be a tough detective, but she was still his little girl, and she always will be.

Kate shook her head as she grabbed her duffel bag and threw her purse on her shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yup"

Jim grabbed his small suitcase, and placed the coffee cups in the sink. Kate turned off her light and they headed out the door. Kate decided to take a cab and just leave her car here since they would be gone the entire weekend. After they placed their luggage into the trunk, they climbed in. Kate told the cabby Castle's address then leaned back into her seat.

Once the father and daughter had gotten their luggage out, Kate paid the cabby and they walked towards the door. The doorman greeted Kate with a huge smile, and opened the door. This went unnoticed by her father. Jim looked back at the doorman, and looked back at his daughter who was patiently waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"Does he always smile like that?"

Kate gave her father a confused look before they stepped onto the elevator. "Who?"

"The doorman"

"Yeah, he always give me or Rick a smile like that"

"hmmm"

After they stepped off the elevator, Kate quickly took out her key and placed it into the lock. When she looked back at her father, he was smiling smugly with his eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open.

"Yes dad, we have keys to each other's apartments"

"Interesting"

Once the two entered the apartment they saw a leather duffle bag, a pink polka dotted suitcase and a Gucci suitcase beside the couch. Kate immediately knew which suitcase belong to each of their owners. She sat hers down beside Ricks, and placed her father's beside her own. Rick came strolling out of his office when he saw Kate putting her keys back into her bag.

"Good morning Kate"

"Hey Rick"

They quickly kissed before Kate moved alongside Rick. Jim quickly stepped up and shook Rick's hand.

"Hello Jim, so glad you could come"

"Hi Rick, thanks for inviting me, how's the hand?"

Castle remembered the last time he had met Kate's father, he had beaten Josh up a few minutes before he had arrived and his was still sore. "Oh, it's great now, I told Kate, my hands must be getting used to throwing punches"

Kate rolled her eyes and she left the two men talking while she went to search for Alexis and Martha. She made her way upstairs and found Alexis still in her pajamas staring at her closet, much like she had done last night.

"Can't find anything to wear?"

Alexis turned around to the voice behind her, and her eyes glistened as she saw Kate leaning against the doorway. "Hey Kate!" "Uh, no, I have been staring at my clothes for the past ten minutes"

"Well we are going to the beach, so something that can get wet in case your father has the urge to push you in, when your least expecting it"

"Oh wow, good idea"

Kate laughed as she walked more inside Alexis's room. She rummaged through her closet, and found a pair of denim shorts and a cute pink tank top. "How about this?"

"Oh duh, why didn't I see those back there?"

Kate shrugged as she left the girls room so she could change; Martha's door was still shut, so she figured she was changing. She walked downstairs and immediately noticed a military duffel bag and a purple bag sitting next to hers. Once she got downstairs, Lanie and Esposito were sitting on the couch with Rick, and Jim was sitting in the chair beside them.

"Hey guys"

Lanie turned to see her best friend coming towards the living room. "Hey girl!" "Your boy here, has a nice place"

Kate rolled her eyes as the two women exchanged hugs. "Yes I know"

Lanie squealed inside before sitting back down on the couch beside Esposito. Kate smacked Esposito on the back of the head.

"Hello Javier, nice to see you, oh good morning to you too" she sarcastically

Lanie giggled as Kate sat down on the arm of the couch beside Rick.

Esposito rubbed the sore spot on his head as he looked at his boss. "Hi Beckett"

Kate threw a pillow at him. "Nope, this isn't work, no last name calling"

Esposito threw the pillow back at Kate, but Rick caught it before it hit her face. "Ok KATE"

Alexis and Martha descended down the stairs and they all exchanged "hello's" and "nice to meet to you", when they heard a knock at the door.

Kate got up from the couch and made her way towards the door. "Hey Kevin, Jenny, come on in"

"Well don't you look all domestic opening your boyfriend's apartment door"

Jenny smiled as both women smacked Kevin's arm.

Rick stood up and smacked his hands together. "Alright, is everyone here?" "Well I know we can't all fit into one car, so I thought Jenny, Kevin, Javier and Lanie could take one SUV, and then Me, Kate, Jim, and Alexis and mom could take the other SUV"

Kate gave Rick a confused look. "You have two SUV's?"

Castle shrugged. "Rentals"

He handed Esposito a pair of keys, and he stuffed the other set into his pocket. Everyone grabbed their bags and they all headed out the door. Castle quickly locked it, and laced his fingers through Kate's as they walked to their cars.

They all packed their luggage into the back of the SUV's and climbed in. Castle quickly climbed into the driver's seat, Kate sat in the passengers, Martha and Jim sat in the second row and Alexis sat in the back. Castle started the engine and looked through the rearview mirror.

"Here we go!"


	49. Chapter 49

Evening Blues Chapter Forty Nine

Castle pulled into his house's circle drive, and Esposito followed in the second SUV. Beckett gasped when she saw the house. It was two stories, with stucco and rock, the look of the house was very Mediterranean. The porch wrapped around to the back of the house which had a pool, and a Jacuzzi. The carpet grass flowed over the yard, along with flowerbeds by the walkway and steps, and green vibrant hedges ran alongside the bottom of the deck. From the back deck, the beach was only a few yards away. Castle had bought a few miles of the beach for his own, which had been fenced off from the public. There was a double hammock on the deck along with a fully equipped outdoor kitchen, and a few outdoor lounging sofas and chairs.

The gang all quickly piled out of the SUV's and carried their luggage inside. The outside of the house amazing, but the inside was incredible. The entry way had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the stairs wrapped around the top, so from the balcony you could see the entire first floor. Light wood floors spread through the house except for the kitchen and bathrooms. The windows were big and the living room had one bay window. The view of the beach was breath taking.

Everyone was quickly showed too their rooms. Castle and Beckett were in the master bedroom on the first floor; Alexis's room was up the stairs at the end of the hallway. Martha's room was next to Alexis's and a bathroom was between them. Jim's room was at the opposite of the hallway with private bathroom. Kevin and Jenny's room was beside Jim's room, but connected to Lanie and Javier's through the bathroom. Each bedroom had walk in closet, a Queen sized bed, a matching dresser, nightstand and a chair with a floor lamp. The Master bedroom was much larger than the others, therefore it had a king size bed, double walk in closets, a dresser, two night stands, and an armoire that held a forty inch TV, with a blue ray player, and satellite.

Once everyone unpacked their luggage and gathered in the very large but inviting living room, Castle made his way into the kitchen and started making drinks up.

"So, you guys make yourselves at home, there is a game room equipped with a pool table, foosball, air hockey, and some other arcade type games. Then in the back yard is a hot tub, and swimming pool and of course the beach. For you book readers there is a miniature library, and if you want to watch a movie or play video games on a really huge TV go check out the media room"

Javier and Kevin quickly raced to the media room to play the Xbox 360. Jim and Alexis went to the game room, while Jenny, Lanie, and Kate relaxed on the deck. Martha went up to her room to take a dramatic pause. Castle quickly finished making the drinks and brought them to the ladies outside before going to the media room to beat the boy's latest score.

Lanie leaned back in her seat as she took a sip of her drink. "Your boy has a nice loft, but oh my God, this house, it's amazing"

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be this huge"

Jenny chimed in. "So how long have you and Rick been together?"

"Three years" Lanie quickly answered before Kate could

"Lanie!" Kate quickly looked at Jenny and shook her head. "We have been PARTNERS for three years, but we have been dating for a few months now"

Jenny smiled. "That's nice, he really has nice homes"

"Yeah, Kate has snagged herself a rich writer boy" Lanie said as she watched her best friends cheeks turn bright pink.

"Let's change the subject please" Kate said a she gave Lanie a quick glare before taking another sip of her drink.

"Fine, when are we going to the beach?"

"Lanie, you can go whenever you want"

Lanie quickly hopped up from her chair and made her way to the door. "Well in that case!"

Kate rolled her eyes and she watched her friend leave. "So Jenny, Kevin told me your wedding is a couple of months?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I's so excited, I already have my dress picked out"

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah, it has the most beautiful train and lace; my sister helped me pick it out."

"I bet you will look gorgeous"

Javier and Lanie walked out on the deck in their swimming trunks and swimsuit headed for the beach when Javier chimed in. "Well Kate, I didn't know you thought I look gorgeous, thanks, it means a lot"

Kate punched him as he and Lanie walked past them towards the beach. Jenny rolled her eyes as she stood. "I better go find Kevin before he gets sucked into playing those dumb video games"

Kate laughed as she sprawled out on the couch and pulled her shades over her eyes. She laid there for a few minutes before she eventually dozed off. She had slept there for about an hour; Rick and Alexis were cooking lunch, while the rest of the gang was spread across the house doing different activities until the meal was ready. Alexis quickly set the table and went to inform the others that lunch was ready while Rick went to the deck in search of Kate. He quickly found her lying on the couch, shades over her eyes and hair slightly tussled from sleeping. He gently slid the shades off her eyes and placed them on the table. He ran his fingers through her hair before placing light kisses on her nose, her forehead and lastly her lips.

She stirred awake, when she finally opened her eyes she was staring right into Rick's. He smiled sweetly and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?"

Kate giggled as she quickly sat and smoothed her hair down. "How long was I asleep?"

Rick shrugged and he moved to let her swing her legs off the couch. "For about an hour, lunch is ready"

"Great"

He pulled her from the couch and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before following her inside. One they got inside, everyone was sitting around the table and bar; there were two empty seats at the table beside each other, obviously meant for them.

"It's about time you two came inside, were starving in here" Kevin teased as the couple took their place at the table.

The rest of the group chuckled quietly as Kate threw her napkin at Kevin's face. They gang began to eat and talk about tomorrows adventures. Castle suggested watching a movie in the media room as a group, equipped with excellent surround sound, popcorn, and candy. Of course how could they resist a theater quality movie experience?

After they ate everyone pitched in cleaning off the table and kitchen, they all migrated to the media room. They all took their seats and they waited for Castle to get the movie set up. After a few minutes of setting up everything, Castle took his seat beside Kate. Alexis brought in the popcorn and candy and passed them out. They all settled in their seats and turned their gaze towards the movie screen. Rick placed his arm around Kate and she snuggled in closer to him. The rest of the couples quickly mirrored their friend's positions. Jim stole a few glances at his daughter and Rick snuggling with each other, and a smile washed across his face. He had never seen his daughter so happy before, and he would definitely be proud to call Rick his son-in-law someday.

Time passed, and it was well around 9:00pm, the gang had watched movies, enjoyed each other's company never noticing the time. Martha was the first to bid everyone good night, followed by Alexis, then Jim. Javier and Kevin played one more round of Halo before heading off to their rooms, where their women had already migrated. Kate padded towards her and Rick's to quickly change into her pajamas and climbed inside the bed. She only thought Rick's bed at his loft was amazing, this bed was fluffier, softer and had even softer sheets. Kate watched as Rick grabbed a pair of sweats and retreated to his bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Ever since he slept beside her, she hadn't had the chance to tease him about sleeping with her, so she figured now she would make him squirm.

He tossed his shirt to the floor and was about to climb into bed when Kate stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He gave her a confused look before answering. "I was planning on sleeping"

"Not in here, you're not"

"What? I slept in the same bed as you and I kept my hands to myself"

"Yes but you just assumed you could"

"But I..." His thoughts trailed off and he watched a mischievous grin creep across her face, and she raised her eyebrow as she smiled.

"Oh, very funny! "Sheesh Kate, I thought you were really mad!"

Kate laughed as she pulled back the covers inviting him in. "Nope, just wanted to watch you squirm, come on, its bedtime"

Rick groaned as he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't scare me like that again"

"Me? Never." She said sarcastically

After a few minutes of listening to each other breath, the two drifted off to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty

Kate woke up the sound of the ocean and the smell of bacon wafting through the house. From her window she could the waves crashing against the sand and drawing back into the water. She sighed in content of just lying there, in an enormous bed, on the beach with no murder cases hanging over her head. She hadn't thought about the paper work ever since she stepped out of the SUV and the smell of the ocean hit her nose. She could definitely get used to Rick's taste of luxury. Rick started to stir awake and he nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"Mornin' gorgeous"

Kate smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Good morning"

"Is that bacon?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Hmm, I hope it's not my mother who is cooking"

Kate giggled as she attempted to crawl out of bed but Rick held his grip around her waist. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to freshen up a bit before making a grand entrance into the living room with morning hair."

"You look good all the time, and I'm sure when breakfast is ready we will summoned"

"Fine, but only a few more minutes"

The couple laid snuggled together for a few more minutes listening to the faint voices chatting in the living room, and the sizzling of the bacon. Kate removed Rick's arm from her waist to his protest and made her way into the bathroom. Rick groaned as he crawled out of bed. He changed from sweats to cargo shorts and turned on his phone. He began to make the bed and toss the throw pillows back against the headboard. He folded his sweats and placed them inside the drawer and threw a white t-shirt onto his bed as Kate was walking out of the bathroom. She walked wordlessly to the drawer she had placed her clothes in earlier and picked a pair of gym shorts and a NYPD shirt. Rick was headed to the bathroom when he saw her starting to change and stopped in his tracks.

She pulled off her pajama shirt, threw it on the bed and pulled the NYPD over her head. She caught the jaw dropped stare from Rick, as he stood in the bathroom's door frame in awe. She rolled her eyes and she teased him while she changed into her shorts. She smiled to herself when his eyes were so focused on her. She made her way to the bathroom door and closed his mouth with her finger under his chin.

"Freshen up before flies take residence in your open mouth"

Rick grimaced and quickly retreated to the sink to brush his teeth and smooth his hair down. Kate slipped on a pair of socks and laced up her sneakers. She exited the bedroom and was greeted by 'good mornings' from the rest of the group who were seated at the table and bar eating bacon and eggs. Jim had cooked breakfast and there was plenty to go around. Kate said her good morning as she passed through the kitchen and headed towards the door.

"Katie, you're not going to eat breakfast?"

"Dad, I grabbed a piece of bacon, I'm going for a run, see you guys later"

Javier and Kevin replied almost in unison. "Later"

Jim watched his daughter take off towards the beach in sprint and turned his gaze back towards the boys. "Does she ever eat?"

Javier shrugged. "The only time we see her eat is when Rick practically forces food down her."

Kevin quickly chimed in. "Her breakfast consists of at least three cups of coffee, depending on how tough the case is."

Jim shook his head as he grabbed a few more pieces of bacon. "I could never get her to eat breakfast after her mom died, because she was the breakfast cook"

The group became silent once more as they continued to eat when Rick emerged from his bedroom. "Hey guys" "oooh bacon!"

Alexis giggled as she scooted her chair over to make room for her dad. Rick quickly looked around searching for Kate when Martha spotted his eyes searching. "She went for a run dear"

Rick whipped his head towards his mother who had a smile on her face. "Oh, did she at least eat?"

Javier chuckled as he placed his plate into the dishwasher. "Really bro? This is Kate were talking about, she never eats breakfast unless you shove it on her desk"

"Oh, right"

Javier shook his head as he made his way towards the game room, with Lanie and Kevin tailing right behind him. Jenny quickly finished her breakfast to catch up with Kevin. Alexis went to the deck to call her boyfriend as Martha trailed to the library leaving Rick and Jim alone at the table.

"So Rick, Kate tells me you finished your third Nikki Heat novel"

Rick quickly swallowed the bite he had taken of his bacon. "Yes Sir, we attended the book singing a while back."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure Kate had a wonderful time"

"Yes Sir, we both did"

Jim quickly placed his plate in the dishwasher and leaned against the counter with his arm crossed. "Rick, I do have to thank you"

"Uh, for what?"

"For making my daughter happy, I have never seen her free since before her mother died"

"Well Sir, your daughter is extraordinary"

"She seems to feel the same about you"

Rick was almost speechless. Jim patted him on the shoulder as he exited the kitchen and turned towards the game room. Rick smiled as he quickly started the dishwasher and retreated to his room to change into his trunks. One he switched shorts for trunks and threw his shirt beside his shorts on the bed; he grabbed a beach towel and made his way towards the back door.

He placed the beach towel on the sofa and sprinted for the beach. He took a deep breath and dived into the water. Kate jogged her way back up the deck and spotted the beach towel. She turned sharply and scanned the ocean. She could see Rick diving in and out of the waves. She shucked her sneakers off and headed towards her bedroom.

After she changed into her swim suit, she wrapped the towel around her waist and pulled a tank top over her head. Once she got to the deck, she folded the tank top beside her towel and sauntered her way towards the water. Rick had just come up from under the water and wading in the knee deep collecting a few shells when he saw Kate approaching in her green bikini. He eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He watched as she dived under the water and waited for her to come up. His eyes quickly searched the water, waiting for her up to pop up. She hadn't come up for a few seconds and he start to panic a little inside. Then all of a sudden he felt a presence behind him and in a one swift movement, she pulled him under. He came up quickly and saw her with her hands on her hips in the ankle deep water waiting for him.

His eyes raked over her, she was completely toned and tan. She smiled as his eyes met hers once more. "Like the view or something?"

"I uh, you look very uh….." "How did you get over there so fast?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Find any cool shells?"

"I uh" he cleared his throat. "Yeah I found a few but I lost them when you pulled me under"

"Wells let's look for some more"

"Yeah, uh ok"

They began to walk along the beach in search of shells. Rick was too distracted by her clothing, or lack of he couldn't focus on finding a shell here or there. He watched her as she walked, swaying her hips, the color of her swim suit enhanced her tanned and toned body, and it was making it very hard for him to breath.

"Oh, hey, here is an odd shell"

Rick was so focused on her; he didn't hear anything that came out of her mouth.

"Rick?"

He continued to stare.

"Rick!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, find a shell?"

She smiled at his reaction. She had never had this reaction from any of her previous boyfriends. It made her feel wanted, and loved. She walked towards him and he kept his eyes focused on hers. She pulled him close to her and pressed her lips against his.

From the windows in the house, the group had gathered as they watched the couple on the beach. Lanie and Alexis squealed as Kevin and Javier rolled their eyes and walked back towards the game room. Martha shook her head and patted Jim on the arm.

"Well I'm pretty sure we will be seeing each other around the holidays"

Jim laughed as he walked away from the window. "As long as I get to cook the turkey"

Hey guys! Hope you like the fluffiness! I can't believe this is chapter 50! I'm so glad I have wonderful readers! Chapter 51 will be up shortly, and thanks to you all who read and reviewed my Kate Beckett oneshot, and thanks for you all who keep on reading this story and reviewing.


	51. Chapter 51

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Anyways here is chapter 51, hope you guys like it, chapter 52 will be up shortly, you guys are great readers!

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty One

Kate and Rick, spent a good two hours, walking along the beach, collecting shells, pushing each other in the water and stealing kisses every now and then. The couple looked perfect together, from the unknown eye they seemed like every other newlyweds on vacation. Once the two dried, they reached the deck; Kate pulled the tank top over her top, and wrapped the towel around her waist.

Rick whined as he wiped the excess water from himself. "You're restricting my view with that tank top and towel"

Kate swatted him on the arm before entering the house. "Everyone does not need to see me walking around the house in just my swimwear"

"I don't mind" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lanie was sitting on the couch watching some infomercial selling high heels as Kate passed the couch towards the bedroom, with Rick not too far from her. "There you two are how was the beach?"

Kate replied. "Nice"

Rick looked at Kate then back at Lanie. "Breathtaking" but they knew he was not referring to the waves and sand.

Lanie wanted to do a happy dance but she restrained herself as she turned her gaze back towards the TV. Kate grabbed a clean pair of clothes and retreated to the shower to wash all the salt water off. Castle grabbed his shorts and a pair of clean boxers and went to one of the empty bathroom to do the same.

Kate finished her shower, slipped on a pair of shorts and a fitted tee. She left her hair down to let it air dry as the curls started to form. She plopped on the couch beside Lanie.

"What are you watching?"

"There selling AMAZING shoes"

Kate rolled her as she watched the infomercial a few minutes. "Lanie, we can buy these shoes in the stores"

"I know, but just look at them!"

Kate grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels much to Lanie's protest. Kate quickly found a movie and both the girls began to watch it. Rick came out of the shower in his cargo shorts, and passed the couch. Lanie didn't realize she was starring until Kate smacked her knee.

"Lanie!"

"What? I told you your boy have a toned upper body!"

"Yes I remember, now stop starring….that's my job"

Lanie giggled as she turned her eyes back to the TV, only to glance over at Kate whose eyes followed Rick until he went to grab a shirt and she couldn't see him anymore. He came out wearing his green lantern t-shirt and Kate sighed to herself. Now he was restricting her view.

"Where is everybody?" he asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Uh, Jenny, Alexis and Martha are out by the pool. Javier and Kevin are in the media room playing video games once again, and Jim is on the hammock. "

"Right" Rick made a b-line for the media room.

Lanie rolled her eyes. "What is it with guys and video games?"

Kate shrugged. "Who knows, Rick has tried to get me to play some game on the Xbox"

"Javier made me play that Halo or whatever it is called a few days ago and there like robots or something!"

Kate laughed at her friend, she knew a little more about the games than Lanie, but not much. Lanie turned off the TV and stood from the couch.

"I'm gonna shopping for some souvenirs, wanna go?"

"Yeah, let's ask the rest of the girls if they want to come"

Kate and Lanie made their way to the pool where Martha and Jenny were tanning, while Alexis was floating around the pool. "Were going shopping, wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Alexis said as she paddled her way towards the edge of the pool and carefully climbed off the float without getting wet. Jenny and Martha quickly retreated to their rooms to change their clothes. Alexis pulled her tank top over her head and pulled her shorts over her swim suit bottoms.

Kate grabbed the keys and her wallet from the master bedroom and they all climbed into the SUV. Kate settled into the driver's seat. Lanie sat in the passenger's seat, Martha and Jenny sat in the second row, and Alexis sat in the back with her iPod blasting in her ears.

Once they reached the first shop, they all piled out of the vehicle and made their way into the store. Lanie of course went straight to the flip-flop section. Jenny and Martha started at the coffee cups, while Kate and Alexis headed for the t-shirts.

After about forty five minutes of shopping around each woman had a bag and they all climbed into the car once more. Kate pulled off and headed towards a swimsuit shop. The entered the store and the smell of sun tan lotion filled their noses. The store was filled with every color, shape and size of swim suit that it could carry. There were board shorts for men and women, rash guards, one piece, trunks, bikinis, and tons of other styles. The women split up once more and rummaged through the rack of swimsuits. Kate bought a pair of short board shorts for herself and a pair for Rick. Lanie and Jenny both bought bikinis. Alexis found a cute two piece, while Martha stuck with a cover up and sun hat.

Meanwhile at the house: Jim had moved from the hammock to the lounging chair on the deck. Rick finally beat the guys at the video game and left those two to battle each other. He searched the living room for Kate and Lanie, but they weren't anywhere. He walked outside to the deck and saw Jim sitting on the chair.

"Where's the girls?"

Jim smiled as he placed the book he was reading down. "They all went shopping"

"Oh"

"Yeah, your daughter was the first to agree to go when Kate mentioned shopping"

Rick laughed as he nodded his head. "Yeah, Alexis loves Kate, and she especially loves shopping"

The two men laughed as they began to talk about their daughters. When the conversation turned a bit more serious when Rick went to his room, then returned just as fast as he left.

"Jim, I need to show you something and I need your honest opinion"

Jim nodded as he watched Rick pull a blue box from his pocket. Rick handed it to him and Jim opened it slowly revealing an engagement ring. Jim smiled as he closed the lid and handed it back to Rick.

Rick swallowed hard before placing it back inside his pocket. "Do you think she will like it?"

Jim nodded his head and his felt his eyes get a little misty. "Yes"

"Jim, I have been your daughter's partner for three years now, and we have been dating for a couple months now and in that time, I have fallen in love with your daughter. She amazes me every day; I have never been with someone that keeps me on my toes like she does."

Jim chuckled. "That sounds like Katie"

"I am ready for more, I was wondering if I could have your blessing to ask Kate to marry me"

Rick managed to get through that without getting misty eyed himself, but it was very hard. Jim quickly stood, and Rick mirrored him. Jim stretched out his hand to shake Rick's.

"You have my blessing Rick"

"Thank you Sir, that means a lot"

Rick retreated back to his room to place the ring back into the hiding place, and he did just in time, the woman all returned from shopping as they all plopped onto the couch. He leaned against the door frame and watched Kate as she chatted with the rest of the girls about their shopping trip. Alexis was the first to retreat to her room to put away her purchases, followed by Martha then Jenny.

Kate grabbed her two bags and walked past Lanie towards Rick. She smiled sweetly before ducking under his arm to enter the bedroom.

"I got you something"

"Really?"

Kate laughed "yes", she threw the board shorts towards Rick and he caught them before the hit the floor.

"Sweet, I wanted to get another pair!"

"That's not all, look" she held up her women's version of the board shorts. "We match"

"Ooh that's even better!"

There shorts really did match, they had the same design on the right side of the leg, but the women's design was in pink, while the men's design was in back. Kate's were shorter and stopped at her thigh while Rick's stopped just below his knee.

"So what did you guys do while were gone?"

"Uh, I beat the buys at the video game and me and your dad relaxed on the deck" He smiled

"Where are the guys now?"

"Javier and Kevin are still trying to kill each other on the game and I think your dad is still sitting on the deck."

"Oh, ok, so what do you want to do for lunch?"

Rick shrugged. "How about pizza?"

"Sounds good"

Kate put away the rest of the items that she bought then made her way outside to see her dad. "Hey dad"

"Hey Katie, did you have fun shopping?"

"Yeah, I brought you a keychain"

Jim chuckled as he reached for the island shaped keychain. He placed it in his pocket and started to watch the sparkle in his daughters eyes dance around. Kate realized her dad was staring to stare a hole through her.

"What?"

Jim shook his head. "Oh nothing"

Kate gave her father a confused look. "Dad, what is it?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Katie"

"Dad, I'm trained to tell when someone is lying, what?"

He sighed, he didn't know how she did that but he knew she was damn good at her job. "I'm just glad you're happy"

Kate smiled as crossed her arms. "Ok dad, what did you guys talks about?"


	52. Chapter 52

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Two

Jim swallowed hard as he raced through his brain trying to come up with something to tell Kate, that didn't sound off and made some sort of sense so she wouldn't figure out what they really talked back.

"Uh, you know fishing, boating, guy stuff"

Kate knew her father liked to fish but she wasn't sure if he was telling her the truth. She looked at him as the corners of his mouth were turning into a grin as if he knew something else. She sighed as shrugged it off, she wasn't about to use her detective skills to interrogate her own father, besides it was with her boyfriend, how terrible could it be?

Rick paid the pizza delivery guy and set up the pizzas on the counter. Jenny, Kate and Lanie grabbed their few slices first and headed towards the deck. Kate sat down on the single chair while Jenny and Lanie occupied the sofa. Lanie swallowed her pizza before she piped up.

"When we get back, we should all go have a girl's day"

Jenny's eyes sparkled. "Oooh, I agree, I know this great shoe store that I go to all the time!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well you already got Lanie excited, she is a shoe fanatic!"

Lanie scoffed. "Like you don't love your heels and leather jackets?"

"Just please help me resist Lanie's urge to go into Victoria Secret"

Jenny giggled as she swallowed her pizza. "You don't like going into that store?"

Lanie threw her crust at Kate before answering. "One time I took Kate there when she was still in the police academy, and some really hot guy kept following her around, hitting on her, asking for her number, it traumatized her."

"Ok first of all, the guy was a total psycho, he was NOT hot, and it didn't traumatize me!" Kate attempted to correct her best friend.

Lanie and Jenny laughed as Kate's face blushed red. "Anyways, she hates going in there because I always help her pick out really cute things"

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't 'help' she practically forces you to buy them, one time she asked me what Rick's favorite color was as she was searching through the lace bras!"

Jenny almost spit out her soda, she quickly wiped off her mouth and turned towards Kate. "What did you do?"

Before Kate could answer Lanie piped up. "She ran off to the pajama section, and didn't even pick out anything sexy, that's the whole point of going into that store!"

As the three of them laughed, Alexis came onto the deck with a plate a pizza and a soda. "Can I come out here with you guys? Dad and the guys are talking about video games and gram and Jim are talking about plays or something"

"Sure" all three women replied in unison.

"We were just talking about our Victoria Secrets experiences" Lanie said as she took a bite of pizza

"Uh, no you were teasing me about my experience" Kate corrected.

"What about you Lex?" Jenny asked

Alexis blushed as she sat her drink on the table. "Uh, one time my mom took me, and oh God, it was a disaster"

"What happened?" asked Lanie

"Well, we went in, just for her a new robe, and then she spotted all these bras and underwear sets. There a whole rack of them, and she started picking out like half of them, handing them to me to hold on too. Meanwhile all these guys are walking past the store, and I'm holding like ten bra sets. They all started winking and smiling really big, and I went to turn, and I ran right into the rack. I knocked them all off, making this HUGE scene, everyone is staring, my mom is laughing, the guys that walked by have all stopped to watch the mess and here I am STILL holding onto the ten sets."

All three women smiled and tried their best not to laugh.

"Wow Lex, that definitely beats Kate's story!" Lanie said as she muffled her laughter with a bite of pizza.

Alexis turned to Kate. "What happened to you?"

"Uh a creepy guy was following me around the store, and Lanie goes overboard."

"I do not and that guy was totally hot!" Lanie protested.

After the women finished their pizza, they gathered up their plates and sauntered inside. Rick was placing the left over pizza in the fridge; Martha was doing the dishes, leaving Kevin, Javier and Jim playing a card game at the table. Lanie and Jenny quickly placed their plates in the sink and joined in the card game which quickly turned to poker despite the women's protest. Alexis helped Martha wash the dishes as Kate dried them.

Rick finishing throwing the empty pizza boxes away and stepped behind Kate, pinning her against the counter. He placed his hands on her hips, and kissed her shoulder. Kate blushed a little bit since Rick was being very intimate in front of everyone, including his daughter. She tried to brush him off with a swift movement of her shoulder, but he didn't take the hint. He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed up her neck towards her jawline. Kate felt a chill run down her spine, as she continued to attempt to dry the dishes.

"Richard, really, were trying to do dishes here" Martha said as she rolled her eyes

"Yeah dad, ew" Alexis crinkled her noise and grimaced.

Kate gently elbowed his stomach to give him one last warning. He sighed as he stepped away and grabbed an empty seat at the table. Martha finished the last dish and made her way to her room to rehearse another play script. Alexis started helping Kate dry the rest of the dished before putting them away.

"Sorry about your dad Lex"

"It's ok, At least he I didn't walk in like the last time."

Kate and Alexis laughed as the remembered the last time Kate and Rick were caught kissing, both girls were beet red, and Rick just soaked it all in. After they finished the dishes, Kate retreated to her room, and changed into her blue striped bikini and her new board shorts.

She made her way past the couch towards the deck. Jim watched Rick as his eyes never left Kate once she entered the living room. She put her toes in the water to test it before slipping into the Jacuzzi's bubbling water. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat.

After a few minutes of the only sound of the waves in the ocean and the bubbles in the Jacuzzi, she heard the water rustle and her eyes quickly popped open to see Rick, Lanie, and Javier all step in. She moved over to quickly make room for the small group.

"Mind if we join you?" Lanie asked

"Nope, I see I started a trend" Kate said as Rick put his around her.

"So I guess we have to leave tomorrow morning huh?" Javier asked in a disappointed tone.

Kate sighed. "Yeah, paperwork on Monday"

Both detectives groaned as they leaned back onto the seats.

Time passed and it was well around 10:00pm. Everyone had retreated towards their room to pack up their bags, and get ready for tomorrows trips back into the city. Kate finished packing the last of her clothes before changing into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and settled against Rick, under the covers. After saying their good nights, the couple drifted off to sleep.

When Kate emerged from their bedroom in the morning, she spotted everyone's bags piled behind the sofa. She found the group sitting scattered on the deck enjoying the site of the beach before it was time to leave.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" they replied

Kate sat down on the arm rest beside her dad as she turned her eyes towards the waves crashing against the sand. After a few minutes had passed, Rick finally joined the group before gathering up the guys to help pack the SUV's. After everyone's bags were stuffed in the vehicles, they made one last check of the house before climbing into their previous seats.

The drive back home was boring to say the least. Everyone was disappointed to have to leave, so therefore not much was said on the way back. Rick assured Kate they would be back, but she just wanted to turn the car around and dive back into the waves. She had been very convinced at first that she didn't need the miniature vacation that she needed to do her paperwork. Now that the vacation had come and gone, she was dreading the paperwork that called her name at the station. Rick finally pulled up to his loft and helped everyone unload their bags. Lanie and Javier left first, followed by Kevin and Jenny. Martha and Alexis said their good byes and made their way towards the loft.

Kate quickly hailed a cab and Rick helped Jim with the bags. They all said their good byes, and Rick watched as their cab pulled away from the curb. He made his way up to his loft, and entered. Alexis was sitting at the bar checking messages and Martha was hanging up her coat.

"So I need to tell you girls something" he blurted out.

Alexis and Martha whipped their heads around and were surprised at the serious tone Rick was using. Martha sat down beside her granddaughter at the bar and the y both swiveled their stools around to face Rick.

"Ok?" Martha said with a confused look on her face.

"So, you know how all you girls went shopping?" Rick said.

Both of the women nodded their heads.

"Well while Kate was gone, I was able to talk with her father"

Martha's eyes widened. "About?" she said skeptically

"Well…" he trailed off as he pulled the ring out of his bag. "I asked for his blessing"

Alexis's eyes sparkled as she watched her father carefully open the lid to the blue box. The very second the light hit the diamonds it glistened. "Wow dad!"

"Richard! That is gorgeous, Oh my, its absolutely beautiful"

"Do you think she will like it?" he said as watched his mother and daughter swoon over the ring.

"Richard darling the girl is probably going to faint, how many carats is this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it was the biggest one there"

Alexis squealed as she hugged her father before grabbing her bag and heading upstairs.

Martha smiled as she closed the blue box and handed it back to her son. "When are you going to ask?"

"I don't know yet"


	53. Chapter 53

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Three

Castle slowly stirred awake. His curtains were pulled over the windows, so even though it may have been light out, from the inside you couldn't tell it. He sighed as he crawled out of bed, over the course of the weekend he had gotten used to having Kate beside him, and he didn't get much sleep. He looked at his alarm clock 8:15. Kate would have been at work a few minutes now doing that God awful paperwork before Montgomery closed the case. He strolled to his bathroom to freshen up a bit before heading out. He turned on the shower, and let the water run for a bit before he stepped inside. After a few minutes had passed he turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out.

When he came out of his bathroom he searched for a pair of boxers in the top drawer before the blue box containing the ring caught his eye. He slipped on his boxers, followed by a pair of jeans, and carefully opened the lid. He stood there for a few minutes picturing this gorgeous ring on Kate's slender finger. He smiled as he placed the box back into its hiding spot before slipping on a shirt. After he finished tucking his shirt in and rolling up the sleeves, he grabbed a pair of loafers and his belt and quickly put them on.

He made his way into the kitchen and saw Martha sipping a glass of orange juice and eating a bagel.

"Good morning mother"

"Good morning dear, so have you thought about it?"

He grabbed a glass and poured himself some orange juice. "Thought about what?"

Martha rolled her eyes and she sat down her bagel. "How you're going to pop the question of course!"

"Oh, that, yes I have"

"Well?"

"I thought about taking her to dinner at a nice restaurant, you know suit and tie type"

"Uh huh, and what about the next idea?"

"What, come on you don't think that is good?"

"Richard, Kate is already going to faint at the size of that rock you're going to give her"

"I just want this to be extra special; I want her to be able to remember it forever"

"I'm sure she will darling" Martha patted her son on the arm and headed up the stairs. Castle finished off his orange juice, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Beckett was sitting at her desk, working on the paperwork when she heard the elevator chime and the doors slide open. She smiled to herself when she heard Castle exchanging 'good mornings' with the few officers and detectives that were making their rounds through the precinct. She leaned back in her chair as he approached from the back. He kissed her cheek as he sat her coffee on her desk.

"Good morning Detective" he said in a very cherry voice.

"Mornin' Castle, someone is happy today" She said as she took a sip of coffee.

He shrugged. "Oh you know, nice morning, good coffee, beautiful girlfriend."

Kate saw his smug smirk as finished the last of his sentence. She shook her head as he got back to her paperwork. He always found a way to charm her, even it was corny.

"So where are the guys?" he asked as he looked around the bullpen in search of Esposito and Ryan.

"Uh, I let them go train since we don't have anything"

"How nice"

Time passed and Beckett finally finished the last of the paperwork for the case. She rolled away from her desk, and made her way into the storage room for the banker's box. She placed the last of her notes inside and placed the box back onto the shelf. As she was walking back to her desk her phone began to buzz. She slid it open and answered.

"Beckett" there was a pause as she wrote down an address. "Alright, I'll be right there"

Beckett grabbed her leather jacket and her keys. "Come on, a body dropped"

"But what about the guys"

"Right, come on" Beckett made her way up the stairs and into the gym. When she and Castle opened the door the smell of sweat, rubber mats and metal lockers filled their noise. There were two officers sparring on the mats, a few officers were bench pressing and on tread mills. Esposito was at the punching bag and Ryan was doing pull ups.

"Hey guys, we got a body"

Esposito whirled around when he heard his boss's voice over the punches he was throwing. "You got the address?"

"I sent it to you in a text, get cleaned up and we'll meet you guys there"

Castle was taking in the gym's equipment as Beckett turned on her heels towards the door.

"Castle!"

"Coming!" he said as he jogged to catch up with her before she started down the stairs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you seemed pretty enthralled with the equipment in there"

Castle smiled as he flexed his arm muscles. "You don't think I got the awesome guns by just typing do you?"

Beckett smacked his arm as they stepped onto the elevator. Once the two climbed inside her car, they buckled up and Beckett quickly pulled away from the curb. Castle was pretty quiet the ride over to the crime scene, which of course was very unusual for him and this didn't go unnoticed by Beckett.

The dup stepped out of the car, and made their way up to the crime scene. The officer quickly lifted the tape and they both ducked under. One of the officers greeted them as they debriefed her on the murder.

"We have an African American male, wallet and ID was found in his back pocket. His name is Terrance Watkins. He is thirty seven, found in the home owner's pool."

The last part of the information caught Castle's ears. "Wait, he was found in some random guys pool?"

The officer nodded and continued. "Home owners say they have never seen him before, neighbors have no idea who he is, Owner is a doctor, and the wife is part of his nursing staff"

"Classic" said Castle as they finally reached the back yard.

Beckett found Lanie kneeling beside the body, examining his face. "Hey Lanie"

"Hey girl, so your boy was drowned, obviously from the state we found him in, he has a gash on the back of his head from blunt force trauma, and looks like defensive wounds on his knuckles and forearms."

"So he put up a fight, do u have a T.O.D?"

"I'd probably put it around between one and three am"

"When did the home owners find the body?"

"The wife went to let the dog out this morning around 6:00 before she got ready for work, when the dog started barking and she found him occupying her pool"

Castle scoffed. "What a wonderful think to wake up to in the morning, who needs coffee!"

Beckett rolled her eyes and Lanie continued to examine the victim. As Castle and Beckett were walking out, Ryan and Esposito were walking up.

"Glad you two decided to join us" Beckett said as she ducked under the tape.

Esposito shrugged. "So what do we have?"

"A dude drowned in a stranger's pool" Castle said as he followed Beckett to her car.

"Do we need to talk to the neighbors or anything?" Ryan asked

"Officers already did that, try the home owners" Beckett said as she climbed into her car once more.

Castle watched as Ryan and Esposito disappeared into the home as Beckett pulled out of the driveway and back towards the station. Beckett was replaying the victim's information over and over in her mind as she continued to drive, when Castle chimed in.

"I wonder what the wife did"

"Huh?"

"You know when she saw the body"

"Rick, I'm sure she freaked out"

"Yeah I'm just saying."

"When have you ever wondered that?"

"Just keeping you on your toes detective"

"Uh huh"

Beckett pulled into an empty parking spot and quickly turned off the car. The couple stepped out as walked into the precinct. They climbed into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Castle laced his fingers through Beckett's to her surprise.

"You wanna have dinner together tomorrow night?"

Beckett gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with tonight?"

"I uh, I have to make sure they have a spot open"

"Uh huh, yeah sure"

"It's not exactly black tie, but the restaurant requires a suit jacket and tie so..."

"So where something nicer that a pair of jeans?"

Castle chuckled as they stepped off the elevator. "Yes"

Beckett smiled as she started to set up the murder board with pictures and timelines. Tomorrow night already seemed so far away.


	54. Chapter 54

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Four

Beckett finished placing the last picture of the crime scene on the murder board, and exhaled as she slowly stepped back to examine it all together. She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her right side. Castle was paying more attention to her than he was where he walking, and ran into the desk behind Beckett's sending throbbing pain to his right knee and thigh. He whimpered at the pain, which caught Beckett's attention as she whirled her head around scanning the bullpen quickly, expecting to see an officer down, when she saw Castle doubled over rubbing his sore knee as he balanced on his left foot. She rolled her eyes at Castle being typical Castle. He could act like such a little boy sometimes, but deep down Beckett found it quite amusing.

She tried to focus her attention back towards the murder board, but Castle's groans as he hobbled over to his chair, seemed to get louder and louder, even though they probably weren't'.

"Rick, stop whining, you only hit your knee" Kate said as she never took her eyes off the board.

Castle slowly turned around to see Beckett once again with her hands on her hips, searching the board with determined eyes. "I hit my knee and my leg and it hurts, I'm probably gonna have a bruise tomorrow" He said as he continued to groan and whine.

Beckett walked over to her desk, smacking Castle's already sore knee, sending more pain through him as she plopped in her chair. "Stop being such a baby"

Castle pouted as if he was a small child that just got his hand swatted away from the cookie jar. "I'm not, anyways find anything?"

Beckett shrugged her shoulders and she searched the database for the victim's family. "Nothing yet"

"I bet the killer kidnapped him, killed him, and then found that nice little neighborhood to drop him"

"Castle, the guy was beat over the head unconscious then thrown in the pool to drown."

"Oh, right, well how about this, the killer…." Castle was interrupted when Esposito walked into the bullpen and hollered for his partner.

"Yo Beckett, we got something!"

"What did you find?"

"Well the home owners were both at work like they said, but they had been noticing a guy hanging around the neighborhood, that doesn't live there"

"You got a face to go with this guy?"

"Yup" he handed the sketch of the man, as he watched her face grimace.

"Yeah I would definitely notice him, if he was hanging around my building" Castle blurted out, as he looked over Beckett's shoulder at the sketch.

The man in the picture was big and burly. He has a thick black goatee; his hair was quite shaggy as it hung around face, clung to his forehead and fanned across his eyebrows. He had a dragon tattoo going up his neck, and a few scars on his chin, around his left eye, and his cheek.

"What a nice guy he looks to be" Beckett said, as her words were drenched in sarcasm. "Alright, run him through facial recondition; see if we can get a name with the face"

"On it" Esposito said and he and Ryan left Beckett's desk.

Castle lifted up his pant leg towards his knee revealing a small purple bruise. He sighed heavily before replacing his pant leg and leaning back into his chair. Beckett's eyes had traveled across the small area where the murder board was, and began to study it again before she continued her search through the database.

A few minutes had passed and she got a hit on the victim's family. His mother and father had passed on but his brother only lived a few minutes away from the neighborhood he was found at. Beckett quickly wrote down the information and pushed away from her desk to grab her phone and keys.

"Come on Rick" She said as she swatted his now bruised knee before heading to the elevator.

Castle whimpered as he stood, raced to catch up with Kate who was moving swiftly towards the elevator. They both stepped in, and rode it down.

When Beckett pulled up to the curb in front of the home, Castle quickly observed the home and area. It was a small frame house, with a not much a porch. There was a blue sport bike in the driveway and the grass was a needing a trim. The motorcycle caught Beckett's eye as she made her way towards the door. This went unnoticed by Castle as he wondered what she was thinking glancing back at the shimmering bike a few times before she got up to the door.

Beckett knocked on the door, and then unclipped her badge. The door quickly opened and revealed a man very similar to the victim, they were definitely related.

"Hello, I'm Detective Beckett, NYPD; it's about your brother"

The man quickly opened the door and let the partners in. "My, name is Jamal, what has happened to Terrance?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your brother was found murdered this morning."

Beckett could almost see the man's heart sink, he lost all color from his face, and crumbled onto the nearest dining chair. She hated seeing how people reacted different to these situations. Jamal had the same look as she did when Detective Raglan informed her, her mother had been murdered. He exhaled slowly and searched the Detectives eyes, before burying his face into his hands.

"Jamal, I know this is very hard but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about your brother." Beckett said with the most sincere and comforting tone.

The man looked up to see Beckett staring back at him. His eyes were red and puffy, he had tear stains on his cheeks, and he was trying to steady to his breath. "Did he suffer?"

Beckett quietly sat down beside, while Castle took the chair across from Beckett, leaving the questions and comforting to her. She exhaled slowly as she laid a hand on the man shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but yes he did, he was hit on the back of his head, and was placed in someone's pool to drown."

"I should have never let him leave last night" He said as he wiped the tears that continued to flow freely down his face.

"You were with him last night?"

"Yes, I invited him over to hang out, drink a few beers, and play some Xbox. It was getting late and I insisted he just crash on the couch, but he said disagreed and left."

"Did he seem uneasy or nervous?"

"About what?"

"Anything, did he happen to tell you where he was headed when he left?"

"All he said he was going home to finish taking care of something"

Beckett wrote some notes down before returning her gaze back towards the man. "Do you know of anyone that he made enemies with?"

"Oh no" Jamal said in a worried tone.

"That's a yes" said Castle as his ears perked up.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, but I guess he owed some guy money, I don't know why because that's all he would ever tell me"

"Do you happen to know what the looks like?"

"Uh, he is kind of scary looking, he has some kind of of dragon or snake tattoo on his neck, and has a black goatee."

Beckett glanced at Castle who had his eyebrows raised. She quickly whipped out her phone and pulled the picture of the recent suspect that had been sketched.

"This guy?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's him!"

"Thank you so much for your time Jamal, and once again, were very sorry for your loss"

The saddened man quickly let the couple out and shut the door quietly. Beckett sighed as she fished her phone out of her back pocket. She quickly dialed a number and waited for it to ring.

"Hey Esposito, did you guys find anything on the guy in the sketch?" She asked as he and Castle made their way back towards her patrol car.

"Yeah, his name is Bobby Howards, and were about to bring him in"

"Great, thanks"

Beckett ended the call and turned towards Castle who was now staring back at her waiting for the information she just received. "The boys are bringing him in"

"I bet he is gonna run" Castle said with a smug grin

Beckett rolled her eyes as she pulled out onto the street back towards the station, she figured he would run too, but she wasn't going to tell Castle that.


	55. Chapter 55

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Five

Beckett was in the break room with her back turned towards the door while she prepared two cups of coffee. She slowly stirred in the first coffee's creamer, and then started on the next one. Castle walked behind her and placed one hand on her hip, and reached around her to grab his coffee. Before he took a ship he kissed her cheek, and she leaned slightly into him.

Esposito seated Mr. Howards in the interrogation, while Ryan went to inform his boss. Ryan quickly searched the bullpen before eyeing a smaller figure in front of Castle in the break room. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat causing the couple to fly apart, almost spilling their coffee. The moment was totally ruined.

"Goliath in seated in interrogation" Ryan said as he nodded towards the door.

"Goliath?" Castle asked as he sat the coffee cups down.

"Dude, just wait to you see the dude up close and personal, you'll think of Goliath too"

Beckett snickered as she patted Castle on the shoulder . "Guess that makes you David"

Castle swallowed hard and he caught up to Beckett, just as she was entering the room. Beckett was surprised at the giant sitting at table, but she had her icy glare pulled on so even if you looked hard enough you wouldn't be able to see her reaction. Castle on the other hand was not so subtle about showing his emotions. He eyes went wide as he carefully sat down next to Beckett. The man was about 6'5, his hands were big as freaking plates, and his voice was deep and low.

"Mr. Howard, I'm Detective Beckett, I need to ask you a few questions about this man" Beckett shoved Terrance's photo across the table, as she searched Mr. Howards face.

"Yeah, I know that punk, that's Terrance, he owes me money"

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"Yeah, I let him know every chance I saw him…." He trailed off as he realized the man he was looking at was dead, and he just confessed to having conflict with him.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last week maybe"

"Did you ever 'enlighten his memory' about owing you money?"

"I roughed him up a bit, but I never tried to kill him, he wasn't worth it"

"Now why don't I believe that, he owed you money, money that you desperately wanted back, and you never tried to kill him?"

The man's voice deepened as he tried to state his innocence. "I told you, I never tried to kill him, I just beat him a few times, nothing deathly"

Castle scoffed. "Oh, come on, you didn't even hire any of your buddies to take him out?"

Before the man could respond, Beckett chimed in. "Where were you this morning around one and three am?"

"I was at my buddy motorcycle shop"

"Any of your friends can confirm that?"

"Yeah, the owner and the two other guys I was with"

"I'm gonna need their names"

After Beckett finished with Mr. Howard, she exited the room, and started towards her desk. Esposito flanked towards her left side, while Ryan walked backwards in front of her and Castle.

"Ryan, you look this guy up, Esposito you look this guy up, and I'll go finish my coffee" She said as she handed each of the detectives a man's name.

The boys groaned and rolled their eyes at the last of her sentence. Castle snickered as they all watched her saunter her way back into the break room to finish her coffee, which had to wait until after the questioning Bobby the giant was over with. Beckett sipped her coffee, and made a disgusted face as she spit it back into the cup. Her coffee was already cold and she had to make another cup.

After she made her another cup, she sat down at her desk and brought the cup to her lips, and took a few sips. She hummed a faint sound of acceptance as the coffee warmed her throat. Esposito and Ryan were working away at their computers and they searched the database for the two men Mr. Howards gave them. Castle was sitting on the empty desk facing the murder board. Beckett watched him and he searched the board, much like she does. His eyes wondered over the pictures, to the timelines and back again. He sighed as he turned to see Beckett looking back at him; she smiled sweetly as got back to her notes on her desk.

Castle watched her as she pushed some hair behind her ear. He chuckled lightly when he noticed the spot on her neck that he knew would make her melt just with one kiss. Ryan patted Castle on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality as he made his way to his boss's desk. Castle jumped off the desk and quickly followed Ryan who was about to tell Beckett the information he just received.

"So the guy I looked into confirms Bobby the Giant was at the motorcycle shop."

"Why the hell would a motorcycle shop be open that damn early?"

Ryan snickered. "Maybe they wanted to early start on the repairs"

"I doubt that, but alright thanks"

Ryan nodded and headed back to his desk. Beckett pushed away from her desk and took Bobby's picture off the suspect list. She huffed as she scooted herself onto the empty desk.

Time passed and it was well around 6:30, and the team almost had the case solved. Beckett was the murder board once again, searching for her next lead in the case. Beckett let Esposito and Ryan take off, leaving her and Castle to the case until the morning. Castle had just finished drying his coffee cup when he saw Beckett drinking what it seemed like her millionth cup of coffee. He smiled as he made his way over to her. She was just about to take another sip, when he carefully grabbed the cup from her hands and held it behind his back.

"Come on, let's go"

"But the case…."

She was interrupted by his lips pressing gently against hers. He carefully sat the cup on the desk and placed his hands on her waist. She felt him smile as she responded, and she brought her hands up to his face.

He pulled away, grabbed the cup and made his way back to the break room. Beckett felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she looked around the bullpen. She caught the glance of her Captain through his office window. He was smiling and shaking his head and he moved away. She touched her lips and she hopped off the desk. She turned off the lamps above the murder board and headed towards her desk.

Once her computer was off she grabbed her purse, threw it over her shoulder and stuffed her phone into her pocket. Castle came strolling out of the break room; he grabbed his coat and placed a hand on her back as they made their way towards the elevator.

"I thought you wanted to stay and work on the case" Castle said in a teasing voice, knowing he clearly caught her off guard.

Beckett smiled and she shrugged her shoulders. "Someone changed my mind"

Castle grinned triumphantly as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they rode the elevator down.

Beckett pulled up in front of her favorite Chinese food takeout and quickly stepped out. Her and Castle climbed out and made their way inside. After they placed their order, it was ready in a few minutes. Castle quickly took the bags and carried them back to the car. Once they were settled in her car once more, Beckett quickly started it and buckled in.

"Where are we going?" Castle asked and he shifted the food in his lap.

"My apartment" Kate replied


	56. Chapter 56

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Six

Rick unloaded the Chinese food onto the counter while Kate went to her room to unholster her gun and change. He quickly grabbed the containers and chopsticks and set up the living room for a movie. Once he had the couch like he wanted it, he leaned back giving Kate enough room beside him, and scrolled through Netflix. Kate opened her bedroom door to see Rick making himself right at home on her couch, with their dinner and a movie. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the couch and plopped down. Rick handed her a pair of chopsticks and her food.

"So what movie?" he asked as she leaned against him.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anything, just don't take forever picking it like last time and nothing"

"Scary" he finished her sentence with a smug little grin.

"Right"

Rick quickly picked an action movie knowing they probably wouldn't finish it. He placed the remote onto the coffee table and leaned back against the couch once more.

"So what did you pick?" Kate asked as she took a bite.

"007" he replied as he could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

Of course she did, she rolled her eyes and took another bite. "Kay, just turn it on"

Rick did a fist pump before pressing play. He loved 007, and he was actually watching one with Kate which made him all more excited. He really did act like a man-child sometimes.

After the movie was over, they were both surprised that they had actually stayed awake long enough to finish it. Kate began cleaning up the living room as Rick turned off the TV and replaced her couch throw pillows. She threw the empty cartons away and placed the left overs in her fridge as she saw Rick putting on his coat extra slowly, waiting for her 'ok' to stay over.

"You know you don't have to leave" She said as walked towards her door to make sure it was locked.

Rick shucked his coat back off as fast as he could and made quick work of his shoes. "Woo!" he said as he made his towards her bedroom.

Kate giggled as she turned off the lights and walked into her bedroom finding Rick in his boxers, neatly folding his shirt on top of his jeans. He made down the bed and slid onto 'his' side. Kate walked to her drawer, grabbed a pair of pajama shorts, and a tank top. She quickly changed leaving Rick with his mouth almost drooling as she crawled into bed. Kate turned off the lamp on her nightstand and cuddled up to Rick. After a few minutes of chatting, Rick felt Kate sigh as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled as he kissed her cheek before letting his eyes close.

Rick woke up to Kate's phone alarm; she still hadn't replaced her actual alarm and was having to use her annoying phone's alarm that sounded like brakes screeching rather than a beep. His chest felt heavy and something soft was tickling the end of his nose. He blinked his eyes a few times, before he realized Kate's head was resting on his chest, with one arm draped around his waist and the other tucked beside her. Her curls were spread across his chest, cascading onto part of his pillow. He felt like he was in complete heaven, Detective Kate Beckett, was actually using him as her pillow in her bedroom, on her bed. He smiled as he kissed her forehead; yes he would be a very happy man if he woke up to this every morning.

Kate started to stir and Rick could feel her waking up. He shifted slightly as she lifted her head to meet his blue eyes.

"Mornin' beautiful" he said as he moved some hair out of her face.

She snickered as she used her elbow to prop herself up. "Mornin', you make a good pillow"

"I am happy to oblige"

Kate crawled out of bed and made her way towards her bathroom, she gave Rick a sleepy smile as she shut the door. Rick sighed as he crawled out of bed. Tonight he was going to propose, and somehow he had to keep himself from exploding for excitement. He grabbed his extra jeans and shirt that were hanging in her closet and quickly put them on. He made the bed and carefully placed the throw pillows like the way she had it and quickly turned on his cell phone.

Kate opened the bathroom door a few minutes later and steam slowly made its way into her bedroom. She walked past Rick as he walked towards the bathroom for his turn. She poured two cups of coffee and sat down at the table while she checked her phone over for messages. She still had some groceries left over from when they went shopping but nothing really for breakfast except cereal. Needless to say she stuck with her coffee. Rick came out of her bedroom a few minutes later and made a b-line for her cabinets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Breakfast food"

"I don't have any, besides there isn't enough time"

Rick grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and a bowl and quickly poured himself some cereal. "Why Detective, I didn't know you like the magical taste of Lucky Charms"

"Magical?" she said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Yes magical, hence the leprechaun."

Kate shook her head as he sat down at the table. Before he could take a bite she pressed his lips against his, he placed the spoon back into the bowl as he responded to her. She pulled away and returned her lips to her coffee cup.

"Well good morning to you too" He said as he took a bite.

She smiled sweetly then pushed away from the table. After rinsing out her cup, she gently placed it in the dishwasher and made her towards her bedroom. Rick heard Kate shut her bedroom door and whipped out his phone. He started making his arrangements for tonight.

After about thirty minutes had passed Kate came out of her bedroom wearing a pair of straight leg jeans, a button down top, and her black 'power heels'. She was finishing buckling her father's watch onto her wrist as she reached for her badge and gun. She placed the badge onto her hip, followed by her gun after she checked it.

"You done eating your magical cereal?"

Rick chuckled as he placed the bowl in the dishwasher. "Yes, and they are magical"

"It's just cereal Rick"

Kate grabbed her purse, while Rick grabbed his jacket. They both exited her apartment and walked towards the elevator. Rick laced his fingers through hers and she smiled sweetly as they stepped inside.

After they arrived at the homicide level of the precinct, Beckett quickly scanned the bullpen while Castle went to make more coffee, knowing Kate would need at least two more cups this morning. Esposito and Ryan were scrunched around the computer screen watching God knows what. Beckett huffed as she made her way towards the boys and placed the case file in front of the screen to block whatever they were watching so intently. They both looked up with surprise expressions on their faces, with Beckett glaring back down at them.

"What are the two of you doing?" She asked with a warning tone.

Esposito swallowed hard, and Ryan clenched his jaw. "Uh, we uh, we were just looking at the security cameras in Terrance's building"

"Uh huh, well what did you find then?"

"Nothing popped" Esposito said as he closed whatever they had actually been looking at.

"How about you two get back to our case, before I send the both of you down to the records room to file all damn day"

"Right" they both said as they walked in unison to the murder board.

Beckett sighed as she sat down at her desk. She knew they had been lying, she checked with Terrance's building, there were no cameras.

Ryan crossed his arms as he looked at Beckett then back at Esposito. "What do you think she will say?"

Esposito smiled smugly as he glanced back over towards Beckett. "You already know the answer"

They boys chuckled lightly together, hoping their boss wouldn't hear or see when they exchanged fist bumps.


	57. Chapter 57

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Seven

The day went by pretty slow; the team had finally solved their latest case. They had to search through everything with a fine tooth comb, but at the end of the day they had wrapped it up, the killer was put away and Beckett was finishing on the last of the paperwork at her desk. Castle stood from his desk and put on his coat.

"I will pick you up at seven" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Beckett smiled as Castle leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her lips before heading towards the elevator. Castle gave her a little wave before the elevator doors completely closed. Ryan and Esposito had witnessed the entire thing and of course how could they resist teasing their boss before leaving.

Ryan walked up towards Beckett's desk and crossed his arms and Esposito cleared his throat beside him, making Beckett look up.

"What?" She said in an annoyed tone

"Where did your boy go?" Esposito said

"Home I suppose" She replied as she turned her gaze back towards her paperwork.

"Would that be your apartment or his?" Ryan said and he and Esposito snickered.

"Go home before I give you paperwork"

"Fine"

They boys gave in and headed towards the elevator. Beckett rolled her eyes and she heard the doors slide open. Ryan said his last good bye and they were gone. Beckett finished with the very last sentences and quickly placed the remaining notes into the cases file. After she put away the case and shut off her computer, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed towards the elevator. She smiled to herself when she thought about her date with Castle. She has no idea what's about to happen.

When Beckett entered her apartment the smell of Castle's cologne could be smelled faintly on the couch and in her room. She smiled when she inhaled the scent as it was stronger in her room, she threw her purse, keys and phone onto her bed and strolled to her bathroom. After the steam from the shower had filled the room where it clouded her mirrors she finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened her bathroom to air out all the steam as she started to dry her hair. Once she had her hair fixed with a little extra curl she applied her makeup a little bit darker since this date was suit and tie type.

She rummaged through her closet a few minutes before picking out a knee length black dress. It hugged to her every curve, with a V-neck and shoulder straps. She paired it with a pair of black strappy stilettos and silver jewelry. Once she had her outfit complete, she grabbed a black matching clutch and paced all the necessary things inside.

Castle looked at his watch before he knocked on her door 6:45, just on time. He quietly knocked and stepped back a few inches while he waited. Kate opened the door and Rick almost fainted.

"Wow, Kate, you look stunning" he said and he tried to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Here, these are for you" He handed a bouquet of red and pink roses.

Kate took the flowers and smelled them. "Rick, these are gorgeous, thank you" .

Rick helped Kate place the flowers in a clear vase before they left. Once they got to the elevator, Rick quickly stopped and turned towards Kate.

"You don't think that guy is going to be in here do you?"

Kate giggled as she pressed the button. "I don't know, if he is what are you going to do?"

"Beat him up"

"Just don't get your suit dirty" she said as she patted his tie before they stepped onto the elevator.

Rick whined in disappointment when the man wasn't on the elevator and Kate just shook her head. Once the doors slid open, the couple stepped out and made it towards the door. Through the clear glass Kate could see a black stretch limo and Zane leaning against the car. Castle gave her a quick wink as he opened the door and she slid inside. She was getting very fond of Castle's limos and car services, and she was the driver was Zane instead of some grumpy old man.

Once Zane pulled up to the restaurant, Rick and Kate stepped out. Rick laced his fingers through hers and they made their way inside. The host led them past some of the table in the middle where a few couples were dining to a table for two beside a window. Their table has an ivory table cloth laid on it, with two wine glasses, and place setting. In the middle was a flickering candle and a card hole with the word 'reserved' beside it. Rick pulled out Kate's chair for her before sitting down himself. Once the waiter came, Rick ordered the restaurants best wine and an elegant appetizer.

After the waiter gave them a few minutes to decide what to order, he returned with a notepad and pen. After the couple told them their food choices, they handed them their menus and he left them once again. Rick poured Kate a glass of wine, then poured himself one. Rick said 'cheers' and they clinked them together before taking a sip.

"So did you ever find out what the guys were 'watching' today?"

Kate smiled as she shook her head. "Nope, and I'm not sure if I do want to know"

They both laughed before Rick took another sip of wine. "So have you talked to your dad lately?"

"No, haven't had much time, but he loved that he was able to come with us to the Hamptons"

"We should invite him over one day and have another poker or movie night with everyone"

"He would love that"

After a few minutes had passed, the waiter came with their meal and gently placed each of their plates in front of them. Rick ordered a steak, and Kate ordered the baked Alaskan. They continued their meal with small talk here and there between bites. Kate had caught the stares of a few people when they had walked in, pointing and smiling at her and Rick, but then the host would step in, explain something, the people would smile or nod in approval and move on. Kate found this extremely odd, the host does help their guest enjoy meals without interruptions but tonight it seemed like he wasn't going to let anyone past him. Kate decided to shrug it off for now, when she returned her eyes back towards her meal, Rick was staring at her. The small glow of the candle was sending off small sparks light towards Kate. As he looked back at Rick, she could see the candle light's reflection dancing in his blue eyes. She felt heat rush to her cheek, he always looked at her like he was in complete love with her, and of course he was.

"What?" she said as she tried to hide the pink in her cheeks.

"Nothing….it's just, your so beautiful." He replied sincerely

Kate's cheeks began to become even more red as he continued to look at her. "You look very dashing yourself Mr. Castle" She said trying to regain control over her red cheeks.

Rick was just about to reply when they waiter came up to their table. "Is everyone finished with their meal?"

The couple nodded as he began to take their plates. "Would you like desert?"

Kate was going to say no, but of course Rick said yes. He ordered a strawberry cheesecake for them to share and the waiter was off once again.

"You like cheesecake right?" he asked skeptically

"Oh yes"

"Good"

The waiter brought back the cheesecake and the check. Rick let Kate take the first bite, and then he followed. They ate for a few minutes before he sat his fork down and let her finish the rest. He was starting to get nervous; he had one hand in his pocket touching the small blue box containing the ring. His hands started to sweat and his heart started to race. Once she finished, she placed her fork onto the plate and gently pushed the plate forward. Now was his chance.

He nervously cleared his throat and he sat up straight in his chair. "Kate, there is something I want to ask you"

Just wanted to give a quick shout out to my readers! I love you guys; your reviews make my day!


	58. Chapter 58

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Eight

Kate watched Rick's eyes and the sparkle danced around, she swallowed hard as his face went from nervous to joyful in two seconds flat.

"What is it?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Kate I know we have been dating for a few months now, but we have been partners and best friends for three amazing years, you have completely flipped my life upside down. You surprise and amaze me every day and you keep me on my toes."

Kate had a few quiet tears trickling down her cheek. "Rick" she said as he knelt down beside the table and pulled out the blue box inside his pocket.

"Kate, I love you always, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the lid.

The ring glistened in the light of the restaurant shining bright. The diamond in the middle was the biggest diamond Kate had ever seen, it had to smaller sized diamonds placed on each side, and the band on the ring was encrested with tiny diamonds making it sparkle with barley even a movement. By now the entire restaurant waiting staff and host were watching and some of the customers were staring at the new couple anxiously waiting for Kate's answer.

Kate gasped when her eyes met the ring inside the blue box, she covered mouth with her hand and a few more tears trickled down her cheek. "Oh my god, Yes" she said and he slid the ring onto her slender finger.

Rick picked her up from her chair in a hug and the restaurant broke out into applause and half the women were wiping their running mascara away. The host came over to their table, hugged Kate and shook Rick's hand to congratulate them. Some of the people had were taking photos of the famous writer and his fiancé. The newly engaged couple received a bottle of champagne and as a congratulations gift, and some of the customers toasted with them.

Rick put their meal on his tab, and shook the host's hand once more before leaving the restaurant. Zane held the door open to the limo and the couple stepped inside. They both were glowing and couldn't stop smiling. Rick gave Zane instructions to go to his loft before settling back against the seat. Kate leaned into him and Rick pulled her closer as he planted a kiss onto her lips. Zane smiled as he watched the couple from the rear view as he continued to drive. Ever since he met Kate, he knew they would be engaged before too long.

Once Zane pulled up to Rick's loft, the couple stepped out, Rick tipped Zane and gave him the night off. Rick laced his fingers through Kate's and made their ways towards the building door. Rick's doorman gave them his regular cheeky smile, before Rick stopped and spun Kate around. He grabbed her left hand.

"Were engaged now" he said.

The doorman beamed and grabbed the couple into a bear hug. He congratulated them before they stepped into the elevator. Rick pressed the button to his floor before stepped beside Kate; he brought his hand in her hair and brought her to meet his lips once again. They couple was lost in each other until the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Kate reluctantly pulled away so they could step out before the doors closed. Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she walked placed her head on his shoulder and arm around his waist.

Rick got his keys out with his free hand and unlocked the door, he let Kate walk in first, then he followed as he shut the door behind him. Kate placed her clutch on the couch and Rick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a few kisses on her neck before she spun around where she was facing him; she put her arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly.

Alexis heard the door close, so she descended down the stairs to see her father and his girlfriend kissing once again by the couch. She smiled as she cleared her throat, making the couple come back to reality.

"Hey Lex" Kate said as Alexis made her way towards the couple.

They all exchanged hugs before Alexis noticed the beaming glow that the couple seemed to share. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Dad?" Alexis asked as he eyes traveled towards Kate's finger, her eyes widened and a grin washed across her face.

"She said yes!" Rick exclaimed, he couldn't hold it on anymore, he was wanted to scream it from the tops of sky scrapers

Alexis squealed as she pulled the couple into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my gosh! I have to tell Ash!" She bounced up the stairs slamming her door in the process of her excitement.

The couple laughed as they watched Alexis practically run up the stairs. Kate smiled as she pulled off her heels and plopped on the couch, she lifted her hand admiring the huge rock on her finger. Rick smiled as he poured two glasses of champagne and sat down beside Kate on the couch. They said cheers and took a sip in sync. Kate scooted closer to Rick as he put his arm around. They sat in silence processing everything that had happened when Martha came out of her room carrying an empty wine glass and a thick play script.

"Kate, Richard, when did the two of you get here?" She said as she paced the glass into the sink.

"A few minutes ago" Kate replied.

"Oh, did you two go out?"

Rick chimed in before Kate could. "Yes we did"

Martha gave her son a curious look, then looked back at Kate who had the same glowing grin on her face. She put her hands on her hips and looked back at Rick. "Ok, what are you two so smiley about?"

Kate smiled as she put her left hand out in front of Martha. Martha's widened as she pulled Kate into probably the millionth hug. "So did he do good or what!" she exclaimed as she held Kate's hand examining the ring on her finger.

"Oh he did excellent" Kate replied. The two women giggled and swooned over the ring for a few minutes before Rick chimed in.

"How are you going to show the guys and Lanie, ooo and what about our dad?"

"I'll show them at work tomorrow, but I have a feeling my dad already knew Rick" she said with her eyebrows raised.

Rick felt a guilty smile creep across his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"hmm mmm" She pressed a quick kiss on his lips before heading to his room.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Well u didn't think I was going to sleep in this dress did you?"

"Oh, right" He said with a sheepish grin.

Kate shut the door to his bedroom and rummaged through 'her' drawer in search of her pajama pants a tee. She quickly found them, stripped and replaced her dress with plaid pants and a white t-shirt. She grabbed a hanger from his closet to hang up her dress with the ring caught her eye once more. It was huge, how could it not? She smiled as she moved her hand from side to side to watch the diamonds sparkle in the light. She was engaged to Richard Castle, the famous mystery writer, soon to be his wife. She squealed inside, hoping no one heard and she finished hanging up her dress.

Rick slowly opened the door to his bedroom, when he expected to see Kate, but when he looked around his room but didn't see her. He shucked his suit jacket off, along with his tie and shoes, when he saw the closet door cracked open and a stream of light coming from it. He quickly unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and threw his belt beside his shoes. When Rick opened the door, Kate was smoothing out her dress.

"There you are" he said

Kate spun around and saw Rick standing in the doorway of his closet. "I hung my dress up."

Rick smiled and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead. "So do you like it?"

Kate knew exactly what he was talking about, she brought her hand up to his chest and her eyes sparkled at she looked at her ring. "Yes, it's gorgeous, and huge!"

"Of course, you deserve the biggest and the best"


	59. Chapter 59

Evening Blues Chapter Fifty Nine

Rick stirred slowly awake as the smell of freshly made omelets filled his nose. His arm that was wrapped around Kate had gone numb in the middle of the night and now was tingling. He gently moved it, not wanting to wake up her, as he slowly crawled out of bed. He smiled as he watched the rise and fall of her chest each time she breathed. She was going to be his wife; Detective Katherine Beckett was finally going to be his wife. He slipped on a pair of jeans before retreating to his bathroom to wash up.

Kate woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom, and an empty spot where Rick had once been. She rolled over so she could face the bathroom door, as she saw the shadows of his movement under it. She rubbed her eyes and pulled herself out of bed. She made her way to her drawer and grabbed the pair of jeans and the button down he had bought for her. She started to dress when he quietly opened the bathroom door. He smiled as she lid into her jeans and buttoned up her shirt.

"Good morning my gorgeous fiancé" he said as he pulled her into a hug before she finished with the last button.

"Good morning" she replied

"I think mother made omelets"

"No s'moreletts right?"

"For some strange reason she doesn't seem to enjoy them"

Kate rolled her eyes as she made her towards the bathroom from her turn. She admired her ring the few steps into the doorway. Rick grabbed a black shirt from his drawer, tucked it in, and then buttoned a shirt over it. When he opened the door to his bedroom, his mother was standing by the stove, with a frilly apron on, a spatula in one hand, and flipping the page in a scrip in the other. He watched as she scrambled over to the stove to flip the almost burnt omelet.

"Good morning mother" he said as he grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge.

"Hello dear, where is your bride to be?"

"Finishing freshening up" he took a quick swig from the carton, before pouring some in a glass.

"You better not let Kate catch you doing that" she said as she placed the omelet onto a plate.

"See what?"

"Richard Castle, you just drank from the carton that this entire family gets their orange juice from and we have told you not to do that, now again I will say don't let Kate catch you doing that"

"Catching doing what?" Kate asked as she entered the kitchen.

Rick chuckled nervously before replacing the carton back into the fridge. "Uh, nothing"

Martha smacked him with the spatula before turning towards Kate. "He drank from the carton."

"Oh gross Rick" Kate said with a disgusted look on her face.

Martha grinned. "Told ya lover boy"

Rick sighed as he grabbed his plate, and handed Kate her plate before they say down at the table. Alexis came down the stairs and placed her bag onto the couch. "Morning guys, oooh, are those omelets?"

"Yes!" Martha said proudly

Alexis grabbed a plate and sat next to Kate at the table. Rick stole a piece of scrambled egg from Kate's plate as the two women said their good mornings. Kate picked up her fork to take another bite when she noticed a piece of egg missing. Alexis giggled as Kate glared at Rick.

"You stole my egg?"

"It was only a little piece!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, you're not even going to try to deny it?"

"What can I say I have the finest NYPD Detective for a fiancé?" he said with a shrug.

Kate stole a piece of bacon off his plate before he could react. Martha finished with her omelet before sitting down to join the family. "You better watch him dear; he always tries to pick off our plates."

Alexis swallowed quickly before chiming in. "one time I was eating a piece of cake, and I wanted a glass of milk, he had been reading the paper at the table, so I went and grabbed a glass. It took no more than like five seconds, I came back and my cake was gone"

Kate laughed as she watched Rick's reaction, he was trying to deny it, but she could he was extremely guilty. She poked him with her fork before finishing her omelet and placing the plate inside the dishwasher.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rick asked; note even half finished with his omelet.

"Work, like always" She replied sarcastically before grabbing her keys and placing her gun and badge onto her hip.

"I'll bring the coffee"

Kate smiled as she gave him a quick kiss and told Martha and Alexis goodbye. "You better" she said as she shut the door.

Rick smiled as he returned to his food. As he continued to eat he felt the stares of his mother and daughter. "What?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Hello, go get her coffee!"

"But I'm hungry"

"Well eat fast then dad, Kate can't function without her coffee!"

Alexis and Martha placed their plates into the dishwasher. Alexis gave Martha a quick hug then kissed her dad on the cheek before heading off to school. Rick finished his breakfast quickly; he grabbed his jacket and raced out the door. Leaving his dirty plate on the table.

Kate stepped off the elevator and spotted her team chatting at their desk. She smiled as she glanced at her ring before sitting at her desk. Ryan and Esposito noticed the change in her and exchanged suspicious looks before making their way towards her boss's desk.

"Mornin' Beckett" Ryan said

"Hey guys"

"Where's your boy?" Esposito asked.

"Getting my coffee" she replied with a sly grin.

Ryan chuckled, and then spotted something glistening in the light on her finger. He nudged Esposito to take a look to before raising his gaze back towards his grinning boss. "uh, Beckett, is that a uh.."

"Yo check it girl, he popped the question!" Esposito exclaimed

Beckett laughed as she flaunted her ring for them to see.

"Damn, that's huge!" Esposito said.

"Castle did well!" Ryan added.

"Yeah, he asked last night"

"What did I do?" asked Castle as he rounded the desk behind Beckett's towards the team.

"You popped the question bro!" Esposito said as all three men exchanged fist bumps, before Castle handed Beckett her coffee. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How did you ask bro, helicopter ride?" Ryan teased.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "No, at dinner, suit and tie"

"Fancy" Esposito said as he walked back towards his desk.

Ryan patted Castle on the shoulder before returning to his desk when it hit him. Who is gonna be the best man. "Castle, who's the best man?"

Castle gave each of the boys a grin. "You mean MEN?"

Esposito and Ryan both had a smile wash across face when they realized Castle was choosing both of them for his best men. Beckett shook her head as she watched the guys as Castle told them how he proposed. She looked around the bullpen quickly when she saw a few of the women officers and detectives eyeing her ring. It was big enough you couldn't possibly miss it. She grinned mischievously and propped her head in her left hand to show off her ring more. If she has it, why couldn't she flaunt it here and there?

A few hours passed a Beckett had gotten a few files re organized, nothing to serious just simple busy work that needed to be done. The boys had organized some of the files that were floating around on their desks as well. Castle was in the break room making some coffee for him and Beckett when Captain Montgomery walked in holding the newspaper.

"So Castle, is it true?" he asked

Castle spun around almost spilling the coffee he had just prepared. "What?"

Captain smiled as he unfolded the front page of the ledger. "This?"

On the very front page of the paper was a picture of Rick and Kate at the restaurant, Rick was kneeling on his knee in front of Kate, with the ring box open. Kate had her hand over her mouth as she smiled. The headlines were in big, bold letters.

'_Writer Richard Castle proposes to his muse, Detective Kate Beckett.' _

'_After a night of wine and dining, Mr. Castle proposed to his girlfriend/muse Kate Beckett after a few months of them dating. The restaurant staff and a few of the customers that witnessed this romantic evening confirmed that the Detective said yes, and the couple shared a toast with the restaurant. We are still patiently waiting for the couple to confirm it themselves, but buy the size of that ring, who could say no?'_

Castle smiled as he finished reading the rest of the article. He looked back at the Captain. "Yes Sir, it is and were in engaged"

"Well congratulations Castle, now I have to go and see that fiancé of yours"

Hey guys! So how did you like that cliffhanger in chapter 57? Just wanted to give u guys a quick thanks for reading on and reviewing, I have such awesome readers! Chapter 60 will be up soon!


	60. Chapter 60

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty

Captain Montgomery made his way towards Beckett's desk and sat down in Castle's chair.

"Sir?" Beckett asked with a questioning tone.

"How does it feel Detective?"

"What?"

"To be the second Detective engaged around here, now tell me are you and Ryan going to have a double wedding?" he joked.

Beckett smiled. "Um, no Sir, and it feel pretty great."

"I'm happy for you Kate, but now that you and Rick are getting married, there are some ground rules we have to establish"

"Yes Sir"

"I'll meet with the two of you around 5:00 in my office"

"Yes Sir" Beckett said as she shifted nervously in her chair.

Captain Montgomery left Castle's chair and was back in his office as Castle started walking up with two cups of coffee. Castle handed her a cup, then sat down in his chair as he watched the captain through his office window.

"What did he want?"

"He congratulated me, but he wants to meet with us around 5:00 in his office to set up 'ground rules'."

"Oh, what do you think he is gonna say?"

Beckett shrugged her shoulders. "That you have to stop staring when I do paperwork"

Castle laughed quietly and he began to picture all the worst case scenarios that Captain would say. What if he couldn't sit in interrogation anymore? What if he couldn't go on raids and busts? What if he actually had to stay in the car? And the worst one of all; what if he had to stop being Kate's partner? Castle shuttered inside at the last one, he couldn't just stop being Kate's partner, they had been partners for three years and now their finally engaged. That would be like saying here take care of this puppy, but right when u finally get to name it and call it yours it's taken away. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that, yes they were going to be married, and yes he would see her every day after work if the Captain pulled the plug on their partnership, but he wouldn't be able to handle the thought of Kate going into a dark building with a dangerous criminal and him not being to have her back. If they had kids, he would probably become Mr. Mom again, but that's different, they would be able to come visit her at work, and eat lunch with her. The more he thought about it, the more he panicked. He was gripping his coffee cup so tight, his knuckles were white and his hand was shaking.

"Rick?"

Castle jumped at the sound of her voice, bringing him back into reality. "Uh…huh….w-what?"

"I call your name like three times, are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine"

"it's going to be fine"

"Uh, what is?"

"The Captain, when he meets with us, everything is going to be fine" she said as she grabbed her keys.

"Oh, uh, yeah, where are you going?"

"To see Lanie, she has probably seen the paper by now and it itching to ask me if it's true"

"Ok, I'll just stay here"

"Are you sure?" Beckett could sense he was nervous about the Captain's chat.

"Yeah, she will probably want to have girl talk anyways"

"Ok, well I'll be back."

Beckett bent down to give Castle a lingering kiss on his lips before turning to go towards the elevator. Castle smiled as he watched her wait for the doors to open.

"Love you!" he shouted, of course it was loud enough that almost everyone else in the bullpen heard it, a few of them replied back to tease Castle, but he just ignored them and waited for her reply. She stepped into the elevator and quickly spun around.

"Love you too" She said just as the doors slid close.

He smiled as he leaned back into his chair, he would never ever get tired of those words from her lips.

When Beckett entered the morgue she expected to see Lanie propped in her chair, reading the newspaper, anxiety waiting for her arrival. When she turned the corner Lanie was at the microscope, with a corpse on her slab. What a great place for girl talk, a dead person on her table, her best friend looking at some organism in the microscope and the smell of bleach and blood wafting through the air. Yup, it was awesome.

"Hey Lanie"

Lanie wasn't too startled when her best friend appeared out of nowhere, after all she was wearing her power heels and you could hear them click on the floor from miles away.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, no cases, can't I come visit her best friend? "

Lanie spun around from the microscope and placed the safety goggles on her head. "Alright, what's going on?"

Beckett put her hands on her hips. "You mean YOU haven't read the paper yet?"

"No, as you can see Jane Doe over here is taking my time away, why?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta read the paper to find out….front page"

Lanie smiled. "Oooh front page huh?" She grabbed the paper from her office desk and hopped onto the counter. "This I gotta see!"

Beckett watched as Lanies eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger with every word she read. She slammed the paper down, hopped off the counter and nearly knocked over her friend with a giant hug.

"You're engaged!" She squealed as she grabbed her hand to examine the ring. "Oh. My. God!"

Kate laughed as Lanie began to move her head to get the ring to shine in the light.

"Look at the size of that rock! It's huge!"

"I know!"

Beckett started to tell Lanie how he took her out for a nice dinner, nothing to extravagant and how he proposed. Lanie eyes were getting misty as she watched the joy and love in her best friends eyes.

"So Lanie, I want you to be the Maid of Honor"

"Duh! I was wondering if you were ever ask!" She said as she pulled Kate into another hug.

Lanie looked over the paper once more when Kate's phone began to buzz. She sighed as the didn't even bother to check the ID of who was calling, she quickly answered.

"Beckett"

"Kate, this is Alexis, is dad around?"

"Hey Lex, no your dad is back at the station do you need him?"

"No!, uh, I mean no, I wanted you."

"Lex, is everything ok?"

"Can you come pick me up?" she said in a nervous tone.

"Yes, where are you?" Beckett was starting to get worried.

"I'm at school I'll explain when you get here, but please don't tell dad"

"Ok Lex, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Thanks Kate"

"You're welcome, see you soon"

Lanie could tell by Kate's facial expressions something was wrong. "What was that?"

Beckett sighed. "That was Alexis, something is wrong and she asked me to pick her up, I have to go, I'll see you later"

"Bye!" Lanie shouted as she watched her friend dash out the door.

Beckett couldn't just leave on the clock without her Captain knowing, she groaned as he dialed his number.

"Montgomery"

"Sir, this is Beckett, I was at the morgue, when I received a phone call, I have to go take care of some business but I'll be back soon"

"That's fine detective, I'll let your team know"

"Thank you Sir"

Beckett quickly buckled into her seat and peeled out of the parking lot. She was trying to figure what could have possibly gone wrong with Alexis that she wanted HER to pick her up, and not to tell Rick yet. After passing through what it felt like the millionth stop light, she finally arrived at Alexis's school and parked the car. She quickly got out and practically ran up the stairs. Once she got in the door, she was receiving stares and looks from students and teachers and she passed through the hallway. Some recognized her from the paper, and some were just freaked out by her very visible gun and badge attached to her hip. Once she finally reached the main office door, she saw Alexis sitting inside the back room of what it seemed to be there principal's office and a very grouchy women sitting at the desk. She walked to the main desk and cleared her throat making the women at the desk look up.

"Hi, I'm Detective Beckett; I'm here to pick up Alexis Castle"

The elderly women gave her a sweet smile before standing. "Follow me miss"

When Beckett entered the room, Alexis was sitting at one of the chairs in front of the desk, leaving the open second one for her. The Principal stood up and extended her hand. "You must be Kate" she said in a tone that sounded she was shooting daggers with every word.

Kate saw the look in the women's eyes; she uses that look on criminals not teenage girls who are so close to prefect it's crazy. She mirrored the women's look with her icy glare that she had perfected, making her squirm a little bit before introducing herself.

"It's Detective Beckett, now what's going on?"

Hey guys for the peeps that are wondering is they have 'slept' together, they haven't, it's all part of the plan, just hang tight!


	61. Chapter 61

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty One

This chapter has a few choice words, hence the T rating, so just a warning. Alexis is a bit out of character because of what happened, but don't worry you will see why soon. And thanks everyone for the tips and awesome reviews. Here we go…

"Miss Beckett, please sit down" she gestured.

"It's Detective Beckett, and your name was?" That was like the second time she had to correct her about her name, Beckett was already boiling about that, now she had to listen to her for God knows how long introducing herself.

"Oh, how rude I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Pierce, principal" she said with a smug grin on her face.

Beckett wanted to smack that stupid little grin she had washing across her face; she turned towards Alexis when she saw a small cut on her lip. Beckett gently moved Alexi's face so she could get a better look at her swollen lip. She felt the fire in her eyes as she turned towards back to towards the snotty principal.

"What the hell happened?" Beckett asked using her best interrogation voice.

"Detective, please refrain from using slang in my school, and Alexis got in a very brutal brawl with another girl in the hallway."

"Mrs. Pierce" Beckett growled. "I highly doubt Alexis was involved in anything brutal, and don't you dare tell me how to talk"

Mrs. Pierce was startled by Beckett's voice of authority. She said in a small voice. "Detective, Alexis punched the girl in her face, she gave her a nose bleed, a busted lip, and she has a big purple bruise on her left cheek"

"And who started the fight, and what was it about?" Beckett asked as she crossed her arms.

"She did" said Alexis

"What happened Lex?" Kate asked

"This girl name Amy was saying horrible things about you and dad and I grabbed the paper out of her hands, and stood up and when I did, she punched me."

Alexis looked down at the floor then back towards Beckett. When Alexis eyes met Beckett's they mirrored her fury and fire. "Then what?"

Alexis took a deep breath. "I punched her back, and then her nose started to bleed, so I swung again" Alexis gently pulled her right hand out of her pocket, revealing a few cuts on her knuckles and purple bruising across them.

Beckett took Alexis sore hand in hers and turned back towards the grouchy lady behind the desk. "Did this girl Amy get any punishment?"

"Yes, she has been assigned dentation for a few days."

"And Alexis?"

"She is suspended for a week"

"What? Oh hell no!" Beckett stood up from her chair. "Alexis didn't start any of it; she was defending herself, when that little bitch punched her first, if anything Amy should be suspended."

"Miss Beckett ….".

"It's Detective Beckett, and Alexis called me so she wouldn't worry her father, now do I need to call him and let his agent know all about this little incident so next time you can make front page of the Ledger?"

The principal swallowed, she was fighting a losing battle. "Uh, no ma'am" She quickly turned towards Alexis. "Alexis you are not going to be suspended but I do have to take some sort of action of discipline."

Beckett grabbed Alexi's bag as Alexis stood up. "Give her the detention and give that Amy suspension" Beckett said as shrugged.

Alexis smiled as she followed Kate out the office and out the door of the school. "Thank you so much Kate" Alexis said as she slid into the passenger's seat. Beckett shook her head as she buckled in as well.

"You're welcome Lex, but you can't keep this from your dad, you're going to have to tell him"

"I know" she sighed. "It's just, last time I only got a scratch on my face and he totally freaked and I don't like to fight, but she was saying awful things about you and dad and I just couldn't take it" she said as tears started flowing down.

Beckett smiled as she pulled her into a hug. "it's ok Lex, how about we tell him together?"

"Really?" Alexis said as she wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, and we can get Lanie to bandage your hand for you"

"Ok, thanks Kate"

"You're welcome Lex, oh by the way; did you kick that little bitch's ass?"

Alexis laughed as Kate pulled away from the curb. "Yes, I'm sure she won't be bothering me anymore"

"Good job"

Kate pulled up to the morgue and both women climbed out. Kate and Alexis found Lanie taking pictures of corpse's bruised arms when they walked in.

"Hey Lanie" Kate said.

"Hey girl, what happ….." she trailed off when she saw Alexis cut lip and bruised hand. "Damn girl, what happened?"

Alexis shrugged. "I beat up a girl at school"

Lanie raised her eyebrows then looked at Kate, which gave her a nod. "Did you bust her ass?"

Kate and Alexis laughed. "Yes she did, can you bandage her hand?"

"Sure, come here sweetie, let me take a look"

Alexis sat down on the stool, while Lanie got the supplies from the cabinet. Lanie gently looked over her hand and quickly wiped it down to sterilize it. Alexis hissed when the alcohol hit the open cuts on her knuckles.

"Sorry Lex, I know it stings"

"It's okay"

Once Lanie finished wrapping the bandage on her hand, she gave her a quick hug. "There you go"

"Thanks Lanie" Alexis said as she examined the white wrap.

"You're welcome"

Alexis turned towards Kate. "I'm gonna go sit in the car, it smells funny in here"

Both of the women laughed as they watched Alexis walked out the door. Lanie put up the supplies then turned back towards Kate. "What really happened?"

"Some girl at her school was making bad comments about me and Rick all day, and Alexis confronted her about and the girl punched Alexis. Then Alexis retaliated and punched her like three times. Lanie, she gave her a busted lip, a bloody nose and a bruised cheek."

"Damn! That girl can throw some punches! You didn't teach her that did you?"

Kate smacked Lanie's arm. "No, but I'm sure now, she is going to want to learn"

Lanie shrugged. "Hey at least she will learn self-defense from the best"

"Thanks Lanie, I'll see you later"

Beckett climbed into the driver's seat once more and turned on the car. She turned to face Alexis who was looking over her hand.

"Do you want to go home, or do you want to go to station and tell your dad?"

Alexis sighed. "I guess let's go to the station, the sooner I tell him the better I'll feel"

"Alright"

Kate smiled as she glanced back at Alexis who was staring at the window tapping her fingers nervously against her knees. Alexis reminded Kate of herself, the first time she got into a fight at school, she was just as nervous going to home to her parents and having to explain her bloody and bruised knuckles. She doesn't like to fight, but she would if she had to, especially for the people that she loves.

Kate finally pulled up to the station and they stepped out. Alexis followed her inside and towards the elevator. After they stepped inside Kate turned towards Alexis who looked about like she was going to barf anytime soon.

"It's ok Lex, it wasn't you fault, and I'm sure your dad will understand"

"Thanks Kate, you're going to make such an awesome step-mom" Alexis said as she stepped off the elevator.

Kate felt her heart flutter a bit. She smiled as she caught up to Alexis and they both spotted Castle sitting at his chair playing with his phone.

"Hi dad" Alexis said as she pulled a chair up to sit in front of her dad.

Kate sat down in her chair and squeezed her shoulder for support.

Castle looked back at Kate, then back at his daughter. "Alexis what are you doing here?"


	62. Chapter 62

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Two

Alexis exhaled slowly and she placed her bandaged hand in her lap. "I uh, I beat up a girl at school today"

Castle eye's widened as he looked back at Kate then back at Alexis. "WHAT?"

"Yeah she only got one punch in, and my hand is sore"

Castle laughed. "Alexis this is the second fight you have been in this year. What happened?"

"She was saying terrible things about you and Kate, and I finally couldn't take it so I confronted her and that's when she punched me."

"And then u retaliated?"

"Yeah, I bloodied her nose, and busted her lip, and bruised her cheek"

"Oh my God, how many times did you punch her?"

"Umm twice"

"Wow, you kicked her ass…wait no…Lex you can't just keep beating up people because they make you mad."

Alexis looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry dad"

"It's alright pumpkin, but what was she saying that made you angry?"

Alexis looked at Kate, then back at her dad. "She said Kate was only after your money and that you were only after getting her into bed."

"Oh Lex" Kate said as she pulled her into another hug.

Alexis let the tears fall again, onto Kate's shirt. "I know none of it is true but it bothered me that she just kept saying it"

Rick squeezed her 'good' hand. "It's ok Alexis; did you get in trouble or anything?"

"Yeah I was going to get suspension but Kate took care of that, so now all I have in dentition."

"Kate took care of it?" Rick said with a smug grin and his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah I might have jumped down the principal's throat"

Alexis laughed. "Might have?" "I think she will be running scared when she knows you're coming"

Rick smiled as he watched his daughter and fiancé chat about the snotty principal. "Come on let's go to lunch, we will discuss punishment later?"

"Ok" Alexis turned towards Kate. "Will you come too?"

Kate looked at her watched, then back at her empty desk. "Sure"

Rick, Alexis and Kate stood up from their chairs, Kate grabbed her keys and Rick threw on his jacket. They all walked to the elevator. Kate pushed the button and they all waited for the doors to open. Once they finally slid open, they all three stepped in and Rick pressed the button before stepping between both women and placing his arms around them.

"So where do you girls wanna go?"

Kate and Alexis leaned forward to see each other; matching smiles they both said "Chinese" almost in sync.

Rick smiled. "Alright then"

Once they all three crawled out of the cab, they piled into the Chinese restaurant and was shown to a booth. They ordered their drinks, and chatted amongst themselves on what to order. Rick ordered the buffet; Kate ordered cashew chicken and Alexis a sushi and shrimp platter. The waiter quickly left and only to come back a few seconds with their drinks, then he was gone again.

"Lex how's your hand?"

"It's throbbing, but I'll be fine, thanks again for helping"

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could get that snotty witch to take back the suspension"

"Me too"

Rick quickly chimed in. "So what I want to know is where you learned how to punch like that?"

Alexis raised her eyebrow. "I'll tell you, if you tell me how you learned"

Castle shifted in his seat. "College, my roommate boxed, and taught me a few things when we would go to the gym"

Alexis looked at her dad then back at Kate. "After that little fight I was in before, I watched a few techniques videos online"

"Well looks like we both know how to hold our own."

Alexis shrugged. "I guess, I wasn't expecting ever having to actually do what I learned." "Kate, did you learn self-defense in the academy?"

There is was, just like Lanie said. Kate nodded. "Yes, and how to take down someone"

Castle smiled. "This once time we were in a chop shop and the guy went to run past her and she punched his gut and slapped on the cuffs, it was awesome!"

Kate giggled as she watched Castle get a little over excited about taking down suspects, but it was too entertaining to stop.

He continued. "Then one time Ryan and Esposito were kidnapped and we found them, and there was a guy guarding the door, and we had to distract him, so Kate could either get a bullet in or a takedown"

Kate's eyes widened when she realized he was talking about the kiss that Rick surprised her with when they went "undercover" as a drunken couple so they could get close to the door.

"So how did you distract him?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Well we walked up, and the guy came off the stairs and reached for his gun in jacket. Kate was just about to reach for her gun, but I pushed her hand away."

"And?"

"I uh, I pulledherintoakiss" he said as fast and low as he possibly could.

"What?"

Castle shifted in his seat; well he should have never opened his mouth. "I pulled her into a kiss"

"WHAT?" Alexis exclaimed as she looked back between her father and Kate, who were both blushing red. "And it took you THIS long for you two to FINALLY get together?"

"Uh, yes"

"Geez, you guys are slow anyway what happened?"

"Kate spun around and hit the guy in the back of the head with her flashlight."

"Wow!"

"Knocked him out cold! It was amazing!"

Kate and Alexis laughed at Rick's excitement. After a few minutes of telling crazy takedown stories their food finally arrived, and they began to eat.

After lunch was over Rick took Alexis back to the loft and Kate went to the station. There wasn't anything to do, all her paperwork and filing was done, and a body hadn't dropped yet and it was only noon 1:35. Kate sighed as she leaned back into her chair; she was utterly and completely bored. Esposito was busy looking through files at his desk and Ryan was running back and forth to storage constantly. Apparently they weren't even half finished with their paperwork. She pushed away from her desk and strolled to the break room. She grabbed the bag of pretzels from the cabinet and plopped onto the couch. She turned on the TV and found the recording of last night's football game. She continued to watch the game from the very beginning to the half time show, when Captain Montgomery walked in.

"Detective, what are you doing in here?"

"Uh, finished paperwork, no filing, a body hasn't dropped…so" she led up the pretzel bag. "Pretzel?" she asked.

Captain Montgomery chuckled lightly. "No thanks, why don't you just come back around 5:00 for our little meeting?"

"Yes Sir"

Beckett quickly switched off the TV, and placed the pretzel bag back into the cabinet. She headed towards her desk, turned off her computer, grabbed her keys and headed towards the elevator. Once Beckett started her car and was just about to pull off when sun casted a glare from her ring. She titled her hand and smiled as it glistened. She would never get tired of seeing it.

Beckett pulled up to her building, turned off her car and stepped out. Once she got to her door, she quickly unlocked it and walked inside. The roses that Rick had brought were still thriving beautifully in their vase. She looked around her apartment, it was a little messy, a pair of heels her running sneakers were thrown across her living room floor. A leather Jacket and two trench coats were hung over chairs in her dining room, and there was a few dishes that needed to be washed.

Time passed and it was 4:30, Beckett had gotten her apartment back to its regular organized state. It was time to go pick up Rick and meet with Captain Montgomery. Beckett grabbed her keys and phone quickly opened her door, revealing Rick with his fist in the 'knocking position'.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied. "I was just about to come pick you up"

Rick laughed. "I came to pick you up"

"Well then let's go"

Rick let Kate slide into the cab first, he told the cabby the instructions to the precinct. When the couple entered the bullpen Captain Montgomery was sitting at his office with his nose in a folder. They walked inside the doorframe, and Kate knocked gently.

"Captain?"

"Kate, Rick, come in, sit down"

The both sat down in front of the Captain's desk.

"First off I'm very happy you two are engaged, it took you long enough, but since you're going to be married and working in the field as partners were going to have to sat some ground rules that you must abide by"

"Yes Sir" "Ok" they both replied.

Just wanted to give a quick shoutout to my reader wolfe317, you totally made my day yesterday and today!


	63. Chapter 63

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Three

Captain Montgomery took off his reading glasses and placed them on his desk. "Alright, as I said before I'm very happy for the two of you but I don't want to see any overly PDA."

Castle gave him a confused look. "So I can't kiss her?"

Beckett felt heat rush to her cheeks; never in a million years would she have ever thought she would be discussing PDA with her Captain and her fiancé.

"What I'm saying is, if it's once here and there is fine, but I better not see anything that exceeds lips."

"Yes Sir" Beckett replied. Castle only nodded.

"Now moving on, no hand holding, I can't have that in my precinct and under no circumstances I better not see the two of you scamper off to the storage closet."

"Sir!" Beckett exclaimed completely embarrassed now.

Captain raised his hands. "Just saying detective. Ok moving on, Rick when you're going with Kate on a raid or bust, ALWAYS wear you vest, and if you don't have it or there isn't an extra one in the Esposito and Ryan's car, you don't EVER go in"

"Yes Sir"

"When Kate tells you stay in the car, listen to her and stay in the damn car"

Kate smiled as she watched Rick practically deflate. "Yes Sir" he pouted.

"Kate, your backup gun is not for him to use, if he had a license to use it, he would be carrying one, but he doesn't, so I better not hear he used it to back you up."

"But Sir, what if it's an emergency?" Rick asked.

"Define emergency"

"Well what if I have to cover her because the guys aren't there yet and all she has in her last clip in two shots?"

"Alright, that is an emergency but we can't just have to carry a gun willy-nilly without a license."

Rick's eyes practically lit up.

"I'll arrange a training day for that, and do you know any defensive moves?"

Rick shrugged. " A few"

"Well were gonna have to get you caught up on that." "Now, no going rouge and leaving to follow suspects across the state." He directed his stare towards Beckett.

"Yes Sir"

"Rick, you can continue to go into interrogation with her, but don't let the suspects know you're married."

"Sir?" Beckett asked.

"As in I don't want to see him defensive over every little comment they make towards or about you, if he confronts them that's when all hell breaks loose."

"Yes Sir" Rick groaned. How the hell is he going to let some creep tarnish Beckett's honor?

"Alright, well that's all for now, you two have a good night and I'll see you in the morning"

Kate and Rick stood up and started making their way towards the elevator.

"Well that was awkward" Rick said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yes it was"

Beckett decided to stay with Castle tonight, but first she had to stop and grab a few things, after all she can't keep wearing the same extra clothes over and over. She grabbed a pair of black slacks, a red button down shirt, and her red stilettos. After she stuffed those in her overnight bag, she grabbed her NYPD shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants and stuffed them in as well. Then she grabbed a pair of dark straight leg jeans and a hunter green top. Once she had everything she walked into the living room, to find Rick kneeling over her flowers smelling them.

"I'm ready"

Rick spun around. "You know when were married you're going to get flowers like these all the time" he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

She smiled as she walked towards the door with him right behind her. "I'll be looking forward to it"

Once they walked into Rick's building, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they made their way inside the elevator. Kate would soon be living in this building, in the loft, going home with him every night. She was thoroughly excited. Rick got out his key to unlock the door, but Kate quickly stopped him.

"Let me" she said, as she whipped out her own keys and placed them into the lock.

As soon as Kate opened the door and she stepped inside, she turned to shut the door when Rick was right there, like a magnet. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, before he could pull back, she thread her fingers through his hair and dropped her bag on the floor. Rick kicked the door shut and walked her back into the loft more, never letting her go.

Martha and Alexis were sitting on the couch, watching the couple with their eyes wide. Martha was in the process of wrapping Alexis's sore hand back up from examining it, when the couple entered and never left each other's lips.

Martha raised her eyebrow and turned back towards the couple, who hand walked from the door, towards the middle of the floor. She quickly cleared her throat, making them finally pull apart.

"Well good evening you two" Martha said in a teasing tone.

Kate's cheeks turned pick and she retreated to grab her bag where she dropped it in their moment.

"So what are you two doing? Martha asked.

"Well we just got back from an awkward meeting with Captain Montgomery."

"Awkward?"

Kate sighed. "Yeah, he set up ground rules since were going to be married."

"Ooo, those ground rules."

"Is there any other kind?" Rick asked.

Martha shrugged. "A few"

Kate smiled as she retreated to Rick's room to place her bag in the closet and the clothes in her drawer. Rick watched her leave until she disappeared.

"So, Alexis, how's the hand?"

Alexis shrugged. "it's fine, I'm thinking about taking the bandage off, it's really itchy"

"Has it stopped bleeding?"

"Yes"

"Then go ahead"

Alexis gently unwrapped her hand, revealing now here swollen, bruised and battered knuckles, she might have got that girl good, but her hand showed it.

"So what do you girls wanna do for dinner?"

Kate came back into the room just in time to hear Rick's question. "How about pizza?"

Alexis smiled. "I was thinking the same thing"

"And a movie" Martha shouted.

Rick quickly phone in his pizza order while the women picked out the movie. Martha suggested something theatrical, Alexis wanted a chick-flick and Kate decided to let them decide. Martha sat on a single chair, while Alexis sat on the identical one across from her, leaving the couch for Kate and Rick. Kate plopped on the couch leaving room for Rick to sit beside her. He quickly pressed play and the movie began to play.

After about twenty minutes the pizza delivery guy arrived. Kate grabbed a twenty from Rick's wallet and opened the door. She took the pizzas and paid the young guy. She kicked the door shut and sat the pizza and plates on the bar. Every grabbed a few slices of their choice and retreated back to their spots in the living room to watch their movie as they ate. Kate Rick finished his last piece of pizza and scooted down on the couch, where he was resting on his left side, with head on a pillow. Kate scooted closer to him and snuggled her head closer to his chest.

They all watched the movie with a few laughs here and there but were pretty quiet the rest of the time. Once the move was over Martha said her goodnights and retreated to her room. Alexis helped clean up the left over slices of pizza before going to bed as well. Rick and Kate finished before they made their way to their room. Kate went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, and Rick stripped to his boxers and climbing into bed. Once Kate was finished she turned off the light and climb beside Rick. He pulled her close and kissed her. She let herself get lost in the kiss once more, before he pulled away and wrapped his arm around her.

"What was that for?" she said as she snuggled closer.

"Because I can't do that at the precinct"

"It's such a same too; I planned on dragging you into the storage closet when no one was looking."

Castle felt his breath hitch, he knew she was grinning slyly, she always knew what to say to tease him.


	64. Chapter 64

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Four

Kate was scrambling eggs when Martha descended down the stairs. She flipped them and then flipped the bacon in the second pan.

"Morning dear'" Martha said as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Martha"

"Have you thought about anything for the wedding?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she continued to cook the eggs and bacon.

"Like what colors you're going to have, what flowers, who is the bridesmaids, the location?"

"Oh, uh we haven't really had much time to talk about it."

"Well how about I call in a wedding planner"

"Oh Martha, that's not necessary"

"Oh don't worry dear, she is an old friend, and she is very good"

"Who's very good?" Rick asked still in his pajamas rubbing his eyes.

"Julie, the wedding planner"

"Oh right, yes she is good, wait why do we need a wedding planner?"

"Because Richard, you two never have time to discuss, and with the help of a wedding planner, she picks out things, then comes to the two of you for the decision. That way Kate doesn't have to worry about her job plus the wedding"

"Wait, what about me?"

"Oh please, we all know you're going to say 'I'll let you decide'"

Kate and Martha laughed as Rick opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it just as fast. "Yeah, yeah" he replied knowing full well that his mother was right once again.

"Breakfast is ready" Kate said as she placed the last piece of bacon onto a plate.

Alexis came down the stairs still in her pajamas. She grabbed a plate and sat down beside Kate.

Rick swallowed his egg. "Lex don't you have school today?"

Alexis shifted nervously in her chair. "Yes"

"Then why aren't you dressed, that's not like you"

"I'm not going"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to see Amy"

Kate gave Alexis a gentle nudge. "Lex you can't just not avoid her, she's always going to be there. She is just something you're going to have to deal with, but from the events of yesterday I highly doubt she will ever mess with you again."

"Alexis you're going to school, so after breakfast go get ready" Rick said

Alexis sighed before taking a bite of egg. "Fine"

Rick smiled before taking a sip of orange juice. "Besides if anything happens I'm sure Kate can handle Mrs. Snotty Principal again." He said with a light laugh, as he watched both Kate and Alexis give him a 'disapproving look'"

After they all finished breakfast Alexis went to get ready for school as Rick and Kate went to get ready to go to the station. Martha finished cleaning up the kitchen, and then headed out the door. It only took a few minutes for Rick to get ready; he slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue striped button down shirt, paired with loafers and a brown belt. He grabbed his phone and plopped on the couch to play angry birds while he waited for Kate.

Alexis came down the stairs with her bag thrown across her torso and in the process of wrapping her hand. She saw her dad busy with his phone as she walked towards him and sat on the sofa's armchair beside him.

"So what is my punishment?"

Rick quickly looked up from his phone. "Uh, I haven't actually thought about it, I'll let you know tonight"

Alexis sighed. "Kay, see you later" she kissed her dad's cheek then headed out the door.

After a few minutes Kate opened the door and walked out as she was clipping her gun and badge to her hip. "Ready?"

"Yup" Rick replied as he headed towards the door. Kate walked out first, and then Rick followed after he locked it. They waited for the elevator to open, and then stepped inside. Rick turned towards Kate who was checking her phone.

"What do you think Alexis's punishment should be?"

"Uh, I got grounded so I guess that. Wait, why are you asking me, don't you normally do it?"

Rick shrugged. "Yes but I just thought since you are going to become part of the family, you should be included in the final outcome."

"Oh" Kate said as she felt a smile creep across her face. They weren't even married yet and he was asking decision making help.

Once the two entered the bullpen Esposito and Ryan were playing paper football and Captain was at his desk reading the paper. There were a few officers doing paperwork but it was pretty quiet. Kate turned on her computer as she sat down and Castle walked over to the boys. Kate quickly logged into her computer and sat back as she looked at the boys who now had Castle included in their paper football. They looked like three teenage boys who were bored in the back of the history class. Kate rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair.

She started thinking about the wedding. She knew Lanie would be her maid of honor, and Madison would be a bridesmaid, but who else could be a bridesmaid? Rick was having Ryan, Esposito as his best men and one of his old college buddies as a groomsman. She knew knowing Rick, the mayor and a few other head people and 'big wigs' were going to be invited, so she had to choose a location that was gorgeous. Martha, Alexis, Lanie and Madison would all be going with her to pick out the wedding dresses and the bridesmaid dresses. She was broken out of her thoughts when her phone began to ring.

"Beckett" she answered.

She wrote down the crime scene's location and ended the call.

"Come on, we got a body" she hollered at the guys.

They all quickly jumped up, grabbed their keys followed Beckett inside the elevator. Once the doors closed Esposito turned towards Beckett.

"So, you two aren't going to start making out behind the murder board are you?" he said with a snicker.

Beckett's cheeks blushed pink, and she jabbed Esposito with her elbow making him groan in pain.

Ryan laughed. "You had that one coming bro."

"Shut up" Esposito growled.

Rick shook his head as the doors open and watched as Beckett walked out. They all followed her like little ants following the queen wherever she decided to roam. Rick and Beckett climbed into their car as the boys climbed into theirs.

Once they pulled up to the crime scene, everyone piled out and Beckett entered the building first. It was a small motel, and the murder was in room 119. Once she flashed her badge to the uniform standing guard, her and her team ducked under the tape and walked into the room. Castle smiled when he saw the number on the door.

"Hey look, its 911 backwards, isn't that interesting" Rick said as he was the last to enter.

Ryan and Esposito chose to ignore him and Beckett just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lanie what do we have?" Beckett asked as she knelt beside the body sprawled on the floor.

"Well a Caucasian male, early forties, looks like he was suffocated."

"We got an ID?"

Ryan quickly chimed in. "Yup, Nolan Ridgers, forty-two."

"T.O.D?"

"Looks like between six and eight last night"

Beckett nodded as she stood to examine the room. . The chair to the desk was lying across the floor with two legs broken. The phone cord was cut was dangling off the desk. One of the pillows was ripped on the floor, and the other was neatly on the bed.

After a few minutes of looking around and making mental and physical notes, Beckett left the crime scene and climbed into her car as Rick followed. Once they entered the bullpen, they started setting up the murder board. Rick watched as she examined it, but his mind was not on the murder. He was thinking about the wedding planner his mother was going to hire. She was nice, but sometimes got a little crazy and went a bit overboard. He smiled as he watched Kate concentrate on the timeline. He loved watching her, and soon he would able too when she is off the clock.

Hey guys, any ideas for Kate's 3rd brides maid? I was thinking about Alexis but didn't know for sure, what do you guys think? Also what about for a groomsman for Rick besides a random college friend, who do think It should be?


	65. Chapter 65

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Five

The day passed slowly, new leads were brought in, questioned then released. Notes were being added to the murder board, the suspect list was growing thin and Beckett continued her multiple coffee cup ritual that she does with every confusing or hard case. It was well around 6:00pm, and she had just finished her sixth espresso. She was standing in front of the murder board, one hand holding the empty cup, the other hand under her chin. She had been standing in front of the board for only God knows how long, searching for any little thing that she could have missed. She let out a heavy sigh and plopped down on the empty desk in front of it.

Esposito and Ryan had given in for the night and were waiting for those few words 'see you in the morning'. The few leads that they had found and had to bring in, almost everyone one of them decided to run. They were both highly trained and fit detectives but a chase for every suspect gets even the best a little gasping for air. Esposito ended having to tackle one of the suspects hard in an alley he chose to cut through, when he did he sliced his arm on some glass that was lying on the ground. Ryan normally had a much put together look, sometimes he even wear a tie. Today his suit jacket was thrown across his chair, is tie was loosened, and his suit vest was somewhere around the bullpen.

Castle was in the break room getting the pizza ready. He was just as tired as everyone else. He had stayed with Beckett the few times the boys went to pick up a new lead, but the last one he went on, in the midst of Ryan and Esposito trying to pull apart the bar fight that the suspect was in with some other patron, Castle stood in the side lines, but not far out enough to get punched in the jaw by some random oncoming fist. This had happened before with Beckett but at the time he was more focused on the pain than what had happened. This time, he recoiled and punched the guy back, knocking him out cold. After the boys finally had the suspect calmed down and in cuffs no less, they all piled into the car and drove back towards the precinct. Beckett and Captain had chewed him out for punching that guy, and now he had a small bruise on his jaw. His sleeves were rolled up, a few buttons were unbuttoned exposing his white undershirt, and his normally perfect hair was tussled.

"Hey guys, pizza is here"

The boys hopped up from their desks and raced to the break room, grabbed a slice and scarfed it down. Then they went for their second slice. Beckett was too focused on the case to eat so she stayed sitting on top of the desk. Castle grabbed a plate and piled a few slices on for him and her. He made his way into the bullpen, past Beckett's desk and sat down beside her.

"Here, eat"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not hungry"

"Kate, you haven't eaten all day and you have like how many cups of coffee? Eat."

Kate sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Fine"

She grabbed a slice and ate it faster than she intended too. When she went for her second slice, Castle gave her a surprised look.

"I thought you weren't hungry" he teased.

Beckett swatted his arm as she took another bite. After a few minutes of bribing Castle finally convinced her to eat in the break room to get away from the murder for a while. They were all settled around the table with two pizza boxes nearly empty in the middle of the table, when their Captain walked in.

"Detectives, after you all finish with your pizza go home, that's where I'm headed."

Beckett had just taken a bight of pizza so she couldn't protest. They boys looked at her then smiled as they spoke.

"Yes, Sir" they said in unison.

Captain nodded as walked towards the elevator. When the boys returned their gaze back towards their boss, Beckett had just finished swallowing and was giving them a glare. Ryan ducked his head and began to eat his pizza once more, and Esposito just smiled. Castle nudged her elbow.

"You needed a break anyways"

"Not when I have no leads on this case it needs to be solved." She snapped making the boys look up with a fear in their eyes.

"Beckett, it's late and were not getting anywhere."

"Yeah, in the morning we may spot something we might have missed" Ryan quickly added so his partner wouldn't get his head bitten off.

Castle shrugged. "Besides, Mother invited Julie the wedding planner over tonight so you could meet her"

Beckett sighed. That's just what she wanted to do when she got home, was meet an extremely chipper wedding planner after a confusing case, and pretend to care at the moment. She threw her crust in the empty pizza box and scooted her chair away from the table. She walked into the bullpen and plopped in her chair. She buried her face in her hands.

They boys had watched as she walked to her desk and sat down. Esposito and Ryan exchanged confused looks, and then looked at Castle.

"Dude, is she ok?" Ryan asked Castle.

Castle sighed. "This case is frustrating her, then she is aggravated at me for punching that guy, and now she has to go meet Julie when we get home"

Esposito shook his head. "Not the best time for her to meet someone bro"

Beckett shut down her computer, and placed the notes into the cases file before placing it neatly on her desk for the morning. She threw her purse on her shoulder and shoved her phone in her pocket. Castle had been watching her as she stood up to leave with her keys in hand. He quickly ran to her desk and grabbed his coat. The two stepped inside the elevator and rode it down.

When Beckett pulled up to Castle's building. Her mood had lightened a little bit. She still wasn't too happy about meeting this wedding planner at this very second but she would deal with it. As for the case, she didn't even want to think about, so she tried to push it in the back of her mind and think about other things. With Beckett that didn't come so easily, after about ten minutes of thinking she had completely pushed it aside, it came back and she became frustrated again. She exhaled slowly as they entered the loft and was greeted by extremely happy family members.

Martha, Alexis and Julie were all settled around the table with tons of paperwork, pictures, catalogs, thick binders, cloth swatches, music samples, and flower samples spread across the table top. Martha and Julie were drinking wine, while Alexis settle for a sprite.

"Darlings, hello!" Martha exclaimed as she watched the tired couple entered the door.

"Hello mother, Alexis" Rick replied giving them a hug before extending his hand to shake Julie's. "Nice to see you again Julie"

"Nice to see you to Mr. Castle" Julie turned from Rick to Beckett was taking off her leather jacket and laying it across the couch. Her eyes traveled from Beckett's eyes to her gun and badge neatly clipped on her hip. "and you must be Detective Beckett, I have heard so much about you!" She beamed.

Beckett smiled as she shook her hand. "Yes, and you can call me Kate" Well she certainly made herself seem more happy to meet her than she planned.

Martha and Alexis left upstairs to leave the couple to making a few arrangements. After they all took their seats, Julie brought out a notepad and pen. She turned towards Kate, who was examining the flowers.

"So who have you picked for your bridesmaids and maid of honor?"


	66. Chapter 66

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Six

"Lanie, Madison and I have yet to ask one more person."

"Well is there a possible way you could have it done soon?"

Kate smiled as she scooted away from the table. "I'll be right back!"

Kate hopped up the stairs and knocked on Alexis door.

"Come in"

"Hey Lex, I need to talk to you"

"Ok" she said suspiciously

Kate exhaled slowly as she sat on the edge of Alexis bed. "I want you to be a bridesmaid"

Alexis eyes sparkled and her cheeks beamed with joy. "Are you serious?" she shouted.

Kate smiled as Alexis pulled her into a bear hug. "Yes I'm serious, so will you?"

"Yes! Awesome!"

"Alright, well I have to go let happy lady know, I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok, goodnight Kate'

"Night Lex"

Kate smiled the entire trip back down the stairs and as she sat down at the table. "Ok, I have the third person."

"and that is?"

"Alexis"

Julie looked up from her pad of paper. "Your daughter?"

Before Kate could respond or attempt to correct her, he replied. "Yes, Alexis"

"Well ok then" Julie wrote down few notes before moving on to the next thing. She flipped the page, then looked at Rick.

"Ok, who are your groomsman?"

"Ryan and Javier and I also have yet to ask the third man, but I can have it done by tomorrow"

"Oh wonderful, now have you thought about where you wanted the wedding to take place?"

Rick and Kate exchanged looks then returned their gazes back towards an anxiously waiting Julie.

"Um..no" replied Kate.

Julie sighed. "So what exactly HAVE you decided on?"

The couple shrugged. "We like chocolate cake"

Julie opened her mouth to reply, but then quickly shut it before something she would regret came out. "Alright, this weekend were going dress shopping, and I'll look into a location."

"I will have to make sure I'm off duty this Saturday first, but I will let you know tomorrow"

Julie gave Kate a slightly annoyed expression. She was irritated that neither Rick nor Kate had discussed anything about the wedding besides the bridesmaids, groomsman and whoopee they both like chocolate cake.

"And what is it you do again?" Julie asked.

Before Kate could reply Rick quickly jumped in. "She is a homicide detective, you know crime scenes, dead bodies, arresting criminals. She arrests the bad guys, and I write them."

"Right, well I will be sending you information about different locations through email, and I will see the two of you this weekend."

Rick walked Julie out of the loft and returned to the table where Kate was still sitting looking through all the flower samples. She had a sad expression on her face when she picked up the picture of the white daisy.

"Kate, are you ok?"

She sniffled before wiping the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I know what flowers I want"

"White daisies?

"Yeah, they were my mother's favorite, and they became my favorite after she died."

"Do you know what they represent?"

Kate shook her head. "No"

"Innocence and purity"

"Oh" Kate smiled as she continued to look through the rest of the bouquets featuring white and yellow daisies.

Rick pulled her from the chair and placed a hand on her waist pulling her towards him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other was on his chest. He smiled when he wiped the remained tear off her cheek.

"Do you know what else they can represent?"

"No"

Rick pulled her into a soft kiss, and threaded his fingers through her brown curls. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"They can represent new beginnings too"

Kate smiled and she felt another tear roll down her cheek. She was definitely going to use daisies in her wedding.

After Kate and Rick settled into bed, Kate quickly fell asleep, but Rick laid awake a few minutes just watching her as she slept. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath, how her hair was laid across the pillow as if she perfectly placed it there. He started to fill his eyes get heavy, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

The next morning when Rick woke up, Kate was not beside him, nor in the bathroom. He didn't smell breakfast being made, and he couldn't hear movement outside his bedroom door. He quickly threw on his pajama pants and bolted out the door. When he reached the living room, Kate was sitting on the couch with Julie's samples and papers spread across the coffee table.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Kate said as she saw Rick enter the living room.

"Hey, I uh, you weren't, uh….morning" He stammered.

Kate looked up from the samples of wedding dresses she had been studying, to see Rick's face as pale as a sheet. She quickly got up and stood in front of him. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she touched his cheek.

"Yeah, it's just when I woke up, you weren't anywhere, and normally you can smell breakfast and then I freaked out"

Kate could see the panic and worry on his face as she smooth his hair out of his eye. "It's ok, I have been in here since I woke up, Alexis left early for school and your mom is still in her room."

Rick's face regained color and he loosed the grip he had on her waist before completely letting go. He walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. As he took a few sips he watched her as she would pick up a picture of a dress, study it for a few seconds, then move on to the next one.

"Don't you have work today?"

"Yeah" she sighed. "I have to go get ready before I'm late"

Kate placed the pictures back onto the table before disappearing in the bedroom. Rick plopped on the couch and began to look at the few dresses she had carefully set aside, along with samples of daisy bouquets.

After a few minutes, Kate finally emerged from their bedroom; she grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her back pocket. She turned towards Rick who was watching her intently.

"Hey lets have my dad over at my place tonight, and we can tell him about the engagement"

Rick smiled. "Should I bring an overnight bag?" he asked as he watched her walk towards the door.

She shrugged as she threw on her leather jacket. "You don't want to wear boxers to work the next day do you?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" he said as he ran across the living room before to place a kiss before she left.

After Kate left, Rick quickly went to his room to take a shower and change clothes. Once he was squeaky clean and redressed he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out the door. He hailed a cab and rode in silence all the way to the coffee shop. Rick waited a few minutes after he put his order in, he sat down at one of the empty tables and watched the traffic go by. He watched a young couple walked hand in hand, while the man carried a toddler girl. He smiled when he thought of Kate, he knew someday they were going to have beautiful children.

Rick was broke out of though when two steaming cups of coffee appeared on his table. He looked up to see young women smiling big.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome…Mr. Castle" she said with her fan girl excitement. She pulled her pen out of her apron. "Can I get your autograph?"

Rick smiled as he stood up, he grabbed the pen and took the pad of paper from her hand. He quickly jotted down his signature, gave her his thousand watt smile and grabbed his coffee.

"Thanks!" she giggled as she watched him leave.

Rick found Kate sitting at her desk with notes of the case spread across the top. He placed the cup down in front of her and took his seat. He smiled as he watched her examine the new cup; it was paper with a cardboard protector around the middle.

"New cups I guess"

Kate raised her eyebrow as she turned the cup around revealing handwriting.

It read: _Call me! 692-098-8823 Abby!_

"Who is Abby?" Kate asked.

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you guys know on Saturday September 3rd Through Wednesday September 7th I won't be able to post any new chapters because I will be away on some business and won't have time. I will post the continuing chapter that Thursday which is the 8th and the story will go on! I just wanted to give you guys a heads up so you don't think I have abandoned the story. I still have a lot of story to write, and a few things up my sleeves so don't worry I will return and so will the chapters! I just wanted to say also that I have amazing readers, you guys are so awesome and I so glad you all are enjoying the story. I'm loving all your feedback on the bridesmaids and groomsman. We still have a lot of wedding details to cover and all that! Alright I will end my rambling now so I can continue to finish chapter 67! Enjoy!


	67. Chapter 67

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Seven

Rick eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Uh, I'm guessing that's actually my cup." He said as he quickly switched the cups.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh" Kate quickly took a sip of her coffee.

Rick grabbed a sharpie from Kate's desk and began to mark out the message that was clearly printed out on his cup. When he was done he realized Kate had been watching him the entire time with a smug little grin plastered on her face.

"Good choice" Kate said as she continued to smirk.

Rick exhaled slowly and leaned back into his chair. He had no idea the writing was on his cup, and how wonderful it was for his fiancé to find it. Yep the morning had gone by swimmingly.

Kate and her team continued to work through the day on case; they had only stopped to take a few coffee breaks but then they would jump back in. Captain Montgomery had come into the bullpen to get a brief description of the case then he would disappear behind his desk once more. They had followed up on a lead that had received around lunchtime and the team was now staking out the man's house waiting for his arrival. Esposito and Ryan were in their car, while Castle and Beckett were in her car.

Rick looked out the window while Kate looked through the binoculars. "So when is this dirt bag going to be home" He asked with annoyed tone.

Kate groaned in frustration. They had been on this stakeout for hours and the guy still hadn't shown and this was the third time Rick had asked the same question. She sighed as she put down the binoculars and turned towards Rick who was eyeballing the front door.

"I don't know, now will you please be quiet" She snapped.

Rick leaned back in his seat and turned his gaze towards the house. He watched as Kate leaned back into her seat and exhaled slowly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just distracted, which is the last thing I should be right now."

"We don't have to meet with Julie tonight again if you don't want."

"No we need to plan our wedding"

Rick smiled smugly. "You ready to be my wife or something?"

Kate smacked his arm. "Something like that."

Rick was just about to respond when Esposito's voice came over the radio.

"Yo boss we got movement on the backdoor."

"Alright, let's go"

Kate and Rick piled out of the car; Kate drew her gun and advanced towards the back of the house. Rick flanked behind her as he strapped on his vest. Normally he didn't have to wear a vest on a stakeout but the rules had changed, and he didn't particularly like them. Kate heard a scuffle, a gun went off and a trash can turned over. She jumped from the corner, when she did the suspect was making a B-line for her, Ryan and Esposito were chasing after him and his gun had been tossed to the ground. Kate holstered her gun and braced herself for the impact she was about to use to take him down. He started to advance her and as he did he pulled a knife from his pocket, flipped it open and charged at her. Kate blocked knife with her forearm then in a swivel move she twisted his arm making him loosen his grip on the knife, then she kicked his legs out from under him. Once he was on the ground she was able to cuff him and she stayed with a knee in his back while the boys collected all his weapons and items from his pockets, just in case. Ryan and Esposito grabbed his arms and pulled him up and Kate moved off of him.

Rick watched the entire thing from the side of the house with wide eyes. He had looked down for one minute to place the remaining strap on, then next he looked up and Kate was taking down the suspect like a pro. Kate and Rick walked behind the boys back towards the car when Rick noticed something on Kate's arm. He quickly grabbed her right forearm and examined it. There was a cut below her elbow that cascaded onto her forearm that was about four inches long. It wasn't too deep but the knife had grazed her good enough that it was still trickling blood.

"Kate, your bleeding" Rick said with a small voice.

Kate raised her eyebrow then looked at her arm where Rick was pointing. She furrowed her eyebrows as fire began to grow in her eyes. "That son of a…" she shouted, but was cut off with her phone ringing.

She growled as she answered. "What!"…it was her captain. "Oh, sorry sir, uh, we got the guy." There was a pause. "Yes sir, we will be there as soon as possible."

Kate shoved her phone into her pocket before examining her arm; great she would have another scar, right on her arm. Awesome.

Ryan and Esposito were in interrogation room, Rick was in observation and Kate was in the restroom dabbing her arm. A few minutes passed as she was able to get the dried blood off and the cut to stop bleeding. At least she didn't need stitches. She sighed as she walked out of the restroom. The blood had spotted the sleeve on her shirt so she was in the process of rolling up the left sleeve to match her right. She was just about to walk to the observation room when her captain spotted her.

"Beckett!" he shouted to get her attention.

She stopped and turned on her heels to see her captain waving her over to him.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

He pointed to her arm. "What happened?"

Kate sighed. "He pulled a knife as I was taking him down, it only grazed me sir"

"Well go let one of the M.E.'s take a look just to be sure."

"But sir, I'm…"

"That's an order detective"

"Yes sir"

Kate turned to walked to the observation room where she was headed in the first place. She entered quietly and saw Rick standing in front of the mirror.

"They getting anywhere?"

Rick shook his head. "Nope, he isn't talking"

"Great"

"How's your arm?"

"Fine, but captain wants a M.E to take a look at it, so that's where I'm headed."

"Alright, I'll just stay here"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to someone"

"Oh, alright, see you in a bit"

Rick looked around the room to make sure no one was in there before giving Kate a lingering kiss. Kate smiled as she pulled away and headed back at the door. She grabbed her keys on the way towards the elevator and waited for it to open. Captain Montgomery nodded as she stepped inside. Once the doors closed she rolled her eyes as she leaned against the back wall. She was fine, really she was. Why was everyone making such a big deal about a little cut from some idiot's knife?

Once Kate entered the morgue she saw Lanie with her nose in a folder with a corpse on her slab.

"Hey Lanie"

Lanie nearly jumped out of her skin, she never heard Kate come in. "dang girl you scared me, whatcha doin here?"

Kate sighed as she held up her arm. "Got cut, Cap' wants you to take a look"

Lanie shook her head. "First you get shot, then you get cut, what's next a laser hole?"

"Lanie will you just take a look so I can get back to work please" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, fine bossy, let me see"

Lanie examined her wound, and then cleaned it with alcohol. When the alcohol hit Kate's cut it stung, but she wasn't about to show pain. There wasn't much Lanie could do since it the cut wasn't too major and she was done in a few seconds.

"Want me to bandage it for you?" Lanie joked.

Kate glared at her friend before making her way towards the door. "Thanks Lanie"

"Uh huh"

Meanwhile: Back at the station Rick walked into the bullpen, past the desks and towards the Captain's desk. He gently knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Roy, can I talk to you for a second?"

Roy was startled by the use of his first name; he quickly took his glasses on and sat them on his desk. "Sure Rick, what's the problem?"

"Uh, no problem" he cleared his throat. "Kate and I are getting the wedding plans together, and I was wondering if you would be a groomsman?"

Roy raised his eyebrow in surprise, before cracking a smile. He quickly stood and shook Rick's hand. "I'd be happy too"

When Kate stepped on the elevator she walked into the bullpen but was surprised to see Rick and her Captain shaking hands and smiling in his office.


	68. Chapter 68

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Eight

Rick left Roy's office and headed back into the bullpen. Kate was sitting at her desk as he approached his chair and plopped down. She gave him a questioning look before returning back towards her notes.

"I asked him to be a groomsman." He blurted out.

Kate smiled as she nodded her head. "I didn't ask."

"Yes well, we all know how that goes."

Kate laughed as she spotted the boys taking the suspect back into holding. "Well I guess we got that confession."

Rick looked back at the man in cuffs before he disappeared behind the doors. "Yep"

Kate began to shut down her computer and gather up all the paperwork, as Rick watched her. She quickly stood and threw her purse on her shoulder. "Come on, we have a wedding planner to see."

Rick smiled as he followed her to the elevator. He gave a small wave towards Captain Montgomery in his office just as the doors were closing. Kate pressed the button then stepped back and looked over her cut on her forearm. Rick watched as she furrowed her eyebrows as she ran her finger gently over the cut.

"It's not ugly you know"

Kate's eyes snapped up to see Rick's blue ones. "w-what?"

"The cut, it's not ugly, it just shows how tough you are."

"But the wedding…" She trailed off as she looked down at her shoes.

"All your scars just represent that you are a fighter, nothing more." He said with a smile.

Kate smiled as she stepped off the elevator; she laced her fingers though his and they walked towards her car.

Rick opened the door to his loft, and let Kate walk in first. Martha and Julie were sitting on the couch waiting for their arrival.

"Hey kiddos!" Martha exclaimed as she jumped up to give them a hug.

Julie followed and they shook hands. Kate removed her leather jacket and placed it on the chair. Julie's eyes went wide when she saw Kate's cut.

"What happened?"

Kate shrugged. "Hazards of the job"

Martha shook her head as she sat down beside Kate. "She got shot a few months ago and just shrugged it off as well."

"You got shot!"

"Just in the arm, nothing major."

"Are you serious, I don't even like to be around guns and you get shot. Oh my I do love my job more and more."

They all laughed as Kate headed towards the bedroom door. "Let me change out of this bloody shirt, and we can start on the wedding."

Rick had gone into the office to get some writing done as Kate decided on the wedding.

Julie turned back towards Martha who was looking at the daisies. "She got shot twice, and it didn't faze her?"

Martha laughed. "You should have seen her the day that it happened, she couldn't even move her left arm but she was hell bent on helping cook. Kate has a hard job, she gets shot at all the time, and it doesn't seem to bother her."

"Well if that isn't a tough woman, then I don't know what is."

"You got that right, Her apartment was blown up, a sniper tried to kill her, she was shot in the arm, exposed to what it seemed to be radiation at the time, and now she was cut with a knife. I have lost count of all the close calls of her and Rick has had."

"Wow"

Kate walked back into the living room wearing a pair of faded jeans and a fitted grey tee. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had removed her father's watch. She sat down on the couch beside Julie.

"Alright, let's get started."

Julie looked at Kate and was just about to respond when she saw her bullet scar. Her t-shirts sleeves were just not long enough to cover it. "Is that where you got shot?"

Kate's eyes traveled towards the scar. "Uh, yeah, I thought I grabbed a shirt long enough to cover it."

"Um, wow, I can't believe that happened."

"Yes well risky job, anyway Rick picked Roy Montgomery for his groomsman."

"Oh, uh, ok, and have you decided on where you would like to have the wedding?"

Kate shrugged. "Inside a ballroom perhaps, I haven't given it much thought."

"Well here are a few that have a few spots open if you would like to look over them and decide."

Kate examined the brochures thoroughly. "Is there a way we could go and see them on Saturday?"

"Oh sure, I can call and make an appointment."

"That would be great."

"Ok, now do you know what flowers and color scheme you would like to go with?"

"Yes the daisy, and soft yellow and white."

"Oh that will be gorgeous."

Julie wrote down a few notes in her spiral. "Now what color of dresses and ties for the bridesmaids and groomsman?"

"The yellow."

"Alright, and who do you want to be the ring bearer and flower girl?"

"umm I think I have a little cousin that can be the flower girl." She turned towards Martha. "Do you know of any boy that could be the ring bearer?"

"I think Alexis friend Hailey has a small brother that is young enough."

"Ok, I'll ask her tomorrow"

"How many guests do you think you're going to have?"

"Oh, um, I know my family, Rick's family, our friends combined, and then he has a few people like the mayor and some of his poker buddies."

"Alright, I will make a note of that." Julie quickly packed her notes. "I do have to leave, I have antoehr appointment waiting, but I will schedule those viewings of the venues for Saturday and an appointment at this wonderful dress shop."

"ok that sounds great."

"Oh, I almost forgot, how many will be going on the dress shopping?"

"Um, me, Lanie, Alexis and Martha"

"And the venue viewing?"

"Just Rick and I"

"Alrighty, I will get right on it, see you Saturday!"

Kate let Julie out of the loft then turned back towards the couch. Martha was wiping a few tears that had fallen in silence.

"Martha are you ok?" She asked as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it's just; I didn't know I was going to be going with you when you pick out your dress."

"Well I want you there"

"and I'm touched dear." Martha pulled Kate into a hug before heading up the stairs.

Kate sauntered her way into Rick's office to see him typing away. "So how's the book?"

"My inspiration booming!" he said with a smile.

Kate giggled as she entered more inside of the office. She scooted some papers and sat down on the edge of the desk. "So me, Alexis, Lanie and your mother are going to look at dresses, then you and I are going to view the venues on Saturday"

"That sounds great, wait, I don't get to come to see your dress?" he whined.

"No, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding in her dress."

Rick felt a mischievous smile creep across his face, before he could reply Kate quickly added.

"And I have never cut a wedding dress out of a magazine."

"I, uh, I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure you weren't, just like you don't stare at me at work."

Rick saved his work, the closed his laptop. He pushed it off his lap, and replaced it with Kate, against all her protesting.

"Rick!"

"What?" he said innocently.

She gave him a quick glare and then twisted his ear.

"Apples, apples, apples!" he shouted.

Kate let go of his ear on his third shout.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his sore ear with one hand, while keeping the other on her hip.

"For just pulling me in your lap, when I was just fine on the desk."

Instead of responding Rick threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her lips to touch his. Kate smiled against his lips as she quickly responded.

Hey guys just a reminder, this is the last chapter until I can return on Thursday which is the 8th. I'm going away on some business and won't have to time to write or upload, but never fear! I will be back because is A LOT of wedding things and all those exciting things need to be written! The current idea is honeymoon…flying to a country…maybe an island….or a cabin in mountains or maybe something simple? What is your opinion?

The new chapter will be back on Thursday!


	69. Chapter 69

Evening Blues Chapter Sixty Nine

Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the safe trip wishes, I appreciate them. I missed you guys! Anywho here is chapter 69.

**Previously**_:__ Rick saved his work, the closed his laptop. He pushed it off his lap, and replaced it with Kate, against all her protesting._

"_Rick!"_

"_What?" he said innocently. _

_She gave him a quick glare and then twisted his ear._

"_Apples, apples, apples!" he shouted. _

_Kate let go of his ear on his third shout. _

"_What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his sore ear with one hand, while keeping the other on her hip._

"_For just pulling me in your lap, when I was just fine on the desk."_

_Instead of responding Rick threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her lips to touch his. Kate smiled against his lips as she quickly responded. _

Rick pushed the chair further from the desk as he held onto Kate so she wouldn't fall. Kate shivered when she felt the tips of Rick's fingers gently slide under the hem of her shirt and above her jeans waistband. She sighed when he placed one hand gently on the small of her back, and the other played with the curls in her hair.

The couple was so lost in each other they never heard the silent footsteps creep into the office; snap a few pictures then tip toe back out. Rick's lips left Kate's and traveled to her neck under her ear. She squirmed when he found that certain spot.

"Richard Castle you have better not leave a mark this time." She warned.

She felt Rick smile against her skin before he replied. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Rick" She warned again, hearing him give an almost silent chuckle before placing his lips once more on hers.

Kate's eyes flew open; she hopped off his lap, and ran into the kitchen. She quickly found a pan in a cabinet and examined her neck. Right under her left earlobe was a perfect light tan circle. She bit her lip in frustration, and placed them pan back into the cabinet. She groaned in frustration as she sauntered her way back into the office. She placed her hands onto her hips and raised her eyebrows. Rick's smug grin almost vanished immediately.

"You did it again." She said.

Rick crossed his arms and a smile crept across his face once again. "I can't help it."

Kate rolled her eyes as she scanned the room for something she could throw at him. She quickly found a small throw pillow that was in the single chair. She grabbed it and aimed for his head. He ducked but not in time, the pillow hit the side of his face and fell on the floor. Rick quickly picked it up and chucked it back at Kate which dodged it skillfully. Rick ran around from the side of his desk towards the pillow, but Kate grabbed him just before his fingers could even touch the edge. She smacked him hard once more, and then ran out of the room towards the living room.

Rick recovered then ran out after her. Once he got into the living room he grabbed two pillows from the sofa and scanned the living room. He quietly walked over to the sofa, and stood in the middle of the living room, looking at every nook and cranny. Kate popped her head from behind the kitchen counter, and saw Rick standing with two big couch pillows in hand, waiting to pounce. She tightened her grip on her single pillow she had, and maneuvered her way over to him. The loft was particularly quiet so she tried to avoid anything in the floor that would possible make her trip or alert him. She used her detective training to sneak up behind him. Once she was directly behind him, she lifted her pillow above her head, just about to hit the back of his head. Right at she brought the pillow down, he turned around and blocked it with his arm. He used the other pillow to smack her back as she ran back towards the kitchen.

Rick threw the pillows on the floor, and scooped her up before she reached the counter. She giggled as she continued to smack his head with the pillow before she realized she was being plopped on the sofa. Rick pinned her on the couch and hit her a few times with a pillow before he realized with one swift move she could easily take him down. Rick tried to pin her arms against the couch but she was too fast for him. She hooked her leg under his knee and placed her hands on his shoulders. In a quick motion Kate flipped him over and he landed on the floor with a thud.

Rick groaned as he tried to get up. He could hear Kate giggling above him. When he opened his eyes she was standing directly above him with her hands on her hips.

"I win" She said proudly.

He rolled his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. Kate looked around the living room. The throw pillows and the cushions on the couch were almost all on the floor, the coffee table was scooted from its original place and the rug needed to be straightened.

Rick rubbed his shoulder as he slowly stood. "Geez woman!"

Kate laughed as she began to replace the pillows back onto the couch "Oh please, you are just fine."

Kate threw a pillow at Rick, who failed to catch so it hit his chest instead. "Here put that back in the office chair."

"Bossy and dangerous, sheesh!" Rick placed the pillow back on the chair and returned to the living room, where it was back to its original state, and no evidence of a pillow fight was available.

Kate was walking into the bedroom when Rick caught up to her. "It's bedtime" She said as she grabbed her pajamas and began to change.

"Tomorrow you pick your wedding dress and we look at locations right?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yep, Lanie and Julie are coming her around ten, and then we will go."

"You know Zane will be driving right?"

Kate shrugged. "I had a feeling I would see him tomorrow."

Rick grabbed a pair of boxers and headed towards the bathroom door. Before he closed the door he replied. "Good, because he is driving the limo."

Rick had notified Zane that he would be driving Kate and the women around for most of the day. Kate smiled as she snuggled under the covers. He was always so sweet to her; he treated her like a queen and made her feel like one. She couldn't wait to tell her father about the engagement. Kate couldn't wait to pick out her wedding dress, especially since the most important women on her life were there to support her.

After a few minutes Rick stepped out of the bathroom, which was now drenched in steam from the shower. His hair was still damp and he had a few drops of water he had missed on his back and chest. He quietly climbed into bed, and snuggled beside Kate. He heard her steady breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He gently moved her hair that had fallen onto her face, out of her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then smiled when his eyes met the tan circle he left on her neck again. She wasn't going to let him live this one down.

He pulled the covers over him, and placed an arm around her waist. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and was in sync with hers. His eyes closed and he fell asleep, with his future wife.


	70. Chapter 70

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy

Kate was woken up to her internal alarm. She rolled over to take a glance at Rick's alarm clock. She rolled her eyes when she read the time 7:01. Lanie and Julie wouldn't be there until ten, which gave her plenty of time to get ready and hang out until it was time to go, but she was not expecting to wake up at seven AM. Kate laid her head back onto the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. After a few minutes of battling with her brain to shut up and go to sleep, she finally gave in and crawled out of bed. Rick was still sleeping so she quietly tip-toed to the bathroom.

Kate didn't even bother looking in the mirror; instead she went straight for the shower and turned on the water. Once the water was ready, she stripped and stepped inside. After a few minutes had passed and the bathroom was almost full of steam, Kate stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She looked around the bathroom for a change of clothes. She groaned when she realized she hadn't brought any clothes with her inside the bathroom. She made sure the towel was extra secure around her before quietly stepping out into the bedroom. She scanned the door to make sure it was shut, then glanced at the bed and saw that Rick had woken up and was probably in the kitchen.

She sprinted towards the drawers, grabbed a bra and a pair of undies. Then she walked into the closet and grabbed the nearest t-shirt and jeans. She was just about to grab a pair of shoes when a hand came up from behind her and picked them up for her. Kate jumped back against the clothes, ready to defend herself….even if she was only wearing a towel.

"Morning' gorgeous" Rick said as he handed her the shoes.

Kate blushed as she took the shoes with her free hand. "Morning".

"I must say" He crossed his arms. "I do like this new look your trying, very…natural." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kate used her barefoot to kick his calf before walking back into the bathroom. Once she closed the door, she dropped the towel and quickly dressed. After fixing her hair and applying her make she opened the door to the bathroom and found Rick sitting on the now made bed, patiently waiting.

"I made waffles." He said as he stood.

"Great" She said as she strode passed him.

He cleared his throat making her turn around. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kate checked her wrist them remembered her father's watch, she found it and latched it to her wrist. She went to the dresser to retrieve her mother's ring, which she couldn't find.

"Rick I can't find it" Her tone was almost in a panic.

"Well I was talking about a good morning kiss, but I suppose a scavenger hunt is more fun."

"Rick, I'm serious, I can't find my mother's ring"

Rick placed a hand on her forearm. "I'll help you look."

Kate nodded her head. "Check the living room; it might had fallen off or something during the pillow fight."

"Kay" Rick said as he advanced towards the living room.

Kate turned the bedroom upside down looking for her mother's ring. She checked the spot she kept her gun and badge, the drawer, her purse, the closet and even under the bed. After about forty five minutes of going through every nook and cranny and making the room like a tornado hit it, she collapsed on the bed.

Rick came back into the bedroom when his eyes met her sad hopeful ones. "It's not in the living room, the office, or the kitchen."

Kate groaned as she placed the pillows back onto the bed. Kate pushed the stray hair behind her ear as she moved past Rick towards the door. Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"It will turn up, I promise." He said as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Rick felt a few tears fall on his neck, and he started tracing patterns on her back to comfort her. After a few minutes he heard her exhale and the tears stopped. She wiped her eyes before she brought her head up. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was defiantly going to have to buy waterproof mascara. Rick kissed her cheek before letting her go back into the bathroom to freshen back up. He took this opportunity to change his clothes. He grabbed his gray star wars t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. When he heard Kate open the door to the bathroom once more, he walked in to find her staring at her father's watch.

"It will turn up." He said as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"I hope so."

Kate walked silently out of the bathroom, past the bed and towards the kitchen. Alexis was sitting at the bar, reading the paper and eating a waffle.

"Morning Lex" Kate said as she poured a cup of much needed coffee.

"Hi Kate, so today your picking out your wedding dress right?"

"Yep, and you're coming" Kate put a single waffle on her plate before sitting down. "Lanie and Julie will be here at ten."

"Cool!" Alexis exclaimed. "I'm going to go get ready!"

"Ok" Kate replied before taking a bite of waffle.

Rick came out of the bedroom just as he saw his daughter disappear on the stairs. He walked behind Kate and stole the bite she was about to take. The he placed a kiss on her lips.

"You taste like syrup." He said as he continued to chew.

"No, that's just MY waffle in YOUR mouth." She said as she snatched her fork back.

Rick smiled as he grabbed himself a couple of waffles before sitting down beside her. He watched as she picked at the remaining waffle on her plate. He nudged her gently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe I lost her ring."

"Kate, you didn't lose it, it just disappeared."

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be the same thing since I have no idea where it is at?"

Rick smiled as he shrugged. "Nope, now stop thinking about; you have to pick at your dress today."

"I'm trying."

Alexis came down the stairs dressed for the day. "Gram is almost ready."

"Great, Lanie and Julie should be here any minute."

Rick turned towards Kate. "So when do we go look at the venues?"

"After I pick out my dress."

"Oh"

"Yeah, Lanie can hang out here until were done, because I'm sure she will want to go get drinks or something when we get back."

After a few minutes a knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" Alexis shouted, even though both Kate and Rick could hear her perfectly since they were sitting in the middle of the loft.

Lanie followed Alexis into the loft, and she made her way over to her best friend. "Hey girl, writer boy"

"Writer MAN, its MAN" Rick replied slightly annoyed.

"Whatever, sooo when do we leave?"

"Calm down Lanie, after Julie gets here."

"Julie?"

Kate shrugged. "Wedding planner."

"Oh, is she good?"

"So far."

"So who is all going?"

"Me, you, Lex, Martha and Julie."

"What about Madison?"

"She couldn't make it, but she will be here for the bachelorette party and the rehearsal."

"Good, I didn't want to have to beat her ass up for missing your wedding."

Kate swatted Lanie on the arm. "Shut up, I'm the one with gun remember?"

After a few minutes of chatting Martha came down the stairs just as the second knock came out the door.

"I might as well get it, I'm closer." said Martha as she made her way towards the door. "Julie, come on in."

"Hello everybody, are we ready?" "I have two cabs waiting."

Kate grabbed her gun and strapped it to her hip along with her badge. "No need, we have Zane."

"Oh, alright, and are those necessary?" She said as she pointed to Kate's weapon and shield.

Lanie chuckled. "When you're shopping with a New York detective, yes they are."

The rest of the women tried to muffle their laughter as Julie swallowed hard. She really hated being around guns.

Kate gave Rick a goodbye kiss, and then all the women headed out the door. They all chatted as they climbed into the elevator. Once they got outside Zane was pulled up beside the curb a few steps from the door. He was leaning on the black limo, waiting for Kate and the women.

"So where is this Zane person?" Julie asked.

Kate smiled as she pointed to the young man. "Right there"

"Were taking a limo?" Julie asked as her eyes widened.

Kate shrugged as if was nothing "Yeah, Rick insisted."


	71. Chapter 71

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy One

Alexis climbed in first followed by Martha, Lanie, Julie then Kate. After all the women were settled into the seats Julie told Zane the first wedding dress store and sat back in her seat. Lanie found a bottle of champagne and popped the top. Martha passed out a glass to the women and Alexis rolled her eyes as she grabbed a sprite. They all clinked their glasses and of course Alexis soda can together.

"So what kind of dress do you have in mind Kate?" Julie asked as she took a sip.

"Well I like strapless, and beading."

"Don't overboard on the details." Julie said sarcastically.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "I don't really know, I just have to look."

Julie crossed her arms, she had never worked with a bride that never seemed to have time to think of things she wanted at her wedding. Kate was too busy with work to sit down and look through magazines.

"You have no idea what shape you want?"

Before Kate could reply Lanie quickly intervened for her best friend. "And before you ask she has never cut one out of a magazine."

Julie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" "All women think about at least once or twice, you can't tell me you didn't even think about it."

Kate shrugged. "Uh, no not really, after my mo….after I joined the police academy those kinds of thoughts disappeared."

Lanie squeezed Kate's hand for support. She knew the real reason Kate didn't think about her wedding. It reminded her too much of her missing her mother. Kate always thought she would have her mother around when the time came for wedding stuff. After Kate's mother died all the things that a mother and daughter would talk about or do went away and Kate never thought about them again….until now.

The women were awkwardly silent for a few moments. Kate decided to look at the window to try to push back the thought of losing her mother's ring, the only thing she had left from her besides pictures and a few knick knacks here and there.

Julie decided not to ask any more questions that seemed personal. It appeared she hit a nerve on Kate when she asked about the fantasizing her wedding. Martha and Alexis were giving her a glare here and there and Lanie was not even looking at her. So apparently all these women knew something about Kate that made them very defensive over her.

Alexis decided she had enough silence for one car ride, so she turned towards Kate. "I bet dad invited Javier and Kevin over."

Kate smiled. "I'm sure he did"

"So who are his groomsman?"

"Those two and Captain Montgomery."

"So who do we walk with?"

"Well Lanie got dibs on Javier, for obvious reasons, and I'm sure Jenny wouldn't appreciate Madison making goo-goo eyes at Ryan so you will walk with Ryan, and she will walk with Cap."

"Cool"

Zane looked into the rear view mirror. "Were here Miss Beckett."

"Thanks Zane and its AWALYS Kate."

"Yes Ma'am"

Kate opened the door to step out but Zane was faster. "Rick's orders?"

Zane flashed her a knowing smile. "Yes ma'am."

Kate rolled her eyes as she stepped out. The rest of the women quickly followed. Julie led them inside the doors, but Kate and Lanie held back a few steps.

"You okay?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, it's just she brought that up, then this morning my mother's ring disappeared."

"Oh Kate, I'm sure Rick is tearing up his loft right now looking for it."

"I hope so."

Meanwhile at the loft: Rick was setting up the Halo and waiting for the pizza guy to deliver. He placed a few beers on the coffee table along with a few soda cans, come chips, plates for the pizza and a dish of candy. He shot up when he heard the knock out the door. He grabbed his wallet as he advanced towards the door.

"Hey Castle." Javier said

"Hey guys, come on in, the pizza should be here any minute."

"Where do you want these bro?" Ryan asked as he held up a handful of video games and a box of Buffalo wings.

"Uh, set the wings by the beers and the games by the console."

Javier shucked his shoes off and plopped on the sofa, grabbed a beer and popped the cap off. Ryan quickly followed and grabbed a controller. Rick grabbed the remote and cranked the surround sound for the full effect during the game when he heard the second knock at the door. He quickly paid the pizza guy and set the two boxes on the coffee table. Javier and Kevin had their controllers ready, and were waiting for Rick. Once all three guys scarfed down a slice of pizza and had their beers open and ready Rick began the game.

"So the girls are shopping or something?" Javier asked.

"Bro Kate is getting a wedding dress, the rest of the women are going with her for help and support." Kevin quickly replied.

Both Javier and Rick raised their eyebrows at Kevin.

"What? Jenny did the same thing; she took her best friend, her mom, and her bridesmaids."

"Whatever you say bro" Javier snickered.

Kevin punched Javier's arm before grabbing a slice of pizza. Javier quickly paused the game which made Rick look up.

"Remember that chat we had bro?"

Rick quickly swallowed. "Yeah"

"Well it still applies, even when you are married to her. If you hurt her, we will make you bleed."

Kevin was too busy chewing pizza to respond so he nodded in agreement.

"I already told you guys I would never hurt her, I love her too much."

Javier shrugged as he grabbed the controller once more. "Just saying bro, just saying."

Back at the dress shop: Kate came out of the dressing room in what it seemed to be like millionth dress. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had tried on multiple dresses and each one was missing something. They were all gorgeous but none of them were 'the one'. Martha was sitting on the couch watching Kate's expressions in the mirror. Lanie and Alexis were rummaging through the dresses trying to help Kate and Julie was schmoozing the store owner. Martha walked up to Kate and placed an arm around shoulder.

"Are you okay dear?"

"None of them are the one"

"Oh darling, there are a million dress stores in New York, we can take all day if we need too, to find your perfect dress."

"I know it's just…"

"Kate, I know I'm not your mother, but just because she isn't here in the physical don't mean she isn't here. You always carry her around with you in your heart, and she will be there with you when you do find the dress, and walk down the aisle. "

"Thank you Martha."

Martha gave Kate a quick hug before letting her go try on yet another dress. Lanie and Alexis carried a couple of dresses back to Kate in the dressing room, and then returned on the couch. Julie finally finished talking to the owner and made her way back towards the women.

"So has she found a dress yet?"

"She is still looking" Martha said.

Julie sighed as she crossed her arms. "She doesn't have a clue what she wants."

Lanie raised her eyebrows. "Watch your mouth"

Martha quickly chimed in. "Julie have a seat, Kate has problems with things that a normal mother and daughter would do."

"Why?" Julie asked with a cold tone. "Did her mother leave her or something?"

"In a way you couldn't possibly imagine." Lanie responded just before Kate appeared in another dress.

Alexis and Martha glared at Julie would could feel the tension began to rise. She squirmed in her seat before walking towards Kate. Kate smoothed down the front of the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. This dress was almost perfect…almost.

"So Kate, is this the dress?" Julie asked.

Hey guys just wanted to give a shoutout to my amazing readers, you guys are awesome, and a quick thanks for trusting me to see where this goes without them "sleeping" together yet….don't worry it will happen, just all in time. But I can tell you now It won't be anything like M rated so just be prepared.


	72. Chapter 72

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Two

Kate looked herself over in the mirror before responding. The dress was strapless just like she wanted, it had a few beading around the middle and the train wasn't too long or too short. She let out a deep sigh before placing her hands on her hips.

"No" She said in a disappointed tone. "This isn't the one."

Julie rolled her eyes. They had spent almost half the morning at one dress shop and Kate and Rick still had to meet with a few venue owners later that afternoon.

"Well I suppose we can make another appointment for a different day, we have to get to lunch and then you and Mr. Castle have a few appointments at different venues that I set up for you."

Kate walked wordlessly back into the dressing room. A young woman helped her out of it and she quickly dressed, she thanked the woman for helping her and left the room towards the lobby. Julie was on her phone making an appointment for a different day with a different dress shop, while the rest of the women were patiently sitting on the couch.

"Come on lets go to lunch"

The women followed Kate back to the limo where Zane greeted them and held the door open.

"Don't speed off just yet Zane; Julie is a few steps behind us." Kate said as she leaned back in the leather seat.

"Yes ma'am. "

Martha put her hand on Kate's knee. "You'll find it soon."

"Thanks Martha"

Once Julie finally arrived she climbed into the limo and continued to tell Zane the restaurant. She sat back in the seat waiting for him to drive off when he didn't.

"Is there a problem?" Julie asked with her arms crossed.

Lanie quickly jumped in. "He only goes…"

Zane finished the sentenced before Lanie could have a chance. "Where the Castle women would like….Kate?"

Martha and Alexis tried to muffle their laughter as they watched the steam coming out of her ears. Lanie covered her mouth as she looked out the window, trying the best she could to hide her giggle and her smile. Kate quickly cleared her throat.

"Remy's please."

"Yes ma'am" Zane replied with a thousand watt smile, knowing exactly the mood he just put Julie in.

Kate turned back towards Julie who was now fuming. "So what time are these appointments for the venues at?"

"The first one is at 2:30, the second one is at 3:00, and the third one is at 4:25" Julie spat.

"Good"

After a few minutes Zane pulled up to Remy's and almost bolted out of the car to open the door for the women. Julie stepped out first and rolled her eyes at the burger joint before her eyes. Lanie followed then Martha, Alexis and Kate. Zane quickly shut the door and leaned against it. Julie followed Lanie and Martha inside, as Kate and Alexis hung back.

"I think we should treat Zane to lunch what do you think?" Kate asked Alexis.

Alexis nodded and walked back to the limo, grabbed Zane by the forearm and drug him into the doors. Lanie found a table big enough for all them and they all grabbed a seat. Julie sat beside Martha. Alexis grabbed the seat next to her grandmother while Kate and Lanie sat on each side of Zane.

"Uh, Miss Beckett, I don't know how Mr. Castle would feel about this, you already took me to the movies."

Martha waved her hand. "Oh nonsense, you're an excellent driver, you deserve a treat every now and then. Let us 'Castle' women take care of Richard."

Kate smiled. "That's what I tried to tell him last time."

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth Zane finally gave in just as a waitress was walking up.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?"

Everyone placed their orders and their drinks came a few seconds later. Alexis talked about Ash; Lanie told stories of her first cases which seeing Julie reaction was more entertaining. Martha discussed her new play she was rehearsing and Kate described her job more fully to Julie hoping she would understand and bring her down from her cloud of attitude.

The group's food finally arrived and they continued to eat and chat until they were all stuffed and Kate was handing the waitress Rick's credit card. Alexis smiled as she saw the card flash from Kate's hand to being swiped on the register.

"Dad must really love you." Alexis said with a smug little grin.

Kate raised her eyebrow in confusing as she took back the card and placed it into her wallet. "What are you talking about Lex?"

Alexis shrugged before making her way towards the door. "Dad has never let anyone besides me use that card; it's his 'fun' card as he calls it."

Kate grinned as she walked back to the limo; they all climbed in once more. Once they were settled Zane pulled away from the curb towards Rick's loft. The ride back to the loft was mostly silent, except for the faint background music coming from the speakers inside the limo.

Kate used her key to unlock the door and everyone walked inside. Javier, Kevin and Rick were shouting at a Madden NFL video game on the TV screen.

"Hey guys" Kate shouted over their screams before watching Rick pause the game.

"Hey, how did dress shopping go?" Rick asked as the women began to shuck their coats off.

"Umm…..nada" Kate replied.

"Oh"

"Anyways you ready to go look at some venues?"

"Yeah, let me grab my shoes, the guys are gonna stay here and hang out till we get back, then we can play poker."

"Ok, that sounds good."

The group watched as Rick, Julie and Kate all exit the loft. Lanie waited until the door was fully closed before collapsing on the couch beside Javier.

"What happened?" Javier asked.

"Well I will tell you one thing, I do not like Julie."

Martha cracked a silent smile before retreating to her room; she definitely didn't remember Julie being so cold. Alexis grabbed bottled water before heading up to her room to call her boyfriend.

Lanie sighed. "Julie brought up some things that would involve and mother and daughter and it hit a big nerve on Kate."

"Oh no"

"Yeah, then Kate lost her mother's ring this morning which made it worse, and Julie was being a bitch basically"

Kevin cracked up a bit about Lanie's choice word she used. "So she didn't find a dress?"

Lanie shook her head. "No, and I don't know what she is looking for."

"Well maybe the will at least find the location, that's a start." Kevin said.

"Yeah I suppose."

Javier and Kevin returned to their video games just as Martha came back down the stairs. "Lanie would you like a drink or something besides watching them two scream at the television?"

Lanie laughed as she made her way into the kitchen. "I would love one."

Martha nodded and poured two glasses of red wine. She handed Lanie her glass and took a sip of her own. "So how do you think Kate is holding up after today?"

Lanie shrugged. "She won't admit it but she had a hard day, but I'm sure with Rick with her right now she is doing a little bit better."

"I hope so"

Meanwhile at the first venue: "So this is the first ballroom, it comes with an extra-large dance floor, in the back it has a fully equipped kitchen, a place for the DJ and a beautiful view of New York" Julie said.

Kate and Rick walked hand in hand inside the building, examining everything from the chandelier hanging form the ceiling to the huge stainless steel stove in the kitchen.

"That chandelier is gorgeous."

"Yes you are" Rick replied with a cheesy grin.

Kate swatted his arm. "Rick you know what I was talking about, so do you like this place?"

Just wanted to say thanks to my readers who are reviewing, you guys totally make my day! Here is chapter 72!


	73. Chapter 73

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Three

Rick looked around the room for a bit before returning his gaze back towards Kate. "How many more places do we look at today?"

"Two more, and if we don't like any of those we can make other arrangements."

"Hmm…" He crossed his arms. "Let's look at todays before we decide."

Kate nodded her head and turned back towards Julie who was waiting for their answer. "Let's go to the next appointments and we will give you answer tomorrow."

"Alright"

All three walked back out to the car and climbed inside. Julie gave Zane the address to the next venue and Rick confirmed it with a small head nod. Rick wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder and she scooted closer to him as they rode in silence. Julie sat across from the couple looking through the next locations brochure.

Once Zane pulled up to the next building, Rick climbed out first and held open the door for Kate and Julie. He laced his fingers through Kate's and they both followed Julie inside the building. The floors were tile and the walls were decorated with huge windows overlooking central park. The DJ was located to the right of the dance floor and the dance floor was wood. There was a disco ball above the dance floor, but regular lighting throughout the rest of the building. The kitchen was equipped with chef style appliances big enough to make a meal for the army.

"Wow" Rick exclaimed as he walked onto the dance floor, eyeballing the disco ball.

"This is amazing" Kate said as she looked out the windows, overlooking the greenery of the park.

Julie quickly chimed in. "So this building also has a fully equipped kitchen but its more chef approved. The dance floor isn't quite as big but you can actually see the DJ from here. The disco ball adds quite an edge and the windows are gorgeous with décor."

The couple walked around for a bit admiring the building, then they all retreated back towards the car once more for the final venue. Kate was looking at the window as Zane drove to the next location. She loved the chandelier at the first building, but the view in this building was beautiful. Rick loved the extra-large dance floor in the first building, but this building had a disco ball.

Zane pulled up to the final location and they all piled out once more. Julie led them in the last building and flicked on the lights.

"Alright, now this room is all carpet expect for the dance floor, kitchen and bathroom area. There is disco ball that comes out of the ceiling instead of just hanging there, and the DJ stand is directly behind the dance floor. The kitchen has a stove, oven, fridge and a few countertops but nothing over the top. There isn't much a view here but the space is big enough for a huge reception crowd."

"Alright and you made the appointment to look at a few spots for the ceremony right?" Kate asked.

"Yes the only day that I could get them all in one was Wednesday, is that alright?"

"I'll have to talk to my Captain, but I'm sure it's fine."

Rick walked Kate into the middle of the dance floor. "So which one do you like the best?"

Ate shrugged. "I don't know, there all pretty, we can take the brochures home and compare." It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Thank you for showing us Julie" Rick said as he shook her hand.

Kate quickly shook her hand as well. "Would you like a ride?"

Julie smiled. "Oh, no thanks I'll just call a cab; I'll see you two tomorrow night."

"Bye" they both replied in unison.

"Let's go home" Kate said as she wrapped her arm around Rick's.

Rick and Kate climbed into the limo and sat back in the seat. "To the loft Zane"

"Yes Sir Mr. Castle."

Kate rolled her eyes as she watched a grin flash across Rick's face. Rick pushed a button making the divider go up between the backseat and the driver. Kate smiled as she snuggled closer to Rick.

"So I think you should pay Zane a bit extra today."

"I can't always pay him extra for driving you around, that's what he is paid for."

"I know, but he is very respectful, and you should have seen Julie's face when he said he only goes where the 'Castle' women would like."

"He said that?"

"Yep, and I though Julie was gonna blow up from all the steam shooting out of her ears."

Rick gave a light chuckle. "Well I told him that."

Kate shot up and looked back at Rick with a glare. "You told him to ignore anyone but me, your mother and Alexis?"

"Yes, he is getting paid to follow your orders, not some random person he just met."

Kate swatted Rick's chest, before reaching over him to press the button to bring down the divider.

"Zane, you were wonderful today, thank you."

"My pleasure Miss Beckett."

"How many times do I have to tell you its KATE?"

Zane looked at Kate then looked back at Rick who was giving him a not so subtle glare. "Mr. Castle's orders."

Kate's eyebrows shot back up. "I said he can call me Kate, so let him."

"Fiiine" Rick whined.

Zane's lips began to curve into a grin. He caught Rick watching him and immediately dropped the grin and focused in the road.

"Were here Mr. Castle."

"Thank you Zane, have a nice night."

Rick and Kate crawled out of the limo towards the door. Rick shook his doorman's hand before heading up to his loft. When the couple entered the loft they were greeted to the sounds of Lanie cursing at Javier, Kevin laughing and Javier laughing. Alexis and Martha were also in the living room watching the events unfold.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rick asked as he took his and Kate's coats.

Lanie put her hands on her hips. "Javier and Kevin seem to think it's funny that I keep losing at this God awful game."

"You guys are still playing video games?" Kate asked.

"Duh chica, but this time we got Lanie to play a kickboxing game, and she keep getting beat. "

"Oh, and don't call me chica."

"So did you guys pick a place for the reception?" Alexis asked over the laughing of the guys still as Lanie tried her best to beat the opponent.

"Uh, well we brought back three brochures to narrow it down, but if we don't like any of these than we can make more appointments with ore venues." Kate replied.

The group took a few minutes too look over the venues while Kate and Rick set up the poker table.

Martha held up the first building brochure. "I like this one, the chandelier is gorgeous."

Javier and Esposito held up the third one. "Dude the disco ball comes out of the ceiling."

Lanie held up the second one. "Look at this view, its breathtaking"

"I like the second one too" Alexis agreed.

"Geez, you think you guys could more spread apart about it?" Kate asked as she set out the chips.

Rick quickly added his opinion since everyone else was. "I like the disco ball too, but you decided which one you like best."

"I'll look at the brochures later, let's play poker." Kate quickly replied.

Everyone took their seats at the table except Martha who was headed towards the kitchen. "I'll make the drinks!"

So what do you guys think Kate will choose?

#1 with the sparkling chandelier?

#2 with the view of the greenery of central park?

#3 with the disco ball that comes out of the ceiling,

or none of the above?

The answer will be in the next chapter!


	74. Chapter 74

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Four

After about two hours of nonstop poker, the group decided to call it a night. Beckett of course had won most of the pot. Rick came in second with a few chips and the rest of the group had a few chips here and there. Everyone helped clean up before they departed. Kevin grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"See you guys Monday, next time Jenny will be able to join us."

"Bye Kev" Almost everyone shouted in unison.

Javier helped Lanie with her coat before grabbing his keys. Lanie gave her best friend a hug.

"Damn girl, how did you get so good at poker?" Lanie asked.

Kate shrugged. "I guess I perfected my poker face."

"In more ways than you think" Lanie quickly added before dodging her friend's fisted hand towards her arm.

"See you guys Monday" Kate added before the couple exited the loft.

Rick placed the poker table back into storage while the women cleaned up the dishes.

"Well that was fun." Martha said as she put away the wine bottles.

"Yeah but Kate always win, you need to teach me."

"Didn't your dad teach you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah but he isn't the one who always wins."

"Well than sure, I can teach you."

Martha bid her goodnights and made her way up the stairs. After Alexis finished drying the glasses and bowls she hugged Kate then went to bed. Kate began to place the bowls and cups in the cabinets. Rick finished putting the poker table up and picked up the empty wrappers on the coffee table. He walked in the kitchen and threw them away. He smiled as he watched Kate reach for the top cabinet where he kept the party serving bowls. Without her heels she couldn't quite reach the top. She groaned in frustration then pulled herself onto the counter on her knees. She placed the serving bowls at the top, and then swiveled around where she was now sitting on the counter. She smiled at herself, and then caught Rick starring at her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Oh nothing." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Rick, what?" She asked again with her eyebrows raised.

Rick moved closer to her and placed each hand on her waist. Kate intertwined her fingers at the back of his head and brought his lips towards hers. Kate began to feel herself get lost in the kiss before she snapped back into reality.

"I should go." She mumbled between the kiss.

Rick deflated. "Why?" He whined.

"Rick I haven't been in my apartment for God knows how long."

"So, you should just move in then you wouldn't have to leave."

Kate smiled as she rolled off the counter. "I'll be moving in soon, were getting married remember?" She said as she held up her left hand, flashing her ring.

"Yeah but that's not soon enough." He replied as he watched her put on her coat. She reached for her purse and he quickly grabbed it and ran around to the living room.

"It's not much longer, and give me my purse." She said with her hand on her hip.

"Nope, you want it; you have to come get it."

Kate rolled her eyes as she advanced towards him, making him run around the couch. "Rick!" She shouted as she made another move towards him and he quickly ran back around. She groaned, faked a left then climbed over the couch. He was surprised at her tactics and was caught off guard. She grabbed her purse and ran towards the door.

"Kaaate" He whined. He was such a man-child sometimes.

"I will see you tomorrow" Kate gave him a sweet kiss before opened the door. "Love you!" She shouted.

Rick sighed as he shut the door. He had gotten used to her sleeping beside him and now she was headed towards her apartment. How was he supposed to get any sleep now? He grabbed his phone off the counter before flicking off the light and heading towards his room. He didn't even bother finding pajamas. He threw his shirt on his dresser and stripped down to his boxers. He crawled into bed and her scent was all over the pillow. He placed his hand on her pillow and inhaled deeply. He smiled when the smell of her filled his nose. He kept his hand on her pillow wishing she was next to him. After a few minutes of battling his body to fall asleep, he gave up and flipped on his back to stare at the ceiling. He was just about to pull her pillow over his head when his phone buzzed. He quickly opened the text…it was from her.

_Kate: You still up?_

_Rick: Yep, ur not here, so I can't sleep._

_Kate: Yeah, me 2_

_Rick: I'll be there in 10! _

Rick didn't even look at his phone anymore not wanting to see her reply in case she said no. He threw on his pants, pulled on his t-shirt and slipped on his shoes. Stuffed his wallet and phone into his pockets and quietly entered the living room. He padded towards his office for a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote his mother and Alexis a note.

_I'm at Kate's. See you tomorrow._

_Love you, _

_Dad_

Rick placed the note on the counter and headed out the door. His doorman gave him a knowing smile as he held the door open for him. Rick waved his hand and a cab pulled up to the curb. He climbed inside and gave the cabby Kate's building address.

After a few minutes the cabby pulled up and Rick quickly stepped out. Kate's doorman welcomed him back as he walked through the doors. He raced towards the elevators and pressed the button. He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the doors to open. Once the doors opened he stepped inside and rode it to her floor.

Rick reached Kate's door, pulled out his key and unlocked it. He stepped inside and made a b-line for her room. He smiled when he saw her sitting up in bed with the lamp on waiting for him.

"Hey" She said as she watched him strip down to his boxers.

"Hey" he replied before slipping under the covers.

"I couldn't sleep"

Rick smiled. "Yeah, me neither and I could smell you on the pillow."

Kate gave him a confused look. "You could smell me?"

"Yeah, you know like your perfume and stuff."

"Oh"

"It was driving me crazy."

Kate smiled as she flicked off the lamp and snuggled under the covers. Rick kissed the back of her neck and he placed his arm around her and brought the covers over himself as well. They talked for a little bit but after about ten minutes the two were fast asleep.

Kate's alarm buzzed, which startled her awake. She hadn't slept in apartment in a while and therefore hadn't turned off her alarm. It took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't at Rick's loft. She had gotten so used to waking up in his bed, in his room; she was confused for a brief second. Today was Sunday, and she had the entire day off, no cases, no wedding stuff until around five that evening when Julie came to Rick's loft. She smiled as she snuggled back into Rick's chest, it was only six AM and there was no reason for her to wake up now. She pulled the covers back over her and in a few minutes she was asleep again.

Around nine-thirty Kate stirred awake for the second time that morning. She yawned as she crawled out bed, when she noticed Rick was awake already. She smiled as she headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail. She applied some basic makeup and walked back to her closet. She pulled on a pair of ripped faded jeans and a dark blue NYPD Detective tee.

Kate opened the door to her bedroom to see Rick flipping some sort of omelet. She blushed when she realized he was only wearing his jeans and no top.

"Morning" She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning my gorgeous detective, I'm making s'moreletts."

"What the hell is an s'moreletts?"

Rick placed a bite size piece on a fork and put it close to Kate's lips. "Here, try it"

Kate let Rick place the bite in her mouth; she chewed for as split second, and then shot off towards her trash can. She grimaced as she spat the bite out of her mouth.

"Is that chocolate?" She asked with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Yeah, it's a s'moreletts, like s'mores but in egg."

"Rick, that is disgusting."

"First Mother, then Alexis, now you, no one likes my creations" He pouted.

"Well we would if you kept chocolate out of eggs."

Rick groaned as he started making her a regular omelet, it was completely boring compared to his masterpieces. "So which room did you decided on for the reception?" He asked.

"The second one with the view."

"Aw man, not the one with the hidden disco ball?"

"No, this is a wedding, not a dance competition."

"Ok, fine, but I get to pick the ceremony location."

Kate didn't answer instead she only looked at Rick wordlessly.

"Ok, sheesh you can pick that out too, but I get to help"

Kate smiled as she took a sip of coffee. "I know what you can pick all by yourself."

Rick eyes glistened. "What?"

"Chocolate or vanilla cake" She stated.


	75. Chapter 75

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Five

Kate and Rick finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen together. Kate grabbed another cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. Rick quickly followed and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"I'm serious you know."

Kate looked up from her coffee cup. "What?"

"About you moving in, you're always at the loft now and last night proves it's time for you to move in."

Kate laughed. "All last night proves is that were used to sleeping beside each other."

"Correction, it proves that we can't get any sleep apart"

"The wedding is only a few month away."

"And I can't wait that long, I love you and so does mother and Alexis, they would love it if you moved in early."

"Rick I don't know…"

"Come on Kate, it's not going to change anything, except that you won't have to keep running back to this place, we can still rent this place out if you want to keep your furniture or your dad could move in."

"That does sound like a good idea."

Rick's eyes sparkled with excitement. "So, can we pack boxes now?"

"My dad does live in a small place, and he does like this apartment."

"See!"

"Let me think about it, and see what dad would like to do"

"Well hurry up!" Rick whined.

Kate punched Rick's chest. "So what do you want to do today?"

Rick felt a smile creep across his face. "Well it is Sunday, you're off, Alexis doesn't have school, I have three laser tag vests….."

"Tell Alexis we will be there in twenty."

Rick did a fist pump. "Yes!"

Kate shook her head as she walked to her room. She had promised Rick she would play laser tag but only if Alexis joined, and now the games were about to begin. She pulled on a pair of socks and slipped on her Nike sneakers while Rick was putting his shoes on as well. Kate grabbed her purse, gun and badge and walked back into the living room. She slipped her father's watch on her wrist and opened the drawer to pace her mother's ring around her neck, when she realized she still hadn't found it. She slowly closed the lid and ran a finger over her mother's picture. Rick sensed the change in her as he finished lacing his shoe.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Kate sighed when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Yeah, I just forgot about missing her ring."

Rick kissed her temple. "I'm sure it will turn up soon."

"Yeah" She exhaled deeply. "I just feel different without, like something of me is missing."

"It will be okay."

Kate turned in his arms to bury her head in his chest. Rick felt his shirt becoming a little damp until he realized she had let a few tears fall. He brought his head up and wiped them away before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on, maybe playing laser tag will help you take your mind off it, plus I'm ready to beat you."

Kate let out a small laugh. "That's what you think Mr. Castle; you must remember I use my gun every day."

"Damn, I'm going to lose." Rick replied as he followed her out the door.

Rick hailed a cab, and one quickly pulled beside the curb. Rick held the door open for Kate and they both crawled in. Kate gave the cabby Rick's address and sat back into her seat.

"Did you tell Lex we were coming?"

"Yeah I sent her a text while you were in your room."

"Kay"

"She is getting the place ready."

Kate gave Rick a confused look. "What is there to get ready besides the three vests?"

"Well for one, we have black out curtains that lets zero light in, the lights are turned off and we move anything breakable to the kitchen….it's out of bounds."

"Oh, and you move things because of experience?"

"….yeah, one time I broke some ugly vase mother had brought home, and the kitchen has too many sharp objects"

Kate covered her mouth to stop the giggle that was forming. "Wow"

The cabby pulled up to the building, Rick paid and they stepped out. Kate started to walk a few steps ahead of him, when he quickly caught up and laced his fingers through hers. The doorman welcomed them both back as he held the door open for them. Rick nudged Kate as they waited for the elevator doors to open. Kate smiled and quickly nudged him back with her hips and the doors slid open. Rick was caught off balance but quickly recovered. Kate rushed into the elevator and Rick ran in after her just as the doors were about to close.

"And you thought you were going to leave me, didn't you." Rick teased as he pinned Kate between himself and the wall.

Kate placed her arms onto his forearms. "Well I tried, but I guess you were just too fast."

"Darn right I was." He replied not realizing the doors had opened once again.

Kate slipped around him and raced out the doors, towards his loft. Rick swiveled around, catching quite a few stares from his neighbors waiting to step onto the elevator. He smiled then made his way through the people towards his door. Kate was smiling as she fumbled with the keys to open the door. Once she finally got picked the key and unlocked the door, she burst into his loft and he was only about two steps behind her. She threw her purse on the couch and put her hands on her hips.

"Ha! I win!" She shouted as Rick advanced towards her.

"Damn, not for long." In one swift motion Rick lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her towards the couch.

"Rick! Put me down right now!"

"Nope, this is way too fun."

"I am not a sack of feed you carry over your shoulder! Put me down!"

"Well you asked." He said as he plopped on her on the couch.

She landed with an "OOF!" Kate grabbed the pillow from behind her head and chunked at Rick, which landed smack dab in his face. "Ha! That's what you get!"

Rick picked up the pillow and swatted Kate with it a few times making her giggle, that's what his purpose had been all along. Alexis came down the stairs carrying three laser tag vests, goggles and guns. She stopped in her tacks at the sound of the hardcore detective giggling and dad using the couch pillows to hit her with.

"Dad!" Alexis shouted.

Rick stopped as he looked at his daughter. Kate fixed her hair before sitting up to see Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, you ready to play?" Kate asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah"

Alexis handed Kate a yellow lighted best while she strapped on a green one and Rick strapped on his blue one. They all slid their goggles on and took their positions. Rick stood behind the pillar, Alexis squatted behind the dining room table and Kate kneeled behind the couch. On Rick's count down they started and Kate could hear him walking forward. From the other side she her heard Alexis moving as well and decided to move alongside the couch on the opposite direction Rick was going to shoot him from behind. Kate was able to use her skills and training to move swiftly and quietly as she rounded the corner of the couch.

"Aww man!" Rick whined when Alexis shot him and he retreated to the kitchen since he lost.

Kate kept her position and heard Alexis move forward once again. Once Kate heard her stop she shot out from the couch and fire her gun, making Alexis vest go off. Alexis groaned and Kate stood up from her position.

"I win!"

Rick turned his vest back on. "Round two!"


	76. Chapter 76

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Six

After a few more rounds of laser tag, Rick finally gave up, Kate and Alexis had beaten him multiple times and so far he stumped his toe on the couch and hit his elbow on the pillar.

"Ok, I surrender." He said as he waved his hands in air.

"Oh come on Ricky, you can quit now." Kate teased.

"Yeah dad, we have only beaten you a few times."

"A few? How about like five times."

Kate shrugged. "Give or take."

Rick took off his vest and goggles and plopped on the couch, Alexis rolled her eyes at her father's dramatic gestures before taking her own vest and goggles off. Kate unstrapped her equipment then sat down beside Rick.

"Well that was fun."

"Yeah except for me losing." Rick pouted.

Kate smiled as she touched his cheek. "Aww poor Ricky, next time we will take it easy on you."

Alexis and Kate giggled as Rick continued to pout. Alexis patted her dad on the shoulder before taking the laser tag gear upstairs. Kate and Rick sat in silence for a few minutes until Kate heard Rick's stomach growl.

"Chinese?" Kate asked, knowing he would agree.

"Yeah, delivery."

Kate nodded and grabbed Rick's phone, he had the pizza delivery, and Chinese delivery on speed dial. She placed the order with Rick's address and credit card and ended the call.

"Well, well, haven't you become quite the expect using my credit cards". Rick teased.

"Don't say that, it makes me sound like I'm using you for your money." Kate quickly replied, now feeling somewhat guilty.

"Kate, I'm only kidding, come on."

"I know but still…"

Instead of replying Rick placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I know you love me for me, and the money is just an awesome bonus." He said with a smug grin, knowing full well she was going to have a comeback or a punch.

Kate rolled her eyes and punched his arm hard. "Don't flatter yourself Writer-boy."

"Aww come on, Writer-BOY again?" He whined as he watched her get up from the couch.

"Yes, when you make awful jokes that."

Rick let out a light chuckle before Kate disappeared upstairs. Kate quietly knocked on Alexis door.

"Hey Lex, just wanted to let you know we have Chinese food on the way."

"Oh good, I was starting to get hungry."

"Yeah, your dad's stomach let me know he was too."

Alexis laughed before returning her gaze towards a few papers and books scattered on her bed. "So when are you guys going to look at places for the actual ceremony?"

"Probably Wednesday, if that's ok with the Captain."

"That's cool"

"Yeah" Kate replied as she walked back out Alexis door. "I'll let you know when the food is here."

"Kay" She replied. "Oh and Kate?"

Kate quickly turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're becoming part of this family."

Kate's heart fluttered a few times. "Me too Lex." She said with a thousand dollar smile before returning down stairs.

As Kate stepped off the last step a knock came at the door. "I'll get it."

Kate opened the door and accepted the food. "Rick go tell Lex the food is here while I set it out."

"Ok" He walked towards the end of the stairs and shouted. "ALEXIS! THE FOOD IS HERE!"

Kate sent a glare towards his way before he smiled knowing exactly what he did before walking up the stairs.

Rick tapped on the doorframe to his daughter's door. "Food is here."

"Yes I know, I heard you yell."

Rick groaned. "Then why didn't you come down?"

"Because Kate told you come tell me, not yet it didn't she?"

Rick smiled as he watched his daughter walked towards her door. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Alexis shrugged. "Because I'm a girl"

Rick stuck his tongue out making his daughter smack his arm.

Once the two walked back downstairs Kate had the food laid out of the counter and ready to be served. They all three grabbed their food and sat down at the table. Rick of course broke the silence very early.

"So when are you going to talk to your dad?"

"I don't know, I thought I would call him."

"Well hurry up"

Alexis was clearly out of the loop. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kate is going to move in early." Rick blurted out, gaining a glare from Kate and a huge smile from Alexis.

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked clearly very excited.

"Uh, well I haven't really decided yet but maybe."

"Well you totally should, you're here all the time anyways"

"Exactly what I have been telling her." Rick said as he took a bite.

Kate shook her head, Alexis was most definitely Rick's daughter.

Alexis look at Rick then back at Kate. "So?"

Kate raised her eyebrows. "So what?"

Alexis put down her fork. "Are you going to move in early?"

"I, uh.."

Alexis quickly cut her off. "Ok you're here all time, your practically family, you're going to be moving in soon enough, and you know you're going to yes in then end."

Rick laughed. "She makes a pretty good argument."

Kate couldn't believe these two, of course she wanted to move in, but was it too early? Well apparently not. "Ok, yes, I will move in early"

"YES!" Rick and Alexis exclaimed in sync.

"You know you two are going to have to help me pack right?"

"Of course." Rick replied.

"So, what are you going to do with the furniture?"

Kate shrugged. "My dad may want to move in as is, but if not I could always put it in storage or rent it out, but there are a few pieces I want to bring with me."

"Now you know this means laser tag battles regularly" Rick said as he nudged Kate's need.

"Oh don't you mean more laser tag victories for me and Alexis?"

Alexis nodded her head as she finished chewing. "Yeah dad, there is definitely going to be more victories for us."

"Ha!" Rick smugly replied. "That's what you think."

After lunch Kate went to Rick's office and dialed her dad's number. She waited a few minutes before he finally answered.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Katie, how are you?"

"I'm good, um I have a question for you?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well I decided to move into Rick's loft early and I was wondering if you would like my apartment?"

"As is?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm going to take a few pieces and most of the pictures and things but I know your place is really small and you had been talking about a bigger place, you could just take up the payment."

"Yeah that would be great, I would be closer to you, and I really do what new furniture."

Kate laughed. "Ok dad, well start packing what you want to keep and the rest you donate or sell, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Katie."

Kate came out of the office and she pushed her phone into her pocket. Rick eyes sparkled as his gaze met hers.

"Well?"

Kate smiled. "Dad is going to be moving into my apartment, as is."

"YES!" Rick grabbed his wallet and phone before pulling Kate towards him. "Come on you need to pack!"

"Wait what about Alexis, she doesn't know were leaving."

"Right!" He said as he bounced up the stairs. Kate smiled as Rick returned a few minutes later with Alexis right on his heels.

"I wanna help" She said as she headed towards the door.

Kate shook her head and she let Rick pull her out the door. This was really happening, she was really moving in with Rick, and they would be married soon. Once the three got outside, Kate whistled and hailed a cab. They all climbed in and rode over to Kate's apartment.

Once the cabby pulled up, Rick got out first and held the door open for the girls as they each got out. Rick wrapped his around Kate's waist as Alexis walked ahead of them. Kate unlocked her door and they all three walked inside.

Rick rubbed his hands together. "Where do we start?"


	77. Chapter 77

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Seven

Kate placed her hands onto her hips as she look around apartment. "Rick, we are not going to be able to finish it before we have to meet Julie tonight."

"I know, but we could get a head start."

Kate sighed as she walked in the middle of her apartment. "I don't even have boxes."

Rick pulled out his phone. "I can fix that."

Kate rolled her eyes, of course he had a guy that could deliver boxes, where didn't he have guy?

Alexis smiled as she watched her father chat on the phone one of his many connections. Kate and Alexis sat quietly as they listened to Rick's part of the conversation. He hung up, but of course his smug grin was not absent as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

He clapped his hands together. "Alright the boxes should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Who the heck do you know that could deliver freaking boxes?" Kate asked with amazement.

Rick shrugged. "I know a guy who knows a guy."

"Of course." "Well you can start with the decoration and pictures, I'm sure dad won't like all these girly decorations" Kate turned towards Alexis. "Me and you start in my closet, I'm sure that's were all the bags and boxes are going to be needed."

Alexis let out a quiet laugh as she followed Kate in her room. Kate opened the door to her closet and flipped on her light, which received a gasp from Alexis.

"Oh my gosh, I love those shoes." Alexis said as she eyed the red stilettos.

Kate grabbed the pair and placed them in Alexis hands. "You can borrow them anytime."

Alexis eyes sparkled. "Are you serious?"

"Yup, now let's start with the clothes."

Alexis placed the heels on the floor next to Kate's bed and started grabbing clothes off the closets racks and piling the on the bed. Every now and then Alexis would come across a top, a pair of jeans or a cute blazer that she would gush over and Kate of course said she could also borrow them. Meanwhile Rick was taking down pictures off the wall, and carefully placing them onto the couch. Then he started on the knick knacks and smaller pictures and placing them onto the coffee table when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Rick shouted knowing the women in the other room were too busy chatting about clothes to even hear him.

Rick opened the door, revealing an older man, and two younger men carrying tons off boxes, that all you had to do was tape the bottoms up and stuff them.

"Hey! Bobby, thanks for dropping these off"

"No problem Ricky, hope this woman is a keeper."

"Oh she is, thanks again man."

Rick and the older man shook hands and Rick carried a few boxes to Kate's room. "Here are a few boxes"

"Wow dad, how many did you get?"

Rick shrugged as he looked back into the living room. "A few"

"hmm mmm" Alexis replied as she grabbed the handful from her dad. "Kate do you have any shipping or duct tape?"

"Yeah, Rick it's the kitchen cabinet under the sink."

"You keep tape under the sink?"

"It's not like a use that kind of tape to wrap presents with."

"Right" He replied before retreating towards the kitchen to grab the tape. He opened the cabinet and found a roll of pink duct tape and clear shipping tape. He laughed as he grabbed both rolls and walked back to Kate's room. He tossed Kate the pink duct tape and chuckled.

"Pink huh?"

Kate shrugged "I don't like grey, besides it's cute."

"Tape is cute?"

Alexis swatted her dad. "Dad, its pink!"

Rick raised his hands in the hair. "Ok, whatever you say, what do you want to use to place around the breakable things?"

Kate opened up her pajama drawer. "Just use these."

Rick grabbed a handful of clothes and retreated back into the living room. Alexis started to assemble the boxes as Kate placed her clothes inside. Kate quickly filled up the first two boxes and started with the third box and she was only halfway through with the clothes that were hanging.

"Wow, and I thought I had tons of clothes." Alexis said as she eyed the mountain of clothes still on the bed.

"I like to shop, especially for shoes." Kate said as she dangled a pair of sliver strappy heels that were covered in rhinestones from her finger.

Alexis raised her eyebrows. "Ooo those are pretty"

"I bought those after Lanie pulled me into the store, she does that quite often, but I always find at least one thing in whatever store it is." Kate said as she held up a black strapless dress that stopped a few inches above her knees.

Alexis giggled as she started to place Kate's shoes in a box, which ended up being two full boxes and there were still a few pairs still out. Kate finally finished boxing up all the clothes that were hanging which was four full boxes and now it was time to start on the clothes in the dresser.

"Ok, Lex, I'll start on these clothes and you can start on the books in the living room, there's a lot."

"Kay"

Alexis finish taping up the shoe box before going into the living room. She grabbed two boxes to start off with then started placing books in them. She smiled when she came across a few of her dad's creations. They were worn but in a good way

"Dad she has all your books"

Rick grabbed a few books and flipped a few pages. "Hey look I signed this one." He smiled when he read what he wrote.

_To Kate, the girl with gorgeous eyes,_

_Richard Castle_

Alexis nudged her father's shoulder. "Looks like someone liked someone back in the day" Alexis teased.

Rick felt his face flush as he placed the book inside the box. Rick managed to carefully box up the pictures that were in the main part of the apartment, the rest was in Kate's bedroom.

A few hours passed and it was now 4:00, they had to meet Julie around 5:00 at the loft. Kate placed the last box from her room in the living room and leaning against the couch.

"Well I managed to pack all my clothes and shoes but that took up pretty much all my time."

Alexis plopped on the couch. "I got all of your books packed, which took up about three boxes"

Rick looked around the room. "So how many boxes did we use?"

Kate scanned the room. "Well my clothes from my closet took four, my clothes from the dresser took two, the books took three and how many did the pictures and things take?"

Rick shrugged. "The stuff around your living room and kitchen only took up two."

"Wow, so eleven boxes, I have more stuff than I thought."

"I called Zane, he's on the way."

"You're going to stuff your limo with boxes?"

"OUR limo and yeah why not?" "I already pay Zane to drive"

Alexis laughed as she shook her head at her dad, he enjoyed his cars entirely too much. The three sat in Kate's living room looking around to see what else they still had to pack. They still had a few pots and pans, Kate's favorite coffee cups and plates, her computer, printer and office things. In her bedroom there were a few pictures and décor items that she wanted to take and of course her makeup and things of that nature. They didn't really have much to take of the furniture expect for the jewelry box that was her moms, a storage chest, a few statue pieces. She was leaving the rest of the big pieces such as the living room set and bedroom set for her dad. He has had the same furniture for year and years and they were starting to fall apart. Kate was happy her dad was moving in, she was still somewhat attached to some of the pieces and didn't want to just sell them.

Rick hopped off the couch when he heard a knock at the door. "Hey Zane, come in"

"Hello Mr. Castle"

"Alright, we have eleven boxes we need to put in the car before leaving."

"Yes Sir."

Rick and Zane carried the book boxes out, while Alexis and Kate carried the clothes box. They all stuffed the boxes inside then returned to the apartment to grab another. This routine lasted until all the boxes were stuffed in the trunk; a few were in the front passenger seat and a few in the back.

"That was the last one…for now" Kate locked the door behind her. "Let's go home"


	78. Chapter 78

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Eight

After the boxes were taken from the limo and placed in the room that the items were going to be in, Alexis went up to her room as Kate and Rick collapsed on the couch. Rick laid his head on the back of the couch.

"Wow, you have tons of books and clothes."

Kate laughed as she laid her head onto his shoulder. "Yeah, and we still have more packing and unpacking to do"

"To bad Julie is coming, we could have gotten a lot more done."

"Yes, but we also have the wedding in the middle of all this."

Rick sat there for a few seconds thinking. "Maybe I should have thought this through."

"What?"

"Well you have work, the wedding and now moving all on your plate."

"Yes but your forgetting Mr. Castle, while I'm at work, you could easily be packing things at my apartment."

"I definitely should have thought this through"

Kate swatted his chest. "I still expect my coffee and bear claw!" She said as she hopped up from the couch.

Rick smiled as he watched her disappear into _their_ bedroom. He looked around the living room at the few boxes they had brought back. He grabbed a book box and began unloading them on the few empty shelves he had. Kate opened the hanging clothes box and made a mountain of clothes of their bed. She went to their closet and moved all of Rick's clothes to one side, which now there were mushed together. He had almost as much clothes as she did. She picked up a handful of her clothes and made quick work of handing them. Unpacking was the easy part. After a few minutes she had all her hanging clothes neatly in a row on the bar and she started making room for her shoes beside his. Kate placed each pair of her shoes under her clothes. Before she knew it she had closet filled and she was done. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Rick finished emptying the book boxes and stood back at his shelf in the living room, then walked into his office at the now filled shelf in their as well. Between himself and Kate his bookshelves were now completely full. He smiled at himself for arranging the books in order before heading to their bedroom. He went to the closet to get a pair of jeans when he opened the door and flicked on the light, he was surprised by the smell of her that wafted through the air, and the fullness her clothes and shoes added.

"Wow"

"Wow what?" Kate asked as she appeared from the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower.

"I like the closet much, much better now" He said as he stole a kiss before walking past her.

"Me too, by the way you know you're going to have to move some of your clothes to make room for my clothes in the dresser right?"

"What if I bought a second dresser, because your clothes are doubled compared to mine?"

"But do we have room?"

"Of course, we can rearrange a little bit and it would fit perfectly in here."

"Alright, sounds good, now go take a shower before Julie gets here."

"Yes ma'am!" Rick teased as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kate rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Julie would be knocking on the door anytime and she was probably going to need a glass a wine in her system before she showed up. Kate hadn't really seen the whole Julie, mostly because she was always in the dressing room or something when Julie decided to be a bitch….at least that's how Lanie put it. Kate didn't know the whole story on how Julie had been acting, but she was sure she would slip up. Kate grabbed a glass from the cabinet and a bottle of red wine from the rack, just as she was pouring Martha came strolling down the stairs.

"Make that two dear." She shouted.

Kate smiled as she grabbed a second glass. Martha accepted the glass and took a big swig. "ahh, just what I needed."

Kate laughed as she took a sip of her own. "That's exactly right, though I would get at least one glass in before Julie showed up."

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry she had been so cold, she used to never be like that."

"Oh don't worry about, I can handle it."

Martha giggled. "Oh I'm sure you can."

The women continued to chat for a bit when they heard a knock at the door. Kate groaned as she approached the door, and opened it reluctantly.

"Julie, come in"

"Hello Kate, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?" She hated small talk.

"Oh I'm won…." She trailed off as she noticed the empty boxes scattered across the living room floor. "What's all this?"

"I moved in early" Kate replied going back into the kitchen, yeah one glass was not enough.

"Oh I see, and you're doing this on top of work and the wedding?"

"Yes is there a problem?" Kate snapped, glaring into Julie's eyes.

"Oh, um no, no problem."

"Good, so what on the agenda tonight?"

"You still need to pick out your dress, go to cake tastings, get the bridesmaids dresses and some other things"

"Well We picked the venue with the view for the reception, and I want to look at outside location for the ceremony, Rick is picking out the cake flavor, and only the bridesmaids are coming with me to pick out their dresses,"

Julie wrote down some notes in her folder. "Do you know what flavor Rick Is picking, and are you sure you want _him _picking out the flavor?"

"Yes I trust him, and you will have to ask him, we haven't a chance to talk about it."

They continued to chat about wedding things when after a while Rick emerged from their bedroom. He grabbed the chair next to Kate and sat down. "So what are we talking about?"

"What fla…" Kate was cut off by Julie interrupting.

"What flavor of cake would you like?"

Kate absolutely HATES being interrupted, it makes her blood boil. She clenched her jaw and she made eye contact with Julie before returning her gaze back on her fiancé. Rick saw the aggravation in Kate's eyes and swallowed quickly.

"Uh, vanilla for the wedding cake and chocolate for the grooms cake."

Julie wrote down the notes once more then looks back at the couple. "Now we have got to find your wedding dress, what store would you like to look at?"

"I will handle the wedding dress, you focus on something else." Kate snapped once again, was it just her or what Julie really annoying?

"Oh, alright"

After about an two hours of discussing the wedding nonstop, Julie finally stood up to leave. Rick walked her out being the gentleman that he is and turned back to see a fuming Kate.

"Are you okay?"

Kate groaned as she slammed the binder shut. "Yes, she is just so…so.. ugh!"

Rick chuckled before walk over to Kate and wrapping his arms around her. "We can always hire someone else."

"But your mother suggested her; I wanted to give her fair change for your mother."

"Well if she is over the top annoying we can always get someone else."

"Ok" was all Kate replied before pulling away from Rick's arms and placing the empty wine glass in the sink.

Rick decided to change the subject. "So I unloaded all the books."

Kate looked up from the counter. "All of them? You mean you actually had room for ALL of them?"

Rick smiled. "Yup a few in here and a few in the office, my shelves look much nicer now."

Kate threw a kitchen towel at Rick, which he caught in midair. He balled up the towel and threw it back at Kate, but she dodge before it hit her.

She smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Ha! You missed!"

Rick felt a mischievous grin creep across his lips, before he bolted from where he was standing and made a b-line towards Kate.

SO! Who besides me is excited for Monday? Castle season 4 starts! Woot woot…Sorry had a moment. Anyways the next chapter will be up soon! Loving the reviews and all the peeps that are continuing to read my story and adding to their alerts, you guys are awesome.


	79. Chapter 79

Evening Blues Chapter Seventy Nine

Kate eyes widened as Rick raced towards her. She laughed as she darted from him and ran up the stairs. She squealed when she felt his arms sneak around her waist and pull up down from the second step.

_God, I'm such a girl!_ She thought to herself realizing she let out that girly noise when he picked her up.

Rick chuckled into her hair as he nuzzled his noise to tickle her neck. She squirmed in his arms when she felt him ghost her skin with his nose and goose bumps began to form. She absolutely hated being tickled, but she couldn't stop the squeals and laughter flowing past her lips.

From upstairs Alexis heard all the commotion and ran down stairs. She rolled her eyes at her father and his fiancé at the bottom of the stairs. She cleared her throat.

"What are we fifteen?" Alexis said sarcastically.

Rick stopped to look up at his daughter with her arms crossed, and her eyebrow raised. Kate took the opportunity to slip out of his grip, which she could have easily used her training to get out. She smoothed down her hair and shirt and felt a blush rise up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Uh, hey Alexis." Kate said, still trying to catch her breath.

Rick came up from behind Kate and wrapped his arm around her waist before looking back at Alexis. "Hey Lex, what's up?" He said so innocently.

Alexis sighed. "Tickling? Really dad?"

Rick shrugged in response. The couple watched as the teen trotted back upstairs. Rick waited until he heard the door click shut and squeezed Kate's side, which made her jump and shriek.

"Rick!" Kate said as she swatted his hands away.

"What? You're the one that keeps squealing and giggling like a little school girl." He teased as he went to poke her in the ribs.

She blocked his finger and put her hands onto her waist. "I don't not squeal and giggle." She said with the straightest face.

Rick snorted to contain his laughter. "Then what was that?"

Kate opened her mouth to respond but then quickly closed it again. She raised her eyebrow and put her hands onto her hips. "It was not squealing and giggling, it was laughing"

"Uh huh, sure, I still say I make you giggle!"

Kate stuck her tongue out before walking past him into the living room, of course not forgetting to throw a punch at his shoulder.

Rick whimpered in pain. "Your abusive woman!" He said as he rubbed his shoulder. "You know I have bruises on my arms from your punches!"

Kate smiled a sly grin as she leaned on the couch. "Oh please, get tough Ricky".

Rick rolled up his sleeve to reveal a still red spot from her knuckles. "Look!" he said as he pointed at the spot, and then whimpered when he accidently poked it. "ow, ow ow"

Kate shook her head before she flipped on the TV and started scrolling through Netflix. Rick raised her feet, and then sat down on the couch brining her feet onto her lap.

"What are we watching?" Rick asked trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his shoulder. Kate may have a soft touch but her punch was as hard as a man's and her knuckles were in perfect form which always made the hit harder than it should be.

"A movie" Kate replied.

Rick didn't respond except for the slight glare he throwing her for her sarcasm. Kate realized he was staring at her when she brought her gaze to meet his. She smiled when she saw his glare that looked more like a pout. She fixed her eyes on his and glared back into his. Rick continued to stare, hoping he would win, but really? She was a trained detective that used her eyes to break hard core criminals.

Kate smiled a cocky grin. "You can't win this game Ricky, I do this every day"

Rick deflated. "Damn"

He looked back at the TV in defeat.

"Told ya" Kate said as she picked the remote back up and picked a movie.

Rick settled down against the couch and opened his arms in the air for her to join him. She smiled as she cuddled up against him and began to watch the movie. Kate heard Rick exhale deeply before feeling him plant a kiss onto her cheek, her neck and on the top of her head. He nuzzled his face in her hair, completely ignoring the movie before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love you Kate" He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Kate smiled. "I love you too" knowing he probably was already asleep. She continued to watch the movie but hearing Rick breath and feeling it on her neck started her eyes to get heavy and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Martha descended down the stairs with her empty wine glass. She was wearing a very colorful silk robe and matching slippers. She placed her glass into the dishwasher, added soap and pressed start. She was just about to go back upstairs when she realized the TV was but no one was watching it. She walked into the living room and when to grab the remote off the coffee table when she saw Rick and Kate sleeping soundly on the couch. She smiled sweetly then switched off the movie, grabbed a throw blanket covering the couple up and turning off the lights.

Martha tip-toed quietly back upstairs instead of going back to her room, she went to her granddaughter's room first. She quietly knocked on the door.

"Alexis" She whispered.

Alexis opened the door. "Hey gram" She said a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Martha hissed. She grabbed Alexis forearm and pulled her downstairs. "I want to show you something"

Martha led Alexis to the couch and gestured to look onto the couch. Alexis crept around the side of the couch and smiled when she saw her father and Kate tangled in each other's arms on the couch. They both looked happy and content.

"There perfect for each other." Alexis whispered earning an agreement nod from her grandmother.

The two walked back upstairs, bid their goodnights and quietly shut their doors.

Kate stirred around to the smell of bacon, and the sounds of sizzling. She blinked a few times before rising from the couch. Martha was busy scrambling eggs when she saw Kate out of the corner of her eye.

"Morning darling" Martha said without taking her eyes off the eggs.

"Morning Martha, what time is it?"

Martha looked at the time on the stove then turned towards Kate. "It's eight thirty"

Kate's eyes widened as she bolted off the couch and ran to the bedroom. "Damnit!"

Kate threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, grabbed the nearest shirt in her closet and buttoned it up as fast as she could. She ran to her bathroom, splashed on some makeup, brushed her teeth with one hand, while the other did its best to tuck in her shirt. She comb through her hair then whipped it up into a pony tail before racing back into the bedroom. She grabbed the nearest black heels that would go with her outfit and laced her belt through the loops of jeans as fast as her fingers would go. She strapped her gun and badge to her belt, snatched her phone off the charger not even to bother to check it and walked out the bedroom door.

She practically ran towards the door as she threw on her leather jacket. "Martha when Rick wakes up, tell him I was late and had to leave, thanks, bye!"

Martha laughed as she watched Kate rush out the door then continued to scramble the last of the eggs.


	80. Chapter 80

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty

Kate ran past the few people in the hallway towards the elevator. She pressed the button and tapped her foot impatiently. Once the doors opened she ran inside, pressed the floor one and stepped back against the wall.

Once the elevator got downstairs, she ran towards the door, gave the doorman a 'good morning' as she ran past him. She hopped into her crown Vic, strapped in and peeled away from the sidewalk.

Once the elevator doors to the precinct opened Kate bolted out and made a b-line for the bullpen.

Esposito watched as Beckett raced to her desk. "Well look who is late" Esposito teased.

"Shut up Esposito"

"Oh touchy are we detective, could it because YOU were LATE today?"

"Esposito I swear I will punch you" Kate said as she turned on her computer.

Esposito chuckled as he exchanged 'feed the birds' with Ryan. "So, where's you boy?"

"He is sleeping in"

"And you let him?" Ryan replied.

Kate sent a glare towards the boys before seeing her Captain coming out of his office caught her attention. He was walking towards her desk.

"Detective?" Captain Montgomery said as he approached her desk.

"Yes Sir?"

"Did you just make it in?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry I was late Sir."

"Well I have only known you to be late once or twice compared to those two over there" Captain said as he nodded towards the boys who watching the conversation unfold.

Kate let out a light laugh before looking back up at her Captain. "Sir, would it be possible to take this Wednesday off for wedding purposes?"

"That's fine with me, just make sure those two come in early"

"Thank you Sir and I apologize for being late again."

"No problem Beckett"

Beckett sent a sly grin towards Esposito and Ryan. Esposito looked at Ryan then back towards his boss.

"What?"

Beckett crossed her arms. "I need you two to be here early this Wednesday"

The boys groaned and sighed in frustration which received another glare and an eyebrow raise from Beckett.

"I can make it the entire week if you would like?" She snapped.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Un, no it's fine, we will be here."

"That's what I thought."

Kate sat back in her chair, feeling victorious as she watched the boys sulk in their chairs. She loved messing with them, it was pure entertainment.

The morning pasted extremely slowly, Kate had gotten a text from Rick saying he would be at her place packing some of things, just as a guy delivered a cup of coffee and a bear claw to her. She didn't think coffee places delivered but knowing Rick some guy probably owed him a favor or he 'knows a guy'. She gladly accepted the items and quickly scarfed down the bear claw. After inhaling the coffee she walked to the break for a second cup. She stared at the espresso machine then looked back into the bullpen. Ryan was making a paperclip chain and Esposito was shooting paper balls in his trash can. She sighed as she stepped away from the machine. Apparently criminals were taking a break today and there wasn't any paperwork to do. She threw her cup in trash before heading up towards the gym.

Once Kate was in the locker room she changed into her gym clothes, carefully placed her ring beside her gun and wrapped her hands. She laced her sneakers and headed towards the punching bag. Kate made her stance and started throwing punches left and right. She would throw in a kick every now and then.

After about forty five minutes Kate stepped back from the bag. She unwrapped her hands and pushed the hair that had fallen behind her ears. She went to check her watch when she realized she hadn't grabbed it in her morning rush. She groaned as she made her way to the chin-up bar. She threw her wraps on the ground and gripped the bar tight. One she found her grip she lifted herself up and began exercising. After about the tenth repetition Kate let go of the bar and grabbed her wraps.

Kate turned on the treadmill and started it at a walk, then sped it up to a jog, then sped it once more to a full run. Running on a treadmill wasn't an enjoyable as running outside with scenery of trees but it would do. Kate focused on the wall as she continued to run when she started thinking about Rick and his family. Kate's legs started to get tired so she slowed down the pace to a walk before completely turning it off. She was drenched in sweat and desperately wanted a shower. After tossing her hand wraps in her locker and grabbing her clothes she walked to the showers and stepped inside.

After Kate was fully dressed and her hair and makeup were fixed once again, she strapped her gun and badge on her hip. Kate sauntered back down stairs to see the boys still in the same position they had been earlier.

"Guess the killers are on break today." Kate said.

Ryan huffed. "Yup"

"Well, call me if anything pops, I'll be back."

The boys agreed and watched Kate disappeared behind the elevator doors. There had been no paper work, no murders; absolutely nothing was happening and she already past a few hours by working out. She decided to see Rick for a few minutes since she hadn't heard from him all day.

Kate pulled up to her apartment, shut off her car and stepped out. She walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Once Kate rode up to her floor she took her keys out of her apartment and unlocked the door. When she turned on the light there were packed boxes in the living room, but Rick was nowhere to be found. She looked in her bedroom and bathroom but he wasn't in there either. It was lunch time maybe he met with one of his buddies for lunch. She shrugged and left her apartment.

"Well that was a waste" She muttered as she rode the elevator down once more. She had only been gone a few minutes and her phone still hadn't rang to let her know there had been a murder so therefore she had to go back to the precinct and find something efficient to do for God knows how long.

She groaned as she parked her car in front of the station. She hated slow, boring days; they made her agitated and moody. It felt like the millionth time she rode an elevator today as she stepped on it once more. She dreaded walking back into the station, what the hell is she supposed to do until 5:00? She silently hoped a body would drop just to give her something to do besides sit at her desk and watch Ryan's paperclip become longer and Esposito repeat his basketball skills with a wad of paper over and over again.

She stepped off the elevator once more, she really hated elevators today. She scanned the bullpen quickly and the boys had changed their positions but were doing the same thing as they were before. They were just as bored as she was and even they didn't have paperwork to do, and that was shocking. Kate walked into the break room and prepared a cup of coffee. She took a sip and headed out the door. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone almost spilling her coffee. She looked in annoyance to the person that almost made her ruin her shirt. She was surprised to see who staring back at her.

"Kate?" They said.

Yay! Castle in finally back on our TV screen, all the Castle fans rejoiced! Can't till next Monday! Anywho thanks for all your lovely reviews and for the new peeps who just added my story to their alert and what not. I made a twitter account for the readers who also have twitter If they would like to follow me and I keep forgetting to post, well sheesh since its chapter 80 and like 3 months later! If any of you are twitter peeps and would like to follow me Beckett418 is me lol! Thanks again for all you amazing guys! The next chapter will be up soon.


	81. Chapter 81

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty One

Kate swallowed as she gripped her coffee cup. "Tom?"

Demming smiled as he looked into Kate's eyes. "Hi" He replied.

Kate released the death grip on her coffee cup which was turning her knuckles white. "W-what are you doing here?"

Demming let out a small laugh. "I am a cop remember?"

Kate rolled her eyes inside. "No I mean in homicide, what are you doing in the homicide department?"

Demming raised his own coffee cup. "My department's coffee maker quit working and I needed some caffeine."

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Oh" She stepped aside to let Tom pass beside her. She hadn't seen Tom since she broke up with him that one summer. She figured he just got transferred or something.

He finished making his coffee then turned towards Kate who was awkwardly silent. "So how have you been?"

"Great" She quickly replying, kicking herself inside for the awkward vide she was putting out. "What about you?"

"Same I guess how's Castle?" He asked not knowing if he really wanted to know.

Kate felt a smile creep across her face. Just the mention of him brought her a smile. "He's doing good, still writing."

"That's good; does he still follow you around?"

"Well now he is officially my partner."

"Oh, well uh that's good." "I guess he is still with ex-wife right?"

Kate raised her eyebrow. Why the hell is he asking about Gina? She removed her left hand from her coffee cup and held it out a few inches from her body. She tilted her hand just enough where the ring sparkled.

"He better not still be with Gina" Kate joked trying to lighten the air.

Demming's eyes widened and he felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard and gently moved Kate's hand to examine the ring.

"Wow, you guys are engaged?"

Kate smiled and let out a light laugh. "Were getting married in a few months."

"Oh, wow, um that's great."

"Yeah" The air between was awkward at first but you could slice it with a knife. Kate just wanted to get out of that break room.

Tom moved his coffee cup from his right hand to his left and leaned in towards Kate. She was stunned by his actions and froze when she felt his lips on her cheek. She felt a blush creep upon her neck rolling onto her cheeks, but then she just wanted to push him away, but he moved away quickly.

"It was nice to see you Kate, take care" Tom said as he moved pasted Kate and into the bullpen only to face the angry Richard Castle.

Rick had walked into the precinct a few minutes ago in search of Kate when he saw her in the break room talking to someone. When he approached the door he knew that voice and hair from anywhere. Rick clenched his fists when he saw Tom place a lingering kiss to Kate's cheek.

"Hey Castle, what's up?" Tom asked as if nothing happened.

Rick clenched his jaw. "That's what I would like to know" He growled.

Tom looked back at Kate then back towards Rick. "Uh, nothing bro I was just leaving" He said in a shaky voice.

Ricks hot a death glare at Tom before moving towards Kate and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he looked into the bullpen to see Tom still standing there but his face was pale.

Tom swallowed quickly and turned to leave. "I um…have to go to ..uh…..See you around Kate" He said before he retreated.

Rick watched as Tom left, he shot him once more burning glare before he saw the elevator doors close. He softened his expressions before returning his gaze towards Kate. He hand realized when he wrapped his arm around her waist and how she was slightly leaning into him. Kate watched as the fire in Rick's eyes disappeared when he looked back at her. She raised her finger and ran it along his jaw line which caused him to relax his firmly clenched jaw and shoulders. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi" He said

Kate raised her eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "What was that all about?"

Rick gave her a confused look. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Were you trying to claim your property or something?" She hissed.

"Kate he freaking kissed you, and you could never be someone's property….just my fiancé and partner." He said with a cheesy grin.

Kate rolled her eyes. Why did he always know what to say when she wanted to be aggravated at him? "And best friend and I'm sorry he did that."

Rick smiled. "You can't help if you're just so irresistible; I'm going to have to work hard to keep all these men away from my woman!" He said with his eyebrow wiggle.

"Your woman huh?" Kate replied with a hint of sarcasm. She grinned before bringing her lips to his. Kate felt his hands tighten their grip on her waist and he smiled at her reaction.

Captain Montgomery was walking out of his office towards the bullpen with a fresh new case. He stopped his tracks when he saw the detective and the writer in the break room. He sighed as he walked into the doorway. He quickly cleared his throat making the two pull apart slightly but still very close to one another.

"Detective, Castle…Do we need to have another meeting?" He asked with his authoritative ton.

Rick removed his hands from Kate's waist and she wiped her bottom lip. "No sir."

"Didn't think so" He said as he turned around. "Oh and Beckett?"

"Yes Sir?"

He pointed to her mouth. "You got a little something" He said with a sly smile.

Kate's hand flew to cover her mouth and she searched for something reflective in the break room. Her Captain trotted over to the boys as he chuckled the entire way. Kate finally found a spoon and looked at mouth in the reflection. She groaned when she spotted the lip gloss Rick had smeared a bit. She wiped off the smudge and walked past Rick. She hip nudged him in the process and walked out of his reach before he could grab her.

Kate smiled as she grabbed her purse searching for her lip gloss. Rick sat down and watched as she ran the gloss over her bottom lip then over her top lip. She smacked her lips together and smiled when she realized Rick was staring at her.

"What?"

Rick smiled a mischievous smile as he leaned closer to her desk. "Do that again." He replied.

Kate rolled her eyes and swatted Rick on his forearm before turning her eyes to the boys. "Where are you guys going?"

Esposito held up a piece of paper as he wiggled it. "We got a case."

Kate stood from her chair to grab her keys. But Esposito quickly cut her off. "Captain said this one is just for us."

"What? Why?"

Esposito shrugged as he followed Ryan towards the elevators. "Maybe he is afraid you can't finish by Wednesday." He replied knowing what he just implied on her detective skills. He was only teasing but he knew if ruffled her feathers.

"Shut up"

Ryan chuckled as the elevators close. Kate slumped in her chair. "Damn"

"What?"

"I waited all day for case, we get one and Captain only lets the boys in on it."

"Maybe he just wants to give you a break."

Kate shrugged. "I suppose." "So what did you do today?"

Rick smiled. "Packed some more of your things and I got something for you."

"Rick" She warned. "What did you do?"

"What? Nothing bad, come on give me some credit." "After I packed a few boxes from your apartment I dropped them off and then…" He reached into his jacket and placed a small pink gift bag on her desk.

Kate raised her eyebrow.

"I remember you liked pink duct tape, so I got you a pink bag, go on open it."

Kate reached into the bag and pulled out a matching box. She gave Rick one more look before pulling on the ribbon tie. She lifted the lid and gasped when she saw what was inside.


	82. Chapter 82

Hey guys, this Chapter has a few choice words towards the so just be warned for any of you younger readers who are reading this.

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty Two

Kate picked up her mother's ring and brought it out of the box with trembling hands. She felt a few tears slip down her cheek as she turned towards Rick.

"Where did you find it?"

Rick smiled. "You never lost it." He simply stated.

"W-what?"

"Kate, so I took it to a jeweler."

Kate didn't respond she only examined the ring.

"I had them polish it, and.." He trailed off as he grabbed her hand. "I also had them resize it." Rick slid the ring onto Kate's right hand ring finger. "So now instead of wearing it around your neck, you can wear it on your finger"

Kate sniffled as she moved her right hand slowly to examine the ring. She let a few more silent tears fall before turning towards Rick.

"Rick, thank you" Was all she managed to say.

Rick placed a hand in her hair and brought her lips towards his. "I'm glad you like"

"I love it, and I love you"

Rick smiled. "I love you too" He said with another peck to her lips.

Kate wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks. "How did you manage to keep it a secret?"

Rick leaned in closer to her desk. "It was extremely hard"

Kate laughed as she poked Rick's arm. "I'm sure"

Meanwhile at the crime scene: The boys entered the building and saw Lanie kneeling over a woman's body. She was writing down notes in her clipboard as they walked up.

"Hey Chica, what do we have?"

Lanie glared at Esposito for the use of the nickname at a crime scene. "We have Sonja Wellings, she is forty-two, with two GSW's to her chest."

Ryan nodded. "TOD?"

"I'd say from the blood loss and body temp she has been here a day after she was shot."

The boys wrote down the notes as Lanie stood up. "Where's Kate?"

Esposito shrugged. "Captain wanted her to sit this one out, but we don't know why."

Lanie crossed her arms. "I'm sure I know why"

Ryan looked up from his notes. "Why?"

"Because the victim is a mother to an eighteen year old girl, she was a nurse at the Hospital she works at and she still had her belongings with her."

"Oh, it mirrors Beckett's mother's a bit."

Lanie nodded. "And with the wedding coming I'm sure the captain knew she has enough on her plate without an emotional case to hit home."

"Well we will just keep her out of it."

Lanie snorted. "Good luck, this is Beckett were talking about."

"With Captain's orders she will stay away."

"Thanks Lanie" Ryan added as the boy walked out towards their car.

Back at the station: Rick and Kate were sitting in the break room sipping coffee when the boys walked off the elevator and into the bullpen. Kate was facing the door and saw Ryan zip past the door.

"Hey Ryan!" Kate shouted making the blue eyed detective spin on his heels.

"Yeah?"

"What do you got?"

Ryan shrugged. "Just another average case."

"Define average."

Ryan stuttered on his answer as Esposito chimed in to save him. "Crime of passion probably"

Kate frowned. "Oh" She was really expecting something different since captain wouldn't let her in on it. Kate watched as the boys set up their murder board and began working on the case. She watched as Karpowski even got in the case and slumped in her chair. Kate started twisting her mother's ring on her finger and Rick saw the change in her mood.

"You ok?" He asked with concern and worry filling his eyes.

"Yeah, I just don't get why Captain Montgomery wouldn't let me on the case."

"Kate, just don't worry about it"

"I'm trying"

Time passed and it was well around 5:30. Kate hadn't received a case all day and watching the boys bring in suspects and running back and forth towards the murder board was bumming her out. She huffed as she stood from her chair and shoved her phone into her pocket. Rick watched as Kate shut down her computer wordlessly.

"You ready?" She asked.

Rick nodded and held out his hands for her to pull him from his chair. "Let's go home" He said as he placed a hand on her lower back.

The duo waved their goodbyes to the boys then disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Rick opened the door to the loft and followed Kate inside. Martha and Alexis greeted them as they sat at the table with Julie. Kate groaned when she spotted their wedding planner flipping through her folder. When did she arrive unexpected? Rick said his hello's before walking towards the bedroom to change into something more casual. Kate watched as Rick disappeared before saying hello to Julie who was sitting patiently waiting for Kate to acknowledge her presence.

"Hello Kate, good to see" Julie said with a fake smile.

Kate smiled as the placed her badge onto the counter. "You too"

Julie watched as Kate took her gun from her holster and checked the safety. Kate took the clip out, examined then placed it back in with a click. She unclipped her holster from her belt and slid the gun inside.

"So what are you doing here?" Kate asked getting straight to the point.

Julie's eyes moved from Kate's gun to her eyes. "I, uh" she cleared her throat. "I found a few locations for the ceremony to add to the list for Wednesday."

"Oh, good." Kate said as she took her handcuffs and their holder from her belt and placed them on the counter beside her gun and badge. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be back"

Julie nodded and watched Kate leave before looking at Martha. "I absolutely hate being around guns"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Well then don't go into Kate's apartment while she is packing."

Julie and Martha gave her a confused look. "Why?"

Alexis smiled. "Well she has the gun she uses on the job, a smaller gun that she lets me use and the other day I saw a third gun the same size as the one she takes to work."

"She has three guns, Oh my God" Julie replied with her eyes wide when she realized what Alexis said. "Wait, she lets you use a gun?"

"Yes, we go to the shooting range and practice, she is teaching me how, and I want her to teach me defensive moves too, I just haven't told her."

"Defensive moves?" Julie exclaimed a little too loudly. "What kind of family is this?"

Julie never realized when Kate was standing behind her. "Excuse me?" Kate snapped with her hands on her hips.

Julie swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "I uh, um"

"What the hell is your problem?" Kate asked. She was not in the mood to deal with a rude wedding planner, and Julie had been rude since she met her.

"I, I was just."

"You have been a bitch to me, my family, and my friends since you walked through that door the first day."

Julie didn't respond, she couldn't respond.

"Is there something you want to say to me, because I'm tired of you going behind back and bitching, what the hell is your problem?"

"It's just…"

Kate cut her off. "It's just what?" She asked advancing towards her. "I'm an NYPD detective and I'm damn good at my job, I carry a gun because I have to, and I'm teaching Alexis because she wants to learn. We hired you to help us make our wedding great, and all you can do its bitch and complain about the way we run things around here, so if there is something you need to say go right ahead."

Rick walked up behind Kate and placed a hand around her waist. He looked at Martha and Alexis who were both smiling, Julie was sitting in her chair with her eyes as big as saucers and her skin was white as a ghost. Rick looked at Kate who had steam coming from her ears and fire in her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" He asked tightening his grip on Kate's waist.

"Julie here" Kate said. "She seems to have a problem with us"

"Really now?" Rick asked.

Julie swallowed hard. "No really, it's just…."

Rick left Kate's side and walked towards the door. He quickly opened and looks at Kate. She crossed her arms.

"You're fired" She growled.

"You're firing me?" Julie asked.

"Yes I am, now the get the hell out of our home"

"Fine" was all Julie said as she gathered her things. Everyone watched as she walked out the door.

Rick closed the door and turned towards his family. "Booyah!"


	83. Chapter 83

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty Three

Kate smiled as she shook her head. She grabbed the chair that Julie had been sitting in at their table.

"Martha, I'm sorry about all that it's just…."

Martha cut off her quickly. "Darling don't even worry about, I'm just sorry I suggested her and she turned out to be a grouchy old lady."

"Mother stop talking about yourself like that" Rick said trying to not crack a smile.

"Richard Castle you better watch it!" Martha quickly replied to her son before returning her gaze back towards Kate.

"Do you know of any other wedding planners?" Kate asked.

"Well none that would be good, the rest are somewhat like Julie and we don't want a reply."

"No, well we will find someone."

Alexis was the entire conversation until an idea hit her. "Hey grams…" Alexis eyes glistened and she had a smile washing over her face.

Martha turned towards her granddaughter. "Oh dear"

"What?" Kate asked.

"Alexis has that look" Martha said as she pointed towards Alexis behind her.

"What look?"

"When she or Richard has an idea they both get this look on their face."

Kate smiled. "Oh, I have seen that face many times, what's your idea Lex?"

"Well since you or grams don't know any wedding planners and grams has nothing to do…."

Rick watched as all three women's eyes lit up to the idea. He quickly chimed in hoping he could divert them. "Alexis I'm sure your gram doesn't want to plan a wedding."

"Richard I think it's a lovely idea"

Kate turned towards Rick. "I do to"

"Mother, do you even know how to plan a wedding?"

"I'm sure it couldn't be too hard, besides your actually going to hang onto this one"

Martha gave Kate a squeeze. Kate smiled as she looked back at Rick who had panic running all over his face.

Martha and Kate took their positions back at the table. "So darling, what do you have so far?"

"Well we have the flowers, reception hall, the cake flavors, the bridesmaids and groomsman" "Then we have colors, the caterer…"

Rick watched Kate and his mother discuss wedding plans with Alexis throwing ideas out every so often. Rick quietly exited towards his office, slipping away without any of the women noticing. He quietly clicked the door shut and plopped down in his chair. After his laptop was booted up he started writing.

After a few hours Kate and Martha put up all the papers for the wedding and placed them inside the binder. Alexis and Martha bid their goodnights and scampered up the stairs. Kate clicked off the light and walked past the couch towards the bedroom. She changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a grey t-shirt. She placed her gun on the bedside table and plugged her phone into the charger. She snuggled under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

Rick's inspiration hit and his fingers were flying over the keys. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it with one hand while the other hand was still tapping keys. He opened the message…it was from Alexis.

_Dad go to bed_

Rick smiled at his daughters command. _Yes daughter_

_Love you_

_Love you too, see you in the morning_

Rick saved his work and closed his laptop. He pushed his chair and flicked off the light. When he walked into the living room he used the light off his phone to make sure he didn't crash into anything. He smiled at his luck as he turned off the light and quietly entered his room. He placed his phone on the charger and stripped down to his boxers. He turned to place his folded jeans on the dresser when stumped his toe on the corner of the dresser.

"ow, ow, ow" He cried trying to hop onto one foot. He covered his mouth hoping not to wake Kate up but if hollering 'ow' and hopping around the bedroom didn't do it, then falling flat on his butt surely would. Rick lost his balance and crashed to the ground with a thud. Kate's eyes flew open, in one swift motion she grabbed her pistol, flicked on the light and was standing over Rick in less than ten seconds.

"Kate it's me! Don't shoot!"

Kate rolled her eyes and she lowered her gun. "Rick! What the hell are you doing? I could have shot you!"

"Well I was trying to be quiet.."

"Oh that's what that was?"

"Anyway" He said in reply still running his sore butt as he stood. "I hit my foot on the dresser, then I fell and now you're awake" "I'm sorry woke you up."

Kate sighed. "It's ok, come on" Kate grabbed Rick with one hand and led him to the bed. Kate placed her gun back onto safety and set it back in its spot on the dresser.

Once the two snuggled under the covers Kate felt Rick's hand sneak up from her hip to her waist. She shivered when she felt him tug her closer and buried his face in her sea of curls that were sprawled out onto the pillow.

"Good night Kate"

"Good night Rick"

The couple's breathing evened out almost in sync and they were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Rick's alarm blared throughout the bedroom. He groaned as trying to find the button. He swept his hand over his nightstand when all he felt was his phone. He laid back in defeat on his pillow when he remembered Kate had moved it to her side. He braced his weight on his left elbow as he twisted himself over Kate reaching for the button to shut off the blaring alarm. Kate started to stir from the noise beckoning her to wake up and from the constant movement in the bed. He opened her eyes to meet Rick's neck.

"Rick?" She asked.

Rick mumbled something back before realizing Kate was awake underneath him. He finally shut off the alarm but didn't move from his position. He looked down at Kate who was smiling.

"Morning Gorgeous." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning, what are you doin?"

"Well I forgot the alarm was on your side so I had to turn it off and I tried not to wake you up again but I failed…..again."

"hmm mm" She replied as she raised her eyebrow.

Rick smiled as he placed a kiss on her jaw down to her neck.

Kate closed her eyes for a few minutes then realized she didn't want to be late for work again. "Rick…uh…." She swallowed. "Uh, I need to get ready for work."

Kate heard Rick mumble something into her neck as he continued his trail of kissed.

"Rick" She warned trying to sound more authoritive.

Rick ignored Kate's protest again.

Kate rolled her eyes as she hooked her right leg against the back of his knee and grabbed both of his shoulders. She pushed him off against his shoulders and used the hold she had at the back of his knee to flip him over.

"Wow" Rick said as he looked up at Kate who was smiling proudly.

"I said I have to get ready for work"

"Fiiiine" Rick whined.

Kate bent down and kissed his cheek before hopping off him and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Rick smiled as he pulled himself from their bed and went to their closet. He grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt. He grabbed a white undershirt and pulled it over his head, then pulled on his jeans. He grabbed a pair of loafers from his closet with a belt and slipped them on.

Rick grabbed his button down shirt and walked into the kitchen. Alexis was sitting at the bar eating a bagel and Martha was sitting beside her drinking a cup of orange juice and reading the paper.

"Morning Ladies" He said as he kiss each one of the cheek.

"Hey dad, where's Kate?" Alexis asked as she looked around the loft.

"Oh she is getting ready for work."

"Oh, well aren't you supposed to be getting ready as well?" Martha asked.

"Well I just have to brush my teeth and do my hair, wait why are you asking this?"

"Well you are too are getting married, sharing the same ..."

"Grams" Alexis warned.

"Anyway my point is, get ready at the same time."

"You don't think she would mind?" Rick asked.

"Go find out."

Rick grabbed his shirt and walked back into the bedroom. He put his ear close to the door to make sure she still wasn't in the shower before just barging inside. He knocked quietly.

"Come in" He heard Kate say.


	84. Chapter 84

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty Four

When Rick walked into the bathroom Kate was sitting at the vanity in a fitted t-shirt and a pair of boy short undies. Her hair was still damp from the shower and was starting to curl on its own. She was applying her makeup carefully. Rick eyes traveled from Kate pink painted toes to her the hem of her undies. He swallowed hard and he felt his hands become clammy.

"Hey"

"Hey" She replied as she continued to apply her makeup.

"Uh...is that alright if I get ready in here too?"

Kate smiled. "Sure"

Rick grabbed his toothbrush and squirted toothpaste on it, eyeing Kate the entire time in the mirror. Kate would look up every now and then between applying the eye shadow. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just like watching you."

"Rick, I already know that, but I'm putting on makeup, kind of makes me nervous."

"Detective Katherine Beckett gets nervous?" He teased as he spat at the toothpaste.

"Well I'm trying to get my makeup perfect."

"But you're already perfect without it."

Kate smiled. "That's sweet, thank you, but I'm still going to wear it."

Rick sighed as he searched the cabinet for hair gel. He grabbed the bottle, squirted some in his hands and spread it evenly through his locks. Once he got his hair just right he rinsed the excess from his hands and began to put on his shirt.

Kate finished applying her makeup and put it back onto her part of the counter. She walked past Rick giving him a wink as he watched her walk out. She smiled knowing he was watching her every move. When she got towards their closet she shucked off her t-shirt and began buttoning on a light blue shirt. She pulled on her grey slacks and grabbed her stilettos. Kate latched her father's watch to her wrist and searched for her gun holster. She found it on the dresser and clipped to her belt. She grabbed her gun off the dresser as Rick was walking out of the bathroom. He gave her a sweet lopsided smile and watched her place it into the holster. After she clipped her badge and handcuffs she walked over to Rick to squeeze his arm. When she went to pull away he pulled her back towards him by her wrist.

"Rick, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing" He replied innocently before planting a kiss on her lips. "Good morning" he said as he pulled away.

Kate smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning, but haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Well yes but not in that way" Rick replied with an eyebrow wiggle.

Kate shook her head as pulled away from Rick to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well I was planning on going to work"

"Oh Right!" Rick followed Kate out the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

Martha smiled as she watched Kate and Rick head towards the door. "See you kids later!"

"Bye Martha"

Rick laced his fingers through Kate's as they walked towards the elevator. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Uh, I thought I was coming with you"

Kate didn't respond except with one of her 'looks'.

"Oh I get it, it's one of those questions I should already know the answer right?"

"Bingo"

Rick smiled. "So, today, I'll be packing a few more things from your apartment."

"Good answer"

"But first" Rick said as he pulled Kate from the elevator. "We need coffee and a bear claw"

Kate laughed as Rick slid into the passenger seat of her car. Kate buckled up and pulled away from the curb towards the coffee shop. She stole a few glances at Rick who was looking out the window humming a song. Kate smiled to herself and returned her gaze back towards the road. When she pulled up to the coffee shop, she parked and Rick bolted from the car and ran inside. A few minutes later Rick appeared and climbed into the car. He was carrying a tray with four coffee cups Kate's bear claw and a sack of donuts.

"What's with the extra?"

Rick shrugged. "They looked really good on the shelf and I knew the guys wouldn't mind a donut and cup of coffee"

"You're going to become their best friend."

Rick smiled as he handed Kate her coffee. She accepted and took a sip. She smiled as she felt the warmth ran down her throat. "mmm" She set it in the cup holder. "That's good"

Rick was watching her the whole time before she pulled away from the curb. "Uh yeah.." He cleared his throat and made himself busy by shifting the coffee cups in his lap.

Kate dropped off Rick at her apartment to pack a few more things. Rick gave her a kiss before she drove off towards the stations. Rick greeted the doorman and walked towards the elevator. Once he was inside he pressed Kate's floor and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes until her heard the ding and the doors slid open. He grabbed his keys and unlocked her door. He grabbed the empty boxes and duct tape and began packing a few pots and pans and the decorations from Kate's bedroom.

Meanwhile at the precinct: Kate walked inside the station carrying the bag of donuts and the tray of coffee. She was greeted by the boys who were chatting at their desks.

"Hey guys"

"Morning Beckett" They replied in unison.

Beckett handed each detective their coffee cups and passed them the bag of donuts. "Rick got these for you guys."

Esposito nodded as he chewed his donuts. Ryan looked around. "Where is Castle by the way?"

"He is packing"

Ryan looked back at Esposito and then back at Beckett. "Packing?" "He is moving?"

"No"

"Then where is he going?"

"He isn't going anywhere" She simply stated.

Esposito caught on quickly but Ryan was still wondering. "So why…."

He was cut off from a punch to his arm. Esposito snorted. "He isn't moving smart one, Beckett is"

Kate smiled as she took a sip of coffee. She watched as Ryan suddenly figured it out. "Oh, where are you moving too?"

"Dude, has the caffeine not kicked into your brain yet or are you just off your game today?"

"huh?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and walked back towards her desk. "I'm moving in with Rick dumb ass"

Ryan chuckled. "oooh, sorry rough morning"

"Obviously" Kate replied.

Esposito rolled his eyes and Kate watched as the boys started on their case. She sighed another boring day, with no case, with no Rick, and no paperwork….awesome. Kate sipped her coffee and leaned back into her chair. She had only been here a few minutes and she was already bored. She checked her phone…no messages. She quickly stood and grabbed her coffee. Lanie probably wouldn't be too busy, she could go see her.

Kate grabbed her phone and keys and walked towards the elevator; she pressed the button and stepped back. She watched as the light lit up until the doors slid open. She quickly stepped inside and pressed the button. She stood against the wall and crossed her arms as she rode it down.

When Kate arrived inside the morgue Lanie was looking at something on her computer. "Hey Lanie"

Lanie swiveled around in her chair. "You know when you have heels on I can hear you coming from a mile way."

"Damn, because my goal in life is to scare you" Kate rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

Lanie turned her gaze back towards the computer. "Working on Mr. Doe over there case" She pointed to the elderly man's body lying on her table.

"John Doe?"

"Yep, I found this scrunched up paper in his pockets when I stripped the body."

Kate walked around the body as she examined it. "What did he die from?"

Lanie shrugged. "His wife got tired of having him around, poisoned his pancakes."

"Wow, how old is he?"

"Eighty-three"

Kate snorted. "Why would you want to kill off the person who could call the ambulance?"

Lanie chuckled. "Who knows, for an eighty year old women, she seems pretty ruthless."

"Awesome"

"Guess she wasn't after his love."

"Ew" Kate replied scrunching her nose in disgust.

Lanie laughed. "So what bring you here without a case and where is your boy?"

"Well I have no case, no paper work, and Captain won't let me in the boy's case. Rick is at my apartment packing."

"He is packing what?" She asked curiously.

Kate felt a sly smile creep across her face. She lifted her coffee to her lips. "My stuff"


	85. Chapter 85

Evening blues Chapter Eighty Five

Lanie spun around in her chair. "What?"

"Rick is packing boxes."

"Girl!" Lanie crossed he arms. "Why am I always the last to know about these things?"

"Lanie, I'm telling you right now!"

"Yes but did the boys find at first?"

"Well yes…"

"See!"

"Lanie I see them first in the morning"

Lanie sighed. "Ok fine, but when did this happen?"

Kate shrugged. "A few days ago."

"Oh, wow, how did he ask?"

"Well he didn't exactly ask, he mentioned it and Alexis kinda asked."

"Oh wow"

"Yeah, but I happy Lanie."

Lanie smiled. "I can tell, oh did you ever find your mothers ring?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah"

"Where was it?"

"Rick took it to the jewelers and had it polished and resized to fit my finger."

"Oh my God, let me see"

Kate held out her hand. "Wow, Girl that's so beautiful"

"Yeah, I may have cried."

"Oh wow"

"At my desk."

"Really?"

"On the job."

"Dang girl, give your boy some brownie points."

Kate laughed. "Lanie your crazy."

Lanie smiled as got back towards her computer. "So have you found a dress?"

Kate sighed as she messed with her mother's ring. "No"

"Don't worry girl, you'll find it."

"Yeah" Kate stood to leave. "Well Lanie I should probably get back to the station, see you later."

"Bye girl"

Kate exited the morgue and slid into the driver's seat of her Crown Vic. She buckled up and drove off the curb. Kate began driving towards the station once again. She sighed as she continued to drive; she really didn't want to go back to work and just sit there.

When Kate pulled up to the station she sighed as she stepped out. She walked as slowly as she could without making the officers giving her crazed looks. She pressed the button to the elevator and step back to wait. She hummed in her own little world until the doors slid open.

When Kate walked off the elevator she scanned the precinct. Her captain was sitting at his office, and the boys were nowhere to be seen. She knocked on her captain's door.

"Sir?"

"Yes detective?"

"Sir, where are the boys?"

"There out finding one of their leads Beckett"

"Oh, thank you sir."

Beckett groaned as she walked back towards her desk. She pulled her chair and plopped down. She leaned her head on her hand and she logged into her computer. She was desperately bored and no one was around.

Meanwhile at Kate's apartment.

Rick had just finished taping the last box up when he heard a knock at the door. He placed the tape on the floor and went to the door.

"Mr. Beckett?"

"Hello Rick, and its Jim"

"Yes Sir, so how did you know I would be here?"

"Katie told me you were helping her pack, so I decided to bring a few boxes of mine over."

"Well here let me help, where would you like them?"

"Well those two go into the bedroom, and this one stays in the living room."

"Alright"

"So Rick, has Katie found her wedding dress?"

"uh, no not yet."

"Well I have an idea"

Back at the precinct: Captain Montgomery was sitting in his office as he noticed Beckett slumping in her chair. He smiled as he pushed away from his chair. He walked into the bullpen and sat down in Rick's chair.

"Kate what are you doing?"

"To be honest sir, I'm doing nothing, I have no paperwork, no case…zilch" She said in frustration.

"Then go home."

"Sir?"

"Kate tomorrow you're going to do more wedding things, you have nothing to do here and the boys are out on their case."

"But Sir what if.."

"If there is a case, I will let you know, now get your ass out of here."

"Yes Sir"

Montgomery patted Kate on the back as he walked back into his office. Kate smiled as she shut off her computer. She wouldn't admit it but all these days off she had been getting lately, she was starting to enjoy.

Kate walked inside the elevator and rode it down. She smiled as she got towards the parking lot. She pulled her keys from her pocket and climbed inside. When Kate pulled up to the loft she turned off her car and stepped. She smiled as she walked. She never imagined going home to Richard Castle's loft, let alone marrying him.

Kate put her key in the door and unlocked it. She stepped inside and was met Alexis.

"Kate!" "What are you doing home so early?"

Kate shrugged. "Captain sent me home since I had nothing to do."

"Oh that's cool"

"Yeah, so why are you home early?"

"My teacher let the ones who passed their biology test out early."

"Oh wow, wish my teachers would have been that cool when I was in school."

Alexis laughed as she closed her laptop. "So where is my dad?"

Kate shrugged. "I guess he is still at my apartment, I thought he would be home by now"

"Hmm, maybe is meeting with his publisher or something."

Kate nodded as walked past Alexis and into their bedroom. She was glad to be home but even though Alexis was home Kate was pretty sure she would hang out with her friends or something. Kate sighed as she changed into a pair of black yoga pants and grey tank top. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and placed her gun and badge onto the nightstand. When Kate walked into the living room again Alexis was sitting quietly at the bar.

"Alexis, I thought you would be with your friends or something?"

Alexis shrugged. "Well Ash is at his afterschool job, and the rest of my friends are studying"

"I'm guessing you already studied?"

Alexis smiled. "Yeah, where are you going?"

"For a run, or a walk….you wanna come?'

"Yeah, can I change first?"

"Sure, I'll grab some water"

"Kay!" Alexis shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Kate went back to her bedroom and found the small sling bag she could stuff her badge, gun, wallet, two water bottles and their cell phones into. She gently placed in her gun and badge first followed by her cell phone. She carried the bag into the kitchen and stuffed two water bottles into it. Alexis came bouning down the stairs in a pair of gym shorts and a red fitted tee.

"Ready Lex?"

"Yeah, can I put my phone in the bag?"

"Sure" Kate replied as she held it open.

Alexis raised her eyebrow. "Is there any place you won't carry your gun?" Shea teased.

"Maybe my wedding"

Alexis giggled. "You know dad is going to want to see you wear the thigh strap gun holster, I can already hear him whining."

Kate smiled as she locked the door. "I can too!"

Both women giggled as they walked towards the elevator. Alexis pressed the button and stepped back beside Kate and they waited for the doors to open.

"So where are we going?"

Kate shrugged. "Central Park has a few good walking and running trails, we could go there."

"Cool."

"Plus when were done exercising we can cheat and grab a hot dog."

"Sounds great!" Alexis replied as she stepped into the elevator.

They rode in silence the way down until they heard a faint ding and the doors slid open. They both told the doorman hi as they walked outside. Alexis went to hail a cab when Kate stopped her.

"Alexis we can walk, isn't that the point?"

Alexis felt a brush creep onto her cheeks. "Right"

The two women chatted the entire walk to central park. They discussed the wedding, Kate's job, Alexis school and friends, and Rick."

When they two finally arrived at the park there were men and women jogging and walking the path. A few elderly people were sitting on the benches reading the newspaper or just watching people. There was a few families playing soccer and Frisbee and there was a young couple walking two dogs.

Alexis smiled as she greeedt the women walking a very fluffy white dog. The man quickly followed and Alexis watched them before turning back towards Kate who was busy in her own little world as she walked along the sidewalk.

"Did you see those?"

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"That couple with the dogs, did you see them?"

"Yes, did you know them or something?"

"No, but we should get one"

"What?"

"We should get a dog"

Kate stopped in her tracks and watched as Alexis eyes sparkled. "You want to what?"

"I think we should get a dog" She repeated, as if Kate didn't hear her right the first time.

**Quick shout out**: Hey I just wanted to give a quick shout out to my reader **Miss**** Shelly Angel **your awesome review totally made my day! And I'm so happy you like this story, and thank you so much for the compliment, it means a lot!

Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for continued to read and review my story, I'm so glad you guys like it! Your reviews make my day!


	86. Chapter 86

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty Six

Kate and Alexis continued their walk chatting about different things, but every time a person would pass them walking their dog, Alexis's eyes would sparkle; she gave Kate her thousand watt smile and continued to walk. Kate sighed as Alexis reactions, of course dogs were cute, but could they really have a dog in their life right now?

"Uh, Lex, why don't we pick up the pace a bit"

"Kay" Replied Alexis as she started to jog.

Jogging for Kate was relaxing, therapeutic and it took away her frustrations almost as good as boxing, but running were all you see is dogs and the thought of having to train a puppy swimming in your head, it's very hard to relax and enjoy the run. Kate and Alexis ran a few miles until Alexis found an empty bench and plopped down.

"Ok, I'm done" She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Kate smiled as she sat down beside her. She took out the water bottles and their phone to check messages. Kate handed Alexis her phone and water before checking her messages. She missed a call from Rick and decided to call him back. It rang only once.

"Why hello detective" He said in his sultry voice.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Hey Rick"

"So where are you?

"Oh, me and Alexis are at the park, just finished jogging."

"Ahh, that's why you're out of breath,."

"Rick"

"Anyway, I was just calling to tell you I finished packing the rest of your things from your apartment."

"Oh great!" "Are you at the loft?"

"Yeah, I'm going to start unpacking"

"Ok, we'll be home soon"

"Take you time, you girls have fun"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too"

Kate turned back towards Alexis who was eyeballing her closely. "What?"

"Was that dad?"

"Yea…why?"

Alexis shrugged. "Just wondering, does he need us?"

"Nah, lets grab a hotdog"

Alexis gladly accepted as she followed Kate to the closet vendor. They each ordered a hot dog and found a shady spot under a large oak tree. Kate sat down, followed by Alexis sitting beside her.

"So when can we go back to the shooting range?" Alexis asked as she took a bite.

"After the wedding"

"And the honeymoon" Alexis simply stated.

Kate felt her cheeks get hot. "Uh, yes that too"

"Do you think dad should come too?"

Kate and Alexis looked at each other before cracking a smile. "Nah!" they both replied in unison.

"Captain said your dad is going to have go through some training though."

"What kind of training?"

"Well Captain is going to get him trained to carry a gun, only for emergencies when he is going with us, and some self-defense moves."

"Oh he is going to love that"

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when Captain Montgomery told him; I swear I saw his eyes twinkle."

Alexis laughed as she took another bite of her hotdog.

"So how's Ashley?"

Alexis smiled. "He's good"

"Is he still planning on going to Stanford next year?"

"Yeah"

"And you?"

Alexis shrugged. "I really want too, but I just don't know how to go about it without freaking dad out"

"Alexis your dad is going freak out with whatever you choose, he's your dad, that's just what they do"

"Do you know what you would like to major in?"

"I'm not sure yet"

Kate smiled. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out" Kate stood up and threw her trash away, Alexis followed suit.

"Come on, we should probably head home, your dad probably doesn't want to unpack all by himself."

Alexis giggled. "Probably not"

The two women made their way towards the street and Kate hailed a cab. Once the yellow car pulled up to the curb they both climbed inside and Kate told the driver the loft's address. They rode chatting about everything they could think of, from shopping to school, to friends. When the cabby pulled up to their loft, Kate paid him and they slid out. The doorman greeted the women as they walked inside the building and headed towards the elevator.

Kate unlocked the door and her and Alexis walked inside. Rick was in his office writing when he heard Alexis bolt upstairs.

"I'm in the office!"

Kate threw the bag on the couch, shucked her shoes off and sauntered her way into the office. She smiled as she could hear the typing of the keys getting closer and closer.

"Hey" She said as she walked through the doorway.

Rick smiled as he closed his laptop. "Hey"

"Get any chapters written?"

"Yep, get any miles in?"

Kate grinned as she sat on the edge of his desk. "Yep, so something interesting happened with your daughter today at the park"

"Uh…" Rick swallowed hard.

Kate patted his arm. "Well it's not _that _bad, um she saw a young couple walking their two dogs."

"And?"

"And….she may have mentioned to me that she thinks we should get one."

Rick raised his eyebrows. "Wait, she wants a dog?"

Kate shrugged. "Yep"

"What do you think?"

"Rick, a dog is a big responsibility and what about when she goes to college?"

"I know, but I do think a dog named Sherlock Holmes is still a good idea, and now you're going to be my real wife, not just my work wife!"

Kate smiled as she swatted Rick's arm. Kate stood from Rick's desk and attempted to leave the office when he pulled her down to him and onto his lap.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"Well I haven't seen you all day"

Kate smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. She shivered when she felt his lips against hers. The two were so focused on each other they never heard Alexis run down the stairs towards the office. She walked into the office.

"Hey dad di…" Alexis trailed off when she realized she just caught her father and fiancé.

Kate's eyes flew open and she jumped off Rick as if she was going to get burned. She wiped her lips and turned towards Alexis. Rick wiped his lips off as well.

"Oh, hey pumpkin"

Alexis smiled as she watched Kate and father start to blush. "Aren't you guys supposed to be unpacking?"

Kate ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes we are" She grabbed Rick's wrist pulled him from his chair. "Come on"

Rick smiled as he let Kate and Alexis pull him towards the boxes. "So Alexis, what did you need?"

"What?"

"When you came in the office, you were going to ask me something"

"Oh, umm, it can wait" Alexis glanced over at Kate quickly before returning her smile back towards her dad.

"You sure?"

Alexis shrugged. "Yup, which box do you want me to unpack?"

Kate slid the box with a few coffee cups and her favorite cooking things over to Alexis. "Here, start with this"

Kate grabbed the décor box and started unpacking, while Rick unpacked the mixed item boxes.

Alexis smiled as she pulled out multiple coffee cups ranging from basic coffee mugs to travel mugs. There was a collection of cups from Starbucks, and a few travel mugs with dotted patterns and several with the NYPD logo on them. Alexis grabbed two cups.

"Do you like coffee much?" She asked Kate sarcastically.

Kate was just about to answer when Rick piped up. "If she doesn't have coffee in the morning she literally can't function."

Kate was just about to protest but instead she grinned. "It's true" She said with a sigh

Alexis giggled as she set the cups into the cabinet.

The trio continued unpacking and placing items until each box was empty. Alexis placed the empty box beside the rest of them in the living room and plopped down on the couch beside Kate.

"So, have you talked to dad?" Alexis attempted to whisper.

Kate smiled when Rick leaned forward to face Alexis. "Talk to dad about what?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at her dad's keen hearing. "Uh, we saw some people walking dogs to day and.." She trailed off as she bit her bottom lip.

Rick smiled. "And?"

Alexis sighed a nervous sigh. "And...We should get a dog"

Hey guys, just wanted to give you guys a heads up the story updates will be later in the days instead of early like they used to be. Hope you guys are continuing to like the story; the wedding is getting closer and closer! What do you guys think of the dog idea? I threw in something that wasn't so much wedding, wedding, wedding, or case, case ,case. So do you guys think they should get a dog? And if they did what kind of dog do you think would be fitting for this family? Loving the reviews! Keep em coming!


	87. Chapter 87

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty Seven

Rick shot a glance at Kate who looked like she was holding her breath. Alexis was grinning as she waited for her dads answer.

"Let us think about it and we will get back to you, kay lex?"

Alexis jumped off the couch. "Thanks dad" She gave Rick a hug then gave Kate a quick hug before bouncing upstairs.

Rick completely dumbfounded by his daughters burst of happiness turned towards Kate. "Why is she so happy?"

Kate sighed as she stood from the couch. "Because you didn't say no"

"Oh" Rick replied very quietly as he watched Kate make her way towards the kitchen. "Do you like dogs?"

Kate shrugged. "When I was kid I always wanted a dog, but with everything happening don't you think it's too much?"

Rick leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "I've always though having a dog would be cool, but…"

"But what?"

"I just don't want to put too much on our plates."

"Exactly, and what about when Alexis goes to college, some college dorms don't allow pets"

"We could always keep the dog with us, and when she comes she would be able to visit it"

Kate ran her fingers through her hair. "So it would be more of a family dog, than just hers?"

"Yeah, and I know our building allows pets with a deposit"

Kate sighed. "What kind of dogs do you like?"

Rick smiled. "Is this you saying yes?"

"No this is me getting ideas just in case I cave and say yes."

"Oh, well then" He said with an eyebrow wiggle. "I like big dogs bloodhounds, Labradors…"He trailed as he continued to name larger breed dogs as before Kate cut in.

"Ok, so you medium to large dogs, I do too, but what about Alexis, do you know what she likes?"

Rick shrugged. "No, she's never mentioned getting a dog before so I have no idea"

"Well if were getting a dog it needs to be a guard dog"

"Of course, that's the detective talking" Rick replied with a smug grin.

Kate gave Rick a smile before going into the office. She pulled out the chair and turned on the laptop. She quickly logged in and clicked on the internet. Rick followed in after her and leaned in beside her looking at the laptop screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Googling dog breeds"

"Right and no German Shepherds!"

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Last time I met a German Shepherd he ripped my pants remember?"

Kate let out a small laugh. "Oh yeah"

The two spent the next thirty minutes researching dog breeds that are good protectors but also wonderful family pets. Rick had of course picked out a few breeds knowing Kate would disapprove just to get a rise out of her, so she picked out small breed dogs to get him back. Kate and Rick were focused on reading the current breed they were researching when Martha walked into the office.

"There you two are" She exclaimed as she threw her bag onto the empty chair.

Kate and Rick looked up in sync. Rick sighed as Kate smiled. "Hi Martha"

"Hello dear, what are you two looking at?"

"Dog breeds mother"

Martha raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Dog breeds?"

"Yes mother, we might be adding a four legged friend to the family"

"Don't you mean drooling machine?"

Kate laughed. "Not all dogs drool like Saint Bernard's."

Martha walked around the other side of the desk to get a peek of the dog on the screen. Her eyes widened as she put her hands onto her hips. "Really Richard, a Great Dane?"

"What? There big, their guardians, and there cool!"

"They are too big!"

"Martha, we haven't acutely decided on a dog, let alone if were even going to get one, were just researching"

"Oh I see, are going to get one from a breeder or adopt one?"

"We don't know mother, we don't know if were even going to get a dog, Alexis brought it up"

"Alexis wants a dog?"

Rick shrugged. "Well a family dog, she saw dogs at the park today and it brought it up"

Martha sighed. "Wouldn't she rather have a fish or a hermit crab?"

Kate tried to muffle her laughter as Rick rolled his eyes. "Mother, you cannot pet or cuddle either of those"

"Oh, well what about cat?"

Kate turned quickly towards Rick. "I didn't think about a cat"

Rick scrunched his nose. "Cats are evil"

"No there not!" Kate protested.

"I knew you were a cat person!"

"What?...No I'm not; I'm just saying cats are not evil" She said as she felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Hmm mm" "Let's just focus on dogs at the moment"

"Fine" Kate replied as she shared an eye roll with Martha.

Martha shook her head as she left the office. As long as she didn't have to clean up after the pooch she was fine. Kate stood from the chair and walked into the living room. She pulled out a chair from the dining room table and opened the wedding binder. She scrolled through the locations for the ceremony as she examined each and every one carefully. Martha took the seat beside her and looked the pictures and brochures as well.

Rick stayed in his office comparing dog breeds as Kate and Martha made more decisions on the wedding. He printed off a few papers on a couple breeds before turning off his laptop. He pushed his chair in and flicked off the light. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, grabbed his iPad and leaned back against the arm rest. He started searching local breeders and dog rescue centers around New York as he heard Alexis come down the stairs. Alexis bounced to the living room and sat down in the empty chair beside the chair.

"Hey dad"

Rick never took his eyes off his ipad. "Hi pumpkin"

"So..did you guys think about it?"

"Yep"

"and?"

"Were still discussing it"

"Oh"

"But don't worry, here are the breeds were looking at"

Alexis quickly grabbed the few papers and rummaged through them. She looked back at her dad who was still focused on his iPad. "Rottweilers, Dobermans, Boxers, Giant schnauzers, a Golden Retriever, and a Great Dane?"

"Ok the Great Dane was all me, but I don't think Kate and your grandmother would appreciate that big of a dog."

"Um no, there way too big for me, I was thinking something…..smaller"

"Well Kate and I discussed that, if we're going to get a dog, we want it to be a larger breed that also a good guardian."

"Oh, well does it really have to be a Boxer or a Doberman?"

"Well no, this is a family decision…that we _MIGHT_ make"

"Ok good"

"Which ones do you like?"

"I like either the Rottweiler or the Golden retriever"

"Alright, throw these away"

Alexis smiled as she took the rest of the papers. She strolled to the kitchen and threw them away. Alexis walked into the dining room and sat down beside Kate who was chatting way with Martha about wedding details.

"So which do you like better a Rottweiler or a Golden Retriever?"

Martha looked at Kate then back at Alexis. "Who are you asking dear?"

"Both of you"

Oh, well I like the Golden Retriever better, but the long hair im not so sure of" Martha simply stated.

Kate smiled. "I like the Rottweiler, big, guardian, short hair, active"

Alexis nodded. "Hmm" She stood from her seat. "Ok" she replied as she disappeared upstairs.

Kate raised her eyebrow as she looked back at Martha. Martha smiled and shook her head. They quickly got back to the wedding.

Rick was sitting quietly on the couch with his iPad when he came across a Rottweiler Rescue in SoHo. He quickly bookmarked the page and continued to search through their website.

Time passed and Rick had found a few local breeders and more rescues. Kate and Martha finished more wedding details and Alexis had of course found a few dog items she likes.

Martha had already gone to bed as well as Alexis. Kate closed the binder and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed Rick's forearm and pulled him from the couch.

"Come on, its bedtime and we have appointments tomorrow"

Rick smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. "How many locations this time?"

"Four"

"Kay" Rick replied as shut the bedroom door. He placed his iPad on the charger then stripped to his boxers.

The couple quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Kate smiled when she felt Rick pull her close to him and exhale against her neck. Soon they would be officially married, she would be Alexis official step mom, and they would possibly have a pup joining the family. She rolled her eyes, she never thought being so domestic would bring a smile to her face.


	88. Chapter 88

Evening Blues Chapter Eighty Eight

Hey guys, sorry for wait on the updates, internet has been having some problems. Hope to get it resolved ASAP! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and the added to your alerts!

Kate awoke up to the sound of keys tapping franticly across the keyboard. She turned over and Rick was sitting on up the bed, with his laptop across his lap describing the latest scene of his Nikki Heat novel. He smiled as he tore his eyes away from the screen to the sleepy detective.

"Mornin" he said with a grin.

Kate smiled back at up Rick. "Mornrin', what time is it?"

Rick looked at his watch. "Almost nine" "What time are the appointments?"

Kate let out a small yawn as propped herself onto an elbow. "Around one"

"Good"

"Why?"

"Because I have until one to convince you to let us adopt a puppy"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Were already talking about this?"

"What else is there to discuss?" Rick closed his laptop and hopped off the bed. "Were getting married, Alexis will be going to college, and were getting a family dog"

Kate watched as Rick raced around the room searching for his IPad, she smiled to herself at his excitement…it was _his _excitement that was making her smile right?

"Aha!" He yelled from the living room. Rick raced back into the bedroom and pounced back onto the bed. Rick turned on his IPad and clicked on the internet app. Kate watched as he continued to click here and there until he apparently found the page he was looking for.

"Look"

Kate propped a pillow against the back of the bed and leaned back as she took the IPad. She furrowed her eyebrow as she read the paragraphs. When she finished reading she sat the IPad in her lap and let out a small sigh.

"Well?" Rick asked anxiously.

"Well what?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, he's adorable"

"The website said he is already kennel trained and almost housebroken."

"Yes, that's a big plus"

"So, can I make the appointment?"

Kate shrugged. She really did like cats better that dogs, but if this puppy was anything like what he was described as she would gladly accept a dog. "Yeah, go ahead"

"Sweet!" Rick said as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He quickly dialed the number as Kate watched his end of the conversation. Rick wasn't on the phone very long, and when ended the call he had a huge grin spread across his face.

"What?" Kate asked curiously

"We have an appointment at eleven-thirty"

"Do you want to tell Alexis?"

"No, let's keep this a surprise"

Kate smiled as she crawled out of bed. "Ok, but if we get this puppy, he is not sleeping on our bed!"

Rick only grinned as he watched Kate disappear behind the bathroom door. He turned off his IPad and headed towards the closet. He was smiling like a kid at Christmas. Rick grabbed a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. He quickly changed before heading to the kitchen. He grabbed Kate's favorite Starbucks and a random cup for himself. He quickly poured the two cups and stirred in the creamer. He placed Kate's cup at the empty bar space next to him before grabbing the paper.

Rick flipped through the news a few times when he felt a light kiss placed on the back of his neck. He smiled as Kate sat down beside him and took a small sip of her coffee. She placed her cup back down on the counter and Rick swooped in quickly and placed a good morning kiss on her lips. She replied sweetly before they both pulled away at the same time. Kate furrowed her eyebrows and broke the silence.

"Rick, I was thinking about this dog thing and…"

Rick frowned as he deflated. "You don't want one?"

Kate smiled as she placed a hand on his forearm. "No, it's not that, it's just were so busy right now, I don't know if we will have time for a dog right now"

"Well can we at least go look at them today?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yes, but no adopting until _AFTER _the wedding, promise?"

Rick sighed. "Yes, but as soon as everything chills, were so getting a dog!"

Kate rolled her eyes at her fiancés excitement. She hopped off the stool and padded towards the fridge. Kate pulled out the carton of eggs and kicked the door shut, which got Rick's attention.

"What are you doing?"

Kate shrugged as she held up a few eggs. "Makin' breakfast"

Rick slid off his stool and walked around the counter towards Kate. He took in her appearance before approaching her even more. She was wearing a pair of short pajama shorts that made her legs go on for miles; her t-shirt was a fitted black t-shirt Star Wars Rick had bought her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. Martha grinned as she came down the stairs, she was completely thrilled Kate would be her daughter-in-law, she was so much better than Rick's previous wives.

"Good morning kiddos" Martha said as she grabbed an empty coffee cup from the cabinet.

Kate tore her eyes away from the eggs. "Morning' Martha"

Rick told his mother good morning before placing his hand over Kate's hand who was holding the spatula.

"Rick, I think I can manage to scramble eggs"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Richard, please, let the women scramble the eggs"

Rick sighed as unwrapped his arms from Kate's hand and waist and he stepped away. He heard Kate and Martha snicker and he walked towards the bedroom. When he returned back into the kitchen both of the women scrambling around the kitchen, and Martha was now cooking bacon.

"So you can help cook, but I can't?" He said with a hint of sadness.

Martha waved him off as she flipped the bacon. Kate giggled as she watched Rick out of the corner of her eye, sulk as he sat down on a bar stool. She grabbed an empty plate and piled a mountain of eggs and a couple pieces of bacon on it, before sliding it on the counter towards Rick.

"Breakfast is ready" She said as she leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted.

Martha and Kate quickly made their plates before sitting down beside Rick. The trio ate for a few minutes in silence before Martha of course broke the silence first.

"So Kate, you're off today right?"

"Yes"

"What do you kids plan on doing today?"

Kate opened her mouth to respond but Rick chimed in first. "Why mother, do you have nothing to do?"

Kate raised her eyebrow as she swatted Rick on his arm, receiving an 'ow" from him as he rubbed his arm. "We're going to dog rescue to look at the dogs and get some info, then around one we're going to look at the venues for the ceremony."

"Oh, how lovely"

Kate nodded her head. "What are you doing today?"

Martha sighed dramatically. "No plans today"

Kate eyes sparkled and Rick saw it. He cringed inside, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Rick made a disapproving face, but Kate responded with a small grin before turning towards Martha.

"Would you like to join us today?"

Martha grinned. "Oh that would be wonderful, but I don't want to impose."

Rick mumbled something under his breath, but Kate sent a kick near his shin. "Oh, no, we would love it if you came with us"

Rick groaned at the pain at his arm, and now his shin before placing his plate in the dishwasher. "I'll go call Zane"

Kate smiled back at Martha as Rick walked into the living room. Martha laughed quietly as she took the last bite of her eggs. "So have you decided on the dog yet?"

Kate shrugged. "Well we haven't decided on the breed, but were not getting one until after the wedding is over and everything is settled down."

"That's good, what breed are we looking at today?"

"Golden Retrievers"


	89. Chapter 89

Evening Blues Eighty Nine

As Zane pulled up to the curb Rick looked out the window. The front yard was fenced off and there was a handful of dog toys scattered across the green grass. There were a few trees here and there and from the looks of it, the backyard had a few dog runs and kennels. Rick smiled as he stepped out and held the door open for both women. Kate knew they were in the right place when heard the older dogs barking.

Kate entered the building, followed by Martha, then Rick entered. A young woman wearing blue scrubs with paw prints and an older lady wearing the same scrubs were sitting behind the desks. The younger women smiled as she stood from her chair.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Rick cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Rick Castle, we have an appointment with you to get some information on your dogs"

The young women scrolled through her computer. "Ah, yes Mr. Castle, I'm Angela, please follow me."

Angela led through the door behind the desks to an office. "Have a seat, Mrs. Cain, will be with you shortly"

Kate took the second empty chair and Rick took the chair beside hers. Martha sat on the sofa behind the couple and admired the décor in the quaint office. Rick exhaled slowly as Kate crossed her leg over the over.

"Remember, no adopting today"

Rick smiled. "Kay"

The all turned their heads when they heard the door open. "Hello, I'm Laura Cain, supervisor"

Rick and Kate stood to shake her hand before taking their seats again.

"So, you all are here to receive information on our dogs?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yes"

"When do you plan on adopting?"

"After our wedding"

Laura's eye lit up. "You two are engaged? Well congratulations, when is the wedding?"

"In a few weeks, were just working out the minor details"

"Oh how wonderful, so I'm guessing adopting a dog is coming after you get settled?"

"Yes"

"Have you decided on the exact breed your looking?"

"No, we have researched a few breeds and were just getting information before we decided."

"Well our rescue brings in Golden's ranging from all ages that either from animal shelters that could not care for, other rescues that didn't have room for them or from owners who have gave them up."

Martha shook her head. "Who would just give up their dog?"

"You would be surprised" Laura returned back to Kate. "May I ask why have the two of you decided to look at Golden Retriever?"

"Well there loving family dogs, there absolutely gorgeous, there good alert dogs"

"Wonderful, now these dogs are active, do you the adequate space and time for this breed?"

Rick cleared his throat. "Well our home is plenty big enough for a dog, and there is usually at least one of the family members home."

"Wonderful, now do you have any questions?"

"Well is it possible for us to see a few dogs?" Rick asked.

"Of course, what age are you interested in?"

Rick looked back at Kate then back at Laura. "Any"

"Alright, just follow me"

Laura led the trio into a room filled with dog toys, a few chairs and a big window. Kate smiled as she looked out the window that was overlooking a play yard where a few puppies were playing. A few minutes passed and Angela came through the door leading a Golden Retriever on a green leash. She handed Rick the leash and stepped back.

"This is Holly; she is two years old, housebroken, spayed and current on all shots and vaccinations"

Rick and Kate greeted Holly and watched as she chased a tennis ball around the room. After a few minutes Angela left with Holly and returned carrying a puppy and walking another.

"Alright the male is Zeus; he is about two months old, has had his first puppy shots and is working on potty training. The female is Lola, seven months old, recently spayed, current on shots, 100% housebroken and is learning simple commands."

Rick sat on the floor and began to play with Zeus while Kate seemed to like Lola as she cuddled up against Kate's leg. Martha watched as the two interacted with the dogs before Angela left once again. Laura smiled as both Kate and Rick stood to dust off their pants.

"Is there any of questions you would like to ask before I have to get to my next appointment?"

"No, but thank you so much for your time" Kate said as she extended her hand.

"No problem, we hope to be hearing from you soon, and congratulations once again on the wedding"

Rick, Kate and Martha made their way to the car; Rick held the door open for them before crawling in himself. Rick placed his arm around Kate as Zane pulled away from the curb.

"Zeus was my favorite"

"He was cute but I liked Lola, Laura was very nice and informative"

"Yeah, but we still get to look a few more breeds right?"

Kate rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Yes"

"Good, because I'm not ready to decide"

"Me neither, let's get some lunch"

Rick unlocked the loft door and held it open for the women despite carrying the takeout Chinese food they stopped to get on the way home. Martha threw her coat across the sofa and helped Kate with the plates and glasses. Rick placed the food onto the counter and separated it. They all placed their food on their plates, filled their glasses up and grabbed a chair at the table. Martha swallowed the bite she took before talking.

"So what locations are you going to look at?"

"Well there is a church, two outdoor venues, and one that is in a building"

"Wonderful, make sure you get the brochures" Martha said with a smile.

"Of course"

After a few minutes of discussing the wedding, dog breeds and work Kate and Rick finished and placed their dishes in the dishwasher. Kate placed the left over in the fridge, and then left with Rick to make their second appointment for the day. Martha was placing her dishes into the dishwasher and just about to start it when Alexis walked in. Alexis placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey gram"

"Hello dear, what are you doing home early?"

"Were starting to get out of school at one on Wednesdays"

"Oh that's wonderful"

"Yeah, so where is dad and Kate?"

"They went to their appointment for the ceremony locations"

"Oh"

"Then after their meeting Kate's father at his apartment to help take boxes to Kate's old apartment"

"That's good, have they mentioned anything else about a dog?"

Martha thought for a second, they hadn't told her to keep it from Alexis, but they also didn't say tell her either. If they wanted to surprise she didn't want to ruin the surprise but she also didn't want to lie to her granddaughter either.

"Alexis I'm sure their still thinking about it"

Alexis sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure the issue is when I leave for college"

"Well you certainly cannot take a dog with you"

"I know" She said with a sigh. "That's probably why there taking so long to make a decision." "They want a dog their going to like as well, since they would end of keeping it here"

Martha nodded pulling Alexis into a hug. "You sure you wouldn't be happier with a fish or a hermit crab that doesn't shed, drool, or bark?"

Alexis giggled. "I'm sure"

Martha smiled. "Oh fine" She teased.

Martha watched as Alexis bounded upstairs. She picked up the newspaper that was lying on the counter, poured herself a glass of wine and settled into the couch. She flipped through the newspaper until she caught herself looking at the pet classifieds. She muttered under hear breath before grabbing the remote and tossing the paper onto the coffee table. She flipped through the channels until she came across a shoe store commercial that was showing off a pair of stilettos and a matching bag that was on sale.

"The best shopping I've done all day!"


	90. Chapter 90

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety

Kate and Rick were on their way to the third location. So far they had looked at the building and the church and were not impressed. The building was boring and didn't seem the right type for a wedding. The church was beautiful but entirely too small. They were now on their way to view the first outdoor location. When Zane pulled up Kate literally gasped. The grass was vivid green; the trees were big and full. The walkway was paved stone and the archway was painted white. Kate smiled as she saw the edging blooming with colorful flowers and greenery.

"Wow" She said as she strolled up the walkway.

Rick hurriedly caught up with her, before greeting an elderly woman holding a clipboard. She extended her hand and shook Rick's first.

"You must be Mr. Castle and Miss Beckett?"

"Yes, that's us" Rick said with a smile.

"I'm Anna, My husband Paul and I run this little place for weddings"

"It's absolutely gorgeous" Kate quickly replied.

"Thank you Miss Beckett, now this space is perfect for a medium to large sized wedding party, the archway can be decorated in any flower or vines of your choice, and we provide the white chairs to match"

"Do you have a brochure we could take?"

"Oh of course" Anna replied as she pulled out two brochures.

"Thank you"

"No problem, thank you for viewing our set up, we hope to hear from you"

They all shook hands once more before Kate and Rick returned to the car. The both crawled inside and Rick told Zane the whereabouts of the next location.

"Well that was gorgeous." Kate stated as she flipped through the brochure.

"Yeah it was, I wonder if this next place can top it"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, this one set the bar pretty high"

Rick smiled as Kate leaned into him. The two rode in silence towards the next location. Zane finally pulled up to the next venue and parked the car. Rick climbed out then Kate quickly followed. A man in his mid-thirties wearing a suit was waiting for them at the door.

"You must be the Castles?"

Kate raised her eyebrow the shot a look at Rick. Rick grinned then turned towards the man. "Yes, were here for out appointment."

"I'm Ray, follow me please"

The two followed the tailored man into the building, out a side door and into a yard. There weren't many trees, but there was a gazebo where the bride and groom stood, there were chairs placed in front of it, and the walkway was cobblestone. The grass wasn't as green as the first place but it was still pretty. Kate smiled as she looked around.

"This is pretty" She stated, hearing a snort come from Rick.

"Yeah, I guess"

"You don't like it?"

He shrugged. "I like the other place better"

"Hmm"

Kate walked around for a bit with Rick not too far from her side when the man came back outside.

"So what do you think?"

"It's very pretty, do you have a brochure?"

"Yes it is" He said as he handed Kate a brochure.

"Thank you"

"So would you like to use this place?"

"Well were going to have to discuss but if we decided on it we will let you know"

"Wonderful, now the seating arrangement can be altered, we can add or take away chairs as needed."

"Does it hold any more than this?" Rick asked.

"It can hold enough people for a small to medium sized wedding but a hundred more chairs and it would become tight."

"Alright, and what about the decorations?"

"The gazebo can be decorated with any kind of flower, ribbons or vines you like"

"Ok, well thank you for your time"

"You're welcome"

Kate and Rick let themselves out, and then climbed into the car once more. Rick turned towards Kate who was comparing brochures.

"Which one do you like best?"

"The one with the archway"

Rick smiled. "Me too"

Kate fished Rick's phone from his jacket pocket, dialed the number and handed the phone to him. "Book it"

Rick took his phone and placed the call. Kate leaned forward and told Zane to head back to the loft before watching Rick on the phone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him once more. When he ended the call he placed his phone back into his pocket and gave Kate a cheeky grin.

"It's booked" He simply said.

Kate squealed as she squeezed Rick into a hug. "Perfect…now I just gotta find me a dress"

"Right, oh were going to help your dad with boxes right?"

"Oh I completely forgot, let me call him and see if he needs our help still."

Kate pressed her dad's number in her phone and waited for it to ring. She smiled when she heard him answer.

"Hi Katie"

"Hey dad, were done with our appointments, did you still need help with those boxes?"

"Oh, no, a friend helped me this morning, but there is something I want to show you, are you two headed to the loft?"

"Yes"

"Great, I'll just come by and bring it with me since I'm at your old apartment anyways"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Dad did you get rid of the old furniture?"

"Yes"

"And did you finish taking the boxes to the new apartment?"

"Yes"

"And are you officially moved into it?"

"Yes why?"

"Then you can stop calling it 'my old apartment' it's your apartment now"

Jim let out a laugh. "I guess you're right, I'll see you kids soon."

"Kay"

Kate ended the call and looked back at Rick. "He doesn't need any help with the boxes, a friend helped him this morning, but he is meeting us at the loft..is that ok?"

Rick sighed. "Kate you don't have to make sure its ok for your father to come over, he is welcome anytime is _our _home"

Kate smiled as the way Rick said 'our'. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "He said he has something to show, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Maybe he adopted a puppy" Rick teased which brought a poke to his ribs. "Abusive women!" He said as he got a giggle from Kate.

"I highly doubt my father adopted a puppy, if he did I would be surprised."

"Why?"

"Because when I was a kid he didn't really go for dogs"

"Oh, well maybe he decided he needed a buddy since he doesn't have a little girl nagging him every second asking if she could have one" He raised his eyebrows towards Kate.

Kate poked him again the ribs. "Just for that we're getting a cat"

"What no, come on" He whined still holding the place she poked him.

Kate giggled as she stepped out of the limo. Rick quickly followed still protesting about getting a cat. The doorman grinned at Kate as she walked inside with Rick hot on her heels.

"Are you serious?"

Kate stepped into the elevator and pulled Rick inside. She pressed the button to the loft and walked towards him. She was inches from his face.

"You are such an easy mark" She said with a pat to his cheek.

Rick groaned before pulling her into a kiss. They were already close enough, why waste the moment?

Rick felt Kate grin as she pulled away and strolled out of the elevator. She pulled out her keys and opened the door. Rick walked in behind her and shut the door. He grabbed her purse and threw it on the couch, before grabbing the hem of her jacket and pulling her to him. Rick placed a kiss on her lips just as they heard a knock at the door. Rick groaned as he walked towards the door.

"Jim, come on in" He said as he let Kate's father in.

Kate wiped off her lips quickly. "Hey dad"

Jim pulled his daughter into a one armed hug, while still holding a rather large box. Kate noticed this almost immediately when he walked inside and was now very curious as to what was in the box.

"Dad, what's in the box?" She asked.

Jim looked at Rick then back at Kate who was waiting patiently. He smiled as he lifted the lid.

Kate covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh my God"


	91. Chapter 91

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety One

Kate hands shook as she reached out to touch the white lace. She tore her eyes away to look at her dad who had a few tears on the edge of falling. She smiled as she felt a few of her own fall down her cheeks. She lifted the dress from its resting place and brought it out.

"Dad" she said in a shaky voice.

Jim smiled as he watched his daughter hold up her mother's wedding gown. "She would have wanted you to have it Katie"

Kate's trembling hands traced the neckline and her eyes wandered over the light beading that was spread across the torso. The dress was trimmed in while lace, the train was the perfect length and beading was just right. Kate smiled as carried the dress into her bedroom to try it on. She carefully unzipped the dress, stripped and stepped into it. She carefully brought the sleeves over her arms and looked into the mirror. Kate smiled as she looked at her reflection; she looked so much like her mother in that moment. She brought her hand up that wore her mother's ring and smoothed the dress down. Kate let a few more tears fall when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Rick carefully opened the door, he had a smile on his face but his eyes were shut. "Hey, can I come in?"

Kate let out a small laugh. "Yes, and please opened your eyes before you trip or something"

Rick still kept his eyes close. "Are you sure?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, how else are you going to zip me up?"

Rick opened his eyes and his breath was taken away. "Kate..wow.."

"What do you think?"

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you, but I was talking about the dress."

"It perfect"

"Come zip me up"

Rick carefully crossed the room to where Kate was and stood behind her. He locked eyes with her in the mirror as he carefully pulled the zipper up. Kate smiled when he stepped back indicating he was finished.

"Ok" She took a deep breath. "Hope dad likes it."

Rick opened the bedroom door for her and Kate walked out. Jim was looking at a few pictures on the wall when Kate walked out. She smiled and she held the front up to avoid stepping on it.

"What do you think dad?"

Jim turned when he heard his daughter voice and gasped. "Katie"

"Does it look ok?"

"It's gorgeous" Jim walked up to his daughter and now his hands were trembling. He took his hands out of his pockets and brought some of her hair to the front to frame her face. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed Kate an old picture. Kate smiled as she realized it was a picture of her mother, in the dress with her hair down. Jim squeezed his daughters arm.

"You look just like her"

Rick came up behind her and placed a hand around Kate's waist. "I think there will be no need for dress shopping" He said with a smile.

Kate nodded her head and wiped some tears off her cheek. "I think your right"

Kate handed her dad the picture and he placed it back into his pocket. She gave him a quick hug before returning to her room. Rick quickly followed to help unzip the dress. Kate moved her hair out of the way and sniffled as Rick slowly unzipped the dress. He smiled as he pressed a kiss on her jaw before heading back into the living room. Kate stepped out of the dress and put on her clothes once more. Once she placed the dress back in its box, she placed it on the top shelf of her closet. Before returning to the living room she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail.

Jim was sitting in the single chair and Rick was sitting on the sofa when she walked into the living room. She gave her dad a sweet smile before sitting beside Rick. He opened his arms and she gladly leaned into him. They were quite for a while until the silence started to get awkward and Rick finally had enough.

"So Jim, how's the unpacking coming along?"

Jim nodded. "Slowly but surely"

Kate smiled. "I know how that feels"

Jim stood and straightened his jacket. "Well I guess I'd better head home, I got a lot of unpacking to do, I'll see you kids later"

Kate gave her dad a hug and Rick shook his hand before letting him out. Rick smacked his hands together as he turned back towards Kate.

"Well that was a surprising evening!"

Kate placed her hands on her hips. "You knew didn't you?"

Rick felt a guilty smile sweep across his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Uh huh"

Rick moved in closer to Kate and took her hands off her waist and placed them around his neck. "Can't I ever surprise you?"

Kate smiled. "Well you do have to remember Mr. Castle, I am a NYPD Detective"

Rick placed a kiss on Kate's forehead. "How could I forget?"

"So how did you know?"

Rick shrugged. "Your dad was the one who suggested it; I just thought it was perfect."

"Well you both were right" Kate said with a smile.

Kate leaned in and pressed her lips against Rick's. The two were lost in their own little world until someone clearing there throat totally interrupted them. Rick groaned as he opened his eyes and moved his head slightly to the left to reveal his daughter standing against the bar.

"Yes?" He asked not moving away from Kate.

"Dad, do you have to make out in the living room?"

Kate giggled but Rick held her in place. "Did you need something daughter?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"I just wanted to let you know me and Ash are going to the movies"

"Alright, have fun"

"Thanks dad, bye Kate!"

Kat grinned. "Bye Alexis!" She shouted just as the door closed.

Kate let out a sigh as she rested her head on Rick's chest. "You have an amazing daughter Rick"

Rick kissed the top of Kate's head. "She is your daughter now too"

Kate felt her heart flutter for a second. She loved Alexis and was glad she was going to become part of her family. Kate pulled away from Rick and went towards the kitchen. He watched her as she grabbed a glass and poured some wine. She smiled sweetly before she disappeared behind their bedroom door. Rick opened the door to the bedroom and heard water running. He tip-toed closer to the bathroom and pressed his ear to it. He smiled as he could hear Kate singing lightly over the water that sounded like it was filling the tub. Rick hummed along with the song Kate was singing as he changed into a pair of shorts and Halo t-shirt. He grabbed his phone before walking back into the living and turning on the TV and game system.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Kate stepped out of the bath and into a silk black robe. She placed the empty wine glass onto the counter before changing clothes. She pulled over a NYPD tank top over her head and pulled on a pair of gym shorts. She comb through her hair as it started to curl before grabbing the glass and heading out into the kitchen.

Kate smiled when saw Rick seated on the edge of the couch pressing the buttons on his controller franticly. He would let out an shout every now and then that would make her laugh as she watched him play some video game. He was such a man-child and yet she loved it. She made her way over to him and plopped on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Rick's eyes never left the TV screen. "Playing Halo Reach"

Kate nodded. "Oh"

Rick paused the game. "Wanna play?"


	92. Chapter 92

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Two

Kate grabbed the second controller from the media center and scooted closer to Rick. She looked over the buttons.

"Uh, what do I do again?"

Rick smiled as he showed her which buttons to press and when, he grabbed his remote once more and faced the TV. "Kill the enemy"

"I should be good at this" Kate said with a laugh.

The couple began the game and Rick had turned on the surround sound, so the booms of the guns could be heard throughout the house, just as much as their hollering and protesting if they got shot. It took a few minutes but they finally beat this level and moved on to the next. While the game was loading Rick had ran to the kitchen and threw a thing of popcorn in the microwave to pop. Kate paused the game when it was ready and went into the kitchen as well. She took two glasses from the cabinet, filled them with ice and poured in Dr. Pepper. Once the popcorn was ready, Rick emptied it into a big bowl and followed Kate back into the living room. They sat the drinks and popcorn onto the coffee table and grabbed their remotes almost in sync. Rick started the game once more and continued to play.

Without taking his eyes off the game or missing an alien he asked. "So what else has to be done for the wedding?"

"Getting the bridesmaids dresses, the groomsman's suits, the DJ, getting the invitations together and honeymoon destination"

"Wow, well I'll take care of the guy's suits, the DJ and the honeymoon, you get the dresses and the list of people we decided on is in my office"

"Ok, and nobody weird for the DJ"

Rick laughed as grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I promise"

Kate squealed when she killed an alien she had been trying to shoot for the last five minutes. She drank a few sips from her soda before returning her attention to the game once more. Together they beat the level once more an Kate sat the controller on the coffee table.

"My thumb hurts"

Rick let out a light chuckle and he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her hands. "You're really good at this game"

Kate shrugged. "Thanks, I like it, didn't think I would" she said with a grin.

"I bet you would like a hunting game or one that you're a sniper; I have a few of those."

Kate's eye lip up. "Really?"

"Yep"

"We can play them later, when my hands are screaming for a break"

"Once you play more, they'll get used to it"

Kate grabbed her soda and headed towards the dining room; she pulled out a chair and plopped down. "Wedding planning time, come one"

Rick turned off the gaming system and TV before sitting down next to Kate. Kate opened up the binder."Alright this weekend you need to take the boys to get their suits while I take the girls to get their dresses."

"Ok, and?"

"Martha and I will get the invitations together and you find the DJ and make a reservation for the honeymoon."

"How long should I make the honeymoon for?"

Kate shrugged. "I'll talk to Captain and see how many I can get off"

"Ok and I already know of a guy for the DJ"

Kate poked Rick's arm. "Of course you do, and Madison's Restaurant is catering"

Rick felt a grin sweep across his face. "Really?"

"Yep, gourmet food at the wedding"

"Yumm"

Rick and Kate continued to discuss wedding details when Martha came strolling down the stairs. "What are you two up to?"

Kate smiled as Martha pulled out a chair. "Wedding things, there isn't much left to do."

"That's wonderful, what is left?"

"Well this weekend I'm taking the bridesmaids to get their dresses, Rick is taking the guys to get their suits, You and I are going to get the invitations ready, Rick is booking the honeymoon and DJ"

"Wow, how many invitations are there?"

Kate looked at Rick then back at Martha. "We haven't exactly counted"

Martha waved it off. "oh no worries, we will have enough"

Kate closed the binder leaned back into her chair. "The girls dresses are going to be yellow, and the guys suits are going to have a yellow flower and a yellow tie."

"That will go very good, have the two of you discussed the honeymoon, where are you going to go?"

"It's a surprise mother"

Martha raised her eyebrow at her son then looked back at Kate. "He won't tell you?"

Kate shook her head. "Nope, but I trust him" She said as Rick laced his fingers through hers.

Martha grinned as she stood. "Well since I'm not busy I'm going to get a head start on those invitations"

"Thank you Martha" Kate said as she watched her go into the office. Kate squeezed Rick's hand. "You're mom is wonderful"

Rick grimaced and received a pinch from Kate. "What was that for?"

"Be nice!" She said as she walked to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, all that alien killing made my brain tired" She said with a grin.

Rick huffed. "Just wait till Ryan Esposito hear that you played, I can hear them already"

Kate rolled her eyes as Rick came through the door; he quickly shut it and put on a pair of pajama pants. "You know it's only like eight thirty right?"

Kate nodded as she changed into her pajamas. "Yes, but all this puppy and wedding planning makes my brain feel fuzzy"

Rick nodded as he grabbed his laptop. Kate crawled into bed first and snuggled under the covers. Rick popped himself against the head bored and began writing more chapters in Nikki Heat. Kate focused on the sound of the keys tapping and Rick's breathing and was soon asleep. Rick heard Kate exhale and her breathing even out, he stopped typing and moved her hair off of her face. He smiled as he watched her sleep, she looked peaceful. If she only knew he was starring she would gripe at him for being 'creepy'. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and continued to write.

He sat there for a few minutes, fingers flying across the keyboard when he heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in" He said as quietly as he could without waking Kate.

Alexis tip-toed to her dad's side of the bed and gently sat down. "hey dad"

"Hey pumpkin, how as the movies?"

Alexis grinned. "Good, we out to eat afterwards…." Alexis trailed off as she saw Kate asleep on the other side. "Is she already asleep?"

"Yeah, she was tired, this weekend you girls are going to get the dresses."

"Sweet!" Alexis said a little too loudly for Rick's opinion.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning"

"Kay, love you"

"Love you too"

Alexis tip-toed out of her father's room and shut the door with a faint click. Rick smiled as his daughter's excitement, before saving his work and shutting off his laptop. He carefully placed it on the bedside table and snuggled close to Kate. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the covers up to his chin. He inhaled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. He listened to her breathing and was soon fast asleep.


	93. Chapter 93

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Three

**Time Jump: **The weekend- suit and dress shopping.

The rest of the week went by pretty slowly. Captain Montgomery cleared Kate for five days for the honeymoon, the invitations were ready to be mailed and Rick was meeting the DJ after he and the guys got their suits. The team caught a case that a young woman was murdered and her body was placed in an abandoned warehouse not far from her home. The killer was apprehended and put to justice. Kate took the case's file home to finish recording everything that was needed. Kate had the pictures spread across the coffee table with notes and papers scattered beside them. She was curled up at the end of the couch lost in her own little world; her pen was moving as fast as her brain was working when Rick walked into the kitchen. He noticed she had her iPod earbuds placed in each ear so even if he was trying to get her attention he probably couldn't.

Rick leaned against the counter with his arm crossed watching her every movement, her every eyebrow furrow and every little groan she would let out when she became frustrated. Kate was so caught up between the case file and her iPod she never heard Rick enter the room, but she felt something different. She casually turned off her music, and gently sat her pen down. She carefully moved off the couch without turning around and grabbed her gun off the table. Rick eyes widened as he realized she could feel a presence in the room and not knowing who it could be was beginning to make her uneasy.

"Kate, it's me" He shouted not knowing her music was already turned off since she still had the earbuds in her ears.

Kate let out a sigh and placed her gun back onto the coffee table. She pulled off her earbuds and turned towards Rick. "Do not sneak up on me!" She exclaimed.

Rick made his way over to her and placed his hands on her forearms. "I wasn't sneaking up on you, I was just watching you" he protested.

"Rick" She sighed. "How many times have I said it's creepy?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I can't help it"

Kate rolled her eyes and she pulled herself from Rick's grip and sat back down on the couch. She popped her earbuds back into place and picked up the file once more. She quickly turned on her music once again and began where she left off. In only took her a few seconds to get back into the groove and loose herself in the case once more. Rick shook his head at the way she was already lost behind the music and her work and it only took a few seconds. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses. He chose a sweet red wine and filled up the glasses. He took a sip of his as he walked back into the living room. He moved around the couch where she would be able to see him so she wouldn't go for her gun again. He placed the glass in her arms reach then sat on the other side of the couch. Kate felt the weight of him as he sat down. She paused her music and picked up her glass.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome; I figured you could use a glass before you girls go shopping"

Kate's eyes widened as the last of his words sunk in. She ripped her earbuds from her ears and sat the glass on the coffee table. She placed her notes beside the rest of case file, grabbed her phone and bolted to their bedroom. Rick laughed as he made the case notes neater but leaving them out, knowing she wasn't finished. Rick knew the appointment at the boutique slipped her mind when she sat down on the couch the second time.

He bounced up stairs and knocked on Alexis bedroom door. He heard a faint "come in" and opened the door. He looked around his daughter's room and saw her leg sticking out of the closet.

"Alexis, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a pair of heels"

"Why?"

Alexis stopped her search in her closet when she brought a pair of red stiletto heels out. "Really dad?"

Rick recognized the heels the second he saw them dangling in his daughters hands. "Are those Kate's?"

Alexis smiled as slid her feet into them. "Yep, she said I could borrow them, and they go great with this shirt"

Rick nodded his head. "That was nice of her"

"Yep, she said I could borrow anything from her closet, including a pair of really cute sparkly heels"

"Sparkly?"

Alexis laughed as she pulled her dad from her bed. "Yep, they would go great will a black dress"

Rick swallowed hard as he let his daughter lead him out of her room and down the stairs. Alexis stopped at the bottom of the stairs and scanned the loft. "Where's Kate?"

"She is getting ready"

"Is Lanie and Madison meeting us at the boutique?"

Rick shrugged. "I think so; the guys and Captain are meeting me here, and then were going too"

Alexis nodded as she headed towards her parents' bedroom. Rick caught on quickly where she was going but was left wondering why. Alexis knocked before entering then disappeared behind the closed door.

"Hey Kate"

"Hey Alexis" Kate was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a cute green top and her hair was down and curled.

"What are you looking for?"

"My black pumps"

Alexis giggled, which caught Kate's attention. Kate whipped her head around. "What?"

Alexis smiled. "Dad calls those your 'power heels'"

Kate smiled as lifted the bed skirt. "Aha!" Kate furrowed her eyebrow as she pulled the out. "How the hell did they get under there?"

Alexis grimaced. "I don't not wanna know."

Kate grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Alexis. Kate stood and grabbed her badge to clip it to her belt when Alexis stopped her.

"Do you always have to take your gun and badge?"

Kate smiled as she clipped it to her belt. "Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I have seen too many movies where these helpless women get mugged right after shopping"

"But you're not helpless, you're a cop"

"Exactly, come on, we need to go"

Kate and Alexis walked into the living room where Rick was chatting with Zane. Kate rolled her eyes when she saw the young driver; she knew exactly why he was there. Zane shook Rick's head and held the door open. Alexis gave her dad a hug and he slipped a hundred dollar bill in her hand. Her eyes lit up and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks dad"

Rick smiled back at his daughter. "Have fun"

Kate grabbed her purse and gave Rick a kiss. She went to walk out when he had a hold on her wrist. He gently pulled her back to him and pulled out a credit card from his pocket.

"Rick, I don't need that"

Rick pulled her wallet from her purse and placed the card in an empty slot. "I want you to use it"

Kate placed another kiss on his lips before heading out the door. The women heard him yell 'have fun' and they stepped into the elevator.

Once Zane and the girls climbed into the limo, he pulled away from the curb and headed towards the dress shop. The drive only took a few minutes and Zane was parking. He opened the door for Kate and Alexis and they climbed out. Alexis followed Kate into the store and met up with Lanie and Madison.

"Hey"

Lanie and Madison squealed as they raced to hug Kate. Kate laughed as she pulled away and gestured for Alexis.

"Madison this is Alexis, Alexis this is Madison"

Madison and Alexis exchanged handshakes. "So Alexis, how do you know Kate?"

Lanie swatted Madison on her arm as Kate placed an arm around Alexis. "She is will be daughter soon"

Madison's jaw dropped. "So you're the _Alexis_, Kate has told me a lot about you"

Alexis smiled as she looked up at Kate then back at Madison. "You and Kate went to high school together right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you some stories later" She gave Alexis a wink.

Kate raised her eyebrow at Madison and placed her other hand on her hip. Madison smiled a weak smile before returning her gaze back to Alexis.

"As long as your dad don't find out"

Kate smiled. "Good answer, come we have dresses to find."


	94. Chapter 94

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Four

The women browsed throughout the store when a consultant greeted Kate.

"Hello, you must be Detective Beckett, I'm Diane"

Kate shook the woman's hand. "Yes and you can call me Kate, this is Lanie, Alexis and Madison"

After the women exchanged greeting Diane focused on Kate. "So we're getting bridesmaids dresses right?"

"Yes"

"What color?"

"Yellow, and they can all be a little different but I would like them to be similar in some way"

"Wonderful, well if you ladies will follow me"

Kate and the rest of the women followed Diane to a room in the back. "Ok, I'll need each of your sizes and we can start the search."

Each woman gave their sizes and watched as Diane disappeared. Lanie placed her shoes and purse under her chair and the rest of the women followed suit. Diane entered the room once more with an armful of yellow dresses.

"Ok, now each dress had beading around the neck, but each one is a little different." "Lanie's dress has a little bit deeper of a neckline, but Madison's dress has a higher slit. Alexis I wanted to find you something that was a bit more modest, so your dress has a sweetheart neckline, but it has the most bling out of all three." "Now if you don't like these I have a few more we could try on"

Each woman took their dress and disappeared behind the curtain of their own dressing room. Madison was out first, then Alexis, followed by Lanie. They all stood in the mirror, while looking over their dresses.

"Well what do you think?" Diane asked.

Madison piped up first. "Well I like mine, but I'm not sure about this slit"

"What about you two?"

Alexis smoothed down the front of her dress. "I love mine, what about you Lanie?"

Lanie squealed. "I love it!"

Kate laughed. "You guys don't even wanna look at another dress?"

"Nope!" Alexis and Lanie said in sync.

"Alright, Diane, we will take those two, let's find something a little less….sexy for Madison, and we need shoes to go with all three"

Diane nodded. "I'll be back shortly!"

Lanie and Alexis changed back into their clothes and placed their dresses back onto their hangers. They placed their dresses on a hook and took their seats just as Diane returned.

"Ok, here are the shoes that would match perfectly with these dresses, and Madison here is a different dress."

Madison disappeared once again while Lanie and Alexis tried on their shoes. Lanie of course loved hers but Alexis wasn't so sure.

"Kate, you know those heels you said I could borrow anytime?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well would they look good with my dress?"

Kate smiled. "I think they would go perfectly Alexis"

Alexis eyes twinkled as she handed Diane her shoes back. "I won't need these, just the dress"

Diane nodded. "Ok then and Lanie I'm guessing you're taking yours?"

"Of course!"

Diane placed Lanie's shoes beside their dresses and watched as Madison walked out of the dressing room. "Kate, Madison, what do you think?"

Madison had a huge grin spread across her face. "I love it!"

Kate agreed and once everyone had their shoes and dresses it was time to pay. Kate used Rick's credit card to pay for everything, then they all walked out to the car. Zane loaded the bags into the trunk and held the door open as each lady climbed inside.

"So where too ladies?"

Kate shrugged. "Lunch?"

The women agreed and Kate told Zane the directions to Alexis favorite restaurant. The ride towards the restaurant was not the least bit quite. The women discussed the wedding, the dresses; Alexis talked about getting a dog, and some other things. When Zane parked the car, his ears felt heavy from the chattiness.

Alexis led the group of women inside the restaurant and Kate quickly pulled Zane along. He should be used to this already right? Alexis greeted the host and was shown to her reserved table. They all took their seats and gave the waiter their drink choices.

Zane smiled at Alexis then brought his gaze to Kate. "I don't think I have ever worked for someone whose wife is willing to let the driver dine and watching movies with them as much are you do Kate."

Kate felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Well I'm not his wife yet but I think you should be included every now and then, and really when do you eat lunch?"

Zane shrugged. "I usually don't"

"Exactly and when do you go to the movies?"

"I usually don't" He repeated.

"My point exactly, just think of yourself as part of the group when you're with me and Alexis"

Alexis grinned. "Yep, 'cause you're going to be pulled along"

Zane nodded. "So what is the best around here?"

Aleixs smiled. "Everything"

Lanie snorted. "Lexi that really narrows it down.

Alexis shrugged "It's all good, just order whatever you want"

It took a few minutes for everyone to decide on what to order but by the waiter came around the second time they figured it out and gave him their orders. They all chatted and drank a few sips until their food came. The chatting quieted down but with Lanie and Madison talking was always a must. Madison told Alexis crazy stories about her and Kate during high school and Lanie told Madison about crazy time her and Kate had as well. Kate smiled as she soaked it all up. She actually had a small group of friends forming, even if it did include a guy.

Once their meal was finished everyone chipped in for their tip but of course Alexis and Kate stopped them from paying their share. They all climbed into the limo and headed towards Lanie's apartment first. Once Zane pulled up he unloaded Lanie's bag from the trunk and the Kate, Alexis and Madison waved goodbye from the limo window.

Madison told Zane her apartment address and sat back in her seat.

"Today was fun, what else has to be done for the wedding?"

"Well Rick and guys picked out their suits today, the honeymoon and the DJ were booked today, I have your restaurant booked, and I suppose that's really it."

Madison squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Maddie"

Zane pulled up to the curb and helped Madison with her bag as well. Everyone said their goodbyes and Zane climbed in the limo for what it felt like the millionth time.

"So were too?" He asked.

Alexis turned towards Kate. "The loft?"

Kate scrunched her noise. "I think we should get some frozen yogurt first"

Alexis grinned. "Sounds good."

Zane nodded and drove away from the curb. He looked into the rearview mirror and caught Kate's eyes. "Does this mean I get some too?" He asked with a grin.

Kate looked at Alexis who gave her a nod then back at Zane. "Only if you get us there within thirty minutes" Kate said with a teasing smile.

"Right on" Zane said with a cocky grin.

And of course true to his word Zane pulled up to the curb in less twenty minutes. Kate and Alexis laughed as Zane strutted as he went to open the door.

"Told ya" he said as he held the door open.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she looped her arm through Zane's and they walked into the door. They all ordered a crazy flavor and sat down in a booth beside a window. Kate was the first to notice a man taking pictures.

"We should really stop getting seats beside windows"

Alexis looked at the window and smiled as if she was posing "After a while you get used to it"

Zane looked out the window past Alexis head; he smiled when he realized the man was taking a few shots of him and Alexis. "Do they ever quit?"

Alexis shook her head. "Not really"

The three finished eating their frozen yogurt, Kate paid, and they all settled into the limo. Kate told him to the loft and sat back into her seat. "Your dad is going to be jealous."

Alexis furrowed her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because we ate frozen yogurt without him"


	95. Chapter 95

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Five

Alexis followed Kate into their loft. They quickly took off their coats and hung them in the closet. Alexis grabbed her bag that contained her dress and bounced upstairs. Kate walked to the bedroom to place her gun and badge on the dresser along with her purse. She pulled her heels off and placed them in the closet. She grabbed the heels she promised Alexis she could wear and made her way towards the stairs. She smiled when Alexis came down the stairs in her yellow dress.

"Where's dad?"

Kate handed Alexis the heels. "I think he is in the office, he never heard us come in"

"Oh good, I can surprise him then."

Kate walked back down the stairs then Alexis quickly followed. Alexis slipped on the sparkling heels then gently opened the door. She poked her head in.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Alexis, um why can I only see your head?"

Alexis giggled. "Dad close your eyes"

Rick closed his laptop. "You didn't buy a puppy did you?"

Alexis huffed. "No dad, just close your eyes."

Rick grinned. "I don't know if I want too, what it's a surprise raid?"

Kate rolled her eyes as Alexis sighed. "For God's sake Richard just close your eyes!"

Alexis smirked at Kate's outburst and Rick quickly snapped his eyes shut. "Ok fine, sheesh you two have ganged up on me."

Both women grinned as Alexis slipped into his office, Kate not far behind her. Alexis posed with one hand on her hip. Kate smiled.

"Ok Rick, open your eyes"

Rick slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he took in his daughter's appearance. "Wow Alexis"

Alexis smiled as she looked at Kate, then back at her dad. "This is my bridesmaids dress, what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, are those the shoes you were talking about?"

Alexis nodded her head. "Yep, told you they were sparkly"

"Well they look perfect."

"Thanks dad!" Alexis replied as she exited the office.

Rick shook his head as he sat on the edge of his desk. He opened his arms for Kate, and she gladly accepted. She placed her head on his chest and inhaled in cologne.

"So did Lanie and Madison find their dresses too?"

"Yep, Lanie loved hers the minute she put it on, so did Alexis"

"That's great"

"So did you guys get your suits?"

"Yeah and each of the guys got a solid yellow tie."

"Good, your mother is going to mail the invitations tomorrow, and then we will be done"

Rick kissed the top of Kate's head. "I can't wait"

"Me either, I can't believe were actually getting married"

"I know, and to think in the beginning you hated me"

Kate swatted Rick's arm. "Only because you were an arrogant playboy"

Rick grinned. "Well I found something that was real and lasted longer than a one night stand"

Kate raised her head to only be looking right into Rick's blue eyes. Kate placed a kiss on his lips, in which quickly responded. Rick brought his hand on Kate's hip and the other in her hair. Kate's hands were wrapped around his neck and the two were lost in each other. After a few minutes both of their eyes shot open when Rick's stomach growled. Kate laughed as she poked his ribs.

"Hungry?"

Rick grinned sheepishly. "I didn't stop to eat lunch yet"

Kate grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him from the office. "Come on, we can cook something"

Kate led Rick into the kitchen and brought out the pizza pan. "Were going to make a pizza"

Rick agreed and searched for the ingredients as Kate prepared the oven. Kate began to spread the dough in an attempt to make it bigger. Rick came up behind her and lifted the dough over head.

"Here's how you do it" He said with a cocky grin.

Rick threw the pizza in the air and spread the dough bigger and bigger, until it was just the right size. Kate had been watching with her arms crossed leaning against the counter. Rick leaned into over and placed the dough back onto the counter behind her. His nose was inches from her face.

"And that's how us pros do it."

Kate rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him from her. "Puh-lease!"

Kate grabbed the pizza sauce and started to spread it evenly on the dough. Rick came up behind her once more and placed his hand over hers that was spreading the sauce. His other hand went beside hers onto the counter.

"Rick I think I can manage to spread the sauce by myself."

Rick placed a kiss under her ear. "I'm just helping"

Kate scrunched her nose when he found the spot on her neck that made her squirm. "This is what you call helping?"

"hmm mmm" He hummed into her neck.

Kate finished with the sauce and started placing pepperoni slice along the edges then filled in the middle. Rick would steal one every now and then.

"Will you get the bell peppers and cheese out of the fridge?" Kate asked with Rick still holding onto her.

Rick left her and went to the fridge. He grabbed the green bell pepper and the bag on grated cheese. Kate handed Rick a knife and the cutting board, before she sprinkling diced chicken on the pizza. The pieces of bell pepper Rick had already cut; Kate was placing on the pizza. She had caught up with him and was waiting on the rest of the pepper. Rick was in his own little world as he cut up the better and never realized how close his fingers were to the blade of the knife. He went to cut another piece off when the blade of the knife cut into finger slightly above where his cuticle started.

"Ouch! Oh crap!"

Kate whipped her head around to the sounds of Rick hollering. Kate grabbed the nearest towel and applied pressure to his finger. "You're not supposed to add flesh to the pizza, I just wanted the pepper" Kate teased.

"Dang and I thought you wanted to taste sweet"

Kate shook her head. She removed the towel from his finger to find that the blood had stopped. She turned on the water in the sink and gently washed the blood off. Rick watched her and she furrowed her eyes brows when she examined his finger.

"It's not very deep, nothing too bad"

Rick sighed. "You distracted me"

Kate huffed. "What? Me, how?"

"Because I was watching you instead of where the blade was going."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours"

"Mine? How?'

"Because you're so freaking gorgeous I can't help it, now whose fault is that?..not mine"

"Oh please" Kate said as grabbed the towel. "Don't pick up the knife while I'm finding you a band aid"

Rick grinned. "Fine"

Kate disappeared into their bedroom, only to return a few minutes later with a box of band aids. "All I could find were these" She said as she held up a box of Transformer band aids.

Rick grinned. "I know, because that's all I have."

"Really Rick? Transformers?"

Rick shrugged. "What? Their cool!"

Kate sighed as she found the right size before wrapping it around his finger. "No cutting for you"

"That's ok; I get to decorate the pizza."

Kate raised her eyebrow as she handed Rick the last of the cut up pepper. He placed them then sprinkled the grated cheese graciously over the pizza. Kate opened the oven door and slid the pizza in. She set the timer then started to clean up the kitchen. Rick started helping her clean up the and in a few minutes the kitchen was just as spotless as it was before.

After a few minutes of finishing the case file Kate had started earlier that day, the timer went off and Rick rushed to the kitchen. Rick placed the pizza on the top of the stove and grabbed a plate. Once he loaded his plate with pizza he grabbed a beer and walked back into the living room. Rick plopped on the couch and took a bite of the pizza.

"You sure know how to make a pizza"

Kate smiled "And no flesh..great huh?"

Rick nodded his head. "Much better"

Hey guys just a heads up…..the wedding will be on a time jump since there isn't anything else to book or order. Rick is going to keep the honeymoon a surprise and the family won't be adopting a puppy until after the wedding is over. The family still hasn't decided on the puppy choice but there will be more appointments to look at a few more breeds. Thanks to all you guys who are continued to read and like my story. You guys are awesome. Thanks for the tips and the wonderful reviews. The next chapter will be up soon.


	96. Chapter 96

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Six

Time Jump: The wedding rehearsal

"Ok let's try this again!" Kate shouted above the music and the people shuffling around chairs and décor.

The wedding party had been practicing all evening while Martha and some of her friends were busy hanging ribbons, setting flowers and placing chairs. Everyone was tired of walking up and down the aisle, practicing over and over, but Kate wanted to get it just right. Alexis kicked off her heels and threw them beside the archway.

The DJ groaned as he shut down the music for the fifth time. Everyone took their positions once again and Kate nodded towards the DJ. Lanie and Esposito walked up the isle first, followed by Madison and Roy, then Alexis and Ryan walked in last. The DJ quickly switched music and Jim walked Kate up the aisle. Jim shook Rick's hand and handed Kate over to Rick. Kate smiled.

"Alright were done!" She shouted.

Everyone cheered and left their positions. Earlier that night Rick had scheduled a full Chinese takeout meal to arrive around seven that evening. It was six-forty five and the delivery man should be there any minute. All the women took off their heels and placed them by Alexis while the men set up a place to put the food when it arrived. They all grabbed a seat and chatted while they waited. The group was busy discussing the wedding and trying to figure out where the honey moon is going to be when a young boy walked into the yard carrying two overstuffed plastic bags. Rick stood from his chair and greeted the boy before taking the food and paying him.

"Dinner is served!" Rick said as he started to place the food on the table.

Everyone grabbed their ordered food and started eat. Esposito had wanted to tease Kate since they started practicing but he kept quiet until now.

"So Beckett, did you cut out pictures of dresses in a magazine?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I can't kick your ass"

Esposito choked on and Ryan just laughed along with the rest of the group. Roy cleared his throat.

"Javier don't make me set up a sparring match between the two of you"

Esposito took a drink to help swallow his food. He smiled sheepishly. "Yes Sir"

Ryan slapped his partner on his back before continuing to eat. "So Castle, where are you taking our wonderful boss?"

Before Rick could reply Kate quickly jumped in. "Quit trying to suck up Ryan"

Ryan just smiled as he took another bite. Rick rolled his eyes.

"It's a surprise, I already told you, I'm not telling"

Ryan huffed. "Dude were gonna find out when you get back anyways"

"So, if I tell you guys then Kate will interrogate you until you break, and we all know she can break anyone sitting at this table"

Esposito grinned. "Including you?"

Rick sighed. "Even me…and believe me it's taking all I have to keep it a surprise"

Everyone laughed when Kate smacked Rick's arm. He teased she was abusive as always and Lanie almost spit out her drink.

"That's how Kate gets her way" Lanie teased.

Kate put her fork down. "What! No I do not!"

Ryan and Esposito nodded their heads as Esposito spoke up. "She's right Beckett, you like to punch, shoot and throw things"

Kate raised her eyebrow. "I do not!"

Jim laughed at conversation developing. "Katie its true, when you were in first grade a little girl tried to take a toy away from you and you punched her."

Kate crossed he arms. "No that was defense"

Everyone giggled. Jim matched his daughter's position. "Ok then, how about in middle school when some guy made a pass at you, you punched his jaw."

"Well he was creepy!"

Ryan shook his head. "Excuses, excuses, that must be why you are so good at taking people down, you started at a young age"

Esposito snickered. "With pigtails and all"

Kate found a small piece of chicken and chunked it Esposito. He ginned at he held it up. "This is evidence right here people, she throws things"

Kate groaned. It really was true. Out of all the women detective and cops at the precinct, she could throw a right hook like a man twice her size. She was top in her shooting skills, and she did like to throw things such as pencils, towels, even a piece of chicken every now and then. But the only people that were usually on the receiving end were her co-workers and friends. The people that knew her well enough that she was only playing around.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Kate protested.

Ryan grinned. "Ok then when you get back from your honeymoon we're going to see who is the best shot out of all four of us"

Roy cleared his throat. "Four?"

Esposito grinned. "He meant five sir, me, Ryan, Beckett, Castle and you"

Roy grinned. "hmm mmm"

Kate felt a sly grin sweep across her face. "Fine, and if I win, you two have to do my paperwork, Roy has to give me another day off and Rick has to buy me a new pair of heels."

Lanie squealed. "I want in on this bet!"

Madison and Alexis laughed. "Only because there is shoes involved!" Alexis shouted.

Ryan and Kate shook hands. Kate gave him a quick glare. "You're on honey milk!"

Ryan felt his cheeks turn red when he heard that nickname. He was internally trying to decided which was worse honey milk or Irish, they both became very annoying but at least Irish was a bit better and far less embarrassing

After the bet was made everyone started cleaning up, Martha and her friends had finished decorating by the time the group had finished eating and had already left to find a meal of their own. Esposito took out the trash and the women slipped into their shoes. After everyone said their goodbyes Rick, Kate and Alexis climbed into a Kate's car and she drove them home.

"So Madison and Lanie are coming over tomorrow right?"

Kate nodded. "Yep, the girls are going to get ready upstairs and you guys are going to get ready downstairs"

Alexis cleared her throat. "And the guys have to be gone by the time Kate is ready, so you can't see her"

Rick whined. "But I already saw you"

Kate shrugged. "It doesn't matter, that was only to see if the dress was going to fit, this is the real deal, so no peeking"

"Fine" he said as if he was a child getting his favorite toy taken away.

Kate finally pulled up to their building, parked the car and they all climbed out. Rick wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and brought his arm around Alexis shoulders as they walked.

"Dad what are you doing?" Alexis asked skeptically.

Rick looked down at his daughter as they continued to walk. "Walking as opposed to you are doing what?" he asked sarcastically.

Alexis rolled her eyes and moved out of her father's grip. "I'm walking to but not all three can fit through that door like that"

Kate giggled as Rick tightened his grip on her. "Well you never know until you try."

Alexis raised her eyebrow as she pulled out her phone. "I am not going to see if we can fit through a door like that"

Rick puffed out his lip as if he was sad. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Alexis punched Rick's arm. "Dad, just walk through the door."

Rick whimpered as he looked back at Kate. "Did you teach her your abusive ways?"

Kate went to reply when Alexis quickly jumped in. "No dad, but I have picked up a few things" She said with a wink towards Kate.

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you the updates won't be as soon and fast as they once were. And once the wedding is over I may start a sequel to the story but I haven t decided yet. I also have decided not to write about the bachelor parties and what not since the wedding is the main thing you guys are ready to read..along with the surprise honeymoon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for the newer readers who are adding this to your alerts.


	97. Chapter 97

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Seven

Rick unlocked the loft door and held it open as he let the women walk in first. Alexis and Kate made a b-line towards the bedroom and left Rick wondering why. Rick quickly shut the door and locked it back as he trotted towards his bedroom. He leaned into the doorway and saw his daughter and fiancé scrambling around the room getting makeup, packing bags, gabbing shoes and placing them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Alexis huffed. "Seriously dad?"

"What?"

Kate threw a pair of boxers at Rick which he caught quickly. "Wedding…honeymoon…hence packing"

Rick smacked his hand on his head. "Right!"

Rick started packing his own bag while Kate packed hers and Alexis grabbed on the things Kate was going to need to get ready for the wedding. Alexis made various trips back and forth from her parents' bedroom to the guest bedroom and bathroom. She carefully took Kate's wedding dress out of its box and laid it across the bed. She placed the heels she was going to wear beside it along with the jewelry. Alexis walked back down to the stairs and towards their bedroom once more when Rick came out of the door carrying his leather duffle bag.

"Wow you're packed already?"

Rick shrugged as he placed the bags beside the couch. "Yup"

Kate was picking out one last outfit to pack when Alexis came through the door and stood beside her in the closet. Rick quietly leaned in the doorway watching them rummage through the rest of Kate's clothes. Alexis pointed to pair of brown boots and Kate quickly found a pair of jeans to go along with them. Kate grabbed a brown leather jacket and Alexis picked out a shirt to go along with the outfit. Kate quickly started folding the clothes when Alexis brought her gun, badge and holster to her.

"I'm sure you have to take these"

Kate grinned as she took her service weapon and badge and tucked them under a pair of pajama in her drawer. "Not this time"

Alexis smiled as she handed Kate the boots to place into the bag. Kate found a spot for the boots then reached over to her nightstand and tucked her father's into the bag. Rick smiled as he spoke up.

"Don't forget a swim suit"

Kate raised her eyebrow as Alexis raced to the drawer. She held up a pink swimsuit and Kate shook her head. Alexis placed it on the dresser and picked up a black one piece, Kate shook her head once more. Alexis grinned as she held up a green swim suit. Kate smiled.

"Throw it here"

Alexis tossed it and Kate shoved it into the bag. She grabbed a pair of flip-flops, placed them inside and zipped the bag up. "Alright, I'm done."

Rick grabbed the bag and walked back into the living room. Alexis flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kate smiled as she mirrored Alexis actions and flopped on the bed beside her. Alexis sighed as she broke the silence.

"You have tons of clothes"

Kate laughed. "Yes and you can borrow whatever you want, anytime you want"

Alexis nodded. "I know, thanks"

"You're welcome"

The two were silent for a few minutes when Alexis started sniffling. The first time Kate heard it she immediately sensed the change in Alexis and propped herself onto one elbow.

"You ok Lex?"

Alexis nodded silently as she wiped a few stray tears away. "Yeah" she said with another sniffle.

Kate hopped off the bed and grabbed a few tissues; she smiled as she handed them to Alexis. Alexis thanked her and sat up. Kate wrapped one around Alexis and to her surprise Alexis leaned into her. Kate handed her another tissue.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Alexis smiled as she wiped her nose. "I'm just glad you're marrying dad"

"So these are happy tears?" Kate said as she pulled Alexis hair behind her.

Alexis nodded her head and Kate felt her pull her into a hug. "You have been more of a mom than my own mother has been"

Kate's stomach fluttered and she clenched her jaw in order not to let the tears that were on edge fall. "Alexis I love you, and I hope you know I'm not trying to take the place of your mother"

Alexis exhaled deeply as she wiped another tear away. "I know, and I love her too, but she is more of a crazy aunt to me"

Kate wrapped her other arm around Alexis and held her there for a few minutes. The tears finally stopped and Kate heard Alexis breathing even put again. Alexis grabbed the tissues and gently pulled away from Kate. Alexis smiled as she looked back at Kate; apparently she hadn't been the only one letting a few tears fall. Kate's eyes weren't red and puffy like Alexis but there were a few tear stains on each cheek. Alexis furrowed her eyebrow as she looked at Kate's shirt where she placed her head.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet"

Kate shrugged. "It's ok, that's what I'm here for."

Alexis stood and Kate quickly followed. Alexis pulled Kate into another quick hug. "I love you Kate" Alexis whispered before pulling away and walking up to her room. Kate waited until Alexis was out of hearing distance and that's when she let her tears go. She wiped them away quickly and pulled her shirt over her head. She quickly went to her drawer and grabbed the nearest shirt available and slipped in it. Kate went to the bathroom and refreshed her eyes and applied light makeup to cover up her pink nose and now pink eyes. Kate smoothed her hair and walked into the living room. Rick had heard her footsteps and ran to the couch. He grabbed his IPad and clicked on whatever app his finger happen to press.

Kate shook her head as he took in Rick appearance. He seemed jittery and his fingers were shaking as he tried tapping on his iPad. His breathing wasn't normal as if he was trying to nonchalantly catch his breath. He was sitting in an awkward position on the couch as he if hurriedly and plopped down. Kate grinned a sly smile as she came up behind him quiet and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rick wasn't expecting this and let a surprised squeal. Kate leaned in close to his hear and she could almost hear his heart pounding rapidly.

"You were standing on the other side of the door weren't you?"

Rick swallowed loudly. "uh….no I was…I was just looking up dog breeds" He said as he held up his IPad finding Kate's eyes.

Kate raised one eyebrow and pointed towards the screen. "So when did cooking recipes become dog breeds?"

"Uh, well, after I looked up dog breeds I searched recipes" He said with a grin.

Kate grabbed the iPad and tapped the screen a few times. She turned it so he could see the screen. "Your history says you're lying"

"Huh?"

"The only you have looked up is recipes, so why were you standing on the other side of the door?"

Rick deflated as he scooted back against the couch. What could he get past her? "Fine, I just wanted to hear why Alexis was crying"

Kate handed Rick his iPad back and placed her hands onto her hips. "Have you ever thought maybe she might need just girl talk?"

Rick sighed. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure she was ok"

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't think I can handle it?" her tone was almost icy.

"Yes I know you can, I was…"

Kate smiled as she pulled Rick into a kiss. "It's ok Rick, your daughter is fine, but next time don't listen in"

"Kay" He replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

Kate pulled away and headed towards their room, with Rick not too far from her. He watched her as she grabbed a pair of pajamas and her pillow.

"Where are you going?"

Kate shrugged. "To sleep"

He pointed to the bed as if she had no clue where it was. "But the bed is right here"

Kate placed a kiss on his cheek. "Tomorrow is the wedding, so tonight we have to sleep separate."

Rick whined as he watched her leave. "I love you!" He shouted.

Kate smiled as she walked up the stairs. "I love you too!"

Rick felt a cheeky grin sweep across his face. Yeah he would never get tired of hearing those words coming from her. He shucked down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He plopped in bed and turned off the lamp. He laid there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling; he tried sleeping on his side, on his stomach and flipped back onto his back. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his face. Tomorrow was the biggest day of his life and he needs a good night's rest and how was he going to even fall asleep without her next to him. It was going to be a long, long night.


	98. Chapter 98

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Eight

Rick woke up to a pounding on his bedroom door. He groaned as he threw the cover back and walked to the door. He rubbed his eyes as he opened it.

"Hey bro" Javier said grinning.

Rick mumbled something as he opened the door wider to allow his three groomsman inside. Roy laid his suit across Rick's bed and Javier and Kevin quickly followed. Rick grinned a sleepy smile as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. Javier rolled his eyes as he heard the music blast upstairs.

"Well the girls are up and getting ready"

Roy laughed as unzipped his garment bag. "Yup"

Rick entered back into his room and his groomsman were changing into their suits. Rick rubbed his hands together as he brought out his black Armani tux with matching shoes from the closet. He smiled when he brought it out of the garment bag. Today he was going to marry his best friend, his partner, his muse and the women he loved.

Meanwhile upstairs:

Lanie squealed as Martha zipped up the back of Kate's dress. Lanie and Martha was the first ones dressed and the women were going to apply their makeup together.

"Kate you look beautiful" Lanie said as stood beside Kate in the full length mirror.

Alexis came up beside Kate and wrapped an arm around her waist. Martha and Madison were standing behind Kate wiping away a few tears. Kate sniffled as bit her lip.

"Ok you guys, no crying!"

The women laughed as Martha and Madison brought out the makeup. Alexis helped them spread it across the bed and Lanie made Kate sit down in the chair. Alexis sat down and applied her makeup along with Madison. Martha and Lanie helped Kate apply hers and she curled her hair. Alexis had some music playing slightly loud as the women continued to get ready. Martha put down the blush brush.

"I'll be back!" She said as she rushed out the door.

Kate finished curling the rest of her hair and pulled some of it back. Lanie helped her clip it back with a small yellow clip that allowed two yellow daisies to attach to it. Alexis finished with her makeup and pulled on her dress. Madison helped her zip it up then slipped in her shoes. Martha finally returned and was carrying a small black box. She smiled when she opened it and placed a sapphire ring onto Kate's right hand. Kate gasped when she saw the ring, it was absolutely gorgeous and not to mention a rock!

"Martha this is gorgeous"

Martha pulled Kate into a hug. "I want you to have it, you're like a daughter to me and I'm so happy your becoming part of this family….finally!"

Kate wiped a tear from her eye before it could fall. "Thank you Martha"

After about an hour of lipstick being applied, hair being curled or straightened, hairspray being sprayed and eye shadow smeared on the women were ready. Alexis picked up one end of Kate's train and Madison picked up the other end. Martha carried their purses as Lanie opened the door for them and Kate picked up the front of her dress. Lanie walked down stairs to make sure the men were gone before allowing Kate down. One Kate got the clear she carefully walked down stairs. Each of the women helped her carried a piece of the dress to avoid Kate stepping on it while going down each step as slow as possible. Once they were off the stairs, Lanie ran towards the door and quickly opened it allowing Kate, Alexis and Madison to maneuver through it.

One they got to the elevator Alexis and Madison never dropped the piece of dress they were carrying because they knew it was too special to Kate to get even a speck of dirt on it. The elevator doors finally opened and Lanie place her hand on them in order to keep them from closing to allow the women to carefully step inside. When they all settled inside Kate finally let go of a breath she didn't even notice she had. She had butterflies swirling around in her stomach and her hands were started to get shaky. He cleared her throat nervously.

"You ok?" Lanie asked.

Kate laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine, just kinda nervous."

Martha squeezed Kate's shoulder. "It's normal, just breathe"

Kate nodded as the doors slid open again. Martha stepped out first, then Lanie, Kate followed along with Alexis and Madison quickly still holding onto Kate's train. There were a few people in the lobby smiling and telling Kate 'congratulations' as she walked past them. A few men heads swiveled around when they saw Kate walking out and Lanie quickly informed them that 'she was taken, hence the dress'. The doorman gave Kate a side hug as she walked out towards the car, where Zane was waiting patiently. Kate smiled as his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Wow, Kate, Mr. Castle is a very, very lucky man" He said as he held the door open.

"Thank you Zane" Kate said as she carefully slid into limo. Alexis followed in first, then Madison. Martha climbed in, followed by Lanie.

Kate exhaled. "Alright Zane were all in"

"Yes ma'am" Zane replied as he pulled from the curb.

Everyone chatted as Zane drove to the wedding. Of course he would jump in the conversation once in a while and the women gladly welcomed him into the discussion. When he finally pulled up, there was a small crowd of paparazzi waiting for Kate. As soon as Lanie stepped out of the limo they all got their cameras ready. Zane ran around to the door and held it open. Martha climbed out and smiled a few times at the cameras before returning her attention back towards the limo. Madison crawled out followed by Alexis, and then Kate finally climbed out. When Kate stepped out the cameras were flashing everyone. Madison and Alexis took their positions once again with Kate's train. Martha and Lanie walked on side of Kate to push back the flashing cameras and Zane walked onto the other side for the same purpose.

Kate smiled when she saw the two men that were the bouncers as the book signing she attended with Rick walking towards her. Lanie and Martha closed in the space beside Kate; Zane followed allowing the men to escort her to the door. One Kate was inside the building where she was supposed to stay until it was time for her to walk down the aisle the men left and took their posts outside the door. Alexis, Lanie and Madison gave Kate a quick hug before walking out to where the ceremony was going to be held and took their places beside the men which they would be walking with. Martha left to go find Jim leaving Kate a few minutes alone.

Kate turned her mother's ring on her finger. She smiled as she spoke. "Hi mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but today I'm getting married. You would like the man, his name Richard Castle; he is an author and my partner at the precinct. He has a daughter that is eighteen and I have come to love her like my own daughter. Dad likes Rick, he says you would approve as well. Never thought I would get married but Lanie says I'm love, which I have to agree. Kate sniffled as she held back the tears. I miss you mom, I wish you were here with me, but I know you're watching, tell grandma I said hi. I love you"

Kate was startled by the gentle knock at the door and quickly wiped her eyes. "Come in"

Jim smiled as he entered the room. "Your right, your mother is watching"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Dad how long were you standing there?"

Jim shrugged as he crossed the floor closer to his daughter. "Long enough"

Kate shook her head as she pulled her father into a hug. "I love you dad"

"I love you too Katie, and so does your mother"

Kate sniffled again. Geez, since when was she this emotional? Jim chuckled at his daughters will to keep the tears from falling. He smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Your mother was never a crier, guess that's where you got it from; you know you have her stubbornness and pride."

Kate grinned.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way"

Jim heard the music started playing when Martha opened the door to hand Kate her bouquet. She gave Kate a hug.

"You look gorgeous Kate" She whispered in her ear before leaving once again.

Kate picked up the front of her dress and she took her father's arm. Jim walked Kate out of the door and the two waited as they watched Javier and Lanie walk up first. The two spilt and then Alexis and Ryan started their walk, once they took their places Madison and Roy walked up the aisle then split.

Kate exhaled slowly and Jim squeezed her hand. "You ready Katie?"

Kate nodded. "Yep"

Kate smiled as the little flower girl threw yellow daises along the path then sat down on the front row beside Jenny. The DJ switched music and everyone stood in sync to face the entrance. Rick swallowed hard, and Jim and Kate took their first steps towards the aisle.


	99. Chapter 99

Evening Blues Chapter Ninety Nine

Rick gasped when he saw Kate coming down the aisle. The sun hit her hair and made her brunette locks shine as she glided towards him. Her eyes sparkled and she appeared as ifs she was glowing. Her mother's wedding gown fit her like a glove and showed off her curves in all the right ways. She had her left hand around her father's arm and her right hand was carrying her bouquet. Rick smiled knowingly when he spotted the ring on her right hand. He knew his mother couldn't resist. Rick felt his heart pounding in his chest as Kate stepped closer and closer down that petal covered path. He had only allowed the same reporter that was snapping pictures at the book party at their wedding. Every now and then the women would kneel or angle her camera to get the best shot of Kate and her father. Rick caught Kate's eye and almost melted when she smiled her thousand watt smile.

As Jim guided Kate down the aisle she saw the mayor and his family along with Rick's author buddies. Captain Montgomery's family was seated on Kate's side along with more than half of the precinct's officers, and fellow detectives. Kate passed by a few family members from both her father and mother's side along with a few of her little cousins. Alexis had invited Ashley, and Paige and their families were seated on Rick's side.

Martha was seated on the front row on Rick side already having to use tissues. Martha gave Kate a quick wink as she passed her. Rick took a step forward as the preacher asked who gives Kate to Rick.

Jim cleared his throat. "I do"

Jim gave his daughter one last hug and a kiss on her cheek before shaking Rick's hand. Jim's grip was strong and his eyes were focused on Rick.

"Take care of her Rick"

Rick smiled at Jim and he took Kate's hand. "Always"

Kate and Rick stepped up toward the preacher hand in hand. After saying the vows to one another in front of friends and family, Lanie quickly held Kate's bouquet for the exchanging of the rings. Kate slid the wedding ring on Rick's hand first as she said her vows. Then Rick followed as he slid the ring on Kate's finger.

The preacher grinned as he held up his hands. "I now pronounce you husband and Wife, Rick, kiss your bride!"

Rick smiled as he pulled Kate into the kiss. Lanie squealed. "Finally!"

The both laughed as they pulled apart. Kate took her bouquet once more and together they walked down the aisle finally as one. Best friends, partners, author and muse, and now finally husband and wife.

The reporter took more snaps of Kate and Rick walking together and then went back to take pictures of the wedding party as they followed. The two bouncers escorted the newlyweds to their limo and the now much bigger crowd of paparazzi had formed. Zane held the door open to the limo as Rick helped Kate quickly crawl in, with himself now close on her heels. The both settled inside and pulled away. The wedding party had their own limo which Martha and Jim were both included in since they were the parents of the bride and groom.

Kate kicked off her heels and Rick loosened his tie a bit on his tux. He wrapped his arm around Kate and pulled her into their second kiss as a married couple.

"You look gorgeous by the way" He said.

Kate kissed his cheek and as she brushed off his shoulders. "You're looking pretty spiffy yourself Mr. Castle"

"Why thank you Mrs. Castle"

Kate smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Your mother looked very happy"

Rick nodded. "Of course she did, you finally agreed to marry me"

Kate rolled her eyes and she smacked Rick's chest. "So are you going to tell me where the honeymoon is now?"

"Nope, it's still a surprise; I even rented a limo with dark tinted windows so on the way over there you can figure it out…that is until we get to the airport"

Kate grinned. "Were flying somewhere?"

Rick shrugged. "Hence the airport"

Rick received a second smack to his chest; he was just about to protest when Zane rolled the divider down.

"Were here Mr. Castle, and there is already a crowd of flashers waiting."

"Are Jonathan and Ty out there?"

"Yes sir, there standing by the door"

"Alright let's go"

"Yes Sir!" Zane hopped out of the car and motioned for the two men standing by the door. They quickly followed and waited in front of the limo. Zane opened the door and the crowd's cameras started flashing. Both men stood on each side of the newlyweds as Zane ran to hold the door open. Once they were inside the men both took their positions back outside and Zane moved the limo around back. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Who were the two men?'

"Remember at the party how there were two guys out front and the two guys behind us?"

"Yeah"

"Well each time I have a book singing party I hire the four of them, the two at the door are Jonathan and Ty, the other two are Jacob and Seth"

"Where do you find all the people?"

Rick was just about to answer when Kate eagerly jumped in. "You have connections…right?"

Rick grinned. "Yep, and now they're your connections too"

Kate nodded as she watched the wedding party climb out of their limos. Rick had hired a second driver and rented another limo just for them. Jacob and Seth crawled out first and escorted them to the door as they greeted Jonathan and Ty. Lanie and Javier were the first one through the door and of course Lanie almost ran over Kate giving her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you too!" She said as she crushed Rick into a hug as well.

Javier quickly hugged his boss and exchanged fist bumps with Rick. He wrapped his arm around Lanie's waist and turned towards Kate. "So what do we call you now?"

Kate smiled. "Off duty I'm Kate Castle, on duty I'm Detective Beckett"

Rick deflated. "What? You're not gonna say Detective Castle?"

"No because remember how were not supposed to appear married, what would happen if I entered an integration saying 'I'm Detective Castle and this is Richard Castle'?"

Javier nodded as Rick sighed. "Right, I forgot"

The conversations changed when the rest of the group walked up. Alexis pulled Rick and Kate into a bone crushing hug, followed by Madison, and Martha. Jim shook Rick's hand and patted his shoulder. Kate hugged her father as their crowd of family and friends came barreling in. Everyone one pulled both Kate and Rick into hugs and told them congratulations. Some of Kate's family, including her uncle threatened Rick. He smiled nervously and someone else would step in to hug him. Once all the hugging and crying were over everyone took their seats. Rick and Kate sat at a rectangle table in the front with the bridesmaids on Kate's side and the groomsmen on Rick's side. Madison walked into the kitchen and met with her staff from the restaurant. She gave them direct orders to serve the newlyweds first followed by their parents, the wedding party, then their family and friends. Martha informed the DJ to play some background music. While everyone waited as the waiters presented them with their salads, Lanie grabbed a glass of champagne and stood.

She clinked a fork lightly on her glass and everyone turned her way. Lanie smiled as she spoke.

"I speak on behalf of the homicide department of the NYPD, and as Kate's best friend, I just want to say from all of us in the room…It's about damn time!"

Everyone whooped and hollered as they agreed with Lanie, the room burst into a fit of clapping and they all toasted together. Lanie pulled Kate into a hug then sat back down in her seat. The room quieted down as everyone ate their salad and the entrée came. The waiters worked quickly as they scooped up the salad plates and replaced them with the gourmet meal. The reporter made her way across from the entry snapping pictures of the crowd as she moved towards Kate and Rick. She took a few pictures of the wedding party then angled her camera for shots of the couple.

After everyone was finished with their meal the waiters refilled any empty champagne glass and took away the plates. They carefully wheeled out the cake and Rick offered Kate his hand. She took it and together they walked out onto the floor. Martha grabbed the microphone.

"Alright everyone, get your cameras ready, it's time for them to cut the cake!"

Kate placed her hand over the knife and Rick wrapped over arm around her waist and the other hand went over hers. They smiled as they cut the cake and a nearby waiter handed them an empty plate. Rick placed the piece onto the plate and they each took a piece onto their hands. Rick grinned and Kate saw the sparkle in his eyes.

She quietly whispered. "Richard Castle if you even think about smearing that in my hair or on my face you won't make it to the honeymoon."

Rick lost his grin almost immediately. "Fine" He whined.

They each fed each other and the reported snapped a few more pictures. Once they finished they took their seats once more and the waiters passed out pieces of cake to each family and friend. The DJ started playing some upbeat music and the Martha announced that the floor was open. A few of Kate's little cousins hit the floor first and of course people took pictures of the adorable little kids dancing. After a few of the adults finished eating their cake they joined the children and soon there wasn't many chairs occupied.

After a few songs the floor began to clear and the DJ switched to a slow song. Martha grabbed the microphone once more.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the bride and groom…" she said with a hand gesture towards them.


	100. Chapter 100

Evening Blues Chapter One Hundred

Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize about the horrible long wait for this chapter, my internet is having major problems, I have to get a router replacement, in the meantime I'm having to hardwire the net through my computer which is hard since other people in the house use it as well. I hope I still have all my readers and just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't abandon my story, just dealing with awful technical difficulties. Here we go…

Rick walked Kate onto the dance floor and spun her around; he pulled her back towards him where she was flush with his chest. Two newlyweds swayed back and forth to the music as one until the song was over. Rick spun Kate one last time and their family and friends clapped. The DJ played another slow song and Martha encouraged couples to come and dance. Kevin asked Jenny to dance while Lanie pulled Javier from his chair. Ashley led Alexis onto the floor as Roy took his wife's hand. The rest of the couples followed until the dance floor was completely filled. The couples swayed back and forth, some with their arms around the men, others with their hands laced together. Rick was starring into Kate's eyes and the rest of the wedding party faded. Kate smiled and ran a finger over his ear.

Rick tightened his grip around her and Kate met his gaze, the two never even noticed when the song ended until one of Kate's little cousins tugged on her dress. She broke the contact with Rick and missed it almost immediately. Rick watched as Kate knelt down to the little girl's level. She was about three or four; she had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Kate let the little girl lead her towards another little girl and Kate nodded towards the DJ. He acknowledged Kate and switched to a faster song. Rick grabbed a seat next to Kate's father as the two watched Kate dance with the two little girls. She held the hand of each child and danced to the music. The little girls giggled as Kate spun each one. Rick smiled and let out a laugh. Kate swayed her hips and the little girls followed her movements. They laughed and giggled until the music finally stopped. Kate gave each girl a hug before the scampered off towards their mother's.

Rick quickly stood and led Kate off the dance floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him. He leaned close to her ear.

"You were wonderful with them"

Kate smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I like kids, there so cute"

Rick's eyes sparkled as he nodded. He pulled out her chair and she gently sat down. Then he sat beside her and took a sip of champagne. Kate smiled as the two little girls ran back on the dance floor and their fathers followed. Martha took the microphone once more and opened the floor to a father and daughter dance. A few of daughters had to pull their dad's from the chair but most of them ended up on the dance floor. Jim held out his hand and Kate took it with a smile. The reporter snapped a few more pictures of the bride and her father before taking pictures of the other pairs on the floor. Jim pulled his daughter close to him and he led the dance. Kate heard her dad sigh and wrapped his arms around her. She heard him whisper in her ear.

"I'm so happy for you Katie"

"Thanks dad"

"I love you "

Kate felt a grin tug at the corners of her mouth. "I love you too"

The dance was over too quickly and Kate found her seat beside Rick once more. Jim shook Rick's hand before finding his seat as well. The wedding reception continued with more dances and champagne, Kate threw the bouquet and Madison caught it. After the bouquet was throw Rick threw the garter and Javier caught it mid-air, Lanie squealed and pulled Javier almost too every dance she could before he finally refused. Alexis finally shucked her heels off before she finally gave in. It was time for Rick and Kate to catch their plane and Kevin, and Javier made a discreet exit. Kate knew almost immediately when the boys left but she couldn't find them. Martha made her speech about the bride and groom leaving and everyone said their goodbyes. Alexis and Lanie handed out small packs of bird seed to throw on the couple as they raced towards their limo.

Everyone took their places outside of the door before the couple came out. Kate slipped off her heels and carried them in her hand. Rick offered his arm and Kate took it. The smiled as they took their first step out the door. Everyone cheered as they walked towards the limo. Kate sensed something and turned to look up. Javier and Kevin were on top off the roof and two gallons of bird seed were being tipped over. Kate nudged Rick and closed her eyes. The second her eyes closed she felt the impact of bird seed spilling onto her. It went into her hair, down her dress and some landed in her heels she was carrying. Rick groaned as he felt the seeds wash over his head, into his down, down in pants and into his shoes. Kate brushed her hair out of her face and shot the boys a glare.

"You two are dead when I come back"

The boys waved as their response as the couple raced to the limo before anymore bird seed was thrown on them. Kate slid into the limo first and shook the seeds out of her hair. Rick took of his shoes before getting inside and emptied them. He waved to the crown of family and friends then disappeared behind dark windows. Rick rolled down the divider and greeted Zane; he told him his instructions to the airport and pushed the divider back up. Rick leaned back into his seat, and took his tie off. He wrapped his around Kate and pulled her into a kiss.

"So are you ready to be surprised?"

Kate grinned. "Yes, but I wish you would tell me where it is"

Rick shook his head. "Nope, you gotta wait"

Kate rolled her eyes and she grabbed her bag. "Fine"

"What are you doing?"

Kate raised her eyebrow. "You think I'm going to ride in an airplane in this dress?"

"Oh, well in that case, hand me my bag please."

Kate obliged and handed Rick his bag. Kate managed to shimmy out of the dress and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a button up top. She replaced her wedding heels with her favorite pair of pumps. Rick pulled on a pair of jeans and a star wars t-shirt. Kate placed her wedding dress in the garment bag and Rick placed his Tux in a separate bag. Kate exhaled and leaned back into the seat.

"We should have changed before we left"

Rick tossed his bag beside Kate's and slammed into the seat. "Yeah that was hard"

The ride to the airport wasn't much longer, when Zane pulled up Rick climbed out and pulled Kate with him. Zane unloaded their duffel bags before shaking Rick's hand and receiving a hug from Kate. Rick slug his bag across his torso and Kate pulled hers onto her right shoulder. They laced their fingers together and walked inside. Rick walked up to the counter as Kate rummaged around the gift shop. Kate was looking at the key chains when a man bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry miss"

Kate handed the man his things. "It's alright"

The man smiled as held Kate's eye contact a little too long for her liking. She nodded and continued to look at the key chains even though she could still feel his presence. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards him.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled at her annoyance and shifted his things to the other hand. He cleared his throat. "Where are you headed?"

Kate was just about to reply when she felt a familiar hand wrap around her waist. Rick never made eye contact with the man when he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey honey, I got the tickets" He smiled to himself when he stressed the word honey and waited for Kate response as he eyed the man.

Kate smiled towards the man. "My husband is taking me somewhere"

The man's eyes widened and he took that as his cue to leave. Kate nudged Rick into ribs. "Honey? I don't think so"

Rick shrugged "It was the fasted thing that came to me"

"Well it's not going to stick"

Rick smiled as he led Kate towards their gate. The couple didn't wait very long to board the place. Kate furrowed her eyebrow as she walked inside, there were other people boarding but the stewardess continued guiding them towards their seats. Kate felt a grin creep across her face as she passed through a curtain.

"You seated us in first class didn't you?"

Rick grinned. "of course, but not just any first class"

Kate gave Rick a confused look as she passed through a second curtain. Rick let Kate pick her seat, which was by the window and he quickly followed.

"Private first class" he said with a cocky smile.


	101. Chapter 101

Evening Blues Chapter 101

The stewardess performed their routine on the air masks and floating seat cushions before the plane started to take off. The plane started rolling down the strip and as it lifted from the ground Kate grabbed Rick's hand and squeezed. Rick smiled sweetly and squeezed her hand back. Once the plane was in the air the stewardess made their way through the aisle passing out peanuts, water, and other snack items to anyone who wanted them. Rick of course had to order two glasses of champagne and two packs of peanuts. Kate rolled her eyes as he ripped his bag open and began popping a handful in his mouth; he caught her watching him and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as he placed another handful in his mouth.

"Peanuts, really?"

He shrugged "You can't fly on a plane without having at least one pack"

Kate shook her head as Rick handed her the second bag, she opened it and popped a few in her mouth. Rick smiled as he picked up his champagne glass. He motioned for Kate to pick up hers; she furrowed her eyebrow then followed his request.

He held up his to make a toast. "To my beautiful wife"

Kate felt a blush creep up her cheeks as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Rick placed a kiss on her lips. He smiled as he pulled away.

"I love you"

Kate grinned as placed another peck on his lips. "I love you too"

Kate pulled out her iPod and placed each earbuds in her ears, before leaning back into her chair. Rick brought his iPhone out and began playing angry birds. A few minutes past and Rick had beaten three levels when he felt something hit his shoulder. He was brought out of his game and his eyes met Kate brown hair as her head lay resting on his shoulder. He smiled as he gently moved his arm around her where her head was now resting half on his collar bone and half on his chest. He smiled when he heard her exhale and he shoved his phone in his pocket. He rested his head on the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

The plane ride went smoothly and Kate's head was still resting on Rick. Her eyes were still closed but she was slowly stirring around, she could hear someone calling her name and someone's fingers were trailing over her cheek.

"Kate"

Kate mumbled something and the she heard her name again.

"Kate, we're here"

Kate slowly opened her eyes and Rick's blue eyes were starring back into hers and he had a soft grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Kate raised her head and turned towards Rick, who was still smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You're about to find out the surprise"

Kate grinned as she stuffed her iPod back into her pocket. Rick stood and pulled her with him, before exiting the plane. The couple made their way from the plane to baggage claim. Rick grabbed his duffle bag and threw it across his torso, and then he grabbed Kate's and slung it on his shoulder. He laced his fingers through Kate's and the two began walking towards the door. Rick held the doors open for Kate as she walked through then he pulled out his iPhone. Kate watched as he tapped the screen continuously before placing it back into his pocket.

"What was all that?"

Rick shrugged "car service"

"You hired a car service?"

"Yeah, I didn't plan on making my lovely wife take a cab on our honeymoon"

Kate smiled as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Rick watched the driver pull up and Kate gasped.

"You hired a Hummer limo?"

"Yep, I thought it would be cool"

Kate smiled as she stepped up to the door, the driver smiled as he gestured her to climb in.

"Welcome to Aruba Mrs. Castle"

Kate's eyes widen as she climbed into the limo, Rick handed the driver the bags and he placed them into the trunk. Rick crawled into limo and settled in next to Kate, who was grinning as her eyes sparkled.

"Aruba?"

Rick nodded. "Yep…surprise!"

Kate squealed as she pulled Rick into a kiss. Rick pulled away before making the divider roll down.

"Michael, take us to the hotel"

Michael nodded "Yes sir"

Rick rolled up the divider and leaned back into his seat. "Ok, so were staying at the Hyatt hotel, we have the honeymoon suite, I planned us a spa package together, then one just for you, then were going horse riding on the beach, we have a reservation at a private beachfront dinner, there are a few casinos we can check out, there is a bird sanctuary, and of course the beach."

"Wow, is there anything else you didn't think of?"

"I don't think so, but I do know of one thing we HAVE to do while were here"

"What?"

Rick pulled out his phone and showed Kate a picture. He watched the corners of her mouth curve into a smile.

"Scuba diving?"

Rick shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Yes!"

Kate nodded. "Ok, as long I get a picture of you in the Speedo!"

"Deal"

The drive to the hotel didn't take much longer, and Michael was already pulling up to the curb. The doorman opened the door as Michael was getting out the couples luggage. Rick climbed out first then Kate followed. Michael handed Rick the bags and he wrapped his free arm around Kate. The two greeted the doorman then walked inside.

"This is beautiful Rick"

Rick smiled as he guided them towards the desk. "You like it?"

Kate nodded as she took in the hotels scenery. The desk clerk smiled when she saw the couple approach it.

"Welcome to the Hyatt Hotel, how can I help you?"

Rick set Kate's bag down and took out his wallet. "I have a reservation under Richard Castle"

The desk clerks eyes sparkled before she started tapping away on her keyboard. "Ah Mr. Castle, you have the honeymoon sweet, and the spa packages correct?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I need to see your credit card and driver's license"

Rick pulled out both plastic cards and handed them to the perky women behind the computer. She handed Rick his card back wordlessly before disappearing behind a door. She returned with two keys to the room and two white robes.

"Your room is on the 6th floor, enjoy your stay"

"Thank you"

Kate carried the two robes and stuffed the second key into her pocket. Rick flung Kate's bag over his shoulder then laced his fingers through hers. The two walked towards the elevator and Kate quickly pressed the button. After waiting for a few minutes the doors slid open and they stepped inside. There was a man getting off and a young woman in the middle, she moved over allowing room for the couple, then Rick pressed the 6th floor button. The doors slid close and the elevator began to move. The elevator stopped on the forth and the women nodded towards the couple before stepping off. The doors slid close once more and they rode it all the way to up to their floor.

Kate led the way towards their room and let Rick unlock the door; Kate was just about to walk inside when he stopped her. He gently placed their bags on the other side of the door and piled the robes on top. Kate squealed when her feet were being swiped up from under her and her body was being carried into the room. Rick laughed as he sat her down and before he had time to say anything she planted a kiss on his lips.

Rick smiled when he felt her pull away. Kate walked past him and grabbed the robes and her bag. Rick quickly followed and grabbed his bag. Kate hung the robes in the bathroom and began unpacking. The two quickly unpacked their bags and Kate grabbed a brochure before plopping on the king sized bed.

"Oh wow"

Rick spun around as he placed his last shirt on the hanger. "What?"

Kate ran her hand over the bedspread. "This bed is like a cloud"

Rick grinned as he jumped on the bed beside her. He ran his hand on the comforter as well. "Wow it is"

Kate nodded as she flipped through the brochure; she turned her head towards Rick who was reading the brochure as well over her shoulder.

"What should we do first?"

Rick's eyes sparkled as he took the brochure.


End file.
